The Asher
by Desteny star
Summary: Elsa was never shut out from the world, Anna was never separated from her sister, Hans was raised by a different family away from the Southern isle's only to be brought back to his real one after the death of his "parents" to be forced into servitude. Such small details yet they brought a world of a change as it could be the start of something beautiful. Frozen au
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors_ _note: Hy...I want to welcome you all to The Asher story._**

 ** _This one much like the story Raspberry bush was one which I made but did not post it or anything for some reason which I could not remember now._**

 ** _Any way, the story is a Frozen au and very loosely of the original version of Cinderella._**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _Tired of having to take care of so many children Hans parents decide to send him away to be raised by another family. Said family was a good one and their influence helps him become a good man with many admirable qualities. Meanwhile after thinking about it Iduna decides that shutting the world away from Elsa would do more harm to her than good so she and Agnarr never do that or separate Anna from her sister._**

 ** _At first each one lives their own lives, never thinking that anything would happen, till one day Hans looses his parents and is forced to return to the Southern isle's where he later on faces a revolution which leads to the death of the entire family, but his father, two brothers and his niece. Forced to flee they go to Arendelle where their other home is and stay there thanks to Agnarr giving them asylum. Bad relations turn worse as Hans is forced to take the role of servant in the house while trying to protect his sickly niece from their abuse._**

 ** _Meanwhile Elsa is not fairing any better as she is constantly pushed to marriage by her father who wants to marry her off to a prince or king, plus having to hide to meet her sister who ran away to be with the one she loved._**

 ** _Two different lives suddenly meet one day most unexpected, yet Hans and Elsa soon learn that them meeting might have just been the work of magic._**

 ** _Any way...hope you all like it and please review when done...be honest._**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in kingdom of Corona:**_

The night was long, lights were dimmed through the kingdom as it was very much time to go to bed. Most of the people living there were already in their homes and either sleeping on their beds, having a late dinner or just some quality family time while the ones who were still out were either the night watch guards, the lantern lighters or street cleaners.

Those doing either worked hard as the pay was good, the hours were not too long, plus they enjoyed the quietness the night brought as there was nobody in the streets to bother them...or so they though.

Soon the quietness was disturbed by the sounds of clip clops that came from a horse drawn carriage, said carriage was a modest one which was being pulled by 4 fjord horses, the horses itself were an unusual sight as they were not a breed found in those parts. As it made its way up the cobble stone streets of Corona the street cleaners and night watch guards stopped and stared at the unusual sight, even tried to get a closer look to see who was inside, but found they were unable to as the carriage curtains were thick and black.

Though they could not see who was traveling inside they could heard one of the passengers, which was obviously a baby as it was crying... very loudly.

Shrugging the guards and workers would go back to their duties as the carriage left the town and pay no mind to it as they figured it was not of importance. Sadly though they were mistaken as inside the carriage the passengers was of royal birth and high of rank.

The oldest passange is a weasel looking man dressed in fine dignitary uniform that consisting of a dark blue coat with gold lining, wavy patterns on the collar, a red shirt underneath, medals on the right side of his coat, a red sash hanging diagonally from his left shoulder, epaulets with tassels, red cuffs at the end of his coat's sleeves, white gloves, gray pants, and black boots.

Oh his arms he carried a bundle of green cloth which was not only moving but was also where the crying sound came from.

While one warm held the fidgeting bundle the other ran his hand through his strawberry blond hair which was thinning before rubbing his tired blue eyes and pushing his glasses closer before he groaned because of a migraine caused by the little bundle he had to deliver to the Count and Countess De mointeiun of kingdom of Corona.

"Please shut up" he groaned as he wondered why did he had to do the delivery. He was a Duke, Duke Weselton, he climbed up the ranks of royals in not only Weselton, but also in other kingdoms as he had gained many connections to those by doing favors or just being useful to the rulers, anybody else should be doing this job, not him.

"I should have kept my mouth shut, but noooo I had to open my big mouth to show off and get more favors from the rulers of the Southern Isle's" though the Duke bitterly.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _A party, that was what the Duke was expecting when he first arrived at the palace at the palace of the Southern isle's, he heard rumors that the queen was pregnant with her 13th child so the Duke arrived earlier for he knew that when the child was born there would be a grand party afterwards to welcome to the child._

 _"Perfect opportunities to get more favors" though the Duke in his head._

 _Sadly it was not the case for as soon as the baby was born there was no party or celebration of any sort, just a meeting and nothing more._

 _The duke was curious as when he got to the meeting held in the study he noticed it was just him and the two rulers, nobody else._

 _"Strange" he though as he bow down to the king and queen, the king was sitting in chair in front of the desk, the queen was standing next to him, she looked quite tired as her eyes had dark rings around it._

 _There was no mention of words for a bit, the king just motioned for the Duke to take a seat in front of him, which he did, it was the most uncomfortable chair he had ever sat on._

 _Watching the rulers said nothing, but the Duke had to admire them as they made a splendid looking couple._

 _The King Stephen was what a king should be, proud, burly man, dressed in the finest cloths of gold, purple and reds, his hair was a dark and styled to show off his strong and sharp features, his eyes were calculating and cold, can make even the haughtiest of aristocrat's bend to his will with just one glance._

 _Consort Queen Valhalla was beautiful with nobody to compare, one of 5 sisters, she was the youngest and the prettiest with her long luxurious golden hair that was picked up in an elegant bun, her skin was perfect, not a single mark or flaw to be found, not even all the births she had given managed to ruin her perfect figure, she indeed was the most beautiful woman in the world._

 _The silence continued, soon it became too much before the Duke decided to speak...as politely and as inferior as possible...Stephen never liked people speaking before him so the Duke had to handle this carefully._

 _"Um, your highness, in how may I be of service?" asked the Duke, looking at him the king said in a bored tone "Oh, your here",_

 _"Because its an honor for me to serve you, if your need or desire anything I will make it happen" said the Duke, Stephen seemed pleased with those words as his eyes shone for a moment before saying "Yes, we do need something"._

 _Getting up Stephen walked over to a window, looked out and said "You are aware that we now have a child...the 13th one",_

 _"Yes, it is wonderful how fertile and many boys your wife have produced, you are the envy among all rulers-",_

 _"We don't want it" said Stephen interrupting the Dukes flattery,_

 _"I beg your pardon?" asked the Duke wondering if he heard right,_

 _"We do not want it, it is just a waste of space and time, we already have 12 perfect boys, all of them are on their way to greatness, some already achieved it by marrying high and bringing victory" said Stephen,_

 _"And I am sure this baby will do the same" said the Duke, true he was a ladder climber, but he still had a consciousness when it came to children,_

 _"Are you deaf or did we not make ourselves clear?" said Valhalla before saying slowly "We do not want this baby",_

 _"I understand your majesty, but with all due respect...that baby is your son and its already here...you cannot just do away with him...its a sin" said the Duke hoping that playing the religion card would bring some sense into them._

 _"We know that, that is why we asked you to come" said Stephen as he turned, his eyes placed firmly on the Duke, for a moment he felt fear as the king walked over and said "We hope you have a solution to this little dilemma"._

 _Looking the Duke began to sweat a bit at the situation as he though of a way to spare the baby and at the same time keep the rulers happy...his eyes lit up as he remembered something...yes...that would work in his favor quite nicely._

 _"As a matter of fact...yes...I have a solution to this little dilemma your majesties...if you want me to voice it" said Duke humbly after a while,_

 _"Speak up then...we most certainly want to hear it" commanded Stephen,_

 _"Well in some countries in Europe it is very popular to send...extra children...away to be raised by other nobles...I heard it works quite well as they are both safe and the parents can focus their time and energy on other things" said the duke humbly then added "If I am correct, doesn't your queen have a distant relative on the Kingdom of Corona?, who works and is a high ranking court member of the court of Corona?",_

 _"Yes, I do" said Valhalla wondering where this was going,_

 _"Why not give the baby to them? They can raise the child and maybe if the King and Queen of Corona have a daughter we can set up an arrange marriage and if not then the your son might get a high position which would help solidify our trades and alliances" said the Duke in a rather impressive tone in hopes of getting them to agree._

 _The king and queen stared before thinking, for a moment the Duke began to fear that maybe they might not like or agree to his idea._

 _"Let it be so, now we must look for a noble family who can take the baby" said Stephen, the Duke let go of a breath he had been holding in because of anticipation,_

 _"It is perfect solution to our problem" said Valhalla not at all sad that she was in a sense giving away her baby "And I know my cousin will say yes"._

 _"How can you be so certain? If you do not mind me asking" said Duke curious,_

 _"The poor thing is barren, cannot have children, thats why I know she will agree, she will give and do anything just to be able to raise a child" said Valhalla,_

 _"Then its settled, we write a letter to your relative and once we get a reply we can send the baby over there" said Stephen as he turned and walked back to his desk, opening the drawer he took out a pen, paper and began to write down a letter._

 _The Duke smiled as he was happy that he both found a good solution for the baby and that he was now even in better terms with the rulers till he realized something "Wait...Who will escort the baby over to the?",_

 _"Why you of course, you will escort the baby over to the Count and Countess_ _De mointeiun_ _of Corona" said Stephen as he signed the letter, placed it into an envelope and sealed it with a wax seal of the Southern isle crest,_

 _"Me!? But but" said the Buke but decided to get quiet when they looked at him as if daring to say otherwise._

 _"As you wish your majesties" he said reluctangly._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

Babies were stupid...or so the Duke had heard...but not this one for as soon as the baby was given to him it had not stopped crying, day in and day out, even at night it would not stop crying.

It drove everybody mad as they could not take much noise and they could not figure out why the baby prince was screaming his head off like a banshee.

"Please shut up...I cannot take it anymore" pleaded the Duke he held the fidgeting red face crying infant as the carrige made its way to a home which was on a hill close to the country side of the Kingdom of Corona.

The home was not at all modest as it was a grand chateau made out of stone, easily 5 stories high and had two elaborate towers, on the back of the house there was a small clearing field full of all manners of vegetables, flowers, fruits and trees along with a nice pond, forest and a stable for the animals.

The entrance of the home was lit up as two people, man and woman were waiting. The man, who was Count Alexander De Mointeiun, was a tall and study man, a man of hard work as he came from a very humble back ground and humble upbribgings. He was a very famed merchant and explorer that has brought many riches to the crown of Corona. Even if he could dress in the most expensive clothes and clothes he did not as he was dressed very simple with a white shirt tucked under a blue and a gray cravat, brown pants and boots, his long straight platnium blond hair was tied in an elegant pony tail.

His wife who was next to him is Countess Amelia De mointeiun, she is known as a very good and virtues woman, though considered a bit odd as she was a woman who always seemed to be way ahead of her time. Yet she had a heart of gold who has touched and changed many lives for the better. She wore a simple white dress with many pretty flower patterns on it, her curly ginger hair was done in a simple braid with flowers.

As the carrige pulled to a stop the Duke wondered if this was the right place. Sure the chateau was big and grand, but he was expecting a bit more from what he heard from the pair as they were so rich they could easily afford to live in a castle and dress like rulers.

"Never mind that...lets just drop the baby off and get it done with" decided the Duke as he wanted to get as far away from the screaming baby as possible.

"I am never having children" he promised himself as he got out of the carriage, careful with the infant and walked over to the pair,

"Are you the count and countess De Mointeiun?" the Duke asked,

"Yes, but please call us by our names" said the Count or Alexander as he was known, his wife Amelia clutched unto her Husbands arm in exitment. "Are you..ahem..Are you Duke Weaseltown who was sent to deliver the baby to us?",

"Its Weselton!...yes yes here...for I am running late" said the Duke rather irritated at how people would mispronounce the name of his home, but he decided not to show more angry as he was happy to hand the baby over to Amelia... who was more than happy to take the baby off of his hands.

Holding the screaming baby she began to coo at him while Alexander laughed and said "The boy has a good pair of lungs, that is very good",

"Yes he does..now off I go" said the Duke as he quickly turned around and made a mad dash to his to the carriage.

"Wait; What is the little princes name?" asked Alexander as he went after the Duke,

"I don't know" said the Duke as he got on the carriage and locked the door to make sure Alexander would not get in,

"What do you mean you do not know? And what about raising him? How does the king and queen want us to raise him?" Asked Alexander as he stopped next to the carriage,

"I don't know, he is your problem now" said the Duke as the carriage sped off leaving the Count and Countess alone with the crying baby.

Scratching the back of his head Alexander turned to look at Amelia who somehow managed to calm the baby down.

"There there...your okay" she cooed. He smiled as she seemed quite content with the child but he was worried about the lack of info of the royal child as he walked over and said "We have to write a letter to the King and Queen of the southern isle, let them know that the baby-",

"Lets name him Hans" said Amelia happily,

"Excuse me what?" asked Alexander confused,

"I always said that if I had a baby boy I would name him Hans...its a good name you know...means precious gift" said Amelia as she turned and walked back into the manor then cooed at the baby "What do you think little Hans? You like that name".

"Amelia be reasonable, we cannot name a child which is not ours" said Alexander as he walked behind his wife, hoping to get some sense into her,

"Sure we can, we will be the one who will raise him...oh oh..we should have a welcoming party for him...we can invite everybody" continued Amelia happy.

"Amelia" said Alexander exasperated but as he did he saw his parents walk down the grand staircase of their home, holding candelabras as they were wondering what the commotion was about.

"Oh great" winced Alexander, he knew his parents would be of no help in this situation,

"What's all the yelling at this hour?" asked his mother, she wore a long night dress and her light brown and white hair was tucked into a night cap,

"Are you two fighting? Come on now, you two are always happy; Why fight about small details?" Said Alexanders father as he yawned, he was once a strong man in his youth, he served in the military as Admiral for many years, even at this age you could see traces of the man who he was when he was young, he like his wife was wearing sleepwear which was a night shirt and a night cap, his blond and white hair could be seen peeking from it,

"We are not fighting mother and father, we are just-" began Alexander,

"A baby!" Cried his mom out in happiness interrupting him when she spotted the baby Amelia was carrying.

The two elderly parents ran over, in the process almost knocking Alexander to the side as they went to Amelia and began to coo over the baby.

"Oh look at him" cooed the mother,

"His name is Hans" said Amelia happily as she held the baby who looked at them with tired eyes,

"Its about time you two give us a grandchild; Now I have somebody to pass on my knowledge!" said the father boisterously,

"You? What about me!? Finally! I have a grandchild to spoil" said the mother happily,

"Just you wait, I will teach little Hans everything that I know" said the father as he took baby Hans and held him "He will be in the military like me and who knows he will wind up being a guard for the king..no no better! He will be the king own personal body guard!".

The mother looked before taking the baby and slapping the back of her husbands head before saying

"Military!? You must be joking, look at the baby, its very obvious he will grow up to be a vey handsome young man..oh I know! I will teach him court ettique, in time when he is older he will be able to join the corona court and who knows..he might wind up being married to a duchess...no no...better the a princess yess! A princess...just imagen crown prince Hans of corona".

"You lost your mind woman from reading all those romance books! You know marrying into royalty is almost impossible" said the father to his wife,

"It is not impossible" snapped the mother,

"Please Agatha, Thor, lets not fight about it, that is a long time from now, lets just focus on the now" said Amelia as she managed to stop the argument and took baby Hans back into her arms,

"Hummm your right...those are grown up things he should not need to bother with now" said Thor,

"I know, lets focus on now...like when is the welcoming party! I need the whole kingdom to know that we have the grandson" said Agatha and so the conversation continued.

Seeing that they had all gone baby crazy Alexander decided to let them be and write a letter to the king and queen himself.

He knew his whole family wanted and child..even he wanted a child..but that baby was not his, plus it was a royal baby which he needed to know how the parents wanted to take care of him.

"I need to do things properly...because it he is not raised how they want then heads will roll" though Alexander before leaving for his study leaving behind his wife and parents who were still busy with the baby whom they named Hans.

* * *

 ** _3 months later:_**

A carriage traveled through the lonely road pass the Chateau of the De mointeiun, watching from the window of his study Alexander was hopeful till it went pass his home without even stopping.

Sighting he closed the window and walked out of his study in defeat.

For weeks he had been trying to get in touch with the rulers of the Southern isle's...Hans parents...as the baby was now named Hans and would very much likely never respond to any other name.

"Why are they not answering my letters?" though Alexander as he walked down the hall and through the rooms to the kitchen where their cook was busy preparing lunch.

"Good day my lord" said the cook happily,

"Good day Muriel...Have you seen my wife and my mother?" asked Alexander as he discreetly tried to dip his finger into the icing bowl only for Muriel to gently slap it away,

"Sir, please...and where they are I know, they went to town to have tea with the ladies" said Muriel as she took the icing bowl away and added "They took master Hans with them",

"WHAT!?" yelled Alexander before he turned and ran to the stables where he got on a horse, not bothering to saddle it and galloped away to town.

He could not believe that his wife and mother just went out to parade Hans as if he was their child when he was not.

* * *

Light laugher could be heard coming from an inn which was known for tea and bunches. It was a simple building yet covered in many beautiful paintings, inside some woman of different ages were drinking some tea and speaking about every day things till the door slammed open.

"Alex?" asked Amelia worried as she got up, Alex, who was red in the face and even disheveled from his horse ride walked over breathing through his teeth,

"Calm down Alex, take a deep breath" said Amelia worried as she walked over, took him by the arm and dragged him to the table before sitting him down.

"Is that your son?" asked one of the elderly woman to Agatha,

"Yes, don't worry, he gets like that when he gets too serious about things" said Agatha not worried,

"Now honey, tell me whats wrong" said Amelia softly as she ran her hand gently through his own, after taking a couple of breaths Alexander finally said "The baby...where is he?",

"Oh the baby, he is such a cutie" said one of the friends,

"I know, you two are lucky parents" said another,

"He is not our baby! and that is why I have to be serious with this matter!" snapped Alexander,

"Take it easy, adopting makes you no less of a parents, quite frankly I'd say you got the pick of the litter" said another as the others nodded their heads in agreement,

"Mother, you will tell me where the baby is right now" said Alexander angrily, which he quickly regretted with the way his mother looked at him.

Rising up Agatha scolded "You do not take that tone of voice with me young man! I am your mother and as such I raised you to be respectful of me and your elders! Is that clear?".

Swallowing a bit in fear Alexander nodded quickly, even at that age his mother still terrified him, "Now, ask nicely and don't call the baby baby, he has a name you know and its Hans" said Agatha,

"...Mom...can you please tell me where Hans is?..." Alexander asked meekly,

"Better, now Hans is with your father, he wanted to take his grandson to meet his naval buddies at the port" said Agatha,

"Thank you mother dear" said Alexander before he got up and ran out of the establishment quickly,

"You raised such a good boy Agatha" complimented one of her friends,

"I know" said Agatha with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Corona port:**_

The port of Corona was right now during its most quietest times as the merchant boats had either not arrived from their voyages and those who did arrived were there to rest for a couple of weeks before taking off again.

So there was not much people there except the boat inspectors, sailors who were doing repairs and some guards which worked securing the area.

"By God Thor, you did not tell us you had a grandson" said one of the old guards, there was a group of them who despite their age and the fact that they were retired they still made rounds to make sure that the young ones were doing their job correctly.

"Yes, careful, he may be small, but he is quite strong" said Thorn with a smile, he wore his old uniform, which had been mended many times to fit him as he grew old, he held Hans who fidgeted a bit, in his perspective this was all rather scary as all day he had been surrounded by strangers who would either speak strangely or pinched his cheeks or were just too close, then he would be passed around to strangers which he did not like at all.

"Are you planning on having him join the naval military?" asked one of the guards as he took a drag of his pipe,

"Are you kidding? You are looking at an admiral in the making" said Thor boisterously,

"May the Lord hear you, now a days the new recruits are not what they used to be, I sware a horse can do a better job" said another, the rest nodded in agreement.

"Father!" they heard, looking they saw Alexander ridding his horse over, pulling he stopped the horse before getting off and walking over,

"Hello Alex, I was just going to-", Thor was not able to speak as Alexander quickly took Hans and left without saying a word,

"What's wrong with him?" asked one of the soldiers,

"Not sure, maybe first time father jitters?" said Thor as he though.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Chateau:**_

Slowing down his horse from running to walking Alexander guided the horse to the stables, Hans cooed at him, the baby surprisingly did not mind the horse ride, in fact he seemed to enjoy the horse ride.

Getting to the stables Alexander got off of the horse which he gave it to the stable hand and made his way into the home. Looking up at him Hans cooed,

"Look, I am sorry, I know I am acting weird" said Alexander as he went inside and walked up the stairs to his study, Hans cooed again,

"I know, its just hard, I am trying to do what is right, your not our kid, your the child of a king and queen, a prince, I cannot raise you or treat you like I would to my own son...if I had one.." said Alexander sighting as he entered his study and sat down on one of the couches, Hans in his lap, looking at him with green eyes which showed innocence.

"Why am I telling you this? You do not understand me or know what is going on" groaned Alexander as he placing his hand on his forehead then froze when Hans moved so he was resting his head on Alexanders head and wrapped his little hands around him as if on a hug.

Sighting Alexander placed his arm on the baby, holding him, he felt torn in two, one side reminded him that this child was not his and he had parents who expected him to be raised a certain way, but the other side told him that his parents had not replied any of the letters, which probably meant they do not really care for Han...they did not even name him...What kind of parents do that?

"Alex" he heard.

Looking Alexander saw his wife, his angel, standing in the doorway, her ginger hair had white baby breaths making her hair look shiny, her dress was white with a pattern of forget-me-nots on it. With a smile that could make any diamond look dull she walked over and took his hand.

"I know its not easy, but trust me when I say it...lets raise and love Hans like he was our own" she said "I know his family, if they did not answer your letter then it means they don't even want him, so lets toss caution into the wind and do things our way".

Alexander though about it for a bit, then smiled and said "Yes, we shall".

Laughing happy Amelia hugged and kissed her husband before kissing Hans little head, together both Amelia and Alexander made a silent promise, that they would be the very best parents to Hans so that he would grow up to be a good man in the future.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Well the story is starting, the next few ones will be slow as you will see Hans growing, then with Elsa as she is not shut out from the world and Anna. :)**_

 _ **Hope you all liked it, please review and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews. Hopefully you will all like this chapter as this one and the one to come will further explore the new lives which are being lead by Hans, Kristoff, Elsa, Anna and the rest before their first meeting.**_

 ** _Anynway, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done._**

* * *

 _ **De Mointeiun Chateau:**_

Sun rose over the kingdom announcing the beginning of a new day and as always those of high and middle class could afford to sleep in while the servants and cook would get up bright and early to start work.

Muriel was one of them, though the cook did her work happily like all of the servants that served the De Mointeiun family. Unlike some other high class families the De Mointeiun family was very kind and generous to them, giving them good pay, days off and helping them if any of them got ill. It was almost as if they were considered family to them despite the differences in social classes.

Smiling she went to her kitchen, it was a very large kitchen with many storage spaces, pots, tables and chairs, all of the things necessary for her to do her work and more. Donning her white apron with lace she set off to cook a splendid breakfast made from all of the freshest ingredients she had, which were a lot as the Chateau had more than enough growing fruits, vegetables, herbs and live stock to feed an army.

"I hope our lord and lady enjoy their eggs today" said Muriel happy, she knew very well how the family liked their eggs, Alexander and Thor both liked their eggs soft boiled with some toast and butter, Agatha liked her eggs scrambled while Amelia liked them well cooked and Hans was well...he was not picky about his food as he seemed to like whatever food was given to him so far.

Taking a bowl full of eggs Muriel turned as she made her way to her stove only to stub her toe and dropped the bowl by accident, the bowl hit the ground with a loud clank sound while the eggs cracked and spilled all over.

"The eggs!" she screamed as she picked up the bowl and looked all around, trying to see if any of them were salvageable, sadly they were not as all of them broke on contact.

"Oh dear...better find me some eggs quickly" said Muriel as she threw away the broken eggs, put the bowl on the large sink and picked up a basket before leaving in a hurry through the back door of the kitchen which lead to the backyard.

Muriel would never know that such a small task like getting eggs would result in a world of trouble.

* * *

"The eggs!" Muriels screams were heard through the home, though it woke none of the adult from their sleep, it did woke up the youngest member of the family.

Green eyes peeked out from under a soft blanket out to the room, sunlight was pouring in softly while the curtains in the windows moved softly, there were toys here and there, a lantern that had many shapes when it was lit, a toy chest which was full of toys, shelves with many knick knacks and such his dad Alexander got him from his sea trips and a wardrobe which was crammed with clothes and shoes of all sorts.

Moving a bit the baby which was around 7 months old got out from under the blanket and crawled close to the bars of the crib, grabbing them for support he pulled himself up as he wondered where the noise came from.

At that moment if Alexander had seen that he would consider it to be time to upgrade to a crib with longer bars as Hans grabbed unto them and began to squirm as he managed to pull himself up and over the bars before letting go and landing safely on his bottom.

Giggling he turned and crawled out of the room, going through the hallway he could hear his family...they were still asleep...though out of all of them he found Thor the funniest as he would talk in his sleep.

"You...I am going too...make a man out of you..." he said between snores.

Hans giggled at that as he reached the end of the hallway towards the stairs, he cooed a bit as he looked down...it was a long way to go.

Turning he slowly crawled in reverse down the stairs, he learned it was easier that way the few times he had done it...before his mom Amelia or dad Alexander stopped him.

Hans still remembers the looks on their faces, which were quite funny.

Slowly Hans crawled down the stairs before reaching the bottom and looked around the foyer, the world was so big in his perspective, yet fascinating and curious, at first everything was scary, but now he just wanted to see it all.

There was another clank making him look at the direction where it was coming, it was one of the servants who dropped a pot before quickly picking it up and leaving to a room.

Cooing Hans followed the servant into the kitchen where he saw that said servant began to wash pots, pans and dishes which were left on the sink, not realizing that Hans was there as he crawled further into the kitchen towards the table where he looked up and spotted a familiar ceramic pot with a silver cover and handles.

He did not know what it was, but what he did know is that whenever his dad Alexander always took something out it was always a very tasty round shape food he liked.

"Gha" said Hans as he reached up but of course he was too small in height to actually get the pot, so he crawled to one of the wooden legs of the table and used that as support to stand up and reach for the pot again.

Like before Hans could not reach it, but he did caught the mantel of the table with his little hands and pulled down...no sooner than he did he heard somebody scream

"HANS NOOOO!" followed by loud crashes as when he pulled on the mantel down the things which were on top also came crashing down, the pots hit the ground with a loud crash, dishes broke as they came into contact with the floor, silver wear scattered across the ground and foods either broke or rolled away once they hit the ground.

The noise startled Hans to the point he began to cry, while Muriel who had just gotten back to witness what happened dropped the eggs on another table, ran over and picked a crying Hans up.

"There there...its okay..." said Muriel as she held Hans who continued to cry,

"I am sorry, I did not know that he was here" said the kitchen hand hysterically, but before Muriel could answer they saw Alexander, Amelia, Agatha and Thor walk into the room, apparently they heard the commotion on the kitchen.

"By God what happened here?" said Alexander worried as Amelia immediately walked over and took Hans into her arms, holding him close as she soothed and calmed Hans down,

"We are sorry, we don't know how but master Hans somehow managed to find his way into the kitchen and pulled the mantel down bringing down all of the things on the table" said Muriel.

"Hans, that was very bad of you, you do not pull things down from the table" scolded Alexander lightly at Hans,

"Oh please, cut the boy some slack, he did not know what he was doing" said Thorn then added with a twinkle in his eyes "Unlike somebody I know",

"I have no idea what your talking about" said Alexander playing dumb as he crossed his arms,

"Oh don't play dumb, I remember that day very well, you were 3 years old and when you decided you did not wanted to eat supper you grabbed the table cloth on our table and pulled it making everything fall on the floor, plates broke and food was spoiled and when we scolded you you just laughed and ran away from us" said Thor,

"Wow, never knew you were so mischievous back then" said Amelia giggling, Alexander just turned red in shame and stammered "I was young back then and...never mind the point is we have to be firm with Hans when he does something wrong or else he will start adopting bad habits and we do not want that",

"Alright we understand, you do whatever you feel is right for your child" said Agatha as she walked over and sighted "What a mess" as she looked at the broken items on the floor and some ruined food,

"Yes, looks like we need to get new plates...and keep a better eye on Hans so he does not go where he should not go" said Amelia musing.

"In Hans defense he did us a favor" whispered Muriel to the kitchen hand with glee "I always hated those plates" as she gestured to the bone yellow color china which was broken on the floor, for a moment she began to fantasies about having new china or ivory plates with pretty patterns and designs painted on them.

* * *

 _ **3 years later:**_

The port was a busy hub as new boats arrived crates full of all sorts of new items, spices and fabrics from all over. Sailors worked hard carrying the crates or repairing the ships while inspectors and merchants looked over the items brought to make sure nothing was missing.

Among the group two adults and a small child made their way through the crowd, Alexander walked, careful not to bump into anybody while holding a 4 year old Hans who was holding unto his fathers back.

"Alright the Swan is just up ahead" said the harbor master as he held a list and escorted Alexander through the busy port,

"Thank you harbor master, I am quite exited to be receiving this shipment from India" said Alexander with a smile,

"What is India?" asked Hans innocently,

"Ah, I see you brought your son with you, planning on making a merchant out of him?" said the harbor master as he noticed Hans,

"No, I mean if he wants to its fine, but I want Hans to choose what he wants to be in the future" said Alexander honestly,

"Okay?" said the harbor master as he found that to be odd.

Usually when a father had a son said son would be trained to take up the fathers job, especially when it was something as prestigious as being a merchant, so it was strange that Alexander wanted Hans to grow up and do his own thing rather than make the boy follow on his foot steps unless he wants him to become an Admiral...like how his father Thor is always bragging about.

"What is India?" asked Hans again a little louder as nobody was answering his question,

"Oh, India, well Hans its a place far away from here" answered Alexander,

"How far?" asked Hans,

"Pretty far, we use ships to get there and other places" answered Alexander,

"What other places?" asked Hans in awe as his little mind was amazed to hear that there are other places besides Corona.

"There is Egypt, London, America, China, too many to count or say" said Alexander,

"Wow, do ships go there?" asked Hans,

"Yes and someday if you want you too can go to see those places yourself" answered Alexander,

"Really? I wanna go" said Hans exited, he did not know what those places were or how they were, but the though of there being new places to explore Hans liked very much.

"Sure, when your older" said Alexander,

"Awww" though Hans before fuming about how adults always seemed to have all the fun as they arrived to where the Swan was docked.

The Swan is a huge ship with many sails, it was Alexander's pride and joy as it alone had done many voyages through the world without any incident,

"ahhhhh" said Hans amazed then yelped a little when Alexander got him off of his back and gently placed him so he was sitting on a crate,

"Stay here, do not move while I talk to the captain" said Alexander as he turned left to speak with the captain who was busy carrying some maps and such.

Sitting down Hans watched people come an go before getting bored, turning he looked at the Swan and wondered where would it go next? Would it go to India? or maybe the other places his dad said.

"I wanna know" whined Hans mentally as he wished he was just a little older before turning his head and noticing neither Alexander or the Captain were paying attention.

"Maybe I can sneak in, yes that is it, I will sneak into an adventure" though Hans liking that idea as he got off of the crate and tip toe away, making sure that nobody would notice him.

Seems they did not as his dad Alexander and the captain were busy with whatever they were talking about.

Walking around Hans noticed a plank which lead to the Swan, that was where the sailor were busy bringing and dropping off supplies, with a little giggle at his "ingenious plan" Hans walked up the plank in hopes of getting unto the ship and waiting for it to leave.

"India here I-"

"HANS!" he heard making him jump and loose his footing on the plank as he began to teeter between falling to the water or not, then all of a sudden he fell but just before he hit the water he felt something tug on his leg.

Looking up he saw it was Alexander, he held unto his leg before pulling him up and holding him close before he began to walk back to port.

"But...I wanna go" said Hans as he saw they were getting farther and farther from the ship,

"No Hans, your are not old enough and you still have a lot to learn" said Alexander exasperated, he though he was going to have a heart attack when he saw Hans trying to board the ship, even more when the little boy nearly fell to the water, he though it was pure luck that he managed to grab Hans before he fell into the water.

"I never want to remember how close that one was" though Alexander.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

It was a joyous occasion without a doubt, a year or so ago a baby girl, a princess was born to the beloved queen and king of Arendelle, with silver blond hair and big blue eyes, she was just the heart and soul of the kingdom as everybody from miles went to see the beautiful baby girl on her first birthday.

Set in a room close to her parents, her nursery was full of all sorts of gifts, from life like dolls, to beautiful books, priceless shoes and clothes, no comfort or luxury was overlooked as the princess lay happily on her crib.

She cooed in delight, her laugh was musical as she stared up at a mobile which spun softly, soon she clapped happily, little lights and shimmers left her hands as she did.

Cooing she clapped again and more came out and danced through the air while around her ice grew very prettily.

"Elsa" she heard, it was her mothers voice, Elsa laugh while her mother walked closer and looked at her daughter surprised, she knew Elsa had been born different, but never this different.

"You have ice magic" she said surprise, while Elsa just laughed and clapped wanting to see more of the "Pretty lights and shimmers", turning her head Iduna looked at Agnarr who stared back.

Seems that things got very complicated...

* * *

 _ **Somewhere outside of Arendelle:**_

Far deep into the forest and mountains of Arendelle was another home, this one was a small cottage made out of logs and stone, humble, yet sturdy, it was all that was needed for the couple who lived there.

Outside a woman was busy singing as she came back from doing the laundry, she was a short woman, a bit chubby, her long brunet hair was put in pigtails while her dress was brown and with a white apron, a huge smile was on her face as she was so happy for today they were getting a very special and permanent resident.

Entering the cottage the woman began to fold and put away the laundry, all the while she looked out the window hoping to see her husband coming soon.

Soon enough she saw a wooden cart being pulled by two reindeers come to the home, the man holding the reins was her husband,

"Magnus" she cried out happily as she left the home and ran over to him as he got off of the cart, grabbing her he held her in a close hug as they kissed.

"Ellen my darling" said Magnus as he held her for a while, she caressed his dirty blond hair before a cry interrupted the sweet moment,

"Is that who I think it is?" Ellen asked with a smile, Magnus nodded as he went back to the cart, reaching in he took out a basket containing a 1 year old baby inside,

"This is Kristoff, Kristoff meet your new mother" said Magnus happily as he handed the basket with the baby to Ellen,

"Hello Kristoff, how very nice to meet you" cooed Ellen at the baby before stroking its hair gently before looking at Magnus, he smiled and placed a hand on her waist before leading her back to the cabin, for the first time feeling complete.

* * *

 _ **De Mointeiun chateau:**_

The chateau was in a hub as servants were busy cleaning and securing things all around the home. Reason for this is because Alexander, Amelia and Hans were going on a trip, holiday as it would be called.

When Alexander and Amelia first told Hans some months ago he thought that they were not serious, till his grandfather Thorn confirmed it, he was going on a trip with them...to Arendelle no less.

"Why?" he asked confused as his father always said he was not old enough to come to his trips,

"Guess he wants to test your sea legs" said Thor with a grin.

Upon saying that Hans was exited as it would be the first time he would be seeing someplace which was not Corona. With that Hans ran up the stairs, with Agatha scolding him about running on the stairs before arriving to his room where he had packed his bag.

Opening it he made sure everything was there and he was not missing anything,

"Shirts yes, pants, yes, extra shoes yes..." he said as he moved things around before deciding he had everything,

"Hans, we are leaving" he heard his mom Amelia call,

"Coming" called Hans as he closed the bag, running out the room he stopped for a moment before turning back and taking some books he pre-selected the day before for the travel.

Running downstairs and getting scolded by Agatha again he made it to the carriage where Alexander and Amelia were waiting,

"Have a safe trip" said Agatha as she hugged them all "Hans remember to behave",

"I will be good" said Hans nodding quite eagerly,

"And watch your surroundings, you never know when you will learn something new, so keep both eyes and ears open" said Thorn as he too hugged him,

"I will, grandpa" said Hans,

"Are you sure you two want to stay behind?" asked Amelia worried,

"Yes, you two can come with us" offered Alexander,

"No thanks, I did all the traveling I was going to do ages ago" said Thor shaking his head,

"Thank you, but we would only slow you down" said Agatha nodding,

"Alright, if you say so" said Alexander,

"I will remind dad to bring you two something nice" said Hans cheekily as they got into the carriage. Once there were all inside the driver snapped his reins and with that they left.

Both Agatha and Thor watched and waved, once the carriage was out of sight Agatha smirked and said "Call the boys and girls, for we are having a poker night",

"You read my mind my fair lady" said Thor taking her hand and kissing it before they went back to the house as they were determined to have the best 3 weeks of their lives.

* * *

 _ **Some days later at Arendelle:**_

Decorations of blue, white and silver ribbons and bow were put up all over the streets, snow men of all shapes and sizes were placed in different areas of the streets along with street venders hoping to sell their goods and food to the people attending the famous Arendelle Winter Festival.

Soon a cart driven by two reindeer went into the streets,

"Dad we are here" said an 8 year old boy wearing a thick dark coat, pants, boots and a little hat which covered his blond hair, he grinned as he looked up at his dad Magnus while he held unto a reindeer calf whom he named Sven.

"Yes we are Kristoff, Arendelle Winter Festival" said Magnus with a smile "I always looked forward to this festival every year",

"Think we are going to sell this ice in winter?" asked Kristoff a bit worried, as far as he knew nobody needed ice in winter, so why did his dad carry in his cart such huge pillars of ice he did not know,

"Of course, these ice are for the ice sculpting competition held here in the festival, the prize winner gets to show off their creation at the palace" answered Magnus "Once I bring them to the competition area I can sell them for good money, afterwards we can have some fun at the festival before heading back",

"That's great dad, thank you" said Kristoff happily considering himself the luckiest boy in the world to have such great parents.

Magnus smiled at his son happy for his sons happiness as he pulled on the reins, leading the reindeer to the ice sculpting contest area.

"Ahh ice harvester Magnus" said the judge of the contest as they drove over,

"Hello Alan, I see they made you judge" said Magnus,

"I was voted" said Alan before walking back and looking at the ice pillars before saying "Perfection, as usual, set them over there" he pointed at an empty area between two vendors.

Nodding Magnus drove the cart, setting it behind the area before he got off of the cart and began to unload the ice pillars from the cart.

"Dad, can I help?" asked Kristoff as he set Sven aside so he could get off of the cart easily,

"Sorry, no...but when your older you can for this is very dangerous" said Magnus as he pulled the pillars down and set them carefully.

He loved the boys enthusiasm for ice, someday he would let Kristoff ice harvest with him, but for now he would only let the boy watch and sometimes help carry small cubes of ice with supervision.

"He will make a fine ice harvester when older" though Magnus as he finished, walking over to Alan he picked up his pay before getting back at the cart and said to Kristoff with a smile "Now that this is done lets have some fun",

"Yes, yes" said Kristoff eagerly while Sven made a bark like noise,

"Sven wants carrots" said Kristoff laughing,

"I swear that reindeer would eat carrots out of existence if it could" said Magnus with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Arendelle palace:**_

Blue eyes stared sadly out a window towards the festival which was going on outside, the 8 year old girl felt torn between wanting to join or staying away out of fear.

Placing a random silver blond hair strand behind her ear she looked down at her hands,

"If it were not for my ice powers I would be able to join the festival without fear" she though glumly when she heard a knock on her door,

"Yes?" said Elsa a bit afraid, till she saw it was her mother Iduna.

In her eyes there was nobody more beautiful than her mom Iduna, she had fair skin, her brunet hair was always done perfectly in a bun, while her dresses always complimented her.

"Such perfection I will never be" though Elsa sadly as Iduna walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder or tried to for Elsa back away,

"Elsa, you can let me touch you, you won't hurt me" said Iduna soothingly,

"I can't mom, I don't want to hurt you like I did Anna" said Elsa sadly,

"You won't" promised Iduna as she gently placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

Placing her head on her mothers shoulder Elsa said "I don't want to go",

"Elsa, you do not need to stay inside, go out, have fun, its good for you" whispered Iduna before kissing Elsa lightly on her forehead.

Elsa frowned, she wanted to go very much, have fun, but her fear kept her at bay, what if her magic acted up? what if she hurt somebody again?

"No mama, I will stay here...you go and have fun with Anna" said Elsa softly as she pulled away and walked back further into the room, her smile vanishing Iduna nodded as she got up and left.

Walking down the hall she felt terrible about her daughter's plight, she wished she knew what to do to make Elsa feel better as she arrived to the parlor where Agnarr and Anna were waiting.

"Is she coming?" asked Agnarr,

"No, she wanted to stay" said Iduna sadly,

"Why?" asked Anna innocently,

"Because some people don't encourage her or give her time" said Iduna as she stared at Agnarr slightly angry as she left, Agnarr sighted, seems Iduna was still mad about his suggestion to help Elsa years ago.

"Why is mama angry?" asked Anna,

"Nothing" said Agnarr shaking his head before picking up Anna and leaving with her.

Watching them go Elsa debated whether to go or not, she really wanted to go, but she was scared for is somebody found out that the crown princess had...

"Wait...what if it was not me" though Elsa as she got an idea, the more she though of it the more she liked it, if she went to the festival not as her, but dressed as somebody else, then if by accident she lost control of her powers then nobody would know it was her. It was a brilliant plan!

With that Elsa smiled and ran out of her room towards the servants quarters, entering she opened trunks and rummage as some of the servants used to have children and they sometimes kept their old clothes as mementos.

"No, No, No" though Elsa as she looked around before pulling out a simple long sleeve dark blue winter dress with a black corset and black stockings with shoes that seemed just her size.

Taking it Elsa put it on and smiled when it fitted her quite nicely,

"Perfect" she though before she did her hair in pigtails with a blue ribbon weaved into it and put on a bonnet, when done with her hair she put on her shoes and left the palace happily.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle port:**_

The Swan arrived at the port of Arendelle in a very comfortable time the night before, so comfortable that the sailors, captain and the rest decided to sleep in before the festival.

Yawning Hans got up from his feather cushion bed which was placed next to his parents bed, the first thing he noticed was the cold as he could easily see his breath now.

"Cold" though Hans as he got up, rubbing his arms as he walked to his bag, opening it he rummage before taking out his warm clothes which consisted of a white under shirt and dressing shirt, blue vest, navy blue winter pants with a matching winter coat and boots.

Putting those on Hans felt warmer before he went to a window which was covered in frost, whipping the window a bit with his sleeve he looked outside and a smile broke out on his face when he saw all the white snow and the festivity going on outside.

"Papa, Mama" said Hans as he turned and jumped on his parents bed trying to get them to wake up,

"Come on, please wake up, please" said Hans as he moved and poked them, but no answer as both were deeply asleep.

Sighting Hans got out of bed before looking at the window to the festival then back at his parents, his parents always say to stay close to him, but he so wanted to go outside now.

"Maybe a little looking around won't hurt" though Hans as he walked back to his bag, taking out a small pouch with some coins he placed it on his pocket and left with the intention to just get a small look outside and head back to the ship before his parents found out.

Walking out of the boat to the port and towards the festival Hans looking around, never had he seen so much snow as he arrived to the festival where the people had gathered.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle winter festival:**_

The festival was now in full swing as people went about enjoying it by either drinking, dancing, eating or participating on the contests.

One of the many events which people looked forward to was the winter dance which was held at the heart of the town, in it dancers would all dance around with their partners in hopes of winning the prize which was to be crowned king and queen if adult or if a child prince and princess of the Winter Festival.

Though the prize was good, but the one and main reason why people wanted to win was because of the legend of the dance, it said that whoever was crowned King and Queen, Prince and Princess would forever be bound to one another, become soulmates if you will.

Elsa watched the dancing as both adults and even young children danced hoping to impress the judge, the adults did it in hopes of being bound to one another for life while the children were simply doing it to win the prizes which was a month supply of chocolate, new clothes and a free dinner.

So far her disguise worked as nobody recognized her as the crown princess of Arendelle, a bonus was that her powers had not acted up yet,

"So far so good" though Elsa with a smile, then noticed one of the dancers beckoned her to join, she shook her head no with a smile, but the next thing she knew somebody pushed her from behind and she was swept away by the dancers.

The dance the children performed was pretty simple which was called a springar, a simple dance, very free as you could make it as simple or as complicated as you wanted.

Elsa felt fear as she soon found herself was in the middle of the dance, all eyes on her as she was the only one who did not have a partner, turning she immediately wanted to leave only to blindly bump into somebody, she froze, not looking at the person who she bumped as she was afraid that she would be scolded greatly,

"I am sorry" she heard, looking up...for the first time blue eyes met green eyes...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Anna frowned as she watched her parents close by, they had been arguing about one thing or another she could not understand since they got out of the palace.

Covering her ears she tried to drown out the yells as she sat on the back of the carriage,

"I though that is for the best!" Agrnarr yelled,

"Your best is hurting our daughters!" Iduna yelled back,

"Please stop" whimpered Anna tearfully, her wishes were not heard as the argument got louder, finally she could not take it anymore.

The young girl got up from her seat, opened the door of the carriage, while it was moving and jumped out of the carriage much to her parents horror, Iduna screamed in terror while Agnarr yelled.

Such a feat would have resulted in large injury, but luckily Anna had fallen on soft snow which acted like a pillow, cushioning her from her fall and preventing injuries.

Getting up Anna quickly dusted herself off and ran away into the gathering crowd of people, ignoring her parents screams to come back.

Running, dodging, mostly tripping things Anna made her way through as she wished to be as far away as possible, not watching where she was going she bumped into something large and furry.

Looking up she saw it was a reindeer, who immediately raised itself up on its hind legs as it was startled by Anna,

"WATCH OUT!" Anna heard before she was knocked away by somebody, landing on her back she got up to see who pushed her,

"STUPID! YOU DO NOT STARTLE A REINDEER! WHAT WERE YOU?! RAISED IN A BARN!",

"No...I was raised in a castle" whimpered Anna softly making the boy quiet down as he realized who Anna was, she sniffled again as she got up and said "I am sorry...my parents were fighting and I had to get away",

"Its okay...but the next time be more careful" said the boy,

"My name is Anna, what is your name?" asked Anna,

"I know, everybody knows your name is Anna Princess...my name is Kristoff" said the newly named Kristoff as he extended his hand for her to take, Anna just look at it confused,

"Its a hand shake" said Kristoff "Its like this" he took Anna's hand unto his own and shook it gently,

"Wow, so that is what a hand shake is" said Anna amazed as she had never seen such a greeting before other than bowing down and such,

"Yes, well if that is all I will be on my way, me and Sven have to get somethings and do things before me and my dad has to leave" said Kristoff as he gestured to Sven who was sitting in the cart,

"Aww Sven is so cute" cooed Anna happily as she reached and petted Sven,

"Yes he is" said Kristoff,

"Can I come with you? Pretty please" asked Anna giving the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster,

"No no" said Kristoff trying not to look and fall unto the trap, but it was too late,

"Ahhh alright" groaned Kristoff giving in, Anna cheered happily as she got her way.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Hummmm...wonder what kind of trouble will happen next. lol... Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next one. Constructive criticism welcomed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors_ _note: Welcome to anither chapter of the asher. Again I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews as I always love to hear your opinions and what you think. Also I apologize if this chapter has many mistakes as sadly my computer decided to die on me and I had to write this using something else which does not fix errors and such._**

 ** _Either way I hope you all enjoy this chapter as there will be a lot more interactions between the characters and such...please review when done._**

* * *

 _Earlier that day on the winter festival:_

 _The festival was in full swing as activities and contest were just starting, all around people packed themselves in to either watch, participate or shop._

 _Walking around Hans stared in awe as he looked around and took in the sights which were of the festival._

 _Soon his eye caught a particular curious object, on a stand which was put up by a vendor was a bunch of round objects that had figurines and buildings inside. Walking closer he recognized it as a snow globe, whsoon ich he had seen often times in picture books, but never in real life._

 _"wow" though Hans as he decided that a snow globe would be the perfect souvenir to bring back to home._

 _As he took a step towards the vendor it seems as though that he was not the only one with that idea on his head as a large crowd of people ran over, taking over every spot on the stand._

 _"Hey!" Though Hand as he too ran over and tried to force himself inbetween people, at times like this he hated being a little kid as adults were so pushy._

 _Just as the crowds came they parted leaving the stand empty of snow globes, looking around abit Hans sighted before looking at the vendor who was busy counting money and asking "Excuse me sir",_

 _"Hum?" The vendor asked a bit startled as he saw nobody,_

 _"Down here" said Hans as he mentally muttered about how annoying it was that adults never bother to look down,_

 _"Oh, can I help you?" The vendor ask when he finally saw Hans,_

 _"Yes, I was wondering about the snow globes, do you have any more?" asked Hans hopeful as he really wanted one,_

 _"I am sorry kid, sold out, its a very sought out item during these times" said the vendor apologetically then added "Maybe you can check on the other vendors and see if they have any, though I doubt you will find any"._

 _"Thanks" said Hans a little discouraged as he turned and left to check if the other bendors had any snow globes, sadly like the vendor said, they were all sold out._

 _Sighting Hans felt upset as he had really desired a snow globe, "No use crying for something, better just enjoy what is around and present" though Hans before he heard music, it was different but lively nonetheless. Running over he listenes and followed the music till he came upon a group which had gathered in the center of the town._

 _Pressing agsinst the adults he forced himself into the front of the crowd where he could see what was going on. It was a dance of some sort as both adult pairs and children pairs danced around in a bouncy step and turns to the beat of the music._

 _Hans smiled and clapped as he listened and watched, it very much reminded him of the dances in Corona,_

 _"Guess Arendelle is not that different" though Hans, then as he turned to leave he was pushed accedentally by an adult, falling backwards Hans struggled to stay standing as he failed about before hitting somebody._

 _"I am sorry" said Hans quickly as he looked down at the girl he bumped into...the first thing he noticed were her icy blue eyes._

 _She seemed to freeze as she made no movement or said nothing, just stared at him._

* * *

Elsa continued to stare at the green eyes the boy possesed, they were like her fathers, but much deeper in color, many things ran through her head, the most profound was fear as she worried that she might freeze the person in front of her.

"Umm...are you okay?" the boy asked worried as she had not said anything,

"Yes..I am fine...sorry" said Elsa quickly as she back away a bit, the boy went to say something but was interrupted as the judge called "Come on you two, people expect to see a dance" the crowd began to cheer, edging them on to dance.

For a moment Elsa forgot her fear as a bit of competitive spirit took over, smirking she said "Well, are we going to dance? Or are you afraid of my cooties?",

"Cooties are none existant" said the boy then smirked back as he took her hand "But if you do have cooties I would be glad to have them if it means to dance with somebody as fair as you" then he kissed it.

"How charming, are you always like this?" said Elsa,

"My mother and father taught me to be polite to all who I meet" said Hans "Now do you want lead? For sadly I am not familiar with your dances",

"Glad for that, I was born to lead" said Elsa as she moved first, Hans followed copying her moves and following her lead in the dance of springar, the crowd clapping on.

"I apologize, but I did not catch your name" inquired Hans as Elsa spun aroud,

"Sorry, no names" said Elsa quickly, she did not wanted him or anybody to find out that she was the princess, she wanted to continue the pretense she was a commoner and did not wanted the boy or people to bow and make themselves a fools for her.

"No fair, for I was going to tell you mine" said the boy disappointed then though and declared "I shall give you a name then, from now on till I know your real name I shall call you Snow White or Snow for short".

The name made Elsa tense as it mentioned snow, which was her magic as she controled snow, "Why that name?" She asked, almost hesitating.

"You look like it, your as pretty as snow and ice" said the boy with a smile, the tenseness left as Elsa laughed, she was flattered by his comment and found it funny about how she was scared for nothing.

"Alright you can call me Snow if I can call you a name" said Elsa as she for a moment looked at the boy trying to decide a good name, then her sight felt on his auburn hair which was an unusual shade of red before saying with a smile "Ross...Ross Red, that is what I will call you",

"Ross Red, unusual, but likable, excelent choice Snow" said "Ross" then added with a smile "Its a pleasure to meet you Snow White",

"Likewise Ross Red" said Elsa as she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the dance with good company.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile:_**

Mouth watering smells filled the area on the back part of the festival, close to the palace, for there the food vendors and retaurants were open and busy cooking the best foods, baking the most mouth watering pastries and displaying the most perfect chocolates to ever be created.

Following their noses Kristoff and Anna made their way pass the shops and admired the window displays.

"Kristoff look" said Anna laughing as she pointed at Sven who was busy licking a window where chocolate shaped carrots were displayed.

Kristoff looked and snickered, covering his mouth before bursting out laughing as the scene was just too funny before walking over and pulling Sven away from the window before the shopkeepers got mad at Sven for slobering their window.

"Sven wants a carrot" said Anna as she walked over and petted the reindeer calf who looked upset,

"Yes, but I do not have any on me" said Kristoff before sighting sadly,

"Maybe I can get some carrots" offered Anna happily "and something to eat for I am starving",

"Can you?" asked Kristoff crossing his arms,

"Sure, I am the princess of course" said Anna with a smirk,

"Alright princess, lead the way" said Kristoff bowing down and moving his arms in a rather dramatic fashion.

* * *

 ** _Back at the dance:_**

Claps and cheers were heard as the dance was finished, the dancers all left to come back later on to hear who the king and queen and the prince and princess of the festival were.

"That was fun" said Hans as he and "Snow" walked away from the crowd and found a place to sit which was on the edge of a fountain which had of course been turned off because of the freezing weather.

"It was" said Elsa as she sat down and rested her tired feet "I have not have that much fun in a long time",

"Why not?" asked Hans curious, she did not seem to have any reason not to have fun,

"Its uhh...long story" said Elsa hoping to drop the subject,

"I got all day...well...longer than a day as I won't be sailing back home till the end of the festival" said Hans,

"I don't want to talk about it Ross" snapped Elsa at him making him flinch, clearing her throat Elsa said "Sorry...Its just something personal",

"Its okay" said Hans sighting as he decided not to press on for answers,

"So, where do you come from?" asked Elsa softly,

"Corona and you?, I bet you live here" said Hans,

"How did you know?" asked Elsa surprised,

"A hunch, something in my gut told me so" said Hans with a smile,

"Then your gut is right" said Elsa as she got up to leave.

"Your not leaving so soon are you?" asked Hans as he got up and followed her,

"I have places to be" answered Elsa,

"Then you do not mind me following you as you might know this place more than me" said Hans,

"Why do you want to?" Asked Elsa,

"Because I want to and I would hate to leave you lonely Snow" said Hans,

"But I am a stranger to you Ross" said Elsa,

"Now, but maybe by the end of the day we can be friends" Hans said as he offered her his hand with a smile.

Elsa looked between him and his hand, the boy seemed to be very kind even if he was a complete stranger, then there was her powers and fear, should she trust him?

No, she wanted to say, but instead she found herself drawn to him, maybe it was his eyes, they just seem to have this power over her that she could not understand as she reached and took his hand.

"Alright, lead the way Snow" said Hans,

"Something tells me we will get along just fine" said Elsa as she walked ahead with Hans following, just as they did they came upon a peculiar sight.

A black bird, a raven, perched on top of the fountain they had been sitting on,

"Thats a weird, shouldn't this bird had migrated?" asked Hans curious,

"Your right, what is it doing here?" Answered Elsa as the two just stared at the crow, for a moment they were creeped out as it was so strange in a way they could not describe.

Opening its wings the bird cawed before taking off and landing in front of them and cawing again.

Hans looked questionatly before saying "I think it wants us to follow it",

"Ross...thats a bird...birds are not smart enough to communicate in any way" said Elsa, just as she did the crow cawed loudly as if offended,

"I think he was offended" commented Hans,

"How do you know its a he?" asked Elsa,

"I just know" said Hans as he shrugged then added "Mom always said that animals can communicate and listen in their own way",

"Is she an animal whisperer?" asked Elsa,

"Probably, but either way I am sure the raven is trying to tell us something and we should follow it" said Hans as he took a step foreward,

"Alright, but if you see that it means nothing I have the right to tell you so" said Elsa frustrated at his insistence of the birds "skill to communicate" before following them.

The bird caw before taking flight, it lead the two through the town, at first Elsa felt silly for listening to Hans and following a bird, but as time went by she began to question whether it was true or not that the bird indeed was trying to communicate or show them something as it always stopped to check and make sure they were following it.

Soon it led them out of town and into the forest, going deeper and deeper into it and farther away from the town.

As they did Elsa grew scared, but she was surprised when Hans took her hand and reasured her "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise".

Nodding Elsa continued her way all the while wondering why she trusted Hans so much when they beraly just met.

* * *

 ** _Back at Anna:_**

Sitting down at an inn close to the fireplace both Anna and Kristoff smiled a little as they enjoyed sipped their mugs of hot chocolate.

The experience however was far more enjoyable for Kristoff as chocolate was a rare treat for people of his means.

"Thank Princess for the chocolate" said Kristoff then Sven barked before he continued to eat his bucket of carrots "And the carrots",

"No problem" said Anna then asked eager "How is it like to live outside?",

"I do not live outside" said Kristoff confused,

"Oh, sorry, I mean, you kmow, your life basically, not living in a palace, being a normal person" said Anna specifying her question,

"Well...its hard..but I enjoy it...don't have the fancy things, but I got a mom and dad who love me, we have a good life, food on the table and we live in a cabin outside of",

"You live in a cabin? I always wanted to see a cabin" said Anna, her eyes shinning,

"Its not like living in a palace" said Kristoff,

"Maybe...hows about this, you take me to your cabin someday and I invite you to the palace?" offered Anna,

"Really?" asked Kristoff shocked, but happy as he had always been a bit curious of how living in a palace would be like,

"Yes, true I got to ask mom about it, but I am sure it will be fine" said Anna cheerfully,

"Same with me, but I bet mom and dad will be ecstatic to know that the princess will be paying them a visit" said Kristoff.

"You will be a change thats for sure, have not had company in a while" said Anna,

"But you got a sister, I bet that you two play a lot together" said Kristoff,

"Not really, me and elsa were close, but recently she has been in her room, never coming out and stuff, so it gets really lonely" said Anna sadly,

"I am sorry to hear that" said Kristoff,

"Its okay" said Anna "I kinda got used to it" before taking another sip.

Kristoff looked at Anna, she looked quite sad as it was very clear she missed her sister dearly, he himself did not know how she felt as he was an only child to Magnus and Ellen, yet he could not deny her help.

"If you want, me and Sven can be your friends, as long as you do not mind having a reindeer for a friend" offered Kristoff with a smile.

"Really?" asked Anna, her eyes lit up as she stared at him happily,

"Yes" said kristoff, Sven simply pranced over and licked Anna making her giggle.

This was the happiest day of her life, Anna decided, that was till it was interrupted by guards who barged in. Grabbing Anna they pulled her away while pointing their weapons at Kristoff who emmediatly raised his arms up in fear.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the forest:_**

Walking quietly Elsa and Hand made their way through the forest as they followed the crow, the deeper they went the more snow was pilling to the point it reached their waist.

Then just as the snow piled it got smaller and smaller as they reached a kind of rocky clearing with cracks on the ground that had warm steam coming out.

Elsa frowned as she walked pass them, she was never one to like hot temperatures, while Hans seemed to like it as he walked closer to the cracks and steam than Elsa did.

All of s sudden they noticed lights went pass them quickly,

"Did you see that Snow?" asked Hans to Elsa,

"I saw that Ross" said Elsa as they looked all around.

Strings of light, all of different colors hovered up above them, they seemed to be going in one direction which was where the crow was taking them.

"Snow" Elsa heard Hans gasp, turning she saw the expression of surprise in his face as he raised his arm and pointed at her.

At first Elsa looked behind thinking somebidy was behind her, but ehen she saw nobody was she looked down at herself and gasped at what she saw.

Coming out of her chest was a single strand of icy blue color light, it went from her chest to her pinky finger and out towards where the lights were going, raising her eyes she looked at Hans before noticing that he too had a light string, but unlike hers which was icy blue his was green, much like the color of his eyes.

"You have one too" Elsa said as she pointed, looking at himself Hans saw that she was right,

"What is this?" Hans asked as he poked the string, it moved and flowed so he could not touch it,

"I don't know, I have never seen anything like this before" said Elsa as they continued their way, folloing the crow and lights.

Soon they came about a vast valley full of rocks, the crow landed and moved its wings, as if saying to keep quiet before leading them to a clearing on foot.

There the lights congragated as they were captured in a large orb that hovered in the very center of the clearing, all around were small stone creatures.

Hidding behind some moss covered boulders Hans and Elsa gasped softly "Trolls" as they stayed hidden and watch what was going on.

Walking around the orb the elder troll took the strings and inspected them one by one,

"I always love this time of year, true I enjoy getting people lost by tricking them, but nothing beats tricks when it comes to matters of the heart, the winter festival dance makes it all more easier to pick potential victims" said a female troll snickering,

"What are they talking about?" whispered Hans to Elsa, who shushed him quickly, she wanted to listen in more.

"So who will be the poor unfortunate victims this year?" asked one troll that had a green crystal necklace around his neck,

"Not sure, soo many potential victims to choose, how can we pick just one pair for them to become star crossed lovers?" said a female troll maliciously.

Both Elsa and Hans grew tensed as they knew what that phrase meant, after all they both had read romeo and juliet, though Hans was more of forced than Elsa.

"We have to do something" whispered Hans as he did not like the idea of trolls messing with love, after all his mother always said love was important and special, something which was not to be messed with.

"Oh these...their per-" before the troll finished he yelled as ice hit him. The crow cawed before flying away frantically while Hans jumped.

"Ice?" said Hans surprised as he looked to where it came from, his eyes widen as he saw it came from Elsa, she glared quite angry at the group of trolls.

Elsa glared, in her mind what the trols were doing was unexceptable, plus at the same time she began to think this was the reason why her parents had been fighting so much. Regardless of whether it was their fault or not they had still betrayed the teust of the crown by doing what they were doing as they were hurting people in the worst way.

"We have been found out!" yelled one troll,

"Don't worry, they are just kids, we can take them" said another as they rose up to fight the kids.

Snapping out of his surprise Hans quickly ran and grabbed a discarded stick to use as a weapon before saying "Hope you have a plan Snow",

"Yes, fight, we cannot let the trolls continue this" said Elsa, this was probably the most rashest thing she has ever done as she always planned things and hooefully it will be the last time.

One of the trolls jumped up and dove to attack Elsa, but Hans reacted and swung the stick like club, slamming it against the troll and sending him flying,

"Thanks" said Elsa before shrieking and shooting ice behind Hans, freezing a troll,

"Thanks back" said Hans before they both began to fight the trolls off, though for Elsa it was easier as she had ice magic, then Hans yelled as one troll grabbed his stick, he yelled as he did a tug a war before letting go.

The stick went flying through the air, the trolls froze as they saw the stick soar towards the orb, they yelled as they ran to try and grab the stick but to use as it made contact with the orb breaking it.

An explosion of light surounded the area, screams were heard as Elsa and Hans covered their eyes in an effort to protect their eyes from the blinding light.

A minute or so passed before the area quiet down and the light left, hesitating both Elsa and Hans uncovered their eyes to look at the aftermath of what happened.

All around there were nothing but rocks, the light had turned the trolls into actual stones!

"Wow..." said Hans as he walked over and poked a rock only to jumped back when it crumbled to dust.

There was silence before the two began to laugh at the situation,

"That was something Snow" said Hans between nervous laughs "We make quite a team",

"Yes, we sure do" said Elsa laughing then clearing her throat she said "Ross I-",

"Its okay Snow...let me guess...that magic is your secret...why you do not go out" said Hans interrupting,

"Yes...I am afraid of hurting people... years ago I hurt my sister by accident...since then I decided its best to keep people out" said Elsa honestly,

"You should not" said Hans "Your powers make you unique, special and your sister..." He paused as if thinking before saying "I think you are hurting her more by doing what your doing now".

Elsa remained quiet as she though about it,

"You should not lock yourself out Snow and if it helps, we hanged out all day and nothing bad happened" said Hans then his eyes widen as he realized what time it was "Oh no! Its night time! My parents are going to kill me!".

Elsa looked confused before her eyes also widen as she too realized she had been gone a long time, too long,

"I have to go!" said Elsa,

"Me too! But will I see you again?" said Hans as he quickly began to move,

"I don't know...you?" said Elsa unsure,

"Same" said Hans then he paused before reaching into his pocket and holding something out "In case we do not".

Taking it Elsa saw it was a simple shell, but a pretty one as it was white with purple freckles on it. She smiled as she held it, never had she seen a shell before.

Pocketing it Elsa looked at her ungloved hand before opening it, gathering her ice magic there she shaped it and formed it before handing Hans the object "Something to remember me by, it will never melt".

Holding the object Hans smiled as he held it, it was a snow globe made out of ice, the base was hard blue ice, the globe was crystal clear while on the inside it had a mountains with a magnificent palace and a little flurry of snow.

"Thank you Snow, I will treasure it always" said Hans,

"No, thank you Ross and I to shall treasure this" said Elsa as they made their way out of the forest and back into town.

As they walked no words were spoken as there was no need, arriving at town they saw the festival was long over and the streets were now empty.

"Good bye Snow white" said Hans softly,

"Good bye Ross Red" said Elsa before they began to walk in oposite directions, Hans towards the docks and Elsa towards the palace of Arendell.

Neither of them looking back as they felt that if they did they would hesitate to part.

Though if they had taken a moment to look the would have noticed their strands of light which were connected to one another.

* * *

 **Later at the Arendelle palace:**

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" said Agnarr sternly, his arms crossed as he looked at Elsa who was currently sitting on the center of her large bed.

Elsa said nothing at first as she played with her wet braided hair and straightned her night dress as she though, did she regret her little escape? No, she did not regreted it even if it got her in a lot of trouble. During the short time she had fun, she danced, she met somebody and most of all she was not afraid.

Looking Elsa said "I kmow what I did was wrong father, I worried you and mother, but I am not sorry for what I did" she paused then continued "I danced father, I was around people, I was not afraid and...I met the most beautiful person in the world and if I could do it again, I would change nothing in a heart beat"

Agnarr looked quite angry but before he said anything Iduna quickly intervene "What was the name of that person my dear?" She asked, true she was not happy that Elsa disappeared like that, but she was happy that her daughter did not stay cooped up in her room like she had bee doing for months.

Elsa looked and smiled before saying "Ross, his name is Ross Red and he taught me that I should not be afraid of the world rather embrace it...and.." She looked down before saying softly "That I was hurting Anna more by staying away...so from now on I will not stay locked up, I will go out and spend time with my sister, as I should have done before".

Iduna stared, her eyes teared up before she ran and embraced her daughter, instead of pulling away Elsa hugged her back happy, "Thank God Elsa, I am glad you want this now" said Iduna crying happy,

"I do mom, I really do" said Elsa as she burrie her head ontu her mothers shoulder, enjoying a hug which she had not gotten in a long time because of her fear of her powers.

The scene was so touching that even Agnarr's anger left and was replaced with happiness for his daughter.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile:_**

"I am very disappointed in you young man" scolded Alexander as Hans sat on a stool in the middle of the boats cabin quietly while Amelia watched from the side of the room, she too was angry that Hans ran off like that, scaring them half to death.

"I am sorry father" said Hans quietly yet repsectfully,

"You should be! Do you have any idea how much you scared your mother and me when we woke up and we could not find you anywhere!" said Alexander "We though that you were kidnapped or worse!"

True he never liked to shout or punish Hans, he loved him like he would to any son, but he had to be firm as he wanted Hans safe and he could not let him do something like this again.

"I am sorry, but father, I had to go, it was great and I met a girl, her name is Snow white, she is so beautiful and brave" said Hans then added with a smile "She taught me what real bravery was, it is facing your fears even though your scared to death"

Alexander paused as he looked a bit surprised at the words which came out of his mouth, but it lasted for a bit before saying "Regardless what you did was wrong and you will be punished accourdingly, you will be a cabin boy till we get back to Corona".

Hans stared, for a moment both Alexander and Amelia though that he would cry and beg for then punishment to be taken off or something, but instead Hans nodded and said "Yes father, I did something wrong and its only fair that I be punished, I hope that you two forgive me for my actions"

Both parents stared shocked at Hans before he said "May I go to bed? Since I will have to get up early tomorrow to start my cabin boy duties".

Nodding slowly Alexander and Amelia let Hans go, once he left the room Alexander asked "What just happened?", Amelia just smiled and said "I think Hans is on his way to becoming an adult"

* * *

 _Sadly for both Elsa and Hans...It would take many more years before their paths would cross again..._

* * *

 ** _The next day at the Arendelle palace:_**

Anna hummed as she merrily got out of bed, which was surprising as she usually always slept in, kicking off the covers and blankets she moved to get up only to be startled when she saw her big sister Elsa in the room.

She stood at the door in her night dress, seems as though she had been waiting for a while.

"Elsa?" asked Anna confused and a bit happy as she was glad to see her sister after so long,

"Hi Anna" said Elsa with a smile as she walked over, closer to her sister,

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Anna,

"I...was wondering...if you'd like to spend the day with me, we can play, talk" said Elsa then added "Build a snow man".

As soon as those words were uttered Anna's eyes lit up before she screamed "Yay!" then ran over and hugged Elsa tightly, for a moment she grew tensed before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Anna.

"I missed you big sister" said Anna softly,

"And I you too" said Elsa as she pulled away and said "Come on, we have a lot to talk about",

"You can talk while you do my hair and I do yours next" said Anna happily.

The next few hours both girls laughed and giggled, Elsa told her story as she brushed Annas hair, by the end of it Anna shouted "I knew that a troll kissed me!",

"You were not kissed by a troll Anna" laughed Elsa.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: That is the end of Hans and Elsa's interaction for a while...but its not the end as soon their paths will cross again and its obvious their interactions changed them. :)**_

 _ **Hope you all liked it, please review and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews. Hopefully you will all like this chapter as this one and the one to come will further explore the new lives which are being lead by Hans, Kristoff, Elsa, Anna and the rest, its not much, but will get interesting later on and there will be more as now I will have more time to write this story now that I am done with The Raspberry Bush story.**_

 ** _Anynway, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done._**

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Mornings were usually almost always quiet as most of the staff was busy attending their things while the few guest that stayed in the palace were still asleep. Very rare was somebody wide awake at this hour, though Elsa was the one and only who was up at that time.

She unlike Anna enjoyed the mornings, she enjoyed the silence, peace and tranquility as she would take her time and walk around, enjoy a book or the fresh morning air as she strolled through the gardens of the palace.

Smiling she sighted before cringing at a foul noise,

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" she heard Anna's scream sound from the palace, soon there after the strawberry blond ran out the palace with her governess following her,

"Your highness, you need to attend to your lessons" said the governess exasperated,

"No I do not! I am not the heir so I do not have to attend lessons" said Anna as she hid behind some rose bushes,

"Heir or not you have to learn!"scolded the governess,

"Elsa is heir, why is she not learning now?" whined Anna as she pointed her finger accusingly to Elsa,

"Because she already finished her lessons, unlike you" snapped the governess as she was clearly at her wits end before she began to chase Anna around the rose bush before the two ran back inside nearly knocking the servant Gretel aside.

Covering her mouth Elsa tried not to laugh, but the whole situation was so funny it was impossible not to.

She knew Anna hated to study...or anything that has to do with royalty, though she did enjoy the dresses and parties from time to time, but it was becoming very clear that Anna was starting to desire a simple life, even if she was not fully aware of its hardships.

In its way, Elsa envied Anna, she always knew what she wanted and when her heart was set on something she would just go with it. While Elsa despite the fact that she has grown more independent, she still likes control and dislikes stepping out of her comfort zone as she likes the predictability that being an heir brought.

Her path was already pre-destined and planned and that was how she liked it.

"Well...almost" though Elsa as she placed a hand on her necklace, it was a gold necklace with sapphires and diamonds with the pendant being a mere white shell with purple freckles on it, which in itself was odd as people would ask why put something so strange and worthless among many expensive and rare jewels.

The answer was quite simple, the shell was not worthless to Elsa, it was one of the most precious things she possessed.

"I wonder where you are Ross Red" though Elsa before wincing when she heard a loud crash followed by her fathers angry scream and scolding.

* * *

 _ **Corona:**_

"Morning Master Hans" greeted one of the workers who was busy tending the herb patches which were close to the chateau,

"Morning Wes, how's the weather?" greeted Hans as he walked pass the worker,

"Perfect, as it should always be" said Wes laughing then asked "Where are you going?",

"To visit Eugene and Rapunzel" said Hans "I promised the king and queen that I would teach them about the customs of the court",

"Good luck with that, Eugene needs all the help he can get" snorted Wes,

"Eugene is not that bad" said Hans defending Eugene, Wes just gave him a dead panned look, it took a minute or so before Hans cracked and said "Okay okay, I admit he is a little irresponsible...over the top...conniving...but he is not that bad and most of all he makes Rapunzel happy",

"The kingdom still says it should have been you that Rapunzel married" said Wes,

"I said it once and I will say it again, I do not love Rapunzel, I mean I do...as a sister...but that is all" said Hans exasperated as he had to repeat himself constantly over the matter.

"But she is a princess and you are a prince, her parents taught you and trained you, you were the obvious choice" said Wes,

"To Rapunzel I was not" said Hans seriously "Eugene makes Rapunzel happy and that is all I and her parents care about",

"Tell that to your poor grandmother's grave, even in her death bed she swore someday you would marry a princess and become a king" said Wes,

"Then you really do not know my grandmother" said Hans "Even though she said that, what she wanted the most was for me somebody who I love and would love me back, she never really cared me marrying a princess",

"Alright fine, I see your point" said Wes,

"Thank you and if you so ever need me I will be at the Corona palace" said Hans before he turned around and left, making his way to the stables.

The stables were fairly large as it housed many cows, chickens, geese, horses and many other animals that called the chateau their home, walking pass the corrals a horse quickly pranced over, greeting Hans before he even arrived to the stables.

"Hello Sitron" greeted Hans as he stopped by the fence of the corral and placed his hand on the horses nose, stroking it, it neighed softly and nibbled his hand,

"Yes, we will be visiting Maximus today, I know how you two always like to chat" said Hans then added playfully "And don't think that I do not know how you two like to mess with Eugene", Sitron looked away as if playing innocent before he followed Hans back to the stables where his master opened the gate and saddled him.

Mounting the saddle Hans took off as Sitron ran out the stables and out the front of gardens before speeding through the man made road towards the palace.

Passing the forest he could have continued to town, but in a split decition Hans pulled on the reins and turned Sitron so they went through what Hans called the "Scenic route" which went pass the coast of Corona and its beaches.

Pulling on the reins again Hans slowed Sitron so instead of running the horse was walking slowly.

Sighting Hans took a moment to look at the ocean, where Agatha and Thor were sent when they died and it was also the day where his parents revealed the truth...

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _A fire was set on a boat before it was pushed into the ocean waters, slowly it floated away carrying inside the burning bodies of Agatha and Thor._

 _Watching from the shore Hans cried to the point he began to hyperventilate, he loved his grandparents very dearly, never he though they would die before he turned to a full adult as he was still in a tender age of 10._

 _Amelia brought Hans into a hug to calm and comfort him, she wanted to cry too, but dared not as she knew that if Hans saw her crying it would make things worse, she had to be strong for her little boy._

 _"It will be okay Hans" said Amelia softly,_

 _"How? Grandpa and Grandma are gone and I will never see them again" sniffled Hans, Amelia gave him a watery smile before whipping his tears gently with her hand and said "Oh Hans, grandma and grandpa are never truly gone, in fact they are right here with you right now",_

 _"Really?" sniffled Hans as he looked around hopping to see his grandparents,_

 _"Oh no, not like that" said Amelia laughing a little, Hans looked at her between confused and hurt, was she playing a trick on him?_

 _"They are here in spirit" said Amelia "Their angels in the sky, on the flowers, trees, water, they watching over you so you are never lonely",_

 _"Will I see them again?" asked Hans softly,_

 _"Of course, we will all see them someday" said Amelia,_

 _"How?" asked Hans,_

 _"Our bodies are temporary, but our souls are forever, when we die our souls are released",_

 _"Where does it go?",_

 _"To heaven Hans, where there is no suffering or sadness or aging or sickness or death" said Amelia "I bet Agatha and Thor are up there now, doing what they love to do the most",_

 _"Like visiting their friends, having parties and playing poker?" asked Hans innocently,_

 _"Yes, that sounds like what they would do" said Amelia with a light laugh then it left when Alexander walked over, he had a somber look in his face._

 _Hans looked confused as Alexander and Amelia tugged him away and back into the chateau, all the while avoiding the crowd of people gathered to grieve the loss of Agatha and Thor._

 _Later:_

 _Looking up at the cealing Hans could not sleep as he tossed and turned in his bed, he felt conflicted, at one point he was angry that his grandparents were taken and on the other he hoped they were having fun in heaven._

 _In his mind he imagined them young and happy, like a sketch he found of Agatha and Thor at their wedding day, doing poker with friends, having lunches or playing sports, ridding horses, all the good fun stuff that they liked to do._

 _"Would they miss me?" though Hans after a while, then felt silly about it, of course they would miss him, he is their grandson, they loved him and he loved them._

 _They had many good times, like the time Thor and Alexander took him fishing and sailing, when Agatha taught him how to ride horses and make her world famous fish soup._

 _"I had them for longer than most others..." though Hans "Maybe I should just focus on the good times we had...like mom said...I will see them again someday..and she is never wrong"_

 _Then there was a knock on the door, Hans looked at the door, it opened slowly, for a moment he was afraid as he wondered if the person behind the door was the old hag who stole the lost princess from her parents. Was she there to take him away from his loving parents? Hans wondered in fear as he held his breath only to sight in relief when he saw it was his parents Alexander and Amelia._

 _"Papa, mama...you two scared me" he said relived,_

 _"We are sorry...but..we need to tell you something...something important" said Alexander as he held Amelias hand, squeezing it gently,_

 _"What is it mama?" asked Hans as he wondered, did he do something wrong? He was sure he did not as he had been in his best behavior since what happened in Arendelle winter festival._

 _Amelia looked at Alexander sadly, but he nodded before they both walked over, Amelia sat on the edge of Hans bed while Alexander remained standing._

 _"You remember how you always asked for a brother or a sister" began Amelia as she took his little hand unto hers,_

 _"Yes?" asked Hans confused,_

 _"Hans...we ask you to forgive us...for we have not been completely honest with you" said Amelia tearing up,_

 _"I don't understand, what is going on?" asked Hans,_

 _"We could never have children Hans, it was impossible" said Alexander,_

 _"But..if you cannot...then how was I born?" asked Hans getting distressed, he did not understand what did they meant by it, how can they not have children? If they could not then how was he born?_

 _Once he though that he knew the answer..._

 _"I was adopted?" asked Hans, adopted he did not mind, a lot of people he knew were adopted into families._

 _"Yes and no...its much more complicated than that Hans" said Alexander sadly "You were given to us by your real parents",_

 _"Given?" asked Hans, the words left a bad taste in his mouth, how could you just give a child away as if it was an object?_

 _"Yes, your parents, King Stephen and Queen Valhalla of the southern isle's gave you to us to raise" said Alexander,_

 _"But that cannot be right, if the king and queen gave you to me than it-" Hans stopped as his eyes widen with realization,_

 _"It makes you their son...and a prince..." said Amelia finishing softly,_

 _"You are a prince Hans, you have a castle in the southern isle's with 12 brothers" said Alexander,_

 _"12 brothers?" asked Hans shocked, he covered his mouth as he felt sick, if he had parents...and brothers...why was he not with them? and another thing bothered him...the most important._

 _"My name...?",_

 _"We don't know...your parents never named you...but your last name is Westergaar" said Alexander,_

 _"So we named you Hans, it means precious gift...which you are to us" said Amelia softly as tears came out "We love you Hans, we love you so much, regardless of your heritage or where you came",_

 _"How do I know your not lying?" demanded Hans after a while, if they lied about being his parents then they could be lying about this too._

 _Alexander sighted as he reached into his bag and took out a vibrant green blanket, it was old, yet the color remained as new as the day it was made. Giving it to Hans he moved it so it showed the golden crest of the southern isles on it._

 _"This was yours when you were brought by the Duke" said Alexander,_

 _"But why? Why if I have parents they send me away" said Hans as he looked at it upset._

 _"We...we rather not say.." said Alexander hesitating,_

 _"Why don't they come and visit? Why don't they write or see me?" Hans continued to ask, both Amelia and Alexander stammered and hesitated, they did not wanted to say the truth._

 _Pausing Hans looked sad as he realized why, "They don't love me...",_

 _"Hans" said Amelia,_

 _"No! Its the only explanation for there is no other reason for them to give me away!" cried Hans,_

 _"Hans...we love you" said Amelia as she brought the child over to a hug. Burying his head on Amelia's shoulder he cried as he held unto her, wishing they were his real parents instead of some king and queen he knew nothing about. He wanted to be Hans De Mointeiun, son of the Count and Countess De Mointeiun of Corona, not some Prince Westergaar of the Southern Isle's, son of a King and Queen who probably didn't even bother to name him._

 _Amelia continued to hold him as he cried, finally after a few hours he fell asleep, tucking him in Amelia and Alexander kissed him good night before leaving the room. Both were conflicted on what to do next, a part of them wished that they would have told Hans the truth sooner, but every time they though of telling him they always put it off for one reason or another._

 _As the night went on Hans slept, but it was troubled as his mind was tormented by the truth his parents told him, but as dawn approached Hans realized something._

 _Alexander, his father, always said that he could be whatever he wanted, if its true then he did not needed to be some prince or Westergaar, he could stay as Hans De Mointeiun._

 _Getting up Hans got out of bed and ran to his parents with excitement of what he will say._

* * *

Its been years since that, Amelia and Alexander were happy to hear that as they embraced, though afterwards Alexander insisted on Hans meeting the King and Queen of Corona whom he asked as a favor to teach him the ways of royal life.

Though Hans was taught he never fully enjoyed it, he preferred his time as a soldier eventually rising up the ranks and becoming a naval admiral and the times he has helped his father in his merchant business, frankly the only thing of royal life he enjoyed was the times he accompanied the king and queen and the princess with her boyfriend and in turn they saw him as family, many times referring to him as a nephew for the royal parents or cousin for the princess.

"I don't need my real parents...or their kingdom, I am happy right here" though Hans as he and Sitron made their way up the beach and to town "This is where I am meant to be".

* * *

 _ **Back in Arendelle:**_

Inside the many forest of Arendelle there was a huge hub as berries sprouted all over, seeing the amount everybody ran to the forest to pick and choose berries to take home.

Said berries would be made into jams, pies and many other things, so the race was on as everybody trampled one another to get berries.

Ellen smiled as she walked pass some of the people, she unlike them, knew the forest from top to bottom so yes, she knew where the best berries were and where to find them.

"And nobody knows but me" she though with glee as she walked back home with a huge basket of berries.

Arriving she placed it down on the table of the kitchen before deciding to start on dinner before Magnus and Kristoff arrived.

Taking out some fish she caught she began to prepare it as she sang an old hymn she heard as a child, not knowing that a dark figure walked into the cabin and slowly was making his way towards her, all menacing and holding an axe which he held up ready to...

"Don't even think about it Kristoff" Ellen said without even bothering to look behind her.

The dark figure aka Kristoff groaned as he dropped the axe and pulled off his coat, hanging it in a wall nearby before asking "How did you know it was me?" as he grabbed a pitcher and wooden cup to drink water,

"I am your mother, I know what you do, don't do and where you go" said Ellen then added with a smile "So how was your day with the princess?" making Kristoff spit the water out.

"You do know everything!" said Kristoff shocked making Ellen laugh just as Magnus walked in, he seemed tired and worn, which was very much unlike him as he was always strong and industrious, sadly it seems that the years have finally taken its toll on him.

Sitting down on a wooden chair he sighted, rubbing the back of his sore neck,

"Your working to hard father" said Kristoff walking over,

"I have to, I want you to have a better life then me and your mother ever did" said Magnus softly as Ellen began to set the table,

"I know father, but it means nothing if you wear yourself thin...please...let me carry some of the burden...me and Sven can handle it" said Kristoff,

"But Kristoff" said Magnus,

"Oh Magnus, just let the boy help, you taught him the ways of the ice harvester quite well" said Ellen with a smile, Magnus sighted as he looked down then said in defeat "Alright, I will let you and Sven harvest and deliver ice for 4 days, it should be enough for me to recover, then if you do a good job I will let you join me full time",

"Thank you father" said Kristoff happily, Ice was his life and now that he had a chance to work on it he was going to make sure not to fail or disappoint.

"While we are at it...how was your visit to your girlfriend?" said Magnus,

"Yes, we want all the details" added Ellen,

"Mom, Dad!" said Kristoff as he turned red in embarrassment,

"What? Its nothing to be ashamed, you love her and she loves you" said Magnus,

"Ohhhh I smell a wedding coming on in the nearby future" said Ellen, it was then that Kristoff decided to leave before he died of embarrasement.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Hummmm...wonder what kind of trouble will happen next. lol... Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next one. Constructive criticism welcomed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors_ _note: Welcome to anither chapter of the asher. Again I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews as I always love to hear your opinions and what you think. Also I apologize if this chapter has many mistakes as sadly my computer decided to die on me and I had to write this using something else which does not fix errors and such._**

 ** _Either way I hope you all enjoy this chapter...please review when done._**

* * *

 _ **Corona dock:**_

A large crowd gathered in the docks of Corona, each and every spot was taken as people watched with anticipation. Soon from the horizon of the sea large sail boats appeared, slowly making its way through the sea and to the port.

When the boats docked the people cheered loudly as the naval soldiers left the boats to be reunited with their love ones after many months away in war.

Leaving the soldiers they were happy, not only to be reunited, but victory as the battle had been won even if they were dealing with very low odds of winning when they first arrived to battle.

Soon one by one all of the soldiers left with their love ones and the port was left empty of other, other than a few guards who were busy doing rounds.

A minute or so passed before a final soldier left, looking up to the kingdom he sighted happily "Its good to be home" before making his way down the ship and towards town.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Sitting in a chair a pouting Anna sat as her father went on and on, scolding her about one thing or another. She stopped listening about an hour ago or less as it was always about the same thing.

"You are a princess, bla bla bla, you need to act like one, bla bla bla, you got great responsibility, bla bla bla, why can't you be more like your sister Elsa" Agnarr went on and one.

The last one bothered Anna quite much, why does everybody want her to be like Elsa? She is a good sister, that Anna did not deny, but there was nothing too special about her, other than her ice powers.

"Why would I want to be like my sister? She is like a stick in the mud and sooooo boooooorrrrriiiinnnnngggg!" Anna though bitterly,

"Anna are you listening to me!?" yelled Agnarr startling Anna from her thoughts,

"Yes father" said Anna jumping a bit,

"Then do please repeat what I said" said Agnarr crossing his arms, Anna said nothing, just played with her hands nervously before offering her father a sheepish smile.

As soon as she did Agnarr felt more gray hairs coming as frustration set in,

"Why can't you be more like your sister?! True you are not an heir, but you are still a princess and you have to act like one!" scolded Agnarr,

"Maybe because I do not want to be a princess anymore" said Anna getting angry "I do not want to be like Elsa, I don't want to live the life planned for me, I want my own life and my own choices!",

"When are you going to grow up Anna!? Why can't you take things seriously?!" said Agnarr as he had come to the end of his rope "Maybe you living the life of a pheasant will make you re-think your priorities!",

"Good! Cause being a pheasant sounds better than being a princess!" Anna snapped,

"Well good! You can go and never return!" snapped Agnarr,

"I don't plan to!" yelled Anna as she got up, turned around and stormed out, slamming the door closed behind her. Agnarr stared in anger as he breathed, then after a minute or so his eyes widen as regret began to settle on the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Storming through the halls Anna made it to her room and began to pack her things, she meant what she said and she was not going to turn back on it.

Grabbing a trunk in her room she opened it and began to place things inside, true she would not need her wealthy dresses or jewels, but she can sell them for good money to make a start in her new life.

As she packed Anna did not feel sorry or regret, rather happiness as she though the kind of life she and Kristoff would have, his mother Ellen would be very happy to receive her and Kristoff surely would love having her around more often, true she would have to work hard, but it would be worth it.

"Yes, it will be" though Anna as she closed her trunk and began to drag it out of her room.

"Anna" she heard making her look up, it was Elsa.

She stood, perfect as usual, with her dress always flawless, her poise impeccable, her hair without a single strand sticking out, she often times looked more like a work of art than a human being.

There was nothing said between them as they stared, Elsa stared, her eyes watered, but she dared not to cry,

"Its okay Elsa" said Anna softly.

At that moment Anna's jealousy left as she began to feel sorry for Elsa as some kind of understandment went into her mind, Elsa was heir, but at the same time she was not. She was a doll almost, pocked, prodded and controlled as she had to obey certain orders and hold certain expectations. She can never be free or make her own decisions without deep scrutiny from other, she can't even show certain emotions or cry freely because of it.

"Its okay to cry Elsa" said Anna softly, closing her eyes Elsa breathed, trying to control her emotions before saying "Please don't go Anna, please just apologize to father...please stay...I need you here..".

Giving her a watery smile Anna said "I can't stay, I don't belong here Elsa, you do...",

"Please my dear sister, I love you, I need you, I cannot do anything without you" begged Elsa as she finally began to cry, spilling tears she so desperately tried to keep inside.

"I have to go Elsa, if I do not go then I will be trapped forever...and I don't want that...you might be content with it, but I am not" said Anna as she walked over and hugged Elsa, letting her cry "I love you my dear sister Elsa, you deserve to be happy, please promise me...when you find something that makes you happy...don't let it go...not for anything in the world".

Elsa sniffled and nodded as she held unto Anna, afraid she would leave too soon if she did not,

"I will always be your sister" said Anna,

"And I you...please promise to see me sometime" said Elsa sniffling,

"I will, not even God himself will be able to keep me away from you my sister" promised Anna as she gently pulled away from Elsa "Now I have to go, but fret not, I will be okay and we will be together again soon".

Elsa reached for Anna as she back away, took her trunk and left without as much as looking back.

Collapsing to the ground Elsa cried, she wanted to scream, to throw a tantrum, to march to her father and yell at him in anger for pushing Anna so far as to her want to leave, but she did not...she was too scared...

Watching close by was Iduna, though she said nothing, there was no need as her eyes shone with unsaid fury. Turning around Iduna immediately marched straight to her husband office, ready to say a thing or two about the situation.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Corona:**_

Arriving to the Chateu Hans was happy to be back home,

"Just how I left it" though Hans as he looked around, the same fountain, barn, home, everything was as it should be in his mind.

Making it to the large oak door of the entrance he pulled the cord sounding the bell,

"Coming!" he heard before the door latch turned and opened revealing Muriel the cook,

"Master Hans, your back" said Muriel happy,

"Yes, sorry I did not write...I accidentally lost my ink pot and paper at sea" said Hans sheepishly even if it was true, he did lost both items at sea because when he tried to write home some pirates though it would be a good idea to attack the ships.

"Well better get to your mother, she has been worried sick about you" said Muriel as she gestured him to come inside.

Walking in quickly Hans made his way up to the favorite common room where he knew his mother would be at this hour, either sowing or reading a book.

Going up the stairs, he made a turn to the left in the 3 floor where he entered a large glass enclosed room full of flowers, bushes and trees, in and around were different book cases and knick knacks of all manners, finally there was a table and chair, occupying the chair was Amelia, busy reading a book and every now and then sipping tea from a cup she had placed on the table.

Hans stopped and looked at his mother, no matter how old she got or how he grew up, how her ginger hair now had grays, how she had lost her youth slowly, his mother would always the most beautiful and amazing person, second to none, one of a kind, an angel or goddess among people.

Never would there be enough adjectives to describe her and Hans prayed that if God allowed it, that someday he would find a woman as good, amazing and beautiful on the inside and out as his mother is.

Dropping the bag gently Hans opened it and took out a small wrapped package before walking over to his mother Amelia,

"Mama" said Hans softly startling her a bit, dropping her book she looked before she got up and hugged Hans closely, he hugged her back, he missed her so much, both her and his father Alexander.

"Welcome home" said Amelia sniffling,

"Glad to be back home" said Hans softly as they parted, Amelia gestured to the seat across her.

"Mama, this is the last time...as of now I am officially retired as Admiral" said Hans taking a seat,

"Hans, no, you love your work" said Amelia softly,

"I love being here more, besides with me here Papa can retire...I can take care of the business mama and take care of both of you like you both took care of me" said Hans,

"Hans, you don't have to, all we want from you is for you to be happy" said Amelia softly,

"And that is what will make me happy" said Hans seriously, his mind was made up on the matter,

"Alright son" said Amelia as she smiled, Hans too before he said "I almost forgot, I got you a little something from my trip" as he took out the package which he had been holding and gave it to Amelia.

"Thank you Hans, you did not have to give me anything" said Amelia,

"But I wanted to, I got dad something too" said Hans,

"Maybe you can give it to him when he returns from his latest trip" said Amelia as she undid the cloth of the package revealing a simple green box.

"Where did he go this time?" asked Hans,

"Egypt, China and London, should be back in a couple of months or so" said Amelia as she opened the box reveal a gold decorative comb with a stain glass of a pink flower of sorts.

"When I saw it I immediately though of you, the flower on the comb is a symbol of beauty and strength, both which you posses in excess" said Hans, taking out the gift Amelia held it, her eyes tears up before she cried.

"I love you mama, no matter how many times I say it or show it; it will never be enough, I am luckiest person in the world to have gotten the most loving and greatest parents in the world" said Hans,

"Oh Hans...it is us who are lucky to have such a great son like you" said Amelia as they hugged, while he did Hans noticed something startling, hiding on her back was a small bottle, one which was often gotten by an apothecary.

Hans said nothing as he reached, took the bottle and pulled away, hiding the bottle behind him with the intention to investigate the bottles contents and origens later on.

* * *

 _ **Back at Arendelle Palace:**_

Cowering on a corner Elsa huddled closely as she buried her head on her knees sobbing softly, ice began to gather all around the room as her magic reacted on her sorrowful mood.

Outside she could hear her parents arguing.

"How dare you push our daughter away!?" yelled Iduna,

"How dare I!? It is her who needs to grow up and start taking responsibility!" Agnarr yelled back,

"Anna is responsible in her way! and because she does not act like how you want her to does not mean you throw her out!" snapped Iduna "Now it makes me wonder, will you throw me and Elsa out when you decide we do not act like you want us to!",

"No! With Anna!" began Agnarr,

"It seem that way!" interrupted Iduna "SO you can forget any plans you have for us for I do not want any part of them! You can rule alone for I will not rule with a Prideful and insensitive man!",

"Iduna! Iduna!" yelled Agnarr, Elsa heard foot steps then a door slamming then everything became quiet other than the sobs and sniffles which came out of her.

First her sister and now her mother, it seems that everybody she held dear were slipping away, part of her was angry at her father, she wanted to go up and confront him, but on the other she was terrified at the uncertainty, what can she do to solve this?

She may have ice magic, but she could not do much about people, she was a woman and sadly despite being heir women did not have any power, especially against her father, he would never listen to her.

Placing her hand on her shell necklace Elsa though "If only I was as brave as you, if it was you instead of me you would have marched over and straightened things without fear".

Then an idea came to her head...

If her father would not listen to her...then she would make him...it would not be easy...she would need to work harder, do what prince heir would do...and better than them...only then would she able to confront her father and he would be forced to listen to her.

"Yes...YES! I will do it!" though Elsa determined as she got up and left her room to ask Gerda to get her some pants and such as she would need them for what she will do.

* * *

 _ **Back at Corona:**_

A cold dark ruined building stood deep within the forest, there was no sign of anybody till the sounds of galloping hooves were heard. Soon 3 horses stopped infront of the building which screamed "Danger", "Haunted" and deserted before getting off of their horses.

"This is uhhh...charming place" said Eugene nervously as he got off of Maximus who snorted in agreement,

"Ya...it has a..I-wish-I-had-said-goodbye-to-my-love-ones kind of charm" said Rapunzel nervously as she too got off her horse,

"You know...you two did not have to accompany me if you two didn't want to" said Hans as he got off of Sitron who was tempted to grab his master by the back of his coat and drag him back home where it was safe and away from the place which clearly screamed "danger"...and by the looks of it Maximus was thinking the same thing too.

"And leave all the action for you, I don't think so" said Eugene faking bravado as they slowly made their way to the entrance of the building, Eugene hiding behind Hans and Rapunzel hiding behind Eugene.

"So...why would your mother be visiting this creep?" asked Rapunzel,

"Not sure, that's why I want to talk to this person Pesta" said Hans,

"Great, lovely name and it does not scream we are all going to die" said Eugene sarcastically as Hans knocked on the large wooden door.

A minute or so passed and no answer,

"Well she is not home and frankly I am relieved about that, so lets go home before she comes back and does..oh I don't know...cast a spell to turn us into frogs" said Eugene as he turned to leave only to bumb into somebody.

A loud rumble was heard as packages came down along with an ow.

"Sorry sorry" said Rapunzel as she and Hans quickly began to help the lady pick up her packages, which were full of strange ingredients,

"Its fine its fine...usually when people want to see me they make an appointment" said the lady, she was old, but not too old, about late 40's if they have to guess, she had long white hair which was picked up in a braid, wore a simple white dress with a gray cape over that and a bonnet hat.

"Wait wait...your Pesta?" asked Eugene shocked, she seemed like a nice old lady, grandmother type to be fair,

"Yes, who were you expecting? Some kind of ugly old hag with a pointy hat and broom?" said Pesta, Eugene opened his mouth to answer, but shut up when Hans and Rapunzel both gave him the "Do not answer that look".

"Were sorry, but...my name is Hans, this is Rapunzel and that is Eugene" said Hans quickly introducing them,

"A yes, the princess and her boyfriend...and you...you must be Amelia's son right?" Pesta said,

"Yes and, I came to inquire about some potions she bought from you recently" said Hans,

"Oh, does she need more? I am running out of ingredients, but I can whip something up in a jiffy if you just let me" said Pesta,

"That's the thing, I do not know what are these...potions... for" said Hans rather discreetly, Pesta stopped and stared, for a moment she looked sad before asking "She never told you...did she?",

"Tell me what?" asked Hans, suddenly he felt sick to his stomach, what did she mean by never telling him? What could his mother had not told him?

"I am sorry...but...your mother...she is sick...very sick...she buys my potions to make her feel better because nothing the doctor gave her helped her" said Pesta,

"Sick? She is not sick, she looked fine" said Hans,

"Its a trick, the sickness she has is eating her from the inside out, what it is I am not sure...but" Pesta stopped and sighted sadly "She does not have much to live.."

Does not have much to live...those words hit Hans harder than anything else he had ever experience...he shook his head in disbelieve, no she could not be sick, she is fine, fine! He told himself.

"Hans, I am sorry I think you should-" before Pesta could even finish Hans had already mounted on Sitrons saddle and rode away fast, not even his friends calls could stop him.

"Pesta is lying! LYING!" though Hans trying to convince himself "I will talk to mom, she will tell me the truth, she is not sick and she is not dying!"

Snapping his reins he made Sitron run faster, minutes passed on by like seconds before Hans arrived back to the Chateau, jumping off the saddle before Sitron could even make a full stop Hans ran into the house and up the stairs to the library where Amelia was sitting and sowing.

Stopping at the door Hans stared at his mother, for the first time noticing how frail, pail and skinny she looked, noticing him Amelia stopped and stared at him questioningly,

"Mom, I am going to ask you and I want you to be honest" said Hans, his voice breaking "Are you sick?".

Amelia looked down sorrowfully, that was all Hans needed to know the answer,

"Oh god" said Hans as he fell to his knees in nausea "Why? Why did you not tell me?" if she was sick...and dying...why did he not know sooner? So many things...he could have gone home...he could have spend more time with her and his papa...

"Because it would have distracted you, you were needed in the battle, that is why I said nothing, I did not want to burden you" said Amelia softly,

"Does Papa know?" asked Hans,

"No, he does not know" said Amelia "Forgive me, it was not right to withhold information, but I had no choice",

"I could have been here!" cried Hans,

"You are here Hans" said Amelia "You are here, the past is the past, the now and future is important, I may not have much time, but lets make the best of what little time I have".

She always knew what to say, always wise, her explanations always made sense as there was always a right reason behind it.

Nodding Hans got up, walked over and embraced his mother, as they embraced he prayed that she would not die, at least not yet...not while his father was away.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle forest:**_

Walking slowly Sven helped Anna maker her way to Kristoff's home, patting the reindeers pelt Anna smiled as the cabin appeared slowly from behind some trees. Arriving she saw Ellen busy bringing in some laundry.

"Elly" called Anna happily as she ran over, seeing the girl Ellen dropped her laundry before running over and hugging Anna.

"Anna welcome back" said Ellen happily as she held the girl whom she saw like a daughter,

"Glad to be back" said Anna then smiled sheepishly "Do you mind if I stay?...permanently?",

"Permanently?" asked Ellen confused, sighting Anna told her the story, the whole story of her and her fathers argument along with her decision to stay as she hopped that Ellen would let her stay.

"Oh Anna" said Ellen sadly "Your father had no right...but don't worry, you are welcome here your highness",

"Oh thank you! but call me Anna please and also I want to be treated like a normal person...and would you teach me how to?" said Anna happily,

"Of course, I will be glad to teach you" said Ellen with a smile and though "With some luck this will convince Kristoff to marry her".

Walking back together Anna helped Ellen pick up the clothes and went inside, with Sven following with Anna's trunk on his back.

* * *

Night fell when Kristoff walked back home after a long days work as an ice harvester, as he did he stopped at a wooden gate, stroking a carving of a reindeer softly, his fathers carving.

"I miss you father, hope you are well, wherever you are" though Kristoff sadly, it has been 1 year since his father Magnus died, he just collapsed all of a sudden, no warning.

With his final breath he said "Kristoff, my son, how proud you made me...please...take care of your mother for me...I love you...son", those words...forever engraved on Kristoff head, he would honor the promise till the day he dies.

Arriving to the cabin he was surprised to find Ellen and Anna sitting near the fireplace, both were knitting...well...Ellen was knitting and Anna was trying though the end result seemed to be some kind of ball of yarn.

"This is hard" said Anna sadly as she seemed frustrated at not being able to do it right,

"Don't worry Anna, you will get the hang of it" promised Ellen with a smile,

"So tell me that story again, about the time you and Magnus took Kristoff to the hot springs" said Anna,

"Oh yess! Now that is a funny one, you see-",

"Mother!" said Kristoff quickly interrupting, his face was red as it was a story he did not want Anna to know.

"Oh hi Kristoff, I was just telling your girlfriend about how you-",

"Mom, please don't tell that story" begged Kristoff mortified,

"Alright alright, but I cannot keep that promise as sooner or later Anna will drag it out of me" said Ellen with a chuckle.

Kristoff groaned at the though of that before looking at Anna, his eyes widen in surprise as he saw her wearing one of his mothers old dresses, true it would have been a little big on her, but it seems as it was altered so it would fit her perfectly.

"You like it?" asked Anna shyly,

"yes but...if your father" said Kristoff,

"No need to worry about him, I am free Kristoff, I can stay here with you" said Anna then added shyly "if you want me to...".

Kristoff stared, so many things ran through his head, a small part of his was worried, but that was soon forgotten by the joy he felt at the though that Anna, the love of his life could stay with him and not only that but she could also keep his mother company while he was away.

"I do, more than anything in the world" said Kristoff with a smile as he and Anna both hugged, watching Ellen smiled as she though "Magnus, how I wish you were here, but I am glad to know that our boy will never be alone".

* * *

 ** _De Monteium Chateau:_**

Time passed unbearably slow, days after the revelation of Amelia's sickness her condition took a turn for the worse. Before she could walk around, now she could barely move as she became bedridden, whatever movement brought her pain and discomfort.

All the time Hans was besides her, nursing her and helping her in whatever way he could.

As much as he did not want to think of it, the more time passed the more he grew to accept the truth, his mother was dying, slowly, but dying either way.

Sitting down next to her bed Hans had a book as he read to her.

"She was a woman ahead of her time, fearless, intelligent, many mocked her for being different, but in the end after times passed, they all started to emulate her as they began to wish to be her" said Hans reading a book,

"Ahhh, my favorite" said Amelia with a smile,

"It is, I remember how papa used to tell me you and the princess in this book were the same person" said Hans "True I know better, but still she reminds me a lot like you and father...he reminds me a lot of another book",

"Camelot perhaps?" said Amelia,

"No, he reminds me of the honest woodcutter, he is brave man, of honor and honesty, he too is a man who others should emulate" said Hans,

"Yes he is" said Amelia as she turned and looked at the wooden nightstand next to her bed.

On top of it was the unusual snow glob Hans had, it was dark icy blue at the base, crystal clear "glass" globe which contained a magnificent mountain ice palace with soft flurry of snow falling. It was beautiful and Hans was very protective of it as he never let anybody touch it in fear that it would break.

"Do you still think about her?" asked Amelia after a while,

"Think of who?" asked Hans,

"Snow White, the girl who gave you that snow globe" said Amelia as she gestured to the snow globe.

Pausing Hans looked and though before saying "Yes, I still do...but I am afraid she has forgotten about me...we were both children",

"I doubt it Hans, I am sure she remembers as well as you" said Amelia,

"Let me guess...you think it was fate?" said Hans,

"It was more than that, I can feel it and my feelings are never-" Amelia was unable to finish as she began to cough and sputter, covering her mouth with a silk white handkerchief, when she caught her breath and stopped coughing she looked at her handkerchief which was now red with blood.

"Mama" said Hans terrified, that was a lot of blood, too much.

Amelia looked, she was scared, but she did not want to show it, she knew her time was nearly up...

If she had her way she would have had more time, she could not leave Hans and her husband, yet she had to, but God forbid she leave this Earth without telling something very important to Hans.

"Hans, I have to tell you something and once I do I need you to make me a promise said Amelia,

"Yes mama?" asked Hans unsure, the last time she told him something it was that he was some prince Westergaar from the...Southern or Norther isle's?

"Southern isle's" though Hans as he remembered.

Taking his hand Amelia said "Hans, I feel like I should warn you, life is not easy and it gets harder as you go on, but no matter what hardship, I need you to promise me...always stay the way we raised you, stay the same honorable, brave, loyal, honest and caring man you are...never take the easy way...it may seem easy, but in reality it never is and it always leads to a lot of heart break, always do what is right, no matter how hard it seems, speak the truth even if it hurts more than the lie",

"I will mother, I promise" said Hans as he felt tears coming, sniffling Amelia let herself cry as she said "I am so sorry for leaving you like this, there is still a long way for you to go in life and my greatest regret is not being there to help you along the way, will you please forgive me my precious child?",

"It is not your fault mama, there is nothing for you to ask for forgiveness" said Hans as he finally allowed himself to cry as he hugged his mother.

They stayed there in embrace till both closed their eyes, Hans went to sleep, while Amelia moved on from life to the afterlife.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

There were clicks and loud clacks as two figures were locked in duel, Elsa moved back and forth, she enjoyed the freedom pants granted her as she practiced fencing with Kai.

When her father caught her the first time he nearly had a heart attack as it was unbecoming of Elsa to be doing men things such as learning to fence, hunt and other things, but after a short argument, which Elsa won, he gave up and let her be.

Yelling Elsa fell to her botton and looked up as Kai stood and said "If it were an enemy you'd be dead, you must always be focused your highness",

"I apologize, I have a lot on my mind" said Elsa as she got up, a servant walked over and offered her a towel which she gladly took and began to run it across her forehead and neck, drying her sweat.

"About what?" asked Kai curious,

"My parents...my sister..." said Elsa reluctantly as she walked away, deciding that a break was in order,

"Parents still fighting?" asked Kai, it was an obvious answer as he had noticed that Agnarr and Iduna have been sleeping in separate rooms for a while,

"Yes and its getting worse" said Elsa sadly,

"What about your sister? How was she?" asked Kai surprising Elsa,

"Its no secret Elsa, me and Gerda know that you have been secretly going as a pheasant to meet your sister" said Kai,

"You would not tell anybody? Would you?" asked Elsa wearily,

"Of course not" said Kai "Your secret is safe with us", Elsa sighted in relief before she bumped into her mother Iduna.

"Elsa, how are you my dear" said Idua with a smile, Elsa bow down as she did she noticed some bags behind her mother.

"Mom? Where are you going?" asked Elsa,

"I am going to Corona for a little while" said Iduna "Don't worry I will be back in a month or two",

"A month?" asked Elsa unsure, her mother had never been gone that long,

"Yes, but don't worry, you will be fine" said Iduna with a smile then added "But please, promise me that you will every now and then remind your father that he is not only a king, but many other as well, don't let him boss you around, never sacrifice happiness or love for anything".

Elsa did not know why her mother was telling her this, but she knew it was important to her mother, she nodded and said "I promise mother",

"Good, now keep it up, for I know you will be a great queen" said Iduna before she turned and left leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: ...this is depressing...but I guess that things have to happen in order for the story to move along...:(**_

 _ **Hope you all liked it, please review and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews for they help me write and get the creative juices flowing, lol**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Any way, I feel that this chapter will also be sad, but it holds important parts of the story, don't worry, the next chapter won't be so sad...hopefully...**_

 _ **As for why Anna left the palace, it was needed as it made her grow in more ways then one compared to what have happened if she had stayed in the palace because if she stayed her growth would have been stunted. Either way, Anna is still Anna though, more responsible and a little more grown up, but still Anna.**_

 ** _Anynway, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done. Oh also pay close attention to the next chapters as they will show little winks to the Hans Christian Anderson stories._**

* * *

 _ **Corona:**_

Four tombstones sat in silence at a meadow near the Chateau De Montium, each one different, yet at the same time not. All were made out of marble which was a beautiful white with blue veins and speckles, one was decorated with many pretty swirl patterns and the plaque said "Here lies Agatha De Montium, A good and selfless mother who gave her all", the one next to it had no decoration other than a glass slab showing off an old uniform and a plaque which said "Here lies Thor De Montium, proud and strong, forever he will be missed", next to that was another tombstone, this one was decorated with many carved flowers and read "Here lies Amelia De Montium, an angel which has returned to heaven where she will forever watch over the ones she loves" and the final tombstone, it was decorated with a carved picture of the ship Swan and the sea, in it it read "Here lies Alexander De Montium, more than an explorer and merchant, he was a man of honor who showed that family is not defined by blood, but by those who you love".

Standing over the graves Hans looked down at them, he seemed calm and composed, but deep inside he was not as the grief he felt was almost too much to bear.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Sitting on one of the living rooms of the Chateau Hans looked outside towards the road, hoping to see his fathers Alexander's carriage while his mind was occupied with thoughts and worries._

 _"How am I going to tell Papa that Mama is dead?" though Hans, he just could not find the best way to tell him, in fact each conversation he though up always seemed worse than the last._

 _Then a knock on the door which distracted him, turning his head he saw it was Queen Arianna and Rapunzel, both were dressed in a simple black frock which was common in mourning, Arianna had a black bonnet while Rapunzel had a black ribbon adorning her hair, in one hand she carried a basket._

 _"I made you some of your favorites...I figured you might need it" said Rapunzel as she walked over and set the basket down on a table,_

 _"Thank you Rapunzel..." said Hans softly as he got up from his seat and walked over,_

 _"Hans, we are sorry about your mothers passing" said Arianna softly "She truly was the most amazing person I ever had the pleasure of meeting",_

 _"Its okay, I thank you all for everything" said Hans looking down,_

 _"If only we could do more" said Rapunzel,_

 _"You already are...but...I worry, what am I going to tell my papa? How can I tell him that the one he loves is dead?" said Hans sadly then jumped when he heard a knock on the door, startling him._

 _Both Arianna and Rapunzel grew quiet as they though the same thing Hans did, that it was Alexander back from his trip._

 _"Guess I will have to tell him, its best he hears it from me than anybody else" though Hans as he breathed and talked out of the room, with Rapunzel and Arianna following him._

 _The stairs and halls seemed to grow long as Hans walked towards the front door, his stomach was tied in knots and he even trembled a bit at nervousness as he reached and opened the door._

 _Sadly, it was not Alexander, but the dock watch, he stood wearing black, a somber look in his face as he said "Are you the son of Alexander De Montium?",_

 _"Yes, its me" said Hans, taking his hat off the dock watch said "I am sorry, but I come bearing terrible news..",_

 _"What news?" though Hans as he mentally begged not to hear the next words which were to come._

 _"Your father...he is dead...a violent storm tore through the ship...the ship sank and took your father down with it" said the dock watch softly "I am sorry for your loss...your father was the greatest man who I ever had the pleasure of meeting"._

 _The words registered in Hans mind as he froze for a moment, breathing he held his tears as he spoke in a trembling voice "Thank you kind sir...this must not have been easy news to deliver", nodding the man left, Hans turned and closed the door softly behind him before resting his back against the door and slowly sliding down to the floor letting tears spill._

 _Arianna and Rapunzel looked worried as they went to his side and tried to comfort him, but no words could help._

 _End of Flashback:_

* * *

They were gone...his mother...father...grandparents...all of them...

He tried to comfort himself by thinking of the positive, that they were not truly gone, that they were still there..just in heaven...that was the only comfort he had.

Placing some flowers on top of the graves he turned to leave back to the house where people were going in and out taking things, while Eugene went back and forth yelling angrily"Go right ahead you vultures! Help yourselves!",

"Eugene, that is enough" said Hans, his voice almost cracking,

"You cannot let this happen! This is your home and those are your things! They have no right to take them regardless of the debt" said Eugene angrily,

"They can...father had stakes the entire fortune on the last trip, guess he though he could make it back" said Hans softly as he looked down.

"Hans, you can talk to King Fredric and Queen Arianna, they can lend you some money" said Eugene, but Hans shook his head, both the king and queen and even Rapunzel had already offered him that help, Hans refused as he did not want to become a burden.

"No, I do not take what's not mine as for me, don't worry, I will find a job and everything will be fine" said Hans as he though of possible jobs he could get.

Eugene though for a minute then smirked and said "I got a job, if your interest", raising his eyebrow surprised Hans said "I am listening...but nothing illegal Eugene",

"Easy Hans, now you know I know nothing or royalty and such" said Eugene,

"Yes?" said Hans not sure of where Eugene was going with this,

"You know more of the royal stuff than I do...so why don't I hire you as an advisor? You can teach me all that mumbo jumbo stuff and advise me and Rapunzel when needed" said Eugene surprising Hans, he knew Eugene quite well and knew he did not like people telling him what to do...unless it was Rapunzel...

"You sure? I mean, you do not like...certain things..." said Hans unsure,

"Of course I am sure, besides you can live in the palace and this job gives you an excuse to do something other than mope around...which no offence...it does not suit you" said Eugene confident.

Hans though about it, Eugene has had many ideas, most were not good, like the time he wanted to be a royal guard...or that other time he tried to organize a royal banquet...or the time he decided to show off against a famous knight...the last one Eugene dragged Hans into it and they both wound up being chased up and down the streets of Corona by a sword wielding maniac.

This idea...frankly...it was one of Eugenes most smart ideas.

"Alright, I will take the job, but I asked not any special treatment" said Hans then though and added "And no blind dates!",

"What? Come on Hans! You want to know how many girls asked me to set them up with you?" said Eugene,

"No and I don't want to know! The last time you set me up for a blind date I beraly got out alive!" said Hans crossing his arms,

"Come on, it was not that bad" said Eugene, while Hans gave him a deadpanned look.

"Alright fine! I Eugene Fitzherbert promise not to set you on any more blind dates" said Eugene in defeat,

"Thank you" said Hans as he turned and went back inside the Chateau to take some of his most prize possessions before leaving, while Eugene, despite the promise was making some mental plans of how to set Hans up on another date without him knowing it was a date.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle town:**_

Nervousness, that was what was felt as Anna entered town to run some errands, holding a basket in one hand while the other ran through her now black hair locks she walked the streets full of people, afraid to be recognized.

"Calm down Anna, its not like they will take one look and realize I am princess Anna" though Anna trying to calm herself only to nearly jump out of her skin when she heard somebody shout.

"THE PRINCESS IS COMING!", the first reaction Anna had was to drop to the ground as people ran...pass her...

After a while Anna calm herself and got back up to her feet and looked at the crowd which cheered as Elsa rode by on a white horse, she wore a peacock inspired dress and a crown while being escorted by fully armed guards and three ladies in waiting.

"Elsa?" though Anna as she walked over to get a closer look, she quickly frowned noticing her sisters unhappiness.

True she looked poised and elegant, as usual, but if you looked closer you would notice how her eyes closed slowly as if wanting to avoid to spill tears,

"I am sorry Elsa" though Anna knowing she was partially to blame for her sisters unhappiness, yet she knew Elsa understood her reasons as they often spoke about it in their secret meetings.

Turning Anna left as she had errands to run and a job to find, her eyes raised up a bit when she walked pass a dress shop and noticed a help wanted sign.

"Looks like I got a job" though Anna with glee as she ran over and entered the shop.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Arriving to the palace Elsa was happy to be back in her room as she removed the heavy, ornamental and rather over exaggerated dress and changed to a much casual simpler dress.

Doing her hair in a bun she turned and walked out to the hallway where she hoped to find and speak to Kai as she had not heard of her mother in days.

Looking around she frowned as she noticed none of the servants seemed to be around,

"Maybe father might know" though Elsa, true it would be unlikely as her mother and father were not in speaking terms, but she would like to think there was a chance her mother would make some kind of contact.

With that in mind Elsa made her way to her fathers office which was located a bit out of the way from all the bedrooms and common rooms.

When she reached it she was going to knock on the door, but before she did the doors opened and Agnarr came out, Elsa stared as her father...he was not okay..he was pale, dark rings around his eyes, his clothes were a mess.

"Father?" asked Elsa scared for her father, he breathed and looked before he began to whine and cry, he was trying to tell her something, but the words refused to come out of his mouth.

"Father please, calm down, whats wrong?" Elsa asked/begged as she placed both her hands on her father, trying to keep him calm,

"Oh Elsa...my eldest...tragedy has fallen before us" Agnarr finally said after a while between sobs,

"What?" asked Elsa,

"Your mother, your dear mother...she is gone" cried Agnarr,

"Gone?" asked Elsa echoing, the words hit her like a fist, she collapsed to the ground as her knees refused to support her.

"No...No...it cannot be right" though Elsa in denial,

"The boat was shipwrecked, nobody survived" said Agnarr,

"No...NO!" yelled Elsa as she turned and ran to her room, collapsing unto her bed crying. It was a lie, her mother was not dead, that was what she wanted to believe as she lay on her bed.

"Maybe this is all just a bad dream...I am going to wake up now" though Elsa as she cried herself to sleep.

Laying in her bed Elsa slept soundly, so soundly she did not even hear the door of her room open and Gerda enter, walking she smiled softly at her before tucking her into bed.

"I am sorry your majesty, you are far to young to witness such tragedy, but rest assure I know that you will rise from this stronger than ever" Gerda said before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind her.

* * *

 _ **Back at Corona, several months later:**_

Sitting down and reading over a few papers Hans was hard at work, pushing some reading glasses closer to his eyes he wrote down some notes before putting the papers away neatly in a stack and getting up from the desk and chair he was sitting on.

Since Eugene and Rapunzel went off on a honey moon Hans has had more work than usual as he not only had to handle their papers but several others, the ones which came in huge amount were about the shipwrecks caused by a rare occurrence, a storm stronger than any storm which had ever been recorded, with winds that tore off sails and waves which sunk even the mightiest ships.

The storm brought tragedy to millions and destroyed many peoples lives and businesses, Hans felt for the people, as he knew all of the merchants, many whom which had children and family, now they were left with nothing, some even less as some of the children ended up without parents.

Sighting Hans decided to bring up the issue to uncle Frederic and aunt Arianna when they returned from a meeting.

"Yes, maybe they can extend a safety net to them" though Hans as he left the office and walked out into the hallway, making his way to the stables where Sitron was being kept as he decided some leisure time in the beach would be just right.

Opening the doors towards the garden he took his time to smell the flowers and herbs which grew in and around the palace before he made his way to the stables where he found Sitron, looking quite bored as Maximus was not there to keep him company.

"Your cheerful this morning" commented Hans as he walked in and fetched a saddle, Sitron neighed in response before snorting,

"Yes, I know your bored, but don't worry, Maximus will be back soon and when he does you two can continue your conversations and such" said Hans trying to cheer the fjord horse up.

It did not work as Sitron snorted,

"Alright then why don't you talk to Pascal? He needs a friend too you know" offered Hans as he placed the saddle on the horse, Sitrons response was that he bumped against Hans,

"Hey, don't be rude, you should be a little more greatful for how they treat you here" Hans scolded lightly, Sitron neighed and bowed his head when he realized his master was right, here in the palace he was given the royal treatment so there was no reason for him to be so upset.

"I though so" said Hans as he mounted the horse and said "Come on, lets take a walk around the beach, maybe that can-" Hans was unable to say anything else as Sitron took off like a speeding bullet out the stables and the castle, the horse did not even bother to wait till the guards opened the gate as he found a "Short cut" though the roof.

"SITRON!" yelled Hans as he hang unto the "crazy horse" as it jumped from the roof of the gate to the roof of another house and to the streets where it picked up the pace.

"Sitron stop!" ordered Hans as Sitron continued to run fast, ignoring his orders,

"Stop!" Hans yelled loudly, Sitron continued his fast pace as hooves hit sand and ran across the beach.

"I SAID! WHOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!" yelled Hans loudly causing Sitron to stop in a harsh halt sending Hans flying across the air and land face first into a tide pool with a loud splash.

"Uh ho" though Sitron as he slowly made his way over to his master who got up and began to cough and spatter, getting the seaweed off of him quickly before composing himself and looking at Sitron quite angry.

Sitron gave a sheepish look and wince when Hans said "No sugar cubes for you tonight" before he took off his coat, boots and vest in an effort to dry himself off quicker.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the Arendelle forest:**_

"I am so very happy for you my daughter" said Ellen happily as she hugged Anna,

"Please Ellen, I am not your daughter" said Anna with a small smile,

"Nonesense, you are my daughter in anything but blood, oh wait till Kristoff hears this, he will be so happy, you a dress maker and repairer" said Ellen so happy one would think that Anna said that she was crown queen.

"Just a repairer, but Madame Ursa said that if I worked hard she would take me on as an apprentice" said Anna,

"Oh we must celebrate, oh I know! Let me make a honey cake with berry jam" said Ellen,

"My favorite" said Anna, true she preferred chocolate, but she loved Ellen's cakes nonetheless.

"So, there is a party and I was not invited" they heard, turning they saw Kristoff standing at the doorway smirking,

"Your home" said Anna happily as she ran and hugged Kristoff, as usual, holding her close Kristoff smile and said "What was it I heard? You being a dress maker?",

"Repairer, but someday I will be" said Anna with happiness,

"That's great, your finding your way all on your own" said Kristoff,

"Not on my own, Ellen helped me" said Anna with a smile as she looked at Ellen,

"Anything for my future daughter in law" said Ellen gushing, Kristoff looked down turning red while Anna giggled.

"Well now, better make that honey cake to celebrate" said Ellen as she quickly went to the kitchen to work,

"Can we use raspberries and black berries?" asked Kristoff,

"Sure why not" answered Ellen as she began to take out ingredients as she did there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Anna as she happily ran to the door and opened it, looking out she found nobody, just a letter left on the ground.

Taking it she looked over it before opening it when she recognized the snowflake on it as her sisters snowflake.

Holding the letter she read it, her hands began to tremble as she finished reading it before dropping the letter and falling to the ground crying, her happy mood vanished with just a few words...

"Our mother is dead" though Anna crying in grief while Kristoff and Ellen immediately ran over to find out what was going on and to comfort her.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Corona beach:**_

Sitting on the edge of the beach Hans stared out into the sea while Sitron rested nearby. The waves gently moved towards shore, a sharp contrast of how they were days ago.

"Father was right...the ocean is both beauty and destructive" though Hans as he played with a gold pocket watch with leaf designs on the lid, it was his fathers Alexander's, before placing it back on his pocket.

Getting up he made his way to get his coat when he heard some snickering,

"He, look at this one, another one" one rough voice said,

"Another one, too bad, this one is beautiful, oh well, she won't be needing that dress" said another.

Getting a bad feeling Hans followed the voices to the other side of the rocky tide pool where he found two people, thugs more like it busy trying to get a dress off of a woman who was laying among some shipwreck parts on the beach.

She was dead, probably been dead for a day or so as her body showed no signs of decomposition, her skin was pale, her dark hair was wild and matted by the salt water, her face was surprisingly calm, almost as if she was sleeping even though she was dead, regardless of whether she was dead or not he was not going to let those two rob her!

"I wish I brought my sword" though Hans as he walked over deciding to take another approach to the problem.

"Ahem" said Hans making his presence known and startling the two thugs, when seeing Hans was alone the two immediately took out the weapons, one had a dagger and the other had an axe.

"Calm down, I am not here to cause trouble" said Hans holding his arms up, showing he was unarmed,

"Like hell you are, you saw us" said one,

"Ya, whoe's to say your not going to try and stop us" said the other,

"Actually...I was hoping for a trade" said Hans,

"Trade?" asked the two confused, even looking at Hans as if he was crazy.

Reaching into his pocket Hans felt a little sadness as he took out Alexanders pocket watch and held it out "This is a gold watch, it will fetch a higher price in the market than anything you take from the corpse...if you leave it alone you can have it" offered Hans.

"This one is either crazy or one of those religious types" whispered one, the other agreed but he was not stupid, he knew that the watch would get them more than what a dress ruined by salt water could.

Reaching he took the pocket watch from Hans and said "Pleasure doing business with ya lad" with that the two left.

Hans was sad at the loss of the watch, but knew his father would be proud of him doing the right thing. Walking over to the corpse he frowned "Poor woman, lost...and your family nowhere..."

With that he grabbed the body, deciding to burry her in a place she would not be disturbed and whistled for Sitron.

When Sitron was next to him he mounted the body unto the horse and grabbed the reins, pulling on it and leading Sitron away from the beach and a place where he knew the body would be alright.

A meadow which was not too far away, maybe 10 minutes or so give or take.

It was full of flowers, lush green trees and a lake nearby which was visited by all manner of animals, it was a perfect and beautiful place to rest.

Arriving Hans dropped to the ground and began to dig with his hands, it took a while but he finally made a hole which was deep and long enough, placing the body carefully unto the hole Hans covered it then placed a cross he made with some tree sticks and flowers he found around the meadow before offering a prayer.

Raising back up Hans said "Rest in peace...whoever you are..." before turning and making his way back to Corona palace.

Sitron followed close by, the sun had long since set leaving both in darkness, yet Hans was not afraid for he simply had no reason to fear the dark.

Then he heard a hoot startling him, his eyes peered into the darkness trying to find where it was coming from, soon there was a rustle coming from the bushes, Sitron neigh nervously while Hans jumped as a flash of white flew pass them and landed on a wood stump.

Gathering their bearings Hans looked to find it was an owl, a very beautiful and unusual owl with perfect silver and snow white feathers and the most beautiful yet strangely familiar pair of blue eyes Hans ever saw.

It hooted softly as Hans slowly approached the owl,

"Hello?" said Hans unsure, then his eyes widen as the owl bow down elegantly,

"Did you see that Sitron?" asked Hans to Sitron as he began to wonder if he was loosing his sanity, Sitron nodded, the horse had seen that too.

"Oh...okay...I am not going crazy" said Hans in relief before bowing down in return as his parents had always taught him to be polite and extend courtesy towards others regardless whether they were human or animal.

The owl seemed happy as it hooted then extended its wings and flapped, flying a short distance and landing on Hans shoulder startling him as he feared it would attack him.

But after a while Hans calm down as he saw the owl did not attack, frankly it looked quite comfortable sitting in his shoulder,

"You want to come with me?" asked Hans wondering if the owl was domestic or something, it nodded its heads answering the question,

"Okay, you can come" said Hans deciding that the owl was definitely domesticated by somebody as he walked over and began to lead Sitron out of the forest, true he could ride Sitron out of the forest, but Hans did not wanted to risk his horse getting injured because it was so dark in the forest.

After about an hour or so wandering around Hans, Sitron and the strange owl made their way out of the forest and towards the palace.

* * *

 _ **In Arendelle forest:**_

Through the thick bushes, tall trees and meadows there was a clearing in the forest which was full of flowers and green grasses. Sitting there Elsa dressed in a simple pheasant dress and bonnet looked around sadly, how could everything look so beautiful and happy while she mourned her mothers death?

Whipping some of her tears with her gloved hand she sighted,

"Elsa!" she heard, turning she saw Anna making her way towards where she was sitting on the back of a reindeer, Sven, if Elsa remembered correctly.

Quietly Elsa got up as Anna dismounted Sven and ran over, hugging Elsa close, wrapping her arms around Anna Elsa allowed herself to cry freely.

"I am so sorry! This is all my fault" said Anna as she began to weep "If I had not left...if I had accompanied mother..",

"No Anna, if you had accompanied her you'd be dead too" said Elsa quickly between tears,

"Oh Elsa, what are you going to do? Without mother...oh what will father do now that mother is gone" said Anna worried,

"He will do nothing, he is too buried in his grief to do anything" said Elsa softly then added "As sad as it is...its a good thing...for I can take over...and maybe fix some mistakes before they grow too complicated...its what mother would have wanted",

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Anna unsure,

"Yes...its what I have been preparing for my whole life" said Elsa then added "But I cannot do it without you sister",

"How can I help?" asked Anna confused as she whipped her tears with her sleeve,

"You can help a lot, you can be my eyes and ears around the town folk, talk to them, mingle, then tell me what they need, what changes need to be done and I will provide" said Elsa as she took her sisters hand and said "This way we can rule together, just like mother would have wanted",

"Yes Elsa, lets" said Anna as she smile at the though of honoring her mothers wishes made her and Elsa's grief vanish.

Her mother always wanted them to be together as any sisters would be and seeing this, wherever she was now...would make her very happy and that was what mattered.

* * *

 _ **Corona palace, a week later:**_

Sitting down at a table Hans placed a plate in front of him, said plate contained a nice sum of food which was delicate roast beef, a fine bake herb and cheese bread along with peas and carrots.

Taking a fork and knife he was ready to dig in when a hoot interrupted him, looking he saw the unusual owl, Eira as he called her...

Originally he wanted to call her Ghost as he had though that she was a he, that was till she bit his thumb making him realize that the owl was really a she.

"What's wrong Eira?" asked Hans, Eira flew from its perch next to the window and landed on the table, eyeing his meal quite hungrily as if asking "Might if you spare some of your food for me?".

For a moment Hans wanted to shoo Eira away as she had plenty of bird feed to keep her happy, though after thinking of it he realized that Eira never did eat bird feed, much less mice as he had never seen her hunt and probably could not if it had been kept as a house pet so it would not be good if she starved to death.

"Alright, you can have some" said Hans as he cut the meat in half, offering it to the owl, who took it with surprise elegance and ate it quite daintily, much like queen Arinna would eat at a fine dinner.

"Wow" said Hans as he watched the owl eat flabbergasted at what he was seeing, though every day he would tell himself that there was nothing that the owl could do that would surprise him yet somehow the owl always did things which just completely baffled him.

When done with the meat Eira looked at the table cloth,

"Oh..okay.." said Hans as he held it up, carefully Eira rubbed its face on the towel, whipping itself clean before bowing her thanks and flying away back to her perch.

With a small smile Hans turned his attention back to his meal which he ate.

Placing both knife and fork on the table Hans got up as he was ready to get back to work when he noticed a servant walk over, holding a tray with a single letter, it was green with gold rims and designs.

"A letter for you Hans" said the servant,

"For me?" said Hans unsure as he took the letter, he had not gotten any letters since his father and mother passed away.

"Yes and you did not tell me that your last name was Westergaar" added the servant in surprise.

The very mention of that last name made Hans eyes wide as he quickly ripped the letter open, took out its content and began to read it, when done his hands began to shake to the point he could not hold unto the letter.

It dropped to the floor revealing it to be a letter from the King and Queen of the Southern isle's, demanding that their son return to them immediately.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: That is one strange owl, personally I am glad that Elsa and Anna are both "ruling together" in their own ways, Elsa in the court and royals while Anna with the commoners. Uh ho...Hans parents "want" him back...wonder why...**_

 _ **Okay on a lighter note, who here thinks that Kristoff and Anna should have their own love song scene? Personally I think they should, but tell me your opinions.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next one. Constructive criticism welcomed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: Again thank you for all of the reviews. Now for your pleasure, here is a new chappy with a lovely scene between Kristoff and Anna...so romantic...sight...**_

 _ **Any way thank you for reading and please review when done.**_

* * *

 _ **Southern isle palace:**_

There was sadness, which was not out of the ordinary in the Southern isle's, the rich grew richer in the city, while the poor were subjected to hard work and unfair treatment.

The few times they were free they walked around the streets which were full of shops that only the rich and merchants of means went to buy their things, in a way this kept the illusion that the island was fair and prosperous, in truth it was a rich island, but in no way it was fair.

Holding unto the reins Hans slowly guided Sitron though the crown, the owl sitting on the horses saddle, the trio brought many odd looks upon those who saw them.

Gently neighing Sitron bumped his masters back with pity,

"I am fine Sitron" said Hans giving him a watery smile, both owl and horse stared, neither were convinced by what Hans said as they knew he was anything but okay as he had been forced to part from his home, friends and those he considered family to be in a place he barely even knew.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"And they want you back? NOW?!" said Frederic in outrage as he read the letter while Hans sat in a couch next to Arianna,_

 _"Yes" Hans simply said, the letter was brief, just the demand of Hans returning, nothing else, it did not even say hello or mentioned his name which concluded what he had though since he was little..._

 _That his "Birth parents" did not name him and did not care to even learn the name given to him by his loving parents, the fact was further back up by the letter as there were no hello's, I miss you or any of those things expected when receiving a letter from your parents._

 _"Why now? It makes no sense that they would want you back after all these years" said Arianna confused,_

 _"I know and I don't want to go" said Hans sadly,_

 _"I hear a but coming" said Eugene crossing his arms,_

 _"But I have to go...if I stay who knows what will happen" said Hans,_

 _"Hans you cannot go, your life is here, your home, friends and we are here" said Rapunzel sadly,_

 _"My daughter is right, it is cruel to know they want to tear you away from all after so many years...also if I am honest I have to say that you would not like it there trust me" said Arianna,_

 _"I know I won't, but I have no choice, I don't want a war coming over to Corona just because of me" said Hans,_

 _"Well let them come! We can send them packing in 3 days or less!" said Eugene angrily. He may not personally know the King and Queen of the Southern isle's, but he knew that any parent that gave their children away like they did were nothing but the scum of the earth and he could not just let his friend fall into the hands of such people in fear of what they will do to him._

 _"No Eugene, you would not say that if you actually saw the war coming" said Hans seriously "We are outmatch against the Southern isle's, plain and simple, their naval military are beyond Corona's reach, they will destroy Corona if they come and I cannot live with that if it happens",_

 _"But Hans, there has to be a way" said Rapunzel softly "We already lost aunty Amelia and uncle Alexander...we cannot loose you too",_

 _"And you won't, but I have to go for now, its for the best of the kingdom and all of you" said Hans,_

 _"Maybe we should take a risk, I am not letting my nephew fall into the hands of those barbarians" said Frederic, he had met King Stephen and Queen Valhalla, it was rare for him to hate anybody, but he absolutely hated both rulers and their children, both rulers were tyrants and the children...at least the few he met...were nothing but monsters, the military training Hans learned would not be enough to protect him._

 _"Please uncle, don't...It will not be permanent, once I am there I can convince the rulers to let me go back to Corona" said Hans,_

 _"And how do you expect to do that?" said Eugene, he knew Hans was an amazing talker, he could convince anybody to do just about anything, but Eugene doubted that would be enough to change the rulers mind,_

 _"I can reason with them" said Hans,_

 _"They are beyond reasoning Hans, trust me for I know them" said Frederic,_

 _"Nobody is beyond reasoning...I am sorry, but it has to be this way...for now" said Hans sadly,_

 _"But what will we do without you cousin?" asked Rapunzel sadly,_

 _"You and Eugene will be fine" said Hans with a small smile._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

All the time Hans spent on a ship, making his way to the Southern isle's, he hoped that Frederic had been wrong or over exaggerating, sadly the king seemed to be right upon the first impression...and everything after that as Hans made his way to the palace.

Then all of a sudden there was the sound of a large horn which startled both Sitron and Eria, Sitron neighed and jumped around while Eria took off flying.

"Whoe whoe" said Hans as he quickly held unto the reins and calmed Sitron down, looking he saw some guards forcing their way through, pushing people away roughly as they shouted "Move aside! Prince Runi and Prince Runo are coming!".

"Runi? Runo?" though Hans as he moved aside quickly with Sitron and stayed to watch, curious as to how two of his brothers looked like.

Soon the two appeared, both rode black fjord horses, one wore a vibrant green and gold coat with white pants and ridding boots while the other wore the same but the colors of the coat were inverted, both were identical in face and even hair as their ginger hair were styled the same way, the only difference they had was that one was slightly heavier build than the other.

Hans moved to get a closer look, but was nearly knocked over as two children ran pass him as they were playing some kind of game, crossing paths with the prince's.

"Out of our way!" yelled Runi...or was it Runo? as their horses jumped around startled by the children who coward before you,

"I will take care of the scum!" yelled Runo or Runi as he reached and took out a whip, reacting before he could even think Hans ran over as the prince cracked the whip, only instead of hitting the children it wrapped around Hans arm before he grabbed it and pulled it away with a shout "HEY! DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!? OR WERE YOU TWO RAISED IN A BARN!",

"Shut your filthy mouth!" yelled one,

"We do not need to listen to the likes of you" yelled the other,

"Like I want to waste my time listening to tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber" retorted Hans, the people who gathered held their breaths as they tried not to laugh at his comment,

"Did you hear that brother? He called you a dummy!" yelled one,

"You mean he called you a dummy!" yelled the other,

"No he is talking about you!",

"No you!",

"No you" soon the two seem to completely forget about Hans as they began to argue with one another. Taking that chance Hans quickly grabbed the kids and made his escape through the crowd with Sitron and Eria following close by.

Once far away Hans placed both kids down and said "Be careful you two could have seriously been hurt",

"Yes sir" the two said still a little spooked by the whole ordeal, giving a weak smile Hans reached into his pocket and took out some chocolate he had brought from Corona, offering it to the kids.

"What's that?" asked the little girl looking in awe at the treat,

"Its a chocolate, go ahead, take one and eat it" said Hans as he took a small square and placed it on his mouth, letting it melt in his mouth before swallowing. The two kids each took a chocolate and ate it, their faces lit up in delight.

"Its delicious" said the boy,

"Yes, thank you sir for the chocolate and saving us" said the girl,

"No problem" said Hans then added "Better get going, I need to be somewhere and your parents must be worried about you",

"Yes sir...but first, what is your name?" said the boy curious,

"Hans...Westergaar" said Hans, hesitating when he said his biological last name as he was still not used to call himself a Westergaar instead of a De Montium.

As soon as those words were spoken the two kids smiling faces turned to a mixture between fear and confusion,

"Umm...sorry sir...but...we though you said Westergaar" said the boy unsure,

"Sadly I did" said Hans sadly "If I had an choice I would be a De Montium",

"De Montium?" asked the girl confused,

"Yes" said Hans as before he told them his story, as he spoke he noticed the children relaxed a bit, even smiled a little before the girl said "That explains why we never saw you",

"Or why you don't act like the others" said the boy,

"Yes...so...how are the..princes like?" asked Hans unsure as a part of him did not want to know how bad the prince's were and the other wanted to know so he would be ready,

"Can we be honest?" asked the girl, Hans nodded, the boy grabbed his arm and pulled him down and whispered "They are bad, all of them except Lar's, but he is rarely around, I even heard rumors of how some of the brothers torture servants for even the smallest mistakes",

"Oh" said Hans as he was completely discourage now,

"We wish you luck, your gonna need it when you get there, their going to eat you up and spit you out" said the girl,

"Somebody already told me that" said Hans,

"Well its the truth, any way, we will see you around sometime" said the boy,

"Ya, our dad and mom both work at the palace" said the girl,

"Alright then, if we do, maybe you two would like to ride Sitron for a bit" offered Hans,

"You would?" asked the boy shocked,

"Sure, I see no reason as to why you two cannot" said Hans,

"Its not allowed or so we heard, only royalty can ride horses" said the girl sadly,

"Well, then you have my permission to do so" said Hans, the two kids seemed to be happy to hear that before they turned to leave, saying their good byes. Hans waved at them before he turned and made his way back to where Sitron and Eira, grabbing the horse reins he made his way out of town and to the palace.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle forest:**_

Walking back to the cabin Anna had armful of dresses and a basket full of needle, threads, scissors and all manner of materials which she needed to fix the dresses, coats and pants which were given to her.

Its been weeks, the work was hard, but the pay was good and all of it was worth it as Anna felt a sense of accomplishment and independence which she had never felt before.

Arriving to the cabin Anna called "Ellen I am home",

"Anna, welcome back" said Ellen as she finished putting some food in a wood burning stone oven she had and covering it so it would cook,

"That smells good" said Anna with a smile as she placed the dresses and materials down next to a wooden chair and sat down to start working on a dress whoe's sleeve was ripped.

"Hope you like it, its vegetable stew and some herb bread" said Ellen walking over and sitting down next to Anna to rest her tired feet before asking "How is work?",

"Its great, you remember the lady I told you about a couple of days ago?" said Anna,

"The one with the red and black silk dress, extremely picky?" said Ellen,

"Yes that one, she loved the mending work and alteration I did on her dress, she told me and my boss that she would recommend me to her friends" said Anna with a smile,

"I am so very happy to hear that" said Ellen,

"I am happy to know" said Anna.

All her life all she ever heard was "Why can't you be like Elsa?", "Why must you be such a disaster area?", "Why can't you do things right?" and now she went from that to people adoring her and her work and it felt good as it was she and she alone, she was not messing up which meant that what people said was wrong, they were wrong about it and it brought great satisfaction to know that.

With a smile Anna quickly worked on mending and fixing till the sun went down from the sky and night came. When she finished the door opened, Kristoff walked in, taking off his hat and placing it down.

"Welcome back Kristoff" said Anna with a smile,

"Food is on the table if your hungry" offered Ellen,

"No thank you, I was just wondering if Anna would like to go on a walk with me, the full moon is out and perfect" said Kristoff with a small smile,

"Sure, I would love to" said Anna quickly getting up and running around trying to find her coat, when she found it under the table she said "aha!" before putting it on and leaving with Kristoff attached to her side.

Together they walked over to Sven who still had his cart attached, extending his hand Kristoff helped Anna in first before getting in himself, snapping the reins Kristoff guided Sven to a beautiful spot he had seen a couple of days ago.

It was a lake with a beautiful waterfall, many green weeping willows which were all around, its leaves moving with a gentle breeze and with the full moon lighting the sky it created the perfect setting.

"Its beautiful Kristoff" said Anna as Kristoff stopped Sven got out of the cart and let her out before walking her through the edge of the lake.

"I still can't believe this is all happening to me" said Anna,

"Do you regret it?" asked Kristoff sadly "You know, giving up princesshood, life in the castle and such",

"No, I do not regret it, in fact if I had to do it all over again I would not change anything" said Anna lovingly as she held unto Kristoff's hand.

Squeezing it gently Kristoff said "Am I dreaming? Are you really here or is this some kind of enchantment",

"If it is an enchantment then I wish it is forever, if it is dream, then I wish to never wake up Kristoff" said Anna,

"If it is neither a dream or enchantment, then why does it feel too good to be true?" said Kristoff as he brought his arms around Anna and held her close in a loving embrace.

 _Kristoff:_  
 _Do I love you because you're beautiful?_

 _Or are you beautiful_

 _because I love you?_

 _Am I making believe I see in you_

 _A girl to lovely to_

 _be really true?_

 _Do I want you because you're wonderful?_

 _Or are you wonderful_

 _Because I want you?_

 _Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,_

 _Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?_

"I cannot believe that this is happening to me, that I am here...and that you love me..." said Anna pulling away "Maybe you are right, maybe this is a dream, that I am imagining you and I am back at the palace just sleeping and about to wake up",

 _Anna:_

 _Am I making believe I see in you_

 _A man to perfect to_

 _be really true?_

 _Do I want you because you're wonderful,_

 _or are you wonderful_

 _because I want you?_

Walking so they were close the two lovers just held one another.

 _Both:_  
 _Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,_

 _or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

Stopping the two looked at each others eyes, Anna into Kristoffs and Kristoffs into Anna's,

"I love you Anna" said Kristoff softly,

"And I love you too Kristoff" replied Anna before the two shared a kiss under the moonlight, a scene from a fairy tale, from a dream, yet it happened and it was as real and the love shared between the two.

* * *

 _ **Southern isle's palace:**_

Intimidated, that was the most accurate way to describe what Hans felt when he arrived to the Sourthern isle's palace. It is huge, golden and grand decorated with the finest paintings, the richest furniture and most beautiful tapestries money could buy. It even had manicured gardens which had walls that surrounded the palace that were heavily guarded as several guards stood there, all holding arrows and seemed ready to shoot and kill.

When he first arrived the soldiers looked at him as if he was crazy when he claimed that he was the 13th prince, but after showing the letter and having a butler come in and look at the letter it was confirmed that he was who he said he was and was let in.

Walking through the halls Hans felt very out of place, despite the grandeur everything just felt cold and sterile, almost as if he was inside a museum rather than a home and he was not supposed to touch anything.

"This way please your highness" said the butler in a bored tone of voice who was busy leading him to the throne room or so Hans though as they had been walking for almost an hour now and a conversation did not help as the butler refused to talk to him or anything.

Stopping in front of a gold leaf decorated double doors the butler stopped, grabbing both doors he opened them swiftly letting Hans into the throne room where his biological parents were.

On the way Hans tried to imagen how his real parents could be like, whatever he though or imagined was always like the parents he loves, he imagined Valhalla as beautiful as Amelia with a smile that just lit up the room and a kind disposition and Stephen as brave, humble and honorable as Alexander, but sadly Valhalla and Stephen were nowhere near as close to what Hans hoped.

Stephen was like the palace, cold and hard, his face looked to be made out of stone as he stared at Hans with a bored look while Valhalla was beautiful, it was a cold and superficial beauty, her mouth was closed and she stared at Hans as if he was more of a nuisance than a son whom she had not seen in years.

"Stop that Hans, maybe they are nicer than they seem" Hans though as he scolded himself before giving an elegant bow, greeting both rulers.

Standing up Stephen said to the butler "Leave us", bowing down the butler left leaving, once the butler left the two rulers walked over to Hans, seeming to want a closer look.

"Do you know our language?" asked Stephen,

"Yes" said Hans and asked "How do I-",

"Silence! You will not speak unless spoken to" snapped Stephen looking at Hans very hard making him cower in fear.

"I am sorry?" Hans managed to squeak,

"You better be boy" said Stephen shaking his finger at him,

"Uhg, if I had known this was how the boy was going to end up like in my family members care I would have chosen another family" said Valhalla in disdain "He is so plain, maybe if he had been born blond with blue eyes, oh how I wished that, or even better a girl, but no I had to have such an ugly child",

"Don't blame my side of the family, its obvious he got the auburn hair from your side" said Stephen,

The two spoke the hurtful things as if Hans was not there, all the while Hans felt his skin crawl in shame and anger, how could they say such things about their child? Their own flesh and blood?

"Boy! Were you educated!?" Stephen said making Hans snap out of his thoughts,

"Yes" said Hans softly and it was true, Alexander spent a large fortune on Hans education, bringing all manners of tutors to educate him in just about everything and buying the best books and educational things as his papa believed that an education was priceless, "Cost is no object when it comes to education" his papa would always say,

"And were you in the military?" asked Stephen,

"Yes, I was an Admiral in charge of the Naval fleets of Corona" said Hans, he was proud to have served in the Corona naval military as he got the chance to meet many remarkable people and gained/fought side to side with many comrades, both alive and fallen,

"You must be so proud" said Stephen mockingly before asking "Were you part of the Corona court?",

"Yes and advisor to the rulers and the crown princess and prince" said Hans hesitating a bit as he was not sure where these questions were all going,

"So...they trust you and you know their secrets" said Stephen, Hans remained quiet not wanting to answer that,

"Answer me boy!" yelled Stephen making Hans flinch and say "I'd rather not say", the two stayed quiet before they turned and said "You are excused boy".

Turning Hans wanted to leave but he stopped and asked "Don't you wan to know my name?", but the answer to that was the two rulers pointing at the door.

Sighting sadly Hans turned and left, not saying another word.

Closing the door behind him he saw the butler, who surprisingly looked more friendly now, gesture to follow him.

"So, your not like the other prince's?" the butler said,

"No, I was not raised that way" answered Hans as they walked down the hall and up some stairs, pass some servants who were busy doing chores.

"Good, what is your name?" said the butler,

"Hans and please call me that" said Hans,

"I will when its just the two of us, for its forbidden for servants to speak first names" said the butler,

"Alright, what about you? What is your name?" asked Hans,

"My name is Gregorio, I am the father of the two children who you saved" said the butler surprising Hans, Gregorio smiled and said "Good deeds are not so easily hidden much less never forgotten",

"I only did what I though was right" said Hans honestly,

"Then you were raised well, I had hoped it to be that way as I had met Alexander and Amelia in the past" said Gregorio,

"You did?" asked Hans his eyes wide,

"Yes, splendid people and a splendid couple" said Gregorio as he stopped and gestured at a door "This will be your room, the servants will be by with clean sheets and blankets",

"Thank you" said Hans,

"No problem...also...ignore your parents, their comments are not only vile, they are not true, so do not pay attention to them, good evening Prince Hans" said Gregorio before leaving.

"Good evening Gregorio" said Hans as he walked over and pushed the door open, inside he saw a bare room, just a bed, a wardrobe and a fireplace was there, the room was also small and chilly, but Hans was not one to be picky after spending so much time out at sea and sleeping in barracks even at times at the floor.

"Well...guess this is home" said Hans reluctantly, he may have said home, but he did not mean it as the place felt more like a prison.

Gently dropping the bag he had brought with him on the bed Hans opened it and let Eira out who fluffed her feathers and took off, flying around the room before perching on top of the mantel on the fireplace.

"Sorry about that Eria, I was not sure how they would have reacted if they saw you with me, cause I have a feeling they do not like animals inside this place" said Hans,

Eira hooted and eyes at the bag,

"What?" asked Hans confused before Eira flew over and began to dig through the bag, taking out the contents inside.

"Careful" said Hans as he caught the snow globe before it hit the ground.

Holding it Hans inspected it before sighting in relief as he saw it had not been scratched or broken.

"Eira be careful this is a very fragile it-" Hans paused and his eyes narrowed in frustration when Eria took out an extra "Content" which had snuck into his bag.

"Pascal, what are you doing here?" said Hans crossing his arms while the chameleon looked at him sheepishly, kind of like a kid who tried to get a cookie from the cookie jar but was caught.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Hans was busy packing his things into a bag,_

 _"Hans! Can you come over here! Your horse and Max are trying to arrest me!" he heard Eugene yell,_

 _"Again?" said Hans before leaving to do to damage control...again..._

 _Once he was gone Rapunzel quietly snuck into the room and moved the bag,_

 _"Okay Pascal, its a lot to ask, but you need to accompany Hans" said Rapunzel as she took Pascal from her shoulder and placed him down on the bed._

 _Pascal looked, he did not wanted to go as he did not wanted to be separated from Rapunzel,_

 _"I know you don't want to, but please, I read about the family and its anything but good, you might be able to help him" said Rapunzel "Please Pascal"._

 _Pascal looked away trying not to fall to for Rapunzels puppy dog eyes, but it was too late as the chameleon found himself caving in and doing what Rapunzel says._

 _"Thank you Pascal, now quick, hide in the bag" said Rapunzels as she opened it, Pascal got in and once hidden Rapunzel put some food for the critter then moved things so that Hans would not suspect anything before leaving as quickly as she came._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

"Rapunzel...should have known..." said Hans as he guessed what happened then sighted, there was literally nothing he could do about Pascal, he could not send him back either.

"Guess you will have to stay for the time being" said Hans while Pascal looked annoyed when Eira dropped him.

"Now now be nice you two, because we are going to be spending a lot of time together" said Hans, the chameleon did not look happy about it, but seemed resigned to do as he was told.

Turning his back Hans took his bag and began to take out items, which he had placed in a box which was inside a bag but was opened by Eira when she was searching for Pascal.

The box was a wooden box, simple, made out of brown pine, it had been Alexanders chocolate box as it was where he stored all the chocolates and every day after dinner he would take out a chocolate and share it, always giving Hans and Amelia the bigger pieces, though now the chocolates were gone, in its place were items which Hans prized beyond anything.

Into the box went the letters Alexander had sent from his trip, a paper flower Agatha had made and given him when young, a medal of honor Thor had won during his time in the military, Amelia's favorite necklace which had a small painting of the family inside and also some paintings which were of Amelia and Alexander, the three of them together, Agatha and Thor together and a last one which had all of them.

Taking out the one of Amelia and Alexander Hans held it and stroke it gently before saying "I miss you" before placing it back along with the snow globe Snow white had given him.

Closing the lid of the box Hans hid the box before heading out the room hoping to find some food for himself and for Eira and Pascal.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Sighting Elsa walked to her room, hoping to get a good nights rest after a long day of meetings.

Her father had taken ill when Iduna was lost at sea, his mind was full of the what if's and buts, never letting him sleep as the guilt he felt was so much, yet no matter what the guilt it seems that it was not enough for him to try and actually reconnect with his daughters and make things right.

Yet as sad as it sounded there was some good in it, with Agnarr being ill Elsa was allowed to assume the role of the queen she was meant to be and make the changes necessary to ensure a prosperous rule in Arendelle and with Anna's help and info Elsa made it so that both high and low classes were content, of course there were things she needed advice from, such as finances, but it was all going along more smoother than Elsa had originally though.

"The time will come where everything will be resolved, hopefully" though Elsa as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

Taking off her gloves, shoes and dress Elsa put on her night dress and relaxed before heading straight to bed.

Laying down she reflected on every day life and what she wanted to accomplish, most she has like control of her powers, people in both high and low classes had began to show her respect and even admiration, her relationship with her sister was as strong as ever, yet as long as Agnarr remained stubborn in his ways there would never be a full change.

Then the though hit her, she was of marriageable age, being 20 years old, would there come a time where her father realizes that and starts pressuring her to find a suitable husband and get married?

"Forget that Elsa, its not important, besides father is so lost in his grief I doubt that he would even think of such thing" though Elsa scolding herself.

Yet the persistent though still there, to be fair she had not given any thoughts on marriage, much less who would make a suitable husband, her guess she never gave herself the time to do so or maybe a small part of her like Anna just wanted to fall in love.

"Maybe I need to meet more people" though Elsa as she remembered Gerda's advice, but she knew it was of no use, no matter how many Kings, Prince's or even Commoner's she met, none seemed to compare, come close or even hold a candle to the boy she met at the winter festival dance many years ago.

Ross red, the name she gave him she never forgot, she remembered how he looked like, his auburn hair which sometimes seemed more red than not, green eyes which shone like a bright flame on a candle and freckles which were lightly dusted on his nose and cheeks, she even remembered how he sounded like, kind, charming and even a little witty.

It was silly to Elsa, why would she continue to remember and even obsess over a person whom she had only seen but once in years, why was he just so incomparable to the other noble men she have met? Why did she felt such a way towards Ross red alone?

"Forget him Elsa, if you did not run into him this far then you never will, besides, he must have forgotten all about you" though Elsa as she turned so she was laying on her side and closed her eyes trying to will herself to forget.

Yet it was unsuccessful as her mind and dreams always went to that day at the winter festival, when she and Ross red danced.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Lol Pascal joins the adventure and it seems that Hans will have some new friends...Awww its so romantic how Hans and Elsa never forgot one another, will their paths cross? We shall see.**_

 _ **So please stay tuned for the next chapter, please remember to review when done.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: Thank you all again for all of the reviews.**_

 _ **I feel that I should explain, one of the reviews says that Hans was "Chosen" by the owl, in truth he is not chosen, at least not yet, he is in a "tentative offer" or a "trial". Because if he had been chosen then and there then it would be a time and place thing and anybody would have been chosen just because they were in the right place at the right time.**_

 _ **Now things will be getting more and more serious from this point on, also I fear I must warn you that there will be small mentions of violence in this chapter among other negative things...**_

 _ **Any way, please enjoy and remember to review when done..**_

* * *

 _ **Southern isle's palace:**_

There was no sleep to come inside the palace, all night Hans stayed starring up at the ceiling of his room listening to the many creaks the palace made and all of the foots steps as some servants and guards went about their rounds.

From darkness came light as the sun rose announcing the start of the day, slowly getting up he rubbed his eyes before looking at Pascal who occupied the spare pillow of the bed, the little chameleon looked quite comical as it slept on its back, tongue hanging out and made a sound which suspiciously sounded like snoring.

Careful not to wake Pascal Hans got out of bed and got ready for the day, when dressed with a simple shirt, vest, pants and boots he walked over to Eira who was napping.

"Eira, Eira" said Hans as he gently poked the owl, opening its eyes the owl stared before turning its head hoping to ignore Hans and continue its sleep.

"Eira, you need to wake up, I can hide Pascal but not you if somebody decides to enter the room" said Hans as he walked over to the large window that was in the room and opened it, huffing Arian stretched her wings before flying off and landing on the window sill.

"Fly around a bit and meet me outside by the stables, will bring you something nice" promised Hans,

"Fine, as long as its not eggs" the owls gaze seem to say and Hans agreed as he was sure that feeding eggs to an owl counted as cannibalism, which was disgusting when he though about it.

"No eggs" said Hans, nodding Eira flew out the window and towards the sky, Hans watched her for a moment before closing the window, a little too noisily as Pascal jumped awake and stood kinda like a startled cat would.

"Sorry Pascal" said Hans, Pascal stood up and stuck out its tongue at him.

"Sorry, again" said Hans sighting before placing his hand down so Pascal could climb up and hide in the pocket of his vest.

With that Hans left the room, only to spend close to 3 hours wandering around the palace hopelessly lost,

"Why must all halls and doors look the same?" though Hans as he was sure that he was going in circles, then there was a loud bam as a door opened, the first reaction Hans had was to hide behind a pillar.

"So you heard about him right?" he heard one voice say,

"About Aurora? Aaron? Help me out here Henry" said another voice, taking a peek from his hiding place Hans saw it was two men, probably around 30 if his guess was accurate, both were dressed in rich attire, their imperial coats were sown with gold thread and buttons, the most vibrant blue and green colors Hans ever saw which complemented their white trousers and black shoes.

"Must be one of the...my brothers" whispered Hans to Pascal who nodded in agreement,

"No Louis, I am talking about our brother uhhh..whats his name?" said Henry who had the green imperial coat, his hair was brunet and had an anchor mustage.

"Oh yess, our little brother, the new one, no I have not heard about him" said Louis who had the blue imperial coat, his hair was ginger color and had sideburns which ended in an elegant beard.

"Yes that one and I have not heard much too, except some gossip about how he got in the way of Rudi punishing two street urchins" said Henry,

"He got in the way? Why would he? They were of no importance" said Louis,

"I don't know, but here is what I want to know, why would mother and father want him back after they threw him away?" said Henry,

"Its not his looks or intelligence that's for sure, I heard from mother and father how ugly and dumb he was" said Louis before laughing,

"Oh great just what we need in this family" groaned Henry,

"Don't worry, we will just ignore him, the others think the same" said Louis before the two left to another room, neither of them knowing Hans had heard everything.

Leaving his hiding spot Hans stared at the door where he saw Henry and Louis go into, in all honesty he was quite shock and hurt that they though of him in such a way, it hurt even more because in Corona he was always held in a high degree of respect, respect of course which he had earned, nobody had anything bad to say about him and most of all nobody disrespected him.

But here in the Southern isle's, it seems that he was not held at the same high regard, he was not even considered family.

"Whoever wrote that stepparents are evil...I am going to find them and have them change it to the parents being evil" said Hans, if his life was a fairy tale, it would be obvious that his stepparents are his loving parents while his biological parents and siblings are the evil ones.

Pascal nodded in agreement as the two left to continue their search for the kitchen.

After wandering around Hans decided to try some doors in the hopes that behind one of them would be the kitchen.

"Common room, library, drawing room, some kind of class room" muttered Hans as he opened and closed doors, while Pascal was looking quite pale as he held his rumbling stomach.

"I know your hungry, I am hungry too" said Hans as he tried one last door, this one look quite interesting.

It was a large and grand room, there were mirrors on the walls and large windows letting light in, such a huge contrast to the dark and draped halls Hans and Pascal spent hours wandering around.

Closing the door behind him Hans walked into the room, enjoying the light as if he had been locked away in darkness for what seemed like an eternity.

Pascal made a noise and pointed, at the other side of the room, tucked away in a corner was a piano, walking over to it Hans ran his hands through the piano keys while Pascal got out of his pocket and climbed down to the keys and up to a perch, sitting there he seemed to smirk a bit as if saying "I know you want to",

"I really should not" said Hans sitting on the piano bench, Pascal continued to move his hand insisting for Hans to play.

"Alright" said Hans as he stroke the keys, the very instrument brought many good memories of the afternoons with his parents, his papa Alexander personally taught him how to play, it was one of the many things they bonded through.

Pacing both hands on the keys Hans pressed them, playing at first slow, but gaining speed as he began to re familiarize himself with the instrument. The melody he played was melancholic, haunting, maybe a manifestation of his feelings of longing for his loving parents, grandparents, family, friends and home.

As he played he did not notice the door opened and a young girl walked in, her hair were red curls which were picked up in a bun, her eyes blue, skin as white as snow, wore a long sleeve white top and a skirt which was all pink tulle that reached her knees, in her hand she carried a pair of white ballet slippers.

At first she looked quite puzzled at the sight of a stranger in her personal dance area, but smiled a little as she enjoyed the music before walking over and tapped Hans in his back while saying "Excuse me senor" startling Hans.

"Sorry senor, are you a new worker? I have seen all workers but never you" said the girl,

"Uh, no, I am not a worker, my name is Hans" said Hans,

"Oh, your my tio, I heard of you from the servants" said the girl,

"A what?" asked Hans as both he and Pascal look equally confused,

"Tio...uncle...sorry...my mom is Spanish...or at least she was till...never mind...my name is Crown princess Katarina Westergaar Aragon of the Southern isles..or at least I will be...unless my dad re-marries and gets a boy..." she said then added sadly "He really wants a boy...",

"I am sorry to hear that, you seem like a charming girl" said Hans,

"Thank you, glad you see it like that, my other uncles even my dad call me a mosca" said Katarina,

"Mosca? You mean..fly" asked Hans,

"Excatly, they say I am as annoying as that" huffed Katarina,

"So Kata-",

"Please call me Karen, my nombre (name) is just too long it rivals the Nile river" said Katarina now Karen,

"Okay Karen as long as you call me Hans" said Hans,

"Okay and what a cute frog you have" said Karen pointing at Pascal who looked insulted,

"That is Pascal and he is not a frog, he is a chameleon" said Hans,

"Coooolllll! I have never seen one up close, better hide him, the family hates reptiles, if they find Pascal he will be very very muerto (dead)" said Karen making Pascal shriek as he understood what muerto meant.

"Over my dead body they will" said Hans as Pascal quickly went back to Hans vest pocket where he would be safe.

"I hope not, I like Pascal" said Karen,

"I like him too" said Hans then asked "Why are you here?",

"I should be asking that to you, nobody comes to my dance space" said Karen,

"Dance space? You dance?" asked Hans,

"Yes, been taking ballet since I could walk, well not literally but you know what I mean" said Karen,

"I see, well then sorry if I intruded in your private room and I will leave as soon as possible" said Hans as he got up,

"No, you can stay, frankly it will be nice to speak to another uncle who is not a jerk" said Karen then added sheepishly "Also...the musician quit last week and I was kinda hopping you would...",

"Play a bit?" finished Hans,

"Just a bit, music helps my practice" said Karen,

"Alright, if afterwards you can show me around, I was lost and it was how I got here" said Hans,

"Its a deal" chirped Karen as she quickly put on her ballet slippers, tying them up nicely before going to the center of the room waiting for the music cue.

Hans played again, this time the melody was much more cheerful and bouncier as it floated through the air, it seemed to affect Karen as she danced happily through the room, it was quite an impressive sight as she pirouetted, jumped and performed other complicated moves to perfection.

She was happy, he was happy too now that he knew he had a blood related family member who did not hate him.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle town:**_

The sun slowly set behind the mountains and sea as Elsa waited in the town square for Anna to show up. She was patient as she knew Anna was busy at work in the dress shop.

Though Elsa wished Anna would come back home, she was proud of all the accomplishments Anna had achieved, the dresses she had mended, improved even made were nothing short of beautiful. Secretly Elsa has bought several of the dresses her sister had made,

"Snow" she heard, looking she smiled as she saw Anna running over and hugged her,

"Glad to see you again sis" said Anna,

"You too and thank you for not calling me Elsa in public" said Elsa,

"Sure, but care to explain why do you want me to call you snow...and how did you come up with that name?" said Anna,

"Oh nothing...just somebody I knew called me that a long time ago" said Elsa with a small smile,

"Let me guess, Ross red" said Anna with a playful grin,

"How do you know?" demanded Elsa,

"I may or may not have overheard you and mom talking about him" said Anna then added dreamily "He must be the one if you have not forgotten about him",

"Anna there is no such thing as the one" said Elsa exasperated as she knew what was coming,

"Yes there is, Kristoff is the one...for me...but still the one" said Anna happily "I can never imagen myself being married to anybody else",

"But this is different Anna, I have not seen him in years, besides I barely know who he is" said Elsa,

"But who is not to say that fate is already pulling the strings so you and him can meet again" said Anna happily "Any day now you and him will be crossing paths again, oh oh maybe when you do you two will get to know each other better, fall further in love, get married...Oh it will be just like a fairy tale"

Elsa covered her mouth and giggled a bit at the comment, Anna had always been a hopeless romantic, she was the girl who would spend all her childhood reading fairy tales and day dreaming about when her true love would come. At a certain point Elsa envied Anna for that as she had the luxury of being able to fall in love with whoever she wanted, but not Elsa, as heir she was expected to marry a king or prince, somebody of high social class, wealth and connections, even if she did not have that obligation Elsa doubted that she would be able to open herself enough to be with another person.

She had heard the word controlling being used to describe her, but she could not help it, she just did not like anything impulsive or surprising, she wanted everything planned out to a t and that was how she liked it.

"I don't think life works that way" said Elsa shaking her head,

"Alright then sister, hows about a bet?" said Anna with a grin,

"What kind of bet?" Elsa said crossing her arms,

"Nothing much...just a small thing...I am willing to bet that you my dear sister will meet Ross red again and not only that I will also add that you will realize that he is the one for you and that you will want to marry him or he will want to marry you or both" said Anna,

"Anna that is impossible, it will never happen" said Elsa,

"Oh it will, I am sure of it and when you see that I am right, you my dear sister will pay for my wedding when Kristoff decides to propose to me" said Anna sure of herself and her win,

"Alright then, but if I win you will drop the whole the one and stop pressuring me about the love thing" said Elsa,

"Its a deal, but trust me, you will be seeing me making your wedding dress soon" said Anna mischievously as it seems that her sister did not notice that she did not put a timeline in her bet,

"Alright change of subject, what do you feel like having today?" asked Elsa as she and Anna began to walk towards the inn district of Arendelle,

"I heard that there is an inn called the running turnip, it makes sandwiches to die for for a reasonable price" said Anna as she grabbed Elsa's arm and began to drag her to the inn.

* * *

 _ **Southern isle palace:**_

A lot of talking could be heard as Karen went on and on talking about one thing or another as Hans nodded listening. It may have been a bit too much, but from what he had seen woman in the palace were seen not heard and it was quite sad as he had seen the wives of Caleb and Erik, the three always looked somber and sad, never spoke a word and avoided eye contact whenever he tried to have any kind of conversation with them.

So if listening to Karen for hours made the girl happy he would as he doubted that anybody would have taken the time to actually listen to what she had to say, plus he enjoyed her company, it was the only good company he had besides Pascal, Sitron and Eria.

His other family members...he would not call them family... his parents did not care about him, often times acting as though he did not exist and the few times they noticed him they treated him like he was dirt, his brothers were worse, cruel would never be enough to describe them and its not just to him, they were cruel to the servants, visitors, even each other, its almost as if they were determined to destroy others and each other.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Knocking at the doors Hans entered the kitchen where the servants were hard at work preparing extremely complicated dishes for dinner. To Hans it was wasteful as a lot of the food ended up being thrown away into the streets._

 _"Move move, his majesty wants his roast done perfectly" he heard the head chef yell making the kitchen hands work faster._

 _Walking over to the head chef Hans asked "Why must all the food be cooked? Isn't it a little excessive?",_

 _"Oh your highness, sorry I did not see you there" said the head chef bowing down,_

 _"Its okay, but again why so much food when its almost all going to waste" said Hans,_

 _"Its a matter of show your highness, the more rank you have the more food you have to have on the table" said the head chef,_

 _"Karen told me that, but its ridicules, we have so much food that not even we who are a lot of people can finish it..and most of us don't even eat" said Hans as he remembered Karen, Calebs and Erik's wives, the wives barely touched their food while Karen was given extremely small portions. Hans may not be a doctor, but he knew Karen needed more food on her plate than what she was given._

 _"Look, I agree, but there is nothing we can do about it, if we disobey we get a punishment" said the head chef,_

 _"Alright, but can you at least serve a bit more food on Karens plate, she desperately needs more" said Hans._

 _The head chef was going to refuse, but he remembered how Karen looked like the last time he saw her and he had to agree with Hans, that girl was too skinny and frail, so much so that she looked like she was 12 years old instead of 15 years old and it was not the girls fault, but the mother queen who kept a tight controlling reign on her granddaughter._

 _"We will do that your highness" said the head chef,_

 _"Oh also, if you would mind, can you make fish soup for dinner?" asked Hans,_

 _"Fish soup!? For dinner!?" yelled the head chef looking at Hans as if he grew an extra head, Hans nodded yes,_

 _"But but...that's a commoners dish" stammered the head chef,_

 _"And it taste good, you can just make a small bowl for me as I would really like that soup" said Hans,_

 _"Sire I cannot make the soup, if it appears on the table...I'd rather not even begin to imagen" said the head chef in horror._

 _"Okay, well...maybe you guys can make a bowl, hide it and I can come and pick it up later" offered Hans._

 _Pausing the chef though then nodded in agreement,_

 _"Thank you" said Hans before leaving to get ready for dinner._

 _A couple of hours passed before Hans made his way towards the dinning room, he knew it was dinner time even if he was not told as often times his family except Karen would remember he was not there._

 _Taking his seat next to Arron he mentally winced when Arron moved the seat so he was away from him. Karen frowned at that, if she had her way she would have sat next to her uncle, but it was not considered proper for a niece to sit next to her uncle, she always had to sit next to her aunt or grandmother._

 _A minute passed before all the dishes of food were served, then one by one all of them got a plate of food, Hans smiled when he saw that Karen got a bigger portion on her plate, her eyes widen with happiness as she immediately went to dig in only to be stopped by her grandmother Valhalla._

 _"What is the meaning of this!?" she demanded outraged "That portion is much to big", the servants coward in fear,_

 _"Speak up or all of you will get the beating of the life" threated King Stephen, Hans eyes widen he could not believe he was hearing that, they did nothing wrong and yet they will be punished for trying to help his niece._

 _"That's not fair!" Hans yelled before he could even stop himself, the room grew quiet as the attention was placed solely on him._

 _"What did you say?" said Valhalla so coldly it was like the artic wind,_

 _"Its not fair" Hans repeated seeing as he had gone to far to back down, plus he would not let them continue to treat his niece and their workers like objects they owned._

 _"Oh, its not fair? Did you hear that, its not fair" said Valhalla as she began to laugh, others joined while Karen looked at Hans scared as she got up and walked over and said "What do you think its fair?",_

 _"That they be treated with dignity and respect...they are people like us regardless of social status...that my niece is to be treated like a person, not a doll" said Hans,_

 _"And how would you know that?; You were never a ruler" said Stephen,_

 _"No, but I served two of the greatest rulers I ever had the pleasure of meeting" said Hans honestly,_

 _"Oh, there are greater rulers than us?" said Valhalla in a matter of fact voice._

 _Hans grew silent as fear began to overwhelm him,_

 _"Answer us boy!" yelled Stephen. Hans sighted, he could not lie, he was taught against it, plus he made a promise to his loving mama to remain the honest, honorable man she had raised, he will never break it no matter what becomes of him,_

 _"I have to tell the truth and nothing but the truth" said Hans,_

 _"The truth, how refreshing" said Valhalla amused,_

 _"Yes and the truth is, you two are wealthy, but your power is not absolute, the people are the real rulers, they are the legs which your rule stand, if they decide to eliminate your rule they will and have the power to and to be honest it will come sooner than you think as you are all so cruel and vile, its a wonder how your all still ruling right now and if you two were to die people would celebrate as there is nothing good for them to remember you by" said Hans._

 _There was a loud slap, Hans felt his cheek which was red by how Valhalla slapped him, he could not believe she slapped him...for something as telling the truth...when his loving parents Amelia and Alexander never lay a hand on him._

 _He stared at Valhalla shocked while she looked at him in anger, "How dare you boy!? Do you know who you are talking to!?" growled Valhalla,_

 _"Seems that Corona has spoiled you too much, fine we won't punish you or them, but rest assure, the next time we will not be so lenient" warned Stephen "Now go to your room, we don't want to see your face around here till further notice"._

 _Getting up Hans walked away still in shock, the servants and Karen looked at Hans sadly as he quietly left._

 _Flashback:_

* * *

True he did not have dinner that night with the family or any other night, but he did not go hungry as the servants would sneak dinner to him. It was also not the last time he clashed with his family as things between them got worse, both in arguments and it even escalated to the point of physical fights.

"Hans look look" he heard Karen say eagerly as she ran over to an apple tree which was growing particularly ripe red apples,

"Oh yes, Sitron was eyeing that tree for a while" said Hans as he walked over,

"I can see why" said Karen as she reached for an apple in a lower branch, then squealed when Eira flew by, cutting the apple and letting it drop on Karens hand.

"Thank you" said Karen as she took a big bite out of the apple, savoring its sweet juices.

Eira hooted happily before flying and landing on Hans shoulder,

"You never told me where you got the owl" commented Karen before taking another bite,

"I didn't get her and to be quite frank she found me and Sitron" said Hans,

"Found you two?" asked Karen,

"Yes, me and Sitron were in the woods when Eira showed up, afterwards she just stuck around" said Hans as he walked to the tree and took an apple before placing it in his pocket as he was going to give it to Sitron later on.

"I am glad she did, cause if she didn't then I would not meet her" said Karen happily, Eira hooted,

"She says she is glad to meet you too" said Hans,

"I still don't know how you understand animals" said Karen,

"I thank my mama for it, she taught me how to" said Hans,

"Mama? You mean Grandma Valhalla?" asked Karen confused, Hans shook his head and said "No, she is not my mama, I am talking about my loving parents Amelia and Alexander, Amelia is the one who taught me that",

"You must have really loved them" said Karen,

"I do, they are my parents" said Hans.

"I wish I-",

"Boy! BOY! Get over here!" Hans heard King Stephen and Queen Valhalla scream from somewhere in the palace, it was so loud they could hear it from the outside.

"Wonder what do they want" said Hans as he turned to move but Karen grabbed hold of his arm, pulling so he would stay,

"No please, don't go" said Karen,

"I will be coming back" said Hans,

"What if Grandma Valhalla hits you again?" asked Karen worried "I don't want you getting hurt",

"Don't worry, I will be fine" said Hans as he took out the apple and gave it to Karen and asked "Can you give this to Sitron for me?",

"Okay" said Karen taking the apple and leaving still hesitating on whether to leave Hans alone or not.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle Forest:**_

"You did what?" said Ellen covering her mouth as she, Kristoff and Anna sat down on the table of their cabin for dinner, their meal being a simple bread, jam, soup and fish.

"You heard me, I made a bet with Elsa and she said yes" said Anna proudly as she took a bite out of her bread and chewed, she loved the freedom of eating how she pleased and not having to worry about looking like a "Pig" how she heard one of the courts comment about her.

"What did you bet?" asked Kristoff worried,

"I bet her that her love, whom I promised not to mention his name, would cross paths with her and its not only that, I also betted that they would fall in love and marry" said Anna,

"Anna you cannot make such a bet, what if it does not happen" said Kristoff,

"Oh it will happen, I can feel it inside of me" said Anna holding the spoon up proudly,

"Okay, if you say so" said Kristoff as he though that Anna was lucky that Elsa did not notice that the bet did not have a timeline,

"I for one hope it does happen, your sister is a lovely person, she deserves love" said Ellen with a smile.

"It will happen I am sure of it or my name is not Anna" said Anna,

"Then I will call you Olga" joked Kristoff only to be pinched playfully by Anna.

The group burst to laughter before continuing their meal in peace.

* * *

 _ **Southern isle palace:**_

Entering the throne room Hans felt nervousness, even knowing that Pascal was in his pocket and that Eira was looking through the windows, it did not ease his worries as he pushed the doors open and entered the room.

For a moment he felt a sense of deja-vu as he saw both Stephen and Valhalla sitting in their thrones, looking like two statues instead of people, walking closer Hans felt a sense of impending doom as he stopped when he was a good distance away from them.

Behind him he froze when the doors were closed by two guards who stood over the door, as if making sure that he would not leave the room.

Not saying a word Hans bowed and waited for the two rulers to speak.

"Boy, it is time you pay us back" said Stephen, Hans rose quickly as he looked confused "Pay them back? For what?",

"Pardon?" asked Hans confused,

"We brought you into this world, regardless of whether we wanted you or not" said Valhalla then stressed "Believe me, I did not wanted you, I wanted a girl", Hans clenched his fist tightly as he tried to control his anger, he had heard it so many times yet no matter how many times he heard it it never stopped hurting.

"So, we have the perfect way for you to pay us back for your...inconvenience..." said Stephen,

"Sorry for being such a way" hissed Hans, luckily they did not hear as Valhalla continued "You were in Corona all your life, part of the court and the military forces, you know all the inner workings of the place, especially the rulers as you were their advisor, so you know all their secrets, how the city works, how it can break".

"What do you want?" asked Hans getting worried, a part of him did not wanted to know, yet he had if there was any chance for him to leave the Southern isle's,

"We want you to lead our military forces and conquer Corona" said Stephen.

As soon as those words were spoken Hans felt himself loose his breath as he could not believe what he heard; How could they ask such a thing? He was raised in Corona, his friends were there, they trust him, he could and would never hurt/betray his friends or Corona.

"Well boy?" said Stephen confident that Hans would do as ordered.

Hans mind went back and forth dizzily, he could never go against and betray Corona, especially Aunty Arianna, Uncle Frederic, Rapunzel and Eugene after they have been nothing but kind to him, treating him like family, but looking at Stephen and Valhalla's face he knew that if he refused he would get the worst punishment that could ever be devised even be killed or worse be killed slowly and inhumanely.

He could agree, maybe his life will be easier if he just does what he is told, but if he does then he will loose everything and everybody he loves and holds dear.

 _"Promise me...always stay the same way we raised you, stay the same honorable, brave, loyal, honest and caring man you are...never take the easy way...it may seem easy, but in reality it never is and always leads to heart break, always do what is right, no matter how hard it seems, speak the truth even if it hurts more than the lie"_ he heard his mama Amelia say in his head, the promise he made her.

Clenching his fist Hans though/prayed "God in heaven, mama, papa, everybody, please give me strength to do this and stick to it".

"No" he said in a firm voice, both Stephen and Valhalla stared as the word was registered, No, simple yet strange word which they had never heard before, so much that at first they questioned what it was.

"No?" said Stephen,

"No, I am not going to do it, Corona is my home, my friends and family are there, I love them and I will protect them, no matter what becomes of me" said Hans seriously, he knew that as soon as those words were spoken his fate would be sealed.

The two rulers faces were stone still, but soon they contorted to ugliness Hans had never seen before,

"How dare you! First you disgrace us and now you dare to betray us and for what? Something as silly as love" yelled Stephen,

"There is nothing to betray or disgrace, you two do it all on your own, I just merely speak the truth and love is not silly, its what makes life worth living" said Hans,

"Fine, then we shall show you how we deal with the likes of you" said Valhalla "GUARDS! PLACE HIM UNDER ARREST! LOCK HIM IN THE DUNGEON! A MONTH OR SO AND YOU WILL DO AS WE SAY!".

"No" yelled Hans he turned to try to escape, but the guards quickly grabbed and subdued him, shackling his arms they dragged him away.

Hans struggled as he tried to escape, but it was futile as he was pulled and push down the halls and stairs to unfamiliar corridors, the farther they went the colder, darker and dingier it became, opening a cell door Hans was pushed into a tiny room with nothing but a barred opening which was too high for him to reach.

"You should have just agreed" said a guard feeling somewhat sorry for Hans,

"Sorry, but I am not a traitor" said Hans,

"To bad that loyalty will go to waste, nobody will be able to save you now" said the guard before the cell door was closed, leaving Hans alone.

Going to a corner Hans sat down, Pascal moved in his pocket before leaving it, gently taking the chameleon Hans held and said "I am sorry you were dragged into this Pascal", Pascal crooned a bit, he was happy that Hans chose not to betray Corona or his friends and those who he deemed as family, but the price to be payed was much to high in his opinion regardless of the noble deed he was doing.

Then there was a soft hoot,

"Eira?" asked Hans as he looked up towards the opening, going through the bars Eira hopped and glided down so that she landed in front of him.

"Hey, glad to see you" said Hans stroking her feathers "Seems that I got myself in a bit of a mess here", she hooted,

"Don't worry, I will be fine, no matter what they do to me I will not break, as long as I do not agree or speak Corona will be safe and if my death comes I need you to take Pascal and warn Aunty Arianna and Uncle Frederic" said Hans, Eria and Pascal nodded before Eira left through the bars while Hans and Pascal both stayed in the cell, contemplating fate.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Things are getting prettier and prettier by the second (sarcasm)...Katharina aka Karens looks were inspired by the actress Moira Shearer.**_

 _ **Any way please stay tuned for the next chapter and please remember to review when done as reviews always help.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors_ _note: Welcome to another chapter of the Asher._** ** _The wheels are turning as fate is drawing close. Very interesting things will happen. Hopefully...lol_**

 ** _guest: Its okay, you don't have to worry about that. The truth is that right now I guess that in movies and books the whole "being chosen" is being re-written or better explained, back then it was it happened cause it happened, or luck or being in the right place at the right time. Now it has reason as whenever somebody is chosen there is always a specific reason or they are put through trials (without them even knowing) before becoming chosen or the chosen one._**

 ** _Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter...please review when done._**

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Never had Elsa refused chocolate, not once, not ever, yet her stomach was in knots, her arms and legs hurt as if boulders had been dropped on her. Everything just seemed to hurt so much and for no apparent reason or at least no reason she or her doctors could find.

"You alright your majesty?" asked Gerda worried as she noticed Elsa had barely touched her food, even winced in pain every now and then as she walked or moved.

"Yes" said Elsa in a forced voice as she tried not to wince as she felt a new flash of pain through her abdomen, she had never been punched, but if she had been she would describe the pain to be like that, as if she had been punched by a person who wanted her to hurt.

"But you barely touched your food" commented Gerda as she gestured the barely touched chocolate cake desert,

"I don't feel hungry, please take it away" said Elsa surprising Gerda as she never though she would live to see the day when one of the Arendelle royals would say that they do not want a chocolate cake...or a chocolate anything...

"She must certainly be ill" though Gerda as she took away the plate and left on the way she decided to call the doctor and have him check Elsa as she was definetly sure that Elsa was ill.

When gone Elsa doubled over, placing her arms in her stomach as she winced and tried not to cry out in pain, it was so horrible, she was sure that she was being tortured by some invisible force.

It has been like that for months and what is strange is that the pain would come and go, one day it would disappear only to reappear weeks or months later. How she was able to keep it hidden from others, even on meetings when the visiting nobles or the council would pay attention to every single detail was beyond her.

"I must be stronger than I think" decided Elsa as she stood up tall and composed herself before walking out of the dinning room, she had a meeting to discuss future investments of Arendelle's people and no pain would stop her from it.

"I am to be queen, I must stand tall against all adversities" though Elsa as she walked, ignoring the pain which seemed to get worse by the minute.

* * *

 _ **Southern isle palace:**_

Pain, it was all Hans felt as he fell to the new tiny cell he was given, this one was so tiny it was that he barely had space to lay down, curling up on the cold damp stone ground Hans gritted his teeth and breathed harshly, every breath he took made his pain worse. His brothers, no, brothers is not the word, more like torturers, took pleasure in beating him up as "Punishment" for defying their "parents" wishes.

As time passed the beatings got worse, at first it was once a month, then a week now it was completely random to the point Hans could not tell when he was going to be torture and it was not just beatings, plus to make matters worse he was slowly being starved as the last time he got some food thrown into the cell was the first day he was placed in the cell, after that he was not given food or water.

The few times he got food or water was from either Karen who snuck it in by hiding it under her biggest baggiest skirts of her dress or from servants who got the courage to defy orders and sneak him food and water.

That kindness was one of two things that kept Hans steadfast in his decision as he continued to refuse to give into Stephen's and Valhalla's demands.

"Hoot, hoot" he heard, lifting his head a bit and wincing at the pain Hans looked and saw Eira fly into the cell with Pascal gently being carried on her claws and what looked like a crusty roll in its beak.

Landing the owl let go of Pascal and hopped closer to Hans, offering the roll, smiling a bit Hans took it and said "Thank you" before breaking it into equal pieces and sharing it with Pascal and Eira.

Eating the roll slowly Hans savored it, Eira did to, though Pascal did not enjoy it as much as he preferred his fruit, but never the less ate it with no complaint.

When done the trio did nothing much, though there were talks here and there, the cell brought up little or no conversation as there was nothing to do but just to wait and see what happens.

A times Hans found himself day dreaming of the past, his golden childhood, his loving parents and grandparents, uncle Frederic, aunt Arianna, Rapunzel and Eugene...they were the second reason why he refused to obey.

The sun rose, set and rose again, time passed, each day that passed Hans wondered if he will ever escaped...and seemed that day came soon..

* * *

Days? Weeks? Hans was not sure anymore how long had it passed since he was first thrown into a cell, but he was sure it was a long time as he now had a full beard.

Then there was a loud clank as the cell doors opened, quickly Hans hid Pascal in his pocket while Eira quickly flew away, the guards came in and shackled him before dragging him off to who knows where.

At first Hans began to fear as he though he would be sent to be beheaded by sword or hanged till he died, frankly if he had to choose, he would choose hanging as it was quicker and more humane than being beheaded by a sword...seriously if done the wrong way or the sword missed it could be the worst kind of death, very slow and torturous.

If it was that Hans was mentally ready as he knew what he was getting into when he refused to lead an attack to Corona,

"I will get to see my mama and papa again, even my grandparents" though Hans, that very though brought some degree of comfort as he was brought to the throne room where Stephen and Valhalla stood.

The two looked, Hans said nothing, he would glare angrily but they were not worth his effort or energy, like uncle Frederic had said, those two were beyond any talking or reasoning.

"Hans, we have a task for you" began Stephen,

"I already made it very clear when I said that I would not lead an attack Corona" said Hans firmly, interrupting Stephen,

"Its not that you stupid boy!" snapped Valhalla surprising Hans as he though they were going to demand that he lead the attack against Corona, so if they did not want that...then what did they want?

Getting up from the throne Valhalla walked over to a large family portrait and stroke it before saying "Your brothers went on a hunting trip, its been days and they have not returned",

"Maybe they took the long way?" Hans suggested innocently but though in his head "Maybe they found some village to terrorize, pilfered and steal women",

"No you stupid boy! We checked, they wandered off of the laid path, why we are not sure" snapped Stephen "Thank God that Rudi and Runo were too sick to go or else we would have lost them too",

"Either way, we want you to go and find them, after all you were a military admiral, you should have been taught how to track" ordered Valhalla, Hans stared unsure for many reasons, the first being that he was not familiar with the forest of the Southern isle's, the second was that Karen had told him all about the forests around the Southern isles, she claimed that it was haunted by all manner of evil creatures and if you left the path they would find and kill you, lastly if it was true what she said then he would be risking his life for his brothers whom had done nothing but bring him misery and pain.

Seeing Hans look Valhalla said "If you find and bring back your brother then maybe we will let you return to Corona",

"Return to Corona?" echoed Hans hoping he heard right,

"Yes, only if you bring your brothers back" said Valhalla confirming what Hans heard.

Thinking Hans wondered for a moment if they would keep their word, but his wish of returning home was everything he wanted so he said "Yes, but first I need some things, supplies for the trip",

"Make a list and we will provide it" said Stephen in a bored tone,

"And Sitron, ridding on horse back will make things go faster" said Hans,

"No, we will give you supplies and that is all" snapped Valhalla,

"Okay, but...when I return with my brothers...I want to go back to Corona...with Karen" said Hans,

"Katarina?!" said Valhalla outraged,

"That is the deal, I promise to care for my niece properly" said Hans.

The two stared angrily, more Valhalla than Stephen as she did not want to loose her little doll, but knew that this was a deal breaker for Hans so she said "Alright, only if you return with your brothers..alive...".

Nodding Hans let the guards unshackle him, when they were off Hans rubbed his sore wrist before following the soldiers.

"Good riddance" muttered Stephen with an evil grin once Hans and the guards left,

"Right so husband" said Valhalla as she took out a compact from her cleavage and opened it to admire her reflection "Prepare the rope and tree for when he returns, I want him hanging by his neck before sundown".

Gregorio, the servants even some guards stared shock at what they heard,

"My queen, you don't really mean that do you?" said Gregorio shocked, turning Valhalla looked at him angrily and said "Do you want to join him on the tree too?".

There was no answer, so she assumed that she got her way, but she was far from the truth.

Turning Gregorio eyed at the servants and guards, the group nodded in agreement, the time had come...the revolution...it was on tonight.

* * *

 _ **Southern isle forest:**_

Darkness surrounded the area, snuffing out all the light, the further Hans went the darker it seems to get as he started hearing things from branches breaking to howls making him panic.

It was cold, the lantern he got provided little light, he was greatful to have Eira who lead him through the forest, being his guide as she could see and get around better than he could.

Pascal crooned nervously as he hid in the pocket,

"Its okay Pascal, nothing will get us" said Hans though he was not sure if he said it to comfort the chameleon or himself, maybe both.

Finally they came to a clearing in the middle of the forest, there was nothing all around but a single tree which had long since been dead and hollow. Sitting on its branches Hans decided to rest as he opened the bag which was given to him. It contained measly rations such as stale bread, water and some meat strips.

Taking some water from the jug he drank it before offering some to Pascal and Eira who gladly drank.

"Okay, been resting long enough" though Hans as he got up to leave only to stop when somebody said "You seem down on your luck young man".

This was one of the many times Hans wished he had brought a sword, ready to run in case of danger Hans turned around to find it was an old lady, very old as she was small, frail, hunch back, she wore a plain worn grayish green dress with a black cloak and white dirty stockings, her hair was white and a bit wild, but that was to be expected if she lived in the forest.

After starring for a while he briefly relaxed, after all what harm can an old lady bring to him.

"Yes, but could be worse" said Hans, she smiled a toothy grin before saying "How would you like to change that?",

"I would, but I don't know how to do that now" said Hans,

"Well I do...if you are willing to listen and do me a tiny favor" said the old woman, Hans looked suspicious, even more when Eira seemed to puff up a bit as if threatened.

"Inside this tree there are 3 doors, each one has a chest full of riches beyond your dreams" said the old lady,

"There is a catch, I know that" said Hans crossing his arms,

"No catch, but you do need to avoid touching the chest till you get to the last room where there is a little one, no bigger than a thumb, take her and bring her to me, when you do you are free to take all the riches you can carry" said the old lady.

"Little one? No bigger than your thumb?" said Hans confused and wondering how those went together,

"Go in and find her, you cannot miss her" said the old lady "You see she is mine and I would like to get her back".

Hans narrowed his eyes, but thinking, if there were riches then he can get it and with it he can buy back his home when he got to Corona.

"Alright...I will bring her" said Hans before walking to the tree and climing into a hole he found, carefully he climbed down the dark tree trunk where he reached the ground which was much deeper than he though as the bottom of the trunk was revealed to be a large cave of sorts.

Holding up the lantern Hans looked around before freezing as he felt something cold and scaly run against his leg,

"Pascal...please tell me that is you" said Hans freezing, Pascal looked up confused from his pocket, only for the two to yell/shriek when they saw the floor had snakes and lizards, but not just any snakes and lizards, the snakes were common vipers which were very poisonous so Hans and Pascals reaction were expected.

Jumping Hans grabbed a root, tearing it out making a make shift club before holding it up ready to squash the snakes till they were good and dead till he heard a strange chirp making him stop.

Soon in his line of sight was a bird, a very unusual one, a swallow if Hans memory served him right, but different coloration as its feathers were blue with gold and white. It chirped and fluttered in his line of sight as if trying to tell him something desperately while the snakes and lizards made their way over, but slowly and keeping space in case Hans decided to attack again.

Holding out his hand Hans let the swallow land on it and it continued to chirp desperately,

"You know, your a strange little guy, your colors kind of remind me of..." Hans eyes widen as his voice trailed off, the swallow chirped confirming what Hans though,

"Lars?" said Hans shocked, the bird nodded then flew around the snakes and lizards, holding out the lantern Hans noticed the different strange colorations on the snakes and lizards, they were all the colors of the coats his brothers wore.

"God...God...you all turned to animals!" yelled Hans in shock while they glared at him as if saying "And it took you this long to figure it out!?".

"How did this happen? Who did this to you?" said Hans as he looked around in case something or somebody was still around that could turn him into a snake or lizard or bird. He is a big believer in magic ever since he met Snow white and its not just her, his mama Amelia and papa Alexander were huge believers in magic and magical creatures too, going to as far as Alexander claiming he had befriended mermaids/mermen on his trips and Amelia saying how fairies would always go to the garden and hold their parties there. Whether it was true what they said or not he was not sure, but what he did know is that now there was something magical that turned his brothers to lizards, snakes and a bird.

Just as he did he noticed the clothes of his brothers and that around it were gold, silver and copper coins, remembering the old woman's warning Hans looked and said "They took the treasure right?", Lars nodded and glared at the snakes and lizard as if saying "Its their fault this happened!" and the reptiles winced a little as they that Lars was telling the truth, also because right now they were at Hans mercy, he could stomp on them if he wanted and leave them for dead.

"It does not matter who's fault was it, how can I explain to Stephen and Valhalla you guys turned reptiles!" said Hans in worry, Lars looked insulted, "And a swallow" added Hans as he paced back and forth, rubbing his hand over his face before sighting and saying "Okay, first thing I got to get this...thumb person...then we can get out of here, back to the palace and try and find a way to reverse the spell, curse, whatever it is you guys have".

The brothers turned reptiles and bird seemed to sight in relief knowing that Hans would help, while Pascal glared at them, sure they will help, but he was not going to be nice about it.

Taking off the bag Hans opened it and allowed the snakes and lizard to enter it before closing and putting the bag on before continuing his way with Eira following.

Just as the old lady said there were 3 doors, each door was bigger than the last, inside each room were chest, like the doors each one was bigger than the last as if to tempt Hans with their contents.

Hans moved quickly, not looking at them twice in fear that he would cave into temptation like his brothers did, finally he reached the final room, opening it he found no chest or bare cavern room, but a magnificent cavern garden full of all sorts of strange flowers, fruits and trees which were in vibrant colors of light blue, purple, pink and green which glowed and lit up the dark room with amazing light.

"Wow" said Hans as Pascal stared with wide mouth, Eira flew in quickly, Hans followed till they reached a particular flower bush, what was unusual about it is that all of the flowers were green, except one which was white.

Eira moved her wings as if saying "Be gentle",

"Okay?" said Hans unsure as he moved the flower a bit before backing away when it moved to reveal the tinniest girl he had ever seen.

By tiny, he meant it, like the old lady said she was no bigger than his thumb, had long flowing blond hair which reached her ankles and billowed like a cape, her dress was made out of pink petals and other materials he did not know, her sandals were silver and matched the circlet she wore on her head with a single purple stone, fisically she seemed to be 5 years old, but her golden eyes betrayed her age as they were much to old and wise.

"Hello?" said Hans, but she screamed and turned to run away,

"Wait, don't run! I am not going to hurt you" said Hans as he chased the tiny but fast as she dodged him at every turn, running to a lake she jumped on the lilly pads and hid on a flower when she found herself trapped.

Stopping Hans slowly approached where she was hidden and said "I am sorry" hoping this approach would get her to trust him,

"Excuse me?" she said confused, her voice sounded like little bell chimes,

"I am sorry...for scaring you..." said Hans softly as he slowly sat down on the ground, hoping to make himself less frightening towards her,

"You...can understand me?" she said in awe,

"Yes, why do you say that?" asked Hans confused,

"Most big don't, only animals do" said the girl,

"Well, guess that makes me special" joked Hans then added "What is your name?".

The girl though, her face seemed to squint in confusion before saying "I don't remember, but an evil old woman called me Thumbelina",

"Thumbelina? That is most unusual" commented Hans,

"Yes, now your name please" said Thumbelina,

"Hans" answered Hans,

"Precious gift, whoever gave you that name must have love you a lot" said Thumbelina,

"They did.." said Hans then looked worried, the evil woman Thumbelina said...was it the old woman? If she was then Thumbelina was not safe.

"Thumbelina, how would you like to see the world?" asked Hans,

"I don't know, the world is so big and scary, very dangerous too" said Thumbelina unsure as she looked down,

"Not with me, I can protect you, I promise" said Hans,

"Will you keep your word?" asked Thumbelina skeptically,

"Yes, my mother always said that if a promise is broken then an spirit of the air cries and for every tear is shed one day is added keeping them away from heaven" said Hans,

"You would never bring harm to another?" asked Thumbelina,

"Sometimes I think of it in anger, but it stays in my head as I know the consequences such negative actions can bring unto others and myself" said Hans,

"Alright then, I shall come with you Hans" said Thumbelina leaving her hiding place of the lilly flower.

Placing his hand down Hans let her climb in before he placed her on his pocket,

"Hans! There is a frog in your pocket!" he heard Thumbelina say, he covered his mouth in an effort not to laugh when Pascal came out and sat on his shoulder, looking quite angry about people confusing him for a frog.

* * *

With a grunt Hans managed to pull himself up and out of the tree trunk where the old woman was waiting, very very impatiently as she tapped her foot as if she had been waiting for hours.

"Well?" she demanded,

"I got Thumbelina" said Hans, he heard Thumbelina gasp from his pocket, while the old woman looked quite desperate as she ran over demanding "Where is she!? I must have her! She is mine!".

Holding out his arm Hans kept her away as he demanded "No, not until you tell me why do you want her",

"Its none of your business! The curse is lifted, you can take all the riches and go!" growled the old lady,

"I want to know, so out with it now!" threatened Hans as he placed a hand on the sword he "borrowed" from Richard "Or it will be worse for you",

"And I said, give it to me!" growled the old lady, her voice sounding distorted towards the end as she summoned a ball of flame in her hand and threw it at Hans.

Reacting quickly Hans dodged it, the ball hit the tree turning it to ashes in a matter of seconds.

Slowly getting up he heard the old lady say "Not so brave now Princey" as she walked over, charging some kind of energy "Time to join your brothers fate! Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as Eira attacked her with her claws and beak, scratching and hurting whatever she could get her claws on.

"You left me no choice witch" said Hans as he took out his sword and advance towards the old lady, with a swift swipe he cut off her head, once it was off her body dissolved to ash leaving nothing but her dress as evidence that she was even there.

"Is she gone?" Hans heard Thumbelinas trembling voice say from his pocket as he slid the sword back into its scabbard,

"Yes she is, your safe" said Hans then asked "Why did she wanted you so badly?",

"I don't know, I don't remember much of my life" said Thumbelina sadly, even Pascal and Eira looked sympathetically towards her.

"Well, maybe being out here will help jog some memories" said Hans as he began to walk back to the palace then mentally groaned as he remembered his snake, lizard brothers and bird brother, how will he explain that to the king and queen?

They will think he is nuts, if lucky.

"I am starting to consider that I am cursed...I can hear it now...Hans the unlucky 13th" though Hans in desperation, if this does not get him executed then he did not know what will.

As he walked he felt heavier with dread as he left the forest, but upon leaving he saw a terrible sight...

The Southern isle palace was on fire!

* * *

 ** _Arendelle palace:_**

Entering the office Elsa sighted as she wondered what was causing so much frantic panic at such early hours in the morning. Rubbing her eyes she yawned gracefully before pushing the doors opened where a flood of nobles all talking to her frantically and at the same time, so much so that she could not decipher what they were saying.

"Wait, wait, one at a time please" said Elsa in a calm yet firm and authoritarian voice, seemed to do the trick as the nobles stopped and stayed quiet, looking at one another as if waiting for one to speak.

"Now Lord Caron, mind telling me what is going on" said Elsa as she pointed to Lord Caron, an English gentlemen quite tall with a pointy nose, wore black suit which was simple with gold buttons.

"My dear princess, we have terrible news" said Lord Caron rather flamboyantly "The Southern Isle's have fallen to a revolution, the entire royal family was slaughtered by the revolutionists",

"Oh my, that is terrible" said Elsa horrified, she did not like the royal Southern isle family, nobody liked the family quite frankly, but there were children involved and they were innocent of their parents doing, they did not deserve death.

"Were there any survivors?" asked Elsa feeling sad for the innocents who lost their lives,

"Yes your highness, only 5 survivors" said Lord Caron as he took out a list from his pocket along with his reading glasses, putting them on he looked over the list and read "Queen Valhalla, her sons Prince Rudi and Runo, their niece Crown Princess Katarina and a manservant from Corona whom they did not bother to write his name".

Elsa looked, she had hopped for all of the children to have been spared, but was glad that at least one was spared, "Your highness, What shall we do? They are asking for Asylum here in Arendelle".

Pausing Elsa though before deciding "I shall grant them asylum, but of course I shall put conditions, if they are violated then they will have to find somewhere else to give them asylum",

"Splendid decision your highness, I shall draw up the papers" said Lord Coran, even the other Lords agree with it before they left, as they did they bumped into Agnarr.

"She is doing wonder my king, you must be very proud" said Lord Coran to Agnarr before leaving him and Elsa alone.

The two stared silent, Elsa felt a bit of anger as she stared at her father, she blamed him a bit for her mothers passing, yet she breathed as she made sure to keep her ice powers in control. Agnarr said nothing as he turned and left, yet if you look closely you would see his eyes light up in pride.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: ...this is depressing...but I guess that things have to happen in order for the story to move along...:(**_

 _ **Hope you all liked it, please review and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews for they help me write and get the creative juices flowing, lol**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Any way, now things will get starting moving in this chapter as...small spoiler...Hans meets Anna..lol don't worry there will be no "love is an open door" song.**_

 ** _Anynway, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done. Oh also again pay close attention to the chapters as some of them will show little winks to the Hans Christian Anderson stories._**

* * *

 _ **Arendelle:**_

The sun slowly rose over the town of Arendelle, it was cold since fall had come and people were reluctant to leave their comfy beds and warm blankets to get ready for another long day of hard work.

Same could be said for a small manor between a cliff by the sea of Arendelle and a large vast forest, the manor itself was old fashion, rather gothic, made out of stone and wood with a large tower, stable, garden and fence of stone which surrounded the manor keeping prying eyes and intruders out. It was just how the inhabitants inside the manor wanted it.

Light snores came from the kitchen, a flower pot which had 3 bright pink tulips which never seemed to wilt, one head was gently bent down, weight down by a bit of morning dew before it tilted over spilling a large drop on the tulip bellow.

"Wha! COLD!" shrieked Thumbelina as she jumped out of the tulip where she had been sleeping in and landed, shivering from the cold drop before she shook trying to dry herself,

"Some way to wake up in the morning" though Thumbelina miserably as she jumped down from the pot and made her way across the table, grabbing a table cloth she lowered it before using it to climb down.

"Cold cold cold" said Thumbelina hopping as she ran across the floor to be closer to the fireplace, true the embers had long since died out, but it was still the warmest spot of the room.

"Ahhhh much better" said Thumbelina as she placed her feet on the warm ashes which were on the fireplace and stood there for a while then yelped when she felt a hand scoop her up.

"Relax its me" said Hans as he moved her so she was sitting on the palm of his hand,

"You scared me, I though it was that horrid woman or your brothers" said Thumbelina holding her hand to her chest trying to calm her racing heart,

"Don't worry, they are still asleep and probably will be till noon if lucky" said Hans as he stood up and placed her on the table, he needed her safe as he was going to start the fire.

"Lucky is the word, how can they be your family? That woman is worse than the old lady and your brothers are monsters" questioned Thumbelina,

"I would not doubt it, I am willing to bet that if I had been raised by them instead of my loving parents I would have ended up like a lying, manipulating, jerk and...I don't know...maybe killed a person or two to gain a throne or power" said Hans shuddering at the though as he sweeped and scooped up the ashes, throwing them away before placing firewood and starting a fire.

"Then thank fate that you were raised by Amelia and Alexander" said Thumbelina as she watched the fire start, filling the room with warmth, taking the poker Hans moved it letting the fire rise up before walking around the kitchen to start breakfast.

As he did Pascal, 5 snakes and 4 lizards slowly slithered/crawled out of the hidden holes which were scattered through the old manor, they made their way to the fireplace to get warm as they were quite sensitive to cold, while Eira the owl and Lars the swallow slowly rose from their sleep, Eira flapped and stretched from her perch in the fireplace mantel while Lars did the same, though not so enthusiastic as he was kept in a cage like any song bird would.

"Guys, move over a bit, I need space to work" said Hans as he tried not to step on any of them while he moved around the kitchen gathering ingredients to make rolls and hard boiled eggs.

Since their transformation the former human prince brothers now snakes/lizards learned to adapt, while Hans learned to tell who was who, the goldish red color snake was Richard, white with black was Erik, black and gold Henry, blue and green Louis, green and yellow Arron, the silver and gray lizard was Caleb, the purple and gold was Andrew, purple and blue was Francis and finally yellow and silver was Spencer.

Lars was easy as he was the only brother who was turned to a sparrow for one reason or another, Hans guess was probably because out of all the brothers he was the least bad.

In the end, regardless of what they were turned into, the end result was still the same, Hans sighted as he looked out towards the sea, his eyes clouding a bit as he remembered that day very well.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Get in there!" yelled Valhalla as she, Rudi and Runo tossed Hans into the kitchen, falling over the table which was in the kitchen. Recovering Hans looked at the three not really knowing what to think. Since they arrived to Arendelle vacation house now turned permanent home Hans desperately tried to explain what had happened over and over, but they refused to believe or even listen to what he had to say._

 _"But its the truth! They were turned to lizards, snakes and a sparrow" said Hans as he opened the bag to show it to them, Valhalla shrieked while Rudi yelled "Your a liar!",_

 _"Ya a liar!" added Runo as he took it a step further and knocked the bag off of Hans making their snake and lizard brothers fall, they quickly slithered away and all around, finding places to hide while there was no such luck for Hans as he was under Valhalla's, Runo's and Rudi's mercy._

 _Looking Hans was glad that they were okay, but now he was left alone to deal with the three, he looked and though, then said "Mom...why? Why don't you believe me?" he felt a bile gather on his mouth as he forced himself not to throw up when he called Valhalla mother, she was not his mother, she may have given birth to him, but that did not make her his mother, but he hopped that him calling her mom would get a more...positive reaction._

 _Upon hearing those words Valhalla's face turned to pure rage, it was at that moment Hans regretted it as Valhalla stomped over and slapped him as hard as she could before yelling "Do not call me mother boy! You are not my son! You are nothing more than the spawn of the devil! Ever since you were born! Ever since you killed your sister!"_

 _"Sister?" Hans echoed as he held his stinging cheek, how could he have killed his sister? and he had one?_

 _"Yes! She was supposed to live! Not you! You killed her and took my baby girl away from me and now you did the same with your brothers!" yelled Valhalla as she pointed her finger at him accusingly._

 _"No, I did not kill anybody!" complained Hans,_

 _"Whatever comes out of your mouth is a lie! Your serve for no purpose, not even a manservant" growled Valhalla before glaring, an evil glint appeared in her eyes before she smiled and said "Maybe I should start treating you like one, it would be the appropriate punishment for you",_

 _"But",_

 _"No buts! From now on you will be our manservant, to make up for everything you put us through" growled Valhalla, Rudi and Runo looked quite pleased as Valhalla left, once she was gone Rudi began "Yes and you better work well or else",_

 _"Katarina will pay the price for any disobedience" finished Runo evilly,_

 _"Don't you dare place a hand on her" threatened Hans,_

 _"Or else what?" said Rudi grinning evilly,_

 _"Ya, we know how attached you are to her, you do anything to us and we will see to it she is punished severely for it and in her...delicate condition...one small cut can lead to her to bleed out; You don't want that to happen now do you?" said Runo , the two left but half way out the door Rudi said "Better start dinner for us servant" then they laughed evilly before leaving Hans both hurt and in fear as the reality of the situation set in._

 _He was trapped, he literally had no way out, he was far away from Corona, no money or means to get back home and even if he did he could not leave his niece Karen at the mercy of Valhalla, Rudi and Runo, who knew what they would do to her while he was away and he could not take her with him as she confessed her health condition to him, it was a blood disease which caused her horrible joint pain, any diseases to be deadly and like Runo said, if she were to be cut she would loose blood so quickly she would die in a matter or seconds, there was no way she would survive the trip to Corona._

 _"What will I do? What will become of me and Karen?" though Hans sadly, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally..._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

Bells, pitchy and constant broke Hans train of though, looking he saw the bell system in the kitchen sounding, the ones that were Valhalla's, Rudi's and Runo's room were shaking and sounding while at the same time he heard Valhalla scream "BOY! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!?",

"I am coming!" yelled Hans as he cursed under his breath wishing he had not slept in as he was very much behind on making breakfast and on the list of chores which was "assigned" to him.

Moving quickly he boiled the eggs, did tea and since he had no time to make the rolls he took some bread, toasted it over the fire. The bells continued to ring,

"I am coming!" Hans yelled again as he rubbed his forehead before taking out a tray, placing the plates then food on it, after it he placed the tea pot and cups before carefully carrying it out the kitchen, pass the parlor and up the grand staircase to the bedrooms, the first door was green with a leaf on it, moving the tray Hans knocked on the door before opening the door and entering.

He learned the hard way what happened if he did not knock first before entering.

"Good morning Rudi" said Hans not looking at Rudi in hopes that he would be left alone,

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for breakfast for an hour!" complained Rudi as he was sitting on a chair next to a table, Rudi had not changed much, he was still the same build, ginger hair and blue eyes, the only thing that was different was that he grew a goatee to make himself look more "manly" though in Hans opinion only Eugene could pull off that look as Rudi looked quite hilarious with his ginger pointy goatee.

"I am sorry" said Hans simply before placing the plate and tea cup down before taking the tea pot and filling the cup with tea before leaving or trying to as Rudi called out "Remember to polish my collection of swords! I want to see my face on every blade when your done!",

"Yes Rudi" sighted Hans as he left then went to the next door which was red and had a shield on it, again he knocked on it before entering,

"Good morning Runo" said Hans as he entered the room,

"Its about time you showed up! What took you so long!?" demanded Runo as he was busy trying to put on a cravat, so far was failing.

Placing the tray down Hans walked over and helped him tie it, "There" said Hans, but instead of a thanks Runo said "Whatever, did you mended by coat?",

"Yes" said Hans as he placed the plate and cup down before filling said cup with tea before leaving for the next door, this one was purple.

Standing before it Hans hesitated in fear, this was Valhalla's room and quite frankly, she was worse than anything he had ever faced before. He had heard from his mother over and over about how everybody has good inside of them, but he could not help but question whether Valhalla was just a bitterly unhappy or if she truly did not have any good inside.

Taking a deep breath Hans knocked on the door and waited,

"Come in boy" he heard before he opened the door and walked into the deep dark room of purple and black, the curtains were closed so he could barely see anything as he walked to what he thinks was a table as he could see the shape and placed the last place and cup down, filling it with tea.

"Boy, do you know your duties today?" he heard Valhalla say from her bed,

"Yes" said Hans,

"Now remember wash and polish the floors, sweep the steps outside, rake all the leaves, water the garden, feed the animals, wash, dry, mend our clothes, prepare lunch and dinner, dust the carpets and draperies and don't forget to clean the fireplaces, their filthy" said Valhalla as she though, wondering whatever other chore she could give him.

"About food...we are running low on spices and other ingredients...if you want I can go and buy some" said Hans after a while, he hoped she agreed as it always brought the opportunity to have time away from the manor.

Valhalla though then said "Alright, but remember to clean up before you go, I will not have the neighbors or town people see you filthy",

"Yes" said Hans but though "I would be cleaner if you would let me wash more often in warm water", it was very true, he did try to have some kind of hygiene since he was forced to be a manservant, forced being the key word, but it was growing close to impossible as winter was approaching and the water was getting too cold to even touch without getting a cold burn, plus Rudi and Runo would always give him chores which consisted of getting dirty, like gardening with his bare hands or sweeping and cleaning the chimney, they even went to as far as gathering all the ashes before throwing it at him.

Leaving the room he stopped and knocked at the door next to Valhalla's room three times before leaving quietly back to the kitchen where taking the remainder of the boiled water, some oats and such he made a quick gruel before setting it on a bowl on top of the table followed by cheese and toast.

"Good morning uncle" he heard, looking he saw it was Karen coming into the kitchen, she looked quite better now than she did a couple of weeks ago as she sat down on the table and placed a napkin on her lap to protect her green satin dress,

"Good morning Karen, sleep well?" asked Hans as he poured more water filling the deep sink,

"Good" said Karen not giving a straight answer as she picked up a spoon and began to eat her gruel,

"Want to talk about it?" asked Hans,

"No" said Karen then asked changing the subject "Did you have breakfast?", Hans sighted and said "No, I have to run to town for food shopping",

"Its not fair, why do they treat you like this?" asked Karen feeling a bit angry at the way he was treated for no apparent reason,

"I can't say" said Hans honestly, he did not want Karen to know as he was afraid she would be hurt,

"Regarless of what it is it will never be a good enough reason" said Karen as she finished ate half of her gruel and offered the rest to Hans "Here have it",

"No Karen, you need it more than me" said Hans then winced when he heard his stomach rumble,

"Your stomach says different, please have some before you collapse or worse" said Karen before she began to pick the toast and cheese, pulling it to small pieces before throwing it on the ground where the snakes, lizards and Pascal to eat.

Sighting Hans gave in as Karen was a pretty headstrong girl when she decided on something and also he was sure that if he did not have something to eat he would collapse before he reached town.

Sitting down he ate a bit of the left over gruel slowly, savoring it,

"Uncle Hans, can you tell me more about Amelia and Alexander? Your parents?" asked Karen, true Hans had told her somethings about them, but she wanted to know more as she could not understand why Hans was so devoted to his stepparents, he never called or referred to them as stepparents, always he called them his loving parents or his mama and papa and whenever he did his eyes lit up in a way Karen had never seen before. But shouldn't stepparents be evil? That is at least what she had read about in fairy tales.

Hans swallowed and paused thinking before saying "My papa Alexander, he was and is the bravest, most honorable man I ever met, ever since I was young I always strived to be just like him, he worked as a merchant, he saw the entire world and experienced every culture",

"He sounds nice" said Karen,

"He was more than just nice" said Hans then sighted "He believed me in, always told me that I could achieve whatever I set my mind into, so much so he allowed me to chart and go on a merchant trip by myself once for my 14th birthday",

"He did?" said Karen amazed,

"Yes, it took me a whole 6 months before I had a plan set and the course charted, I went to all manner of places, Italy, India, Egypt, Spain, England, China, too many to count, by the end of the trip the ship was so full of cargo that it was a miracle we neither sank or got robbed by pirates" said Hans with a smile "He was proud of me",

"What about Amelia?" asked Karen,

"Amazing, beautiful, I can never come up with enough adjectives to describe her, I and everybody though of her as an angel who walked among people spreading joy, kindness and light wherever she went" said Hans before sighting sadly "She was my mom, I still remember her in her favorite common room, reading, sowing, she would play with me, cheer me up when I was down, tell me that things were going to be okay...she always told me that there was magic in kindness and love was the most powerful kind of magic" his voice trailed off as he tried not to cry.

Frowning Karen took her uncles hand in an effort to comfort, she should not ask, but either way she wanted to know "Are they the reason why you do not lie?".

Sighting Hans said "I made a promise to mama before her death, that I would stay the same way that she and papa raised me to be, but its only partially the reason...you see...when I was young, about 11 years old, I accidentally broke my papa's favorite grandfather clock, I was so afraid of punishment that I lied about not being the one who broke it, but my papa knew better and dragged the truth out of me, when I did he had this look on his face, it was as if I betrayed him in the worst way possible, so horrible I felt that I just decided not to lie anymore as I did no wanted him or anybody to look at me that way ever again , the truth is better than any lie, even if it will bring some kind of punishment with it",

"Uncle, you are lucky to have such parents, even if it was for a little while" said Karen sadly "I wish that I could have had a chance to meet them",

"I wish the same, for that way they would have still been alive now" said Hans before getting up with the empty bowl in hand and washing it on the sink, after putting the plate away to dry Hans cupped some water unto his hand before splashing it on his face and hair, washing away all the dirt and grime he could before rubbing his hands and arms till they were as clean as possible.

Taking a hand towel he dried himself as best as he could before grabbing a basket, "Karen while I am gone make sure neither one of my brothers...or Pascal...or Thumbelina...get into any kind of trouble" instructed Hans,

"Will try, though I still that Erik is still recovering from his last date with a broom" said Karen giggling, by last date with a broom she meant that he got hit with a broom multiple times by Valhalla who found him one day sunning himself outside.

"Alright, I will be-",

"BOY! WAIT JUST A MOMENT!" they heard making them cringe, the snakes, lizards and Pascal disappeared under the sink, Thumbelina quickly hid on her tulip and Eira flew out the window.

Both froze as they turned and saw Valhalla walking over, she wore a gaudy dress of dark purple, black and silver, her hair was done up in a bun making her face seem sharper and her neck longer.

Her eyes narrowed and said "Katarina, I have told you once and twice and I will say it again, you are a princess, princesses do not mingle with their servants",

"But-" began Karen, but remained quiet when Hans looked at her silently asking to remain quiet, sighting Karen nodded before walking over to her grandmother,

"Good, now go and get ready, we will all be going to town today" said Valhalla making Karen cringe as she could easily guess what awaited her in town when her grandmother was involved.

Silently Karen left when she did Valhalla growled at Hans "What are you doing standing around? Go and bring about the carriage and get clean",

"Yes and I am clean" said Hans sighting even if he knew he was not fully clean as the water barely did the trick in getting the ash and dirt off of his arms, face and hair, then winced even more when Rudi walked in and said "Ewww you look like a street mutt",

"Worse, he looks like something the cat dragged in...and threw out again" added Runo who always followed close by, then his eyes began to shine with evil intent before saying "Mom, you know...you never got to choose his name, why don't we name him now?",

"Oh oh I got one, Dirty boy!" said Rudi before laughing "Because he is always dirty", Hans face grew red in shame as he looked down,

"No no, lets call him Cinder" said Runo,

"No, he is more ashy" said Rudi before saying "That's it! Asher, that is the perfect name!",

"True that brother" said Rudi before the two began to laugh,

"Oh boys, you two always know what to say" said Valhalla with an indulgent smile before turning and glaring at Hans "What are you waiting for? GO and do what you were told boy...or should I say Asher".

Hans mechanically felt his body turn and leave, his mind was numb as he though on what happened, they forced him from his home, took him away from his friends and family, took away his freedom, forced him into servitude and now they took his name.

The name...Asher...it speaks of what their turned him into, they turned him from a respectable, happy young man to a servant..no..not a servant..a slave to their demands and to toil in dirt and ash.

As he walk he nearly tripped over a bale of hay, he choked as he began to sob before anger set in, he had to get out, he could not handle it anymore!

Quickly running over to Sitron, who looked at his master quite confused, he opened the gate and mounted the horse, hands digging into Sitrons mane before they rode out.

Fast Sitron went, ridding pass the valley and into the forest, moving around the tree and pass lakes and babbling brooks Hans was blind to it all as he felt many emotions before pulling on Sitrons mane, forcing him to stop.

When stopped Hans jumped off and walked over to a tree where he lay against, breathing harshly as he tried to control his anger and grief. Why is this happening to him? What did he do so wrong that merit this kind of treatment? Was he cursed? Was this a punishment for his unborn sisters death even if he was innocent of it or was it truly his fault was happened to his sister? Was Valhalla right? Was he not meant to exist or be born and this was the universe revenge on him for disturbing the order of things?

The more he though the more he felt sick as any of those could be the reason for why his life had taken a turn for the worse despite him living honorably and with kindness.

"Mama, Papa, why are things the way they are? I am trying to keep my promise, but every day it gets harder and harder, I just want to go and never return" though Hans through his tears "I should just leave right now while I still have the chance".

"Hoot, hoot" he heard after a while, looking up he saw Eira she was on a branch of a tree nearby, looking at him with her unusual blue eyes, it was almost as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Eira, I can't go back, I just can't, I cannot take a second more" said Hans as he knew what she wanted, she hoot at him again, nudging her head as if saying "Yes you can, there are people who have been through worse than you have...besides...if you leave who will protect Karen? If you're not there to protect her then who will?".

Hans sighted, she was right, there are people who have been through worse situations and gotten out of it, also the biggest thing is Karen, he could not leave Karen while knowing she was in danger as long as she remained with Valhalla, Rudi and Runo and without him there; If he were to leave her alone with them who knew what would happen to her, so if he had to stay and endure their abuse to protect her, he would...at least till he found a way for them to escape together.

Nodding Hans got up and walked back to Sitron, patting the horse before mounting it and ridding back to the manor as quick as he could.

When Hans left Eira took flight and landed o the ground, once she did a white light and feathers surrounded the owl before its form began to shift, change and form till it was that of a woman with blue eyes, brown hair that was picked up in a bun, a white and feather dress with a cape behind her mimicking wings.

Standing tall she smiled as she watched Hans leave, "I can see why my daughter never forgot about you" she though before turning back to an owl and flying off.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle town:**_

Patience, one of many things Anna learned when she started to work on the dress shop, people skills too as she learned how to deal with custemors who were more on the mean side.

But like everything Anna took it with stride and eventually began to make a name for herself, sighting she looked out the window of the dress shop as today was a rather slow day as people were just going back and forth doing their usual things or buying food.

She sighted before freezing when she saw a group coming, the two men looked quite intimidating as they stood quite tall, the woman who accompanied them was quite intimidating and certainly not friendly or approachable, behind her she dragged a girl who looked quite sad despite her cheery green and yellow dress, behind them was another man, their servant if she was right, that one she felt pity as he was struggling to carry the many bags, food and items.

"Poor guy, their treating him like a pack mule" though Anna shaking her head as they entered the dress shop.

The woman pushed the girl in before looking around in disdain before turning her attention to Anna and asking "Are you the owner of the shop?",

"No, but I can help you if you'd like" said Anna,

"No no no, I want the owner of the shop, my granddaughter needs a new corset" said the woman, the girl looked positively miserable when she heard that and began to look at Anna as if begging her to get her out of that.

"Madam, isn't she a little too young for one?" asked Anna innocently,

"Never to early to start" said the woman "Now bring me the store owner", Anna looked at the girl apologetically before going towards the back where the got her boss.

* * *

"Ow ow" whined the little girl whom Anna learned was named Karen as she was fitted into a corset, as the owner pulled the strings she winced as the woman named Valhalla continued to say "Its not tight enough",

"Madam if I put it any tighter the girl will faint" said the store owner worried for Karen's well being,

"Small price to pay for beauty" said Valhalla, finally not taking it anymore Anna turned and left to the front of the store fuming and making sure to make mental notes to Elsa about this.

Her anger clouded her as she walked, so much that she ended up bumping into their manservant making him drop all of the packages unto the ground by mistake,

"Sorry" they said at the same time as they both frantically began to pick up the parcels, bags and such almost head butting one another.

"Sorry sorry, I was not watching where I was going" said Anna quickly,

"Sorry too, was not paying attention" said the manservant gathering all the things.

"I can tell why, I mean, I bet your busy day dreaming about-" Anna stop mid way and stared, getting a good look at the manservant.

He was fairy tall, messy auburn hair which seemed more red than not, she could see light freckles over his nose and cheeks under the patches of what looked to be dirty or maybe dust or ashes, full bear, his green eyes were definitely what attracted her attention. Strangely when Anna looked at him she remembered Elsa's description of her mysterious Ross red, this guy fitted it to a t...if he looked like that when he was a kid.

"Miss?" asked the manservant getting uncomfortable with her starring,

"Oh, sorry sir.." said Anna as she remembered that she was starring before saying "My name is Anna, what is your name?",

"My name is...I mean...I am called the Asher" said the guy sadly,

"Asher?" asked Anna, something told her that it was not his real name at all,

"Yes, because I am always covered in ashes" explained Asher,

"I did not ask what you were called by them" said Anna firmly "I asked for your name",

"Why do you want to know it?" inquired Asher,

"Because I am not calling you something that was given to you for the obvious reason of plain cruelty" said Anna, Asher hesitated as he bit his top lip before saying "My name is Ha-",

"ASHER!" they heard making them wince, Valhalla walked out with a pouting Karen, after paying they left.

Anna acted quickly, grabbing a paper she wrote something before slipping it into Ashers coat as he left with the group.

"Such an insufferable woman, hope she never sets foot into this place again" said Anna's boss, which was surprising as she was the most tolerant woman Anna ever met.

Anna just nodded, true she did not wanted Valhalla to return, but she hoped to see Asher whoever he was soon as she wondered if he was Ross red, whether he was she was unsure, but he certainly fitted the description.

Hopefully the next time they met she would be able to get more info before deciding if he was Ross red.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Deleted scene:**_

 _ **I was very sad when I had to delete this scene as well, there was just no way I could incorporate it into the story without it being weird. For me it was disappointing as this was my favorite song and I wanted it into the story, but sadly it was not meant to be.**_

 _ **So here it is...for your amusement...**_

 _ **The sweetest sounds, sung by Elsa and Hans.**_

 _ **Arendelle town:**_

"Mom mom, here here" said Rudi as he and Runo were busy looking over the clothes which were placed on display by a street vender.

"This one!" yelled the two at the same time as they grabbed the same bright yellow high collar imperium coat with a red trim and bronze buttons,

"Oh uh, its very unusual" said Valhalla surprisingly politely as she looked at the hideous excuse of a jacket,

"Yes and its mine" said Runo as he tugged it away from Rudi and placed it over his own clothes trying it out,

"It makes you look fat" said Rudi before snatching it back and saying "I obviously look better with it",

"No, you look hideous" said Runo "It obviously looks better on me, right mother?",

"How can a mother choose between two such, unique boys" said Valhalla before leaving to check out another stand which was showing off a bunch of new dresses and fabrics.

The two brothers glared one another as they both wanted the coat, as they did they noticed Hans who was looking around rather distracted,

"Asher!" they called as they both decided on the same thing, jumping Hans looked and said "Yes?",

"Who does the coat look better on? Me?" said Rudi,

"Or me?" said Runo as he snatched the coat away and placed it on himself.

Hans looked at the two, though, hesitating a bit before saying "Well, do you want me to be honest?",

"Yes" said Runo and Rudi at the same time,

"Okay, the coats color does not look good on either one of you" said Hans speaking quick to get it over with.

Both twins looked quite angry at the response before Runo said "Why listen to him? He has no sense of style",

"Right brother" said Rudi before snatching the coat away and trying to run away with it, Rudo quickly caught on and the two began to have a tug a war for the coat.

Sighting Hans looked away and focused on the crowds of people, it had been years since he last was in Arendelle, he still remembered when he first went to Arendelle for the Winter festival. To forget that day was impossible as it was the place and day he met Snow white.

"Wonder if I will ever see her again" though Hans then paused when he saw a black haired woman with blue eyes run across the street and hugged a blond ice harvester, the man smiled as he kissed her deeply and spun her around, the two seemed happy.

"Will that be me someday? Possibly with Snow?" though Hans, he knew it was wishful thinking, but he liked to hope as he could never truly forget about her.

 _(Hans)_  
 _The Sweetest Sounds_  
 _Cinderella_  
 _The Sweetest Sounds, I'll ever hear_  
 _are still inside my head_  
 _The Kindest Words I'll ever know_  
 _are waiting to be said_  
 _The most entrancing sight of all_  
 _is yet for me to see..._  
 _and the dearest love in all the world_  
 _is waiting somewhere for me_  
 _is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me._

"Asher! Stop daydreaming!" he heard Valhalla yell making him snap out of it, turning he was nearly knocked back when Valhalla threw her bags at him then left,

"Never knew I'd see such a lazy manservant" said Rudi snickering as he followed behind his mother, he wore a coat which was identical to the yellow one he had wanted, but it was bright lime green,

"More like stupid, somebody needs to nail his feet to the ground" snickered Runo as he wore the yellow coat.

With that they left to go to other stores for their shopping with Hans following close by.

Meanwhile in the other side of the town Elsa disguised as a pheasant with a simple blue dress, white shawl and black bonnet while her platinum blond hair was braided with a ribbon, walked around the many stalls put up by vendors, smelling the flowers which were imported from other places such as Spain and Corona. She bought some items and even a rose which she placed on her hair.

 _(Elsa)_  
 _The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_  
 _are still inside my head_  
 _The Kindest Words I'll ever know_  
 _are waiting to be said_

 _The most entrancing sight of all_  
 _is yet for me to see..._  
 _and the dearest love in all the world_  
 _is waiting somewhere for me_  
 _is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me._

She continued to walk, not noticing Valhalla, Rudi, Runo and Hans walk pass her. Each time they crossed paths, near yet far enough for them not to realize they were there.

 _(Elsa)_  
 _The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear_

 _(Hans in counterpoint)_  
 _The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear_  
 _are still inside my head_

 _(Hans)_  
 _The kindest words I'll ever hear_

 _(Elsa in counterpoint)_  
 _The kindest words I'll ever hear_  
 _are waiting to be said_

 _(Hans)_  
 _The most, entrancing sight of all_  
 _is yet for me to see!_

 _(Elsa)_  
 _The most, entrancing sight of all_  
 _is yet for me to see!_

 _(Both)_  
 _And the dearest love in all the world_

 _(Elsa)_  
 _is waiting somewhere for me_

 _(Hans echoing)_  
 _waiting somewhere..._

 _(Elsa)_  
 _Is waiting somewhere..._

"ASHER! QUIT DAYDREAMING! WE ARE LEAVING!" yelled Valhalla making Hans jump before they made their way out of town and back to the manor. While Elsa looked at the clock tower before she began to walk away from the town in the opposite direction towards Arendelle palace.

 _(Both)_

 _Somewhere for me..._

Nearby Eira watched the whole scene unfold, despite the years that passed and the distance, Elsa and Hans were close, but not united, not yet at least.

"That will change soon enough" though Eira before taking off and flying back towards the manor as she had a plan in mind to get the two together.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Hans meets Anna...ohhhhhh she is sooooo cllllloooooossssseeeeee...lol seems that Elsa will loose the bet. lol..**_

 _ **Now you all know why one of the reasons why Valhalla is so hateful towards Hans, also why Hans is somewhat different from that of the movie, its because Amelia and Alexander made a huge impact on his life and who he is as a person when he was raised by them.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next one. Constructive criticism welcomed.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors note: Again thank you for all of the reviews.**_

 _ **I should warn you, this chapter will contain mention of violence, punishment and blood...**_

 _ **Any way thank you for reading and please review when done.**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle:**_

Night had fallen, temperatures dropped considerably as the coastal wind began to blow hard and loudly making the roof's of the homes creak.

Inside the manor where the remaining Southern isle royal lives, said royals were fast asleep in their soft feather beds, using the warmest silk, wool and cotton blankets to keep warm. Yet while they slept one was wide awake and hard at work.

With just a dimming fire in the fireplace and an old lantern with a lit candle inside Hans was busy washing the remaining dishes, cups and silver wear. Yawning Hans rubbed his tired eyes careful before looking where Thumbelina, Pascal and his snake, lizard, bird brothers were.

Thumbelina and Pascal were trying to help by drying the dishes with a rag while the brothers were working together to put the dried dishes and silverwear back into the cupboards and drawers.

Looking Hans felt a small smile come to his face, a couple of months ago or so his brothers were unkind to him, then when they were turned to snakes they spend a good time moping about their curse, then some more because of the loss of their families and loved ones.

It was not of their choice and frankly it made Hans mad to know that instead of saving the family Valhalla chose to save all the riches into a boat and sail off with Rudi and Runo, frankly the only reason Hans and Karen were in Arendelle was because they managed to get into the boat before it sailed off, but it was quite clear that the family held little importance to those three.

The snake, lizard and bird brothers were also upset about it, yet the situation had some good in it as they were now kind and helpful to Hans and Karen, also Hans could sense that they are genuinely sorry for their past actions.

They might not say it, but their actions speak for them as Hans had seen the deep sorrow in their eyes, mostly on Caleb, Erik and Richard, Caleb and Erik for the loss of their wives and children and Richard for he was forced to watch the way his mother treated his daughter, which for the first time he saw how she acted and did not like it one bit. They would also try to help even whenever they could even when Hans did not ask for their help.

Finishing the last dish Hans said "Thank you for the help",

"No problem, though I wish I was bigger, because if I was the work would end faster" said Thumbelina as she walked across the table next to the sink and unto the flower pot where she climbed into the tulip flower.

"It does not matter whether you are big or small, any help is much appreciated" said Hans as he walked over to the old wooden table which was set in the middle of the room, sitting down he pulled a plate closer and sighted a bit as he looked at his food before moving it around a bit with a fork.

Well, food was a nice way to put it, but in reality what he had been given were the left over scraps from Valhalla's, Rudi's and Runo's plates.

"At least its something" though Hans as he moved some of the food, splitting it into 12 small yet equal portions as Eira, Pascal, Lars and the rest made their way to the table, each one, one by one, from order to eldest to youngest took and ate their portions.

Richard slapped Caleb on the head with his tail for trying to take more than his fair share.

Hans covered his mouth trying not to laugh before placing a hand between them before they could start a fight and said "Come on you two, don't fight, after what we all have been through why fight over the small things?", the two snakes sighted before they nodded in agreement before they and Pascal went back to their hidey-holes in the kitchen to sleep for the night.

Getting up Hans washed the plate and fork before setting it to dry and going to his bed, which was a cot he made out of some scraps of fabric which he stuffed it with straw.

Taking it from its hiding spot under an old dresser used to storage spices and such Hans pulled and placed it in front of the fireplace before sitting on it, not bothering to take off his dirty coat as it was too cold to sleep without it.

Looking around and making sure he was not seen he knocked on the bricks on the left side of the fireplace before removing some particular ones revealing an opening which had a wooden box.

Taking the box he opened it and looked into the contents inside quite happily.

The first he picked was the ice snow globe, holding it he looked at it for a while, the flurry of snow inside, the ice castle in the ice mountain glowing many beautiful colors of blue, purple and pink, if he looked closer he swore that there was a party going on inside of the castle with many people dancing and having a good time.

Sighting Hans placed that aside before picking up his loving parents Amelia and Alexander's picture painting, holding it Hans stroke the picture before saying "I miss you two and my grandparents, every day I wish you were still here".

Placing the items back in the box he hid it again on the opening and placed the bricks back before laying down on the cot, the last thing he clearly remembered seeing before going to sleep was Eira and her unusual blue eyes.

* * *

 _ **The next day:**_

The kitchen was quiet other than the snake brothers snoring which filled the kitchen with a kind of white noise, Hans was curled up on the cot, one arm over his face covering his eyes as he slept.

Suddenly the door of the kitchen opened quietly followed by quiet giggles, entering the room Rudi and Runo snickered as they made their way to where Hans was sleeping, both were carrying a huge barrel of ice water, it even had ice chunks on it.

Hans moved, his face contorted as it seemed as though he was having a terrible nightmare he could not seem to escape. He looked so miserable, to Rudi and Runo it was the perfect moment to torment him further.

Standing over they lifted the barrel before dumping all of the water on Hans, "GHA!" yelled Hans as he immediately sat up, he coughed and sputtered, he shook and shivered under the now soaked cold clothes as he looked around wildly as he unable to take a proper breath as the few he could get were shallow and stiff.

"Get up stupid!" said Rudi before he and Runo ran out of the kitchen, shaking with rage Hans judgement was clouded as he yelled "That's it!" before getting up and chasing after them.

At first Runo and Rudi laughed till they saw Hans running after them, they screamed as they ran around the manor with Hans chasing them, everywhere they went Hans was faster and blocked all escapes so Rudi and Runo ran into the kitchen.

Looking around for something to use as a shield against Hans Rudi spotted the flowerpot with the 3 bright pink tulips that Hans always seemed to care so much about, as if thinking the same thing both Rudi and Runo ran and grabbed the flower pot, Rudi held the pot in front of him while Runo hid behind him as Hans entered the kitchen.

Hans raging look turned to terror as he began to beg quickly "No no no, put that down" as he slowly walked closer trying to get the flowerpot away from Rudi and Runo but the two back away from him.

"No, we won't, cause your going to beat us if we do" said Rudi,

"Keep him there while I get mother" whispered Runo to Rudi before he moved quickly and left the kitchen, Hans moved to stop him,

"Don't even think about it" said Rudi as he moved so the pot was close to the flames of the fireplace "Of course you can try to stop Runo, but you'd loose this weed which you care so much about".

It was not the tulips which Hans care, but Thumbelina who was inside one of the tulip bulbs either sleeping or terrified out of her mind, "Come on, choose Hans, either way you will get a punishment" said Rudi.

Hans back away holding his hands open in surrender as they heard Valhalla's scream sound through the house "Asher!", Rudi smirked and said "Your a fool" before tossing the flower pot into the fire.

"No!" yelled Hans as he ran over, but was stopped by Rudi and then Runo who kept him from reaching the burning pot.

"No, no, no..." said Hans as he watched the pot and tulips be burned to nothing but ashes. Both brothers smirked as their mother entered the kitchen.

Glaring at Hans Valhalla growled "Bring him outside! Tie him good to the wooden stump, he is long overdue for a good whipping", both Rudi and Runo's eyes shone evilly when they heard that before they began to drag Hans over.

Hans did not struggle, his mind was full of grief for the loss of his tiny friend, "I am sorry Thumbelina, I could not keep you safe like I promised" though Hans in grief, not even struggling to escape as he was brought outside, next to the stables there was a stump of a tree which was long since cut down, it was used to place wood there to chop, but now it served a different purpose.

Forcing him down the two brothers pulled the coat and shirt off of Hans exposing his back before he was tied down. Closing his eyes he waited for the sound of a crack and the stinging pain which would follow.

 **WARNING! VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND TORTURE AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SKIP!**

The first contact Hans let out a yell as the whip made contact with his back, it stung, burned and cut.

"You are a big fool Asher" said Valhalla "You should have just done what you were told, it would have been so much easier for you" there was another crack, Hans yelled again as the whip made contact on his back again, this time cutting him, letting the warm blood seep down his back.

"Good one mother" said Rudi,

"Yes, now mother, how's about I do the whipping? Then you can speak and not strain yourself" offered Runo with glee, Valhalla though then smiled before saying "Thank you Runo, you and Rudi are such good boys" as she gave Runo the whip.

Holding it Runo stroked it before smirking, holding it back he readied before cracking the whip against Hans back again, this time purposely hitting the back of his neck to cause the most pain.

Hans screamed out in pain, struggled against the hold of the ropes which bound him, before resting his head against the stump,

"You know, I always though that you were never my child, you were just too useless and ugly compared to your brothers" said Valhalla as she smiled a bit when she heard Hans sobbing in pain.

"If you had done as you were told I would have treated you better" said Valhalla as Rudi snapped the whip again on Hans back "But no, you decided to remain loyal to Corona, tell me now, where are your friends? why are they not here to save you in your time of need?".

Rudi snapped the whip again before Runo said "I want a turn",

"Of course Runo, make sure you give Asher 24 whips, one for every year he lived" said Valhalla as she walked away and sat down on a wooden bench in a rather lazy pose as she watched her twins take turns whipping Hans.

Towards the end Hans had stopped screaming, just sobbed as he shook from the pain, his back was all bloody and covered in whip marks and cuts.

"That's enough" said Valhalla stopping her twins,

"But mother" began Runo,

"I said 24 whips, any more and we will be one servant short" said Valhalla before getting up and saying "Throw him to the barn, we cannot have the neighbors see our servant bloodied and if by some miracle he survives we will put him to work again".

"Yes mother" said both Runo and Rudi before dropping the whip and walking over, the two undid Hans binds and carried him to the barn, opening the door the tossed Hans in making him fall on his back.

Hans cried out weakly as fresh pain flared up as he lay on the ground still, beraly able to take a proper breath as he was hyperventilating from the pain.

"Consider yourself lucky Asher, others get worse than you" said Rudi before they closed and locked the barn door leaving Hans alone.

 **End of violent, bloody, torture scene:**

Taking short breaths Hans winced as he turned so he was laying on his chest, moving he tried to get up but collapsed as his arms felt like jelly, he barely had the strength to even sit up.

But he was determine to move the one way he knew how, reaching out with his arms and hands Hans began to drag himself across the floor of the barn towards the back which was where the horses would come and go to the fenced outside area.

Dragging himself through the back he winced as everything seemed to hurt ten times worse, mud and other things got to his wounds even rocks dig into him as he continued to drag himself.

Nearby Sitron watched and neighed in sadness and horror at what his master had suffered.

After what seemed like forever Hans made it to the gate of the garden, with great difficulty he reached and pulled himself enough to unlatch the gate and open it. He fell to the ground but he barely felt it as he continued to drag himself till he was a good way out of the manor.

After a while his strength faltered as exhaustion settled into his body and mind, he fought to stay awake but the exhaustion was too great, just as he reached the dirt road which lead to Arendelle town he closed his eyes passing out, just lay there on the ground as if he was dead.

As he did Eira the owl landed next to him, looking over his beaten form sadly she began to glow in silver as her form changed till she was a human again, placing her hand on his back gently she said "You value friendship over material things, you chose to be torture rather than betray your friends, Valhalla is wrong Hans, you are not worthless".

Getting up she walked away, she had things to do and fast.

Walking back to the manor unnoticed the woman waved her hands making the snake, bird and lizard brothers, Pascal, Karen, Sitron and Thumbelina who by pure luck had not been in the tulip when it was thrown in the fire appear.

The group looked confused and shocked at the woman before she said "No time to explain, I am here to get you all away from this place"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Hope Hans is okay, sorry for the whole bloody, violent chapter. The reason I did it was to reflect the reality of what happened back then as servants were treated back then as if they were objects, not real human beings, they were tortured, punished harshly even execute for the smallest of things.**_

 _ **Any way, seems Hans and the rest are going to be safe...but for how long? Only time will tell...any way please stay tuned for the next chapter, please remember to review when done.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews for they help me write and get the creative juices flowing, lol**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I apologize for the rather...bloody past chapter... but it was needed for the events which will follow.**_

 ** _Anynway, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done. Oh also again pay close attention to the chapters as some of them will show little winks to the Hans Christian Anderson stories._**

* * *

 _Hans dream:_

 _Flying, that was kinda what Hans felt as he lay on his back starring up at the sun. For a moment he wondered if he had died as he did not remember what happened after the whipping._

 _Sitting up he winced as he expected to feel pain, but instead he found he felt nothing, not pain or anything._

 _"Did I die?" Hans wondered out loud as he looked around the place which was nothing but mist and whiteness, soon up ahead he could see two figures forming, at first Hans could not tell who they were but as they got closer he realized their identities._

 _"Mama? Papa?" asked Hans as he got up and began to walk over only to be stopped by a invisible force which formed a wall, keeping him from reaching his parents._

 _"Hans, my baby" said Amelia as she and Alexander gave him a bit of a watery smile as they walked over and placed a hand on the "invisible wall",_

 _"Mama, papa, I am sorry, I tried, but everything is wrong" said Hans sadly "I tried to remain how you both raised me, but everything went from bad to worse...",_

 _"Its okay, there is only so much that a person can take" said Ameila sadly as she wished that she had not made Hans make that promise, even if she had done it for his own good._

 _"Hans, we are proud of you, despite all the wrong, you stood strong and protected your friends" said Alexander with a small smile,_

 _"I did, but I could not help but wonder if maybe Valhalla was right, maybe I was a fool in doing that" said Hans,_

 _"No, protecting your friends and family does not make you a fool" said Alexander,_

 _"Things happen for a reason, you may not see it now but soon you will" promised Amelia as soon they began to fade away._

 _"Mama, Papa, where are you two going? Don't go, don't leave me again" said Hans quickly, begging, he did not want them to leave, he missed them greatly and wished to be with them again._

 _"We must, but fret not we will see each other someday" promised Alexander as he and Amelia began to fade, as they did Hans noticed a third person with them, he could barely make out said person, but she was a woman and for some reason she was familiar to him._

 _"I got to say Hans, you certainly picked a great wife" said Amelia,_

 _"And a princess too, my mother will not stop bragging about this when she finds out she was right" laughed Alexander._

* * *

Pain, that was the first thing that Hans felt as he slowly came to, opening his eyes he saw he was face first on the dirt road,

"Lovely way to wake up" though Hans sarcastically before wincing as he felt something make contact on his injured back, it was a cloth of sorts,

"I am sorry, I know it hurts" he heard, looking back he saw it was a strange woman, she was old, yet at the same time not, her hair was picked up in an intricate bun, wore a soft flowing green dress with white delicate looking cape hood, her eyes were a beautiful yet familiar blue, her face was familiar too, like he had seen her before, but he knew he had not seen her before.

"Uncle" he heard then winced when he felt Karen arms wrap around him.

"Karen easy easy...your uncle is hurt" said the woman before adding "I know it hurt Hans, but you have to help us help you, you have to stand".

Standing, such a small thing, yet Hand felt that he could not do it, he hurt to much and his body felt like jelly, but never the less he was willing to try. Wincing and silently groaning Hans slowly got up with the help of Karen and the mysterious woman, the two helped him get on Sitron before they began to make their way to who knows where.

Hans tried to remain awake for as long as he could, but even that was impossible as he felt himself start to swoon again.

"Just hang on a little longer" said the woman before they finally arrived at a quaint little chateau, not as big as Hans childhood home, but the similarities between the two homes baffled Hans as they entered.

Helping him off of Sitron the three slowly made their way into the chateau and up the stairs, "Just a bit longer" promised the woman as they walked pass the foyer and up the stairs,

"You have been saying that for what seems like forever" though Hans as he took shaky steps, finally they arrived to a room, the last thing Hans clearly remembered was laying down on the bed, then nothing, just darkness.

* * *

 _ **That night:**_

Laying on the bed Hans was laying on his stomach, back exposed showing the many bruises, slashes and cuts which were caused by the whipping. His closed eyes tightened and face grimace the strange woman pressed a cloth soaked with alcohol on the wounds. Nearby Karen, Pascal, Thumbelina, Lars the sparrow and the snake and lizard brothers were watching with worry and sorrow at the sight of their brothers pain and misery.

"I am sorry, I wish I would have been able to stop them" said Karen softly as she wanted to cry for her uncles pain, but could not as she knew that she had to be strong now for him.

"It is not your fault Karen so you should not apologize" said the woman as she poured alcohol unto Hans wounds, cleaning them,

"Miss...who are you? why did you help us?" asked Karen nervously, true the woman helped them, but that could be a trick.

"I had to help, I cannot stand by and watch people suffer without doing something about it, as for who I am, my name is Iduna, I am the mistress of this chateau" said the woman as she took another cloth, a clean one and used it to wipe the wounds clean before taking a roll of bandages and began to dress Hans wounds.

"Thank you...Iduna" said Karen, she was a stranger, yet Karen felt like she could trust Iduna for some reason,

"Your welcome" said Iduna as she finished dressing the wounds before tucking Hans in and saying "He will be out for a bit, but afterwards hopefully he will feel better...given time of course",

"Ya, that is till Valhalla, Rudi and Runo get us back" said Karen sadly,

"No they will not, I can promise you that" said Iduna before adding "I see good people and honest workers when I see them, for that I have a proposition for the two of you, but I will say when Hans is better, till then come on, I will show you to your room",

"I get a room" said Karen,

"Of course" said Iduna then looked at Thumbelina and added "I have one for you too if you'd like",

"Thank you but, I'd rather stay here and watch Hans, make sure he is okay" said Thumbelina kindly,

"Alright, if you want I have an old dollhouse, I can bring it here and you can use it if you'd like" offered Iduna,

"Thank you, I would most appreciate it" said Thumbelina gratefully.

Nodding Iduna left with Karen, about a couple of minutes later she came back holding a rather nice dollhouse modeled after the chateau, she placed it on the table near the bed, smiling Thumbelina went to the house, happy to have a space of her own other than a flower.

Leaving Iduna stopped before saying to the lizard, snake and bird brothers before saying "I can trust you to help Thumbelina watch Hans right?", the group nodded,

"Good night" said Iduna before leaving the room, letting the events of the day soak into their minds.

As it did anger filled their mind, they had had enough of Valhalla's, Rudi's and Runo's treatment of Hans and Karen, Richard looked at the others and motioned them to come closer. Gathering near the fireplace the group began to plot revenge. They would make certain that the three would regret ever laying a hand on their brother and daughter/niece.

* * *

 _ **3 days later:**_

Brightness, that was the first thing Hans saw when he came to, groaning a bit he turned so he was laying on his back, wincing a bit as his wounded back made contact with the mattress, but sighted a bit as the pain left after a minute or so.

Sitting up carefully Hans noticed his surroundings which were entirely different, at first he though in his disoriented state that maybe he was in another dream, but dismissed that though when he had felt pain while in dreams you feel nothing. The next though was that maybe Valhalla, Rudi and Runo or any one of them regreted their actions and were trying to help, but that he too dismissed as he doubted that the trio would ever have any kind of regret or mercy. The last and most likely event was that a passanger had seen and picked him up to try and help him.

"That was probably what happened" decided Hans as he got out of bed carefully as to avoid any more injury to his back and just stood for a moment, looking around the room.

The room was big, somewhat like the room he had back in Corona palace, it was plain with its pine wood floors and light green walls, just had a large wooden desk, chair, some scrolls on top of that and books on the bookcase, a fireplace with a rather comfy looking chair and the bed he was laying on previously.

At the foot of the bed he noticed a tan color long sleeve shirt, cream color cravat, green vest with very thin black lines going down, black pant and boots with stocking placed neatly at the foot of the bed.

Taking the shirt Hans looked over it, the clothes seemed to be just his size, the boots too and what was surprising was that the entire outfit seemed to be brand new.

"Why would this person go out of the way to help?" though Hans confused, but nonetheless grateful, quickly changing to the new clothes he put on the boots, happy to wear something that actually fitted well for once, then left the room to the hallway, looking around, hopping to find the person and thank him or her.

Reaching the stairs he heard laughing,

"Oh such fine footwork" said a strange woman voice,

"Thank you Iduna, I practice a lot" he heard Karens voice say.

"Karen" said Hans as he entered the room which he found out it was a common room as it had some couches, a small table which had food on it, cups and a tea pot, sitting on a couch with a cup on her hands was a strange woman, the same one that helped him get to safety, his brothers were scattered through the room doing one thing or another, Pascal was playing chess with Lars sparrow, Karen was busy doing some pirouettes close to a large window and Thumbelina...

"Thumbelina, your alive" said Hans happily seeing her on the table, she was sitting on a small spool of thread, holding a thimble which was full of something, nectar possibly as she drank nothing else.

"Hans your awake" said Thumbelina happily as she emediatly dropped the thimble and ran over, Hans picked her up with his hand and held her,

"I though that you were in the tulip" said Hans,

"No, I was not, I was outside getting some nectar then the next thing I know I see you being hurt by your family" said Thumbelina sadly "I am sorry I wish that-",

"Its okay Thumbelina, I am just happy that you are all okay" said Hans gratefully before he placed Thumbelina down then proceeded to walk over and hug Karen, Karen smiled and wrapped her arms around him carefully.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked hopeful,

"Yes much better, thanks to all of you" said Hans then turned to the woman and said "I apologize for the intrusion and I thank you very much for your kindness",

"Its no problem Hans" said the woman "Though I am glad your better for I have a proposition for you".

"Proposition?" asked Hans unsure, the woman nodded and said "I have been watching for a while and I am very impressed, your a hard worker, loyal and honest, its not fair that you get treated such a way in that household" pausing she drank a bit of her tea and said "I would like to hire you as my servant, I will have to be honest and say that I will not give you wages, but I will give you and Karen protection, a roof over your heads, food and clothes, whatever it is you need and most of all I promise that I will treat you all better than those people ever did".

Hans remained quiet for a while as he though about it, in truth it was a good deal and frankly he had no other option, if he went back home he would certainly be killed by Valhalla, Runo and Rudi and who knows what would happen to Karen, his brothers, Pascal and Thumbelina. So if this woman was truthful then they would get a much better quality of life, plus safety as he would not have to worry about where they are and if they are safe.

"Alright, I accept, but on one condition, that Karen be sent to school" said Hans, he really wanted her to have a chance at education as she had not receive much other than reading and writing, then added "I also would like to be free to send letters and correspondence to wherever I'd like",

"Its fair" said the woman as she got up and added "I will have paperwork drawn up, we can sign it tonight",

"Okay miss..." said Hans,

"Iduna, just call me Iduna" said the woman with a smile before she turned and said "While I am gone making the papers your all free to look around the house and also eat whatever you all feel like, goodness knows you all need more meat on your bones" with a light laugh she left the room, a minute later they heard the front door close signaling she had left the house.

They spent the first minute or so quite before a though sank in...

They were far away from the manor...they were away...there was no Valhalla to order them around or Rudi and Runo to terrorize them...ever...they were free.

"I am free!" yelled Karen as she took off her dress and threw it away then tore her corset off and started running around wearing only her white pantalettes and camisole through the house.

"KAREN!" yelled Hans as he covered his eyes, he did not wanted to see his niece in her undergarments.

"Come on uncle! Lets have a ball while their gone, gone for good! woooooohhhhooooo!" said Karen as she ran to the staircase, got on the rail, slid down and started to dance around the foyer, the snake, lizard and bird brothers looked, Pascal clapped his claws happy, soon Eira appeared,

"There you are Eira, was wondering about you" said Hans as he saw the owl,

Eira/Iduna hooted as she seemed quite pleased. Bending down Karen grabbed her snake father Richard and began to dance around the room with him.

Hans went down the stairs and laughed a bit at the sight before feeling a bit sorry for Richard who began to look quite green under her scales from how much Karen had spun him around.

Deciding Richard had enough Hans stepped over and bow down saying "Puis-je avoir cette danse ma chère nièce ?" extending his hand at his niece, giggling like mad Karen answered "Que si vous engagez à ne pas marcher sur mon cher oncle pieds",

"Moi ? Jamais" said Hans acting as if insulted before Karen took his hand and the two began to dance around the foyer very happily as they celebrated their freedom, for the first time in a long time they could forget all their troubles and just have a good time.

* * *

 _ **Days later in Arendelle palace:**_

Elsa hummed happily as she walked down the halls of the palace. Thing were going perfectly so far, after feeling the most horrible pain days ago she had not felt any else but happiness and peace, she had approved several new trading contracts which would be very beneficial for Arendelle as it would bring many different kind of goods from around the world along with metal, the metal being important as new boats were going to be made, those would be made out of metal, thick and almost indestructible, it was the future.

The icing on the cake was the praise she got from her subjects and council, she may not be queen yet she was called the greatest queen in Arendelle history, surpassing her father and ancestors before her.

Yet she did not take all the credit as her sister Anna had a huge part in it, with her being her eyes and ears Elsa was able to right any wrong and make things more fair between the high, middle and lower classes.

"And people do not know my secret to success" though Elsa as she walked to her room, entering she closed and locked the door.

Turning she walked and closed the curtains before going to her wardrobe and opening it, hiding behind the large and expensive dresses she took out one of her simple dresses and changed into it.

Taking her hair undid her hair bun and made it into a side braid, looking at her braid Elsa though before moving her hand summoning snowflakes, taking them she used them to decorate her braid adding some shine and glitter before putting on a bonnet and leaving through a secret entrance of her room which was located behind the fireplace.

Walking the secret halls which were located between the walls of the palace Elsa was quiet as she could hear all going on's which happened when she was not there, the hall lead to a hidden exit covered by moss outside of the palace before she smiled and ran to the forest of Arendelle eager to meet her sister and speak of the good news.

After a good time running she slow down and began to walk, taking in the sights of the beautiful autumn season the forest had to offer.

The forest leaves were a bright yellow, red and orange making it seems as though they were on fire, the wind blew some away creating beautiful patterns as they were carried away and the smell of the harvest and berries which filled her nose.

* * *

 _ **Kristoff's cabin:**_

A delicious smell filled the kitchen as Anna happily reached into the wood oven and pulled out a freshly baked blackberry pie, holding it she smelled it before walking over and placing the pie unto the window sill to cool down.

"Perfect" said Anna before she washed and dried her hands, taking one of kristoff's shirts she began to mend it, her guess the shirt got the rips from Kristoff goofing around with Sven.

"Those two" giggled Anna as Ellen walked inside from sweeping out the leaves from the yard around their home.

"Those leaves, oh how I wish they would not be so messy" said Ellen before sitting down, looking rather miserable as she always liked to keep her yard free of leaves, but it was hard and close to impossible when autumn came by.

"Their just leaves Ellen, no need to make such a big fuss about it" said Anna with a smile, turning her head Ellen noticed the pie and said happily"Oh how lovely, you made a pie",

"Yes, its for our guest" said Anna,

"A guest?" asked Ellen confused, she was sure they were not having anybody visit them today,

"Yes, you know the old manor by the cliff?" asked Anna,

"The one which has the Southern isle family?" asked Ellen as she began to look down, she had heard of that family and frankly nothing good was ever said about them so the idea of having them over made Ellen quite unhappy.

"That one, they have a servant and I snuck an invite to our house into his pocket when he came to our shop, figured he could use some friends" said Anna,

"Ah well that changes things, is he nice?" asked Ellen,

"He seem so when we spoke, but he looked quite sad" said Anna,

"The poor boy probably is, Lord knows how his employers treat him behind closed doors" said Ellen grimly as she had witnessed once too many times how some employers would beat their servants for the smallest mistakes and those were the lucky ones as others would be either killed or hanged. So in her mind it made her quite happy to see Anna extending a helping hand to others.

"Think he will come?" asked Ellen,

"I hope or else I guess I will have to wait till tomorrow, but I am sure sooner or later he will find my note" said Anna optimistically as she finished mending the shirt and folded it as she did her ears picked up something.

"Did you hear that?" asked Anna in a hush voice to Ellen,

"Hear what?" asked Ellen confused,

"Listen" said Anna lifting a finger, straining their ears they heard it, a song, maybe a ballad or a hymn,

"Its coming from the forest" said Ellen in a hush voiced as they continued to listen to the mysterious voice which seemed to beautiful to be natural.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else:**_

"What is that?" asked a man as he looked around wildly, he was a couchman who was driving the open carriage which was guarded by 3 soldiers bearing swords and arrows. The guards raised their weapons ready to attack as they were very superstitious and the forest was rumored to be home to many supernatural beings.

Looking around the woman inside the carriage listened before saying "What beautiful voice",

"Careful your highness, this...its not natural...its supernatural" said one guard spooked,

"I agree, this song must be coming from a Nökken" said the other guard agreeing "No person could ever sound like that", the group nodded as they even the driver made plans for a hasty retreat.

"Lets follow the song" said the woman quickly stopping their plans, she stood up revealing her gaudy red and purple dress with gold designs, she was quite tall and sharp yet elegant features on her face, her honey golden hair was done in many braids and picked up on a bun with pearls.

"Your highness, we cannot risk you Queen Irene of the Western lands" said the guards horrified at her command,

"That's why I have you four for, to protect me" said Irene then added "Now lets seek out the Nökken for I desire to capture and keep it as a pet",

"But your highness" began the Driver only to shut up when she glared at him quite angrily "You dare to disobey an order from the queen?",

"No...no...We will follow right away" said the driver quickly before snapping the reins at the two black Spanish horses and leading them further into the woods, following the song.

* * *

 _ **The other side of the forest:**_

Holding a water damage note Hans followed the barely legible map drawn on it. Said note he found it while he was washing some of his more salvageable old clothes which he managed to sneak out of the manor among his and Karen's while Valhalla, Rudi and Runo were sleeping.

Sadly the note was damaged by the soapy water to the point he could barely make out the words other than invite, friend and a name Anna along with some crude dawn directions on the back.

Now the name Anna Hans remembered as he was sure it was the worker at the dress shop he met sometime ago.

True he did not know her or her intentions for "Inviting" him, but he did not want to miss out the chance of interacting with somebody outside of his current circle of friends and family, not that he had anything against his lovely new boss Iduna, his reptile and bird brothers, Pascal, Thumbelina, Eira and Karen, but he had began to crave for a more "normal" interaction.

"Come on Hans, face it, your life has been anything but normal" Hans though to himself humming a bit as walked the forest trying to figure out the map.

As he walked his humming turned to singing as he let the notes roll out of his mouth in expert ease, filling the forest with the sound of his ballad, it was an old one his mama Amelia taught him, long since he had forgotten the words for the ballad yet he still remembered the sound. While mama Amelia had taught him how to sing, Thumbelina helped him perfect it as surprising as it sounded Thumbelina could sing in such a way that left Hans wondering how such a small thing could posses such a voice.

He let more notes sound as he walked, expressing his joy and peace, but he was at peace. Life was definitely better now that he was away from Valhalla, Rudi and Runo, his employer Iduna was a lovely woman who treated him, Karen, Thumbelina, Pascal and his brothers as if they were family, he was given work of course, but none of it was too hard or close to impossible like he had back in the manor, good food and portions were given to them to eat, clothes from time to time and Karen went to school which she greatly enjoyed, he was even given days off and was allowed privileges which he had not had since he was forced into servitude.

"Lets hope this new life stays this way for a long time, I would not mind forever if possible" though Hans hopefully.

"Hello?" he heard startling out of his thoughts and song.

It came from behind a bush a couple of feet away, curious Hans walked over he called "Hello? Somebody there?",

"Yes I am here" he heard an answer coming from behind the same bushes where he had heard the voice call out, walking over Hans parted the bushes before looking to see who it was. His eyes widen when he saw the woman who was behind the bushes, the incredibly familiar woman.

"Could it be?" he though as his heart rate picked up, his throat went dry was in nervousness before he barely managed to croak out "Snow white?"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Singing, that was what Elsa heard as she was close to Anna's and Kristoff's home, the beautiful yet mysterious ballad seemed to echo all around through the forest drowning out any other sound that could be heard.

"What is that?" though Elsa as she looked around for the source of the sound, for a moment her mind was full of thoughts on what it could be, it ranged from a Nökken to a forest sprite or maybe a fey.

"Don't be silly Elsa, neither of those could be" Elsa scolded herself for letting her imagination run away with her head, till she remembered that she had ice magic and if she had magic it meant that magic existed and if magic existed it meant that Nökken, forest sprite, fey's and all the other stuff also existed.

Then she heard a snap of a twig, the song sounded closer than ever before, it was close to where she was, 20 feet away or closer,

"Hello?" Elsa called, the song stopped making the forest go dead silent.

Narrowing her eyes she slowly walked closer to where she heard the rustle only to jump back when she heard somebody answer"Hello? Somebody there?",

"Yes, I am here" said Elsa as she walked over, then jumped back from behind the bushes came out a man.

For a moment she was afraid as this stranger could bring danger to her, true she could freeze him but she wanted to keep her ice magic a secret from the world. Yet looking closer her eyes widen in recognition; Even more when he said "Snow white?".

"Ross Red?" asked Elsa hopeful as her heart began to thump fast and loudly.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Hans and the rest manage to escape Valhalla, Rudi and Runo...for now...and for how long?**_

 _ **00\. Elsa and Hans meet after many years apart, what will happen next?**_

 _ **Fun fact, Hans new servant uniform is based on the outfits that the Arendelle palace servants wear.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next one. Constructive criticism welcomed.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors note: Thank you all again for all of the reviews.**_

 _ **Things are going to get more and more interesting from this point forward. :)**_

 _ **Iceice: Hi to you too. Glad to meet another fairytale geek. Actually yes, I not only researched history while making this story, I also did use other stories and such while making this one and like you said most are not well known, though the mains ones which I drew inspiration from were the Hans Christian Andersen stories. You will be seeing a lot more winks and such of different stories as the chapters go on.**_

 _ **Actually I am sure that Hans means precious gift, but it was in another language...which I cannot seem to find...sorry again as this story I did it a long time ago, years to be honest and I am posting it now so some details are a bit..you know...but I will be changing them to make it better. Yes you are right the meaning would also fit the story.**_

 _ **Your welcome, and I send you regards as well. :)**_

 _ **Miryamji: Thank you, I did wanted it to be that way, but at the same time keep Hans from being too occ if you know what I mean. He basically acts like he would in the movie...if you ignore the him turning evil part...If you love that then you will definitely love this chapter. ;)**_

 _ **guest: Of course, but Iduna still has to keep her cards close as she is planning something huge. ;) Yes its is funny, it was inspired by something which happened to me once when I was babysitting. It was so funny that I had to include it in the story.**_

 _ **Irene is a queen, a very powerful and rich queen, you will find out more later on in the story.**_

 _ **Then you will love this chapter and the rest to come. ;)**_

 _ **yubima-chan: Just because Hans did not encounter the queen yet does not mean he won't as he will encounter her...eventually...**_

 _ **Yes Karen knows that they are her uncles, because if she did not know then she would be freaking out and being terrified of the snakes, because they are common vipers and are very venomous, the only kind which has poison in Norway.**_

 _ **Any way, please enjoy and remember to review when done..**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle forest:**_

Hans stared wide eye at the person before him, she was a woman around his age or a bit younger, short of stature, yet elegant in her form, much like a work of art, her platinum blond hair was done in braid with snowflakes decorating it, a simple dark blue dress with black patterns on the skirt and a black bodice which complimented her pale yet lovely skin tone, but her eyes..he never forgot them...how could he? They were as beautiful as two blue shinning stars.

"Snow White?" asked Hans as he stared at her quite shocked, he never though he would see her again, yet here she was, all grown into a fine young woman,

"Thank God that we meet when I am clean" though Hans in relief as he doubted that she would react well to seeing him how he was back then when he was "working" for Valhalla, Runo and Rudi, with them he always was ragged and covered in dirt and ashes.

"Ross Red?" asked Snow/Elsa as she seemed just as pleasantly surprised as he was as she smiled at him, she has a very beautiful smile.

For a moment they were quiet, just starring at one another before they both began to laugh, though Hans was not sure if it was because she was as nervous as he was before he said "Snow, its been a long time since we last saw each other",

"Too long Ross" said Elsa between laughs "Look at yourself, you have grown into quite a stunning man",

"And you too...I mean...your not a man, your a woman...I mean you beaut...I mean stunning as well" stammered Hans as he felt his face turn red in embarrassment as he walked over, took her hand and kissed it, Elsa covered her mouth and giggled a bit before saying "I see that you are still charming as always",

"Old habits die hard" said Hans rubbing the back of his head hoping that he had not made a fool of himself,

"So why are you here? Not that I am not happy to see you, its just that I though that you lived in Corona" asked Elsa curious as she remembered how many years ago he said he lived in Corona,

"I live and work here in Arendelle now" answered Hans deciding not to tell her about his "job" as he was afraid she would get curious and try to ask more of his past, maybe even find out about the "slavery" he went through, "I better not tell her, I don't want her pity" though Hans deciding on the matter,

"Really?" asked Elsa glad to hear that as she hoped they would have more time to interact with one another,

"Yes and do you still live here?" asked Hans hopeful to have more time with her than he did when they first met,

"Yes" answered Elsa,

"Then it seems we will be seeing each other more often" said Hans with a smile "Would you like to walk around a bit with me?",

"You know...I am not supposed to talk to strangers" answered Elsa playfully,

"But I am not a stranger to you" said Hans offering her his hand,

"True, provided your still the same courageous boy I met years ago" said Elsa placing her hand on his,

"Ah my dear Snow White, you will see that the only thing that has changed about me is my height" said Hans jokingly closing his hand, marveling how her small yet cold hand fitted perfectly on his,

"What about you? Are you still the same girl who was afraid before?" Hans asked,

"Ah my dear Ross, you will find that I have grown quite brave over the years" said Elsa laughing before they both began to walk around, no destination in mind, just enjoying each others company.

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

"I can't believe we met" though Elsa as she walked with Ross Red/Hans through the woods. She could hardly believe that the little boy she met years ago had grown into such a man, he still had freckles which just made him more charming, auburn hair which was more red than not, was tall and seemed to be quite strong physically, not like Kristoff, but he still was impressive, his clothes consisted of a simple white shirt, brown vest, pants, boots and a hooded cape which were just right for the climate and walk through the woods.

Looking Elsa blushed a bit as she looked away, Hans did the same, it was so strange how despite all the years away they would feel the same butterflies in their stomachs and act so shy towards one another as if they had had a crush on one another for their entire lives.

To be truthful they did have a crush on each other their entire lives as they never forgot one another and went to as far as dreaming of the day that they would meet again.

"So Snow, how has life been for you?" asked Hans curious,

"Its been fine, I...work at the palace now" said Elsa, it was not a lie technically, since she did work at the palace as the princess,

"Ah, were you hired as the courts magician? Because back in Corona the King and Queen have an Alchemist at their court" asked Hans quite eagerly,

Well, I do make a lot of magic happen" said Elsa with a smile and though "Its true as I did work wonders on Arendelle",

"Do they treat you well?" asked Hans,

"More than well, like a princess almost" said Elsa then asked "What about you?",

"Well, been around, doing stuff here and there, mostly odd jobs I guess" said Hans rubbing the back of his neck,.

"You will not tell me more?" asked Elsa,

"Will you tell me your real name?" Hans countered,

"Alright then" said Elsa raising her hands in defeat as she did not want him to find out that when she said that she was treated like a princess it meant that she was an actual princess.

Walking further they found a lake, Hans smirked and asked "Since you do so much ice magic...why don't you use some to have fun?", Elsa smirked and asked "What do you have in mind Ross?",

"Nothing much" said Hans innocently "How do you feel about ice skating?", a glitter seemed to appear in Elsa's eyes before she said "My favorite pastime" as she walked over to the lake.

Moving her hands she threw her ice magic at it, freezing the lake solid, before stepping on the ice and sliding a bit, "Come on Ross" said Elsa as she turned to face Hans who smiled and said "Coming, but I warn you, its been a while since I did this".

Carefully taking a step he winced a bit as he slid, almost falling on his face as he slid unsteadily towards Elsa, who was snickering and laughing at him, "Come on now, give me your hand" said Elsa as she offered him her hand.

Taking it Hans actually slipped and fell, pulling Elsa with him by accident making her fall on top of him, both froze as their faces turned red as Hans was on his back and Elsa was on top of him,

"Sorry sorry" they both said as they scrambled to get up,

"Sorry again, like I said, its been years since I skated on ice" said Hans not looking at her,

"Its fine...umm...want to try again?" asked Elsa as she offered her hand, but not looking at him as she tried to hide her blushing face. With a shaking hand Hans reached and took her hand, hoping that he was not sweating from nervousness as Elsa's hand closed on his.

"Okay, lets start with baby steps, one foot then another, left and right, left and right" instructed Elsa as she moved, Hans held on, following her movements. As time passed he got the hang of it as they were sliding around the ice with ease.

"Much better" said Elsa smiling as they slid and slide together,

"I will say, you make an excellent teacher" complimented Hans,

"Thank you, like I said before I-",

"You were born to lead" said Hans surprising Elsa,

"You remember?" asked Elsa,

"Ya..." said Hans then sheepishly admitted "As crazy as it sounds, I never forgot, I never wanted to, I still have the snow globe you gave me", Elsa smiled back and said "I too still have the shell you gave me and...I never forgot about you to" then frowned and back away "Sadly I am afraid I have to go",

"Go? but we just barely talked" said Hans complained,

"Sorry but I must" said Elsa as she backed away,

"When will I see you again?" asked Hans,

"Soon, tomorrow, probably here" said Elsa as she turned and left running, "I will wait tomorrow!" Hans called as she left running.

As she ran Elsa held back laughter as she made her way to Kristoff's cabin, entering she rested her back against the door smiling as she clutched her hands unto her chest happily.

After so many years she never thought that she would get to see Ross again, yet despite their brief meeting it left a lasting impression as she felt feelings she had never felt before.

"Elsa?" she heard making her snap out of it, turning she looked and saw Anna holding a basket full of vegetables, "Are you okay?" she asked confused,

"Yes" squeaked Elsa trying to control her feelings and compose herself,

"You sure? Your face is all red" Anna pointed out,

"Its nothing" said Elsa covering her cheeks with her hands, Anna stared then smirked and asked "Are you sure? You seem so red" walking over she got close to her sister and said "I know! You met somebody!", it made Elsa turn redder as she stuttered "No, no, no, its not that",

"Seems so, I have never seen you like this before" said Anna "Tell me about him, Who is he? How does he look like?" then her eyes lit up and said "OMG! Its him isn't it! Ross Red! You finally saw him after all these years",

"Anna!" said Elsa exasperated and embarrassed,

"I knew it! See I told you that fate was working its magic to bring you two together" said Anna with glee,

"Anna, we just met" began Elsa,

"So you do admit it! It was Ross Red" continued Anna,

"Anna!" said Elsa embarrassed.

* * *

 _ **Iduna's chateau:**_

Giving up on the map Hans walked back to the chateau deciding to seek Anna out the next day at her work place. Pushing the gate open he closed it behind him before entering the chauteau foyer where Karen greeted him.

"Did you find where the map leads?" she asked exited, she wanted to join in, but Hans convinced her to stay for her own safety.

"No, it took me in circles for hours" said Hans as he immediately went to the kitchen only to be stopped by Karen.

She looked at him, her eyes glaring with judgement as she walked around him in circle like a shark would to its prey, "What?" asked Hans uncomfortable because of how his niece was acting and starring.

"I know that look" said Karen in a sing song voice as she crossed her arms and a smirk spread across her face,

"What look?" asked Hans playing dumb not looking at her directly, pretending that the window on the side was much more interesting to look at, Karen smirked even more and said "That look! I know that look a mile away! You met somebody!",

"What? Me I-" Hans stuttered and froze unable to say anything, Karen just burst out laughing "She got you good whoever she is, I have never seen you interested in another person",

"She is...not a stranger...we met years ago" said Hans all red,

"Childhood sweethearts, how romantic" said Karen sighting lovingly,

"Not like that" said Hans "We met once",

"Who care if you met once or many times if its true love" said Karen "You found it uncle, you found your true love",

"Karen, there..." Hans stopped as he decided not to finish that sentence as he did not want to ruin Karens belief in true love,

"It has to be true love! There is nothing to it!" said Karen dramatically then though and asked "What is her name uncle?",

"Snow white...but its not really her name" said Hans,

"You don't know her name? Why?" said Karen whining,

"It was a mutual agreement, she does not know my name and I don't know hers" said Hans,

"Alright fine, but regardless this is true love" said Karen stubbornly as she crossed her arms,

"How can you be sure?" questioned Hans,

"Because I am a woman and we woman know these kinds of things" said Karen confident, while Pascal nodded yes quite eagerly and Thumbelina sighted happily and said "Its just like in fairytales"

"Not helping Pascal, you too Thumbelina" said Hans while the snake, lizard and bird brothers and Pascal looked smirking, enjoying the scene which was happening before them.

"What's like fairytales?" they heard, it was Iduna entering the foyer,

"Nothing" said Hans quickly hoping to change the subject, but Karen squealed loudly "Its Hans, he is in looooooovvvvvvveeeeeee!",

"Love? Really? Who is the lucky girl?" said Iduna smiling,

"Nobody" said Hans, if there was such a thing as dying of embarrasement then Hans was sure he was close to it,

"His childhood sweetheart Snow white" squealed Thumbelina happy,

"The one who gave him that snow globe?" said Iduna with a smile,

"Yes!" yelled Karen and Thumbelina at the same time.

"How sweet, your right, it is just like a fairytale" said Iduna as she joined in the squealing.

It was at that point that Hans decided to "abandon ship", he ran up to his room and closed the door, locking it, resting his back against the door Hans covered his face with his hands groaning a bit as he tried to control the redness which was threatening to cover his face.

* * *

 _ **The next day:**_

Sitting down on the front of the store Anna hummed happily as in her mind she daydreamed her perfect wedding to Kristoff. "Maybe a long train...no no short is better, no better go traditional, no I want cute, argh its so hard to decide" though Anna as she continued her daydream and sketching them out in book she had with a charcoal pencil.

That was till the bell rang when the door opened making Anna snap out of her daydream, quickly hiding her book she composed herself and said "Welcome to Arendelle dre...Asher?" as she looked at the person who entered the shop,

"Ya...got your note..sorry, got messed up in the wash" said Asher/Hans as he took out the water damage note and held it for Anna to see, she covered her mouth in an effort to not laugh as he looked quite embarrassed at having to tell her that.

"No no, its fine, glad you came" said Anna "I figured you could use a friend",

"Who does not?" said Asher and added "I am greatful for the invitation",

"And I am glad you accepted it, if you stay I can show you to my home where there is a pie waiting" offered Anna,

"A pie, I have not had any of those in a while" said Asher with a smile,

"Then your in for a treat oh and wait till you meet my love Kristoff, I think you two will get along quite well" said Anna happily, true she wanted to befriend him, but at the same time she wanted to know if Asher was Ross red, if he was then it would explain why her sister was so red the last time they spoke.

"Oh Elsa, you soo will owe me a wedding after this" though Anna with glee.

"The more the merrier" said Asher/Hans,

"Speaking of that, I did not catch your real name" said Anna,

"Its...complicated...my biological parents did not name me at first, years later the person who birthed me called me that...Asher..." said Hans softly then added "My loving parents named me Hans",

"Hans, I like that name, much better than Asher" said Anna then added angrily "Why would you be called Asher?",

"I think I said it before...I was always covered in ash for cleaning the fireplace" said Hans,

"Well then I will never call you Asher" said Anna as she turned to walk to the back and paused before thinking and smirking before saying "If I were to give you a name...I know the perfect one...",

"A nickname? Which one?" asked Hans rather unsure, he hoped it was not humiliating or insulting, though he doubted Anna would do any of that,

"Ross...Ross Red" said Anna turning to watch his expression change to surprise, true she had suspected it before, but now that he was clean she could easily see the similarities shared between her sisters Ross Red and him. So it was very possibly he and Ross Red were the same person.

Hans seemed to fumble a bit unsure of what she said before saying "Yes, another person gave me that nickname",

"Really? and who was this person?" asked Anna prying in, for a moment she could taste the victory of winning a bet against her sister, if he was Ross Red then all she had to do was to set him and Elsa on a blind date or put them on several romantic "accidents" and before long they would surely fall in love and end up marrying.

"I don't know" said Hans "All I know is the nickname I gave her",

"Oh, what is her nickname?" asked Anna feeling disappointed as this was not enough to prove that Hans was Ross Red,

"Snow white" said Hans then added quickly hoping to change the subject "Want me to help you around before you have to leave work?",

"Sure" said Anna glumly as she went to get something from the back of the store.

Who was Snow white? Was it Elsa? There was a possibility that she was Snow white, but at the same time she could not be and its not like she could go and ask Elsa if she was Snow white without her suspecting what she was doing.

"Guess I will have to wait and see" though Anna deciding on the matter, she was happy for her new friend and regardless on whether he is Ross red or not, she always liked having new friends.

* * *

 _ **3 days later:**_

In the manor things went back to normal or at least as normal as it was for Valhalla, Rudi and Runo without Karen and Hans as neither one of them noticed their disappearance.

Yawning Valhalla went downstairs and sat down on the dinning table, soon afterwards Rudi and Runo joined her, they too were tired, after a while waiting they grew impatient as they saw that Hans had neither made breakfast or tended the fires.

"Asher is being lazy" said Rudi,

"Asher!" screamed Valhalla hoping Hans would come in shortly afterwards, but he never did,

"Rudi, Runo! Go and get Asher, seems he has yet to learn his lesson" growled Valhalla,

"Yes mother" said Rudi and Runo quickly as they got up and left, of course they knew that Hans was not around as in their minds he was still locked up in the barn, suffering, but of course they instead of letting him go they decided to keep him there in hopes that he would not do any work and get punished again.

"How many whips he will get this time?" asked Rudi,

"Who cares how many he gets? He deserves them, oh maybe if lucky mother will let us use a hot poker on him" said Runo with glee,

"That would be very interesting to see" said Rudi as they arrived at the barn, neither of them noticing how Sitron was not around or how the animals seemed to be quite skinny from the lack of food and care.

Unlocking the barn they opened it hoping to find their brother but instead they found nobody, just old bloody drag marks which lead to the back of the barn. In fear the two followed the marks as it lead to the outside of the manor then disappeared when it reached the road.

"God, Asher escaped" said the two before they hurried to their mother to tell her the news of their escaped "servant".

Arriving to the manor they saw Valhalla in a panic as she noticed Karen was not around and not only that but some of her things were missing.

"Think Asher took her?" asked Rudi,

"Preposterous! Where would he go with Katarina? Plus he is too injured, he probably died overnight" said Valhalla,

"But there is a possibility" said Runo,

"Who cares! Boys get the carriage ready! We are going to town to look for my granddaughter!" said Valhalla, she was not going to loose her living doll.

* * *

 _ **Iduna's chateau:**_

Back at the Chateau Hans was busy washing some clothes while Thumbelina was busy with some dresses scrubbing the spots which needed some extra work to take out. The clothes were Anna's as they belongs to an employer of hers, they decided to help the poor girl out as she had a lot of work to do.

Finishing a dress Hans gave it to Eira the owl/Iduna who carefully hanged it to dry nearby,

"Thank you Eira" said Hans before she landed on his shoulder waiting him to be done with another dress so she could hang it, Eira hooted happily in response to what he said.

"Uncle" said Karen a she ran over proudly showing off her hard work at picking the berries around the property,

"Thank you Karen, can you put it in the kitchen so we can make some jam later?" said Hans,

"Sure" said Karen as she left quite quickly as she hoped to squeeze in some more dance practice before the day was up leaving Hans alone with his thoughts.

For the most part he was happy, he was glad that he made some new friends, Anna was great girl, funny and charming in her own strange quirky way, Kristoff he got along great and he liked the advice which the experience mountain man gave him and Ellen was like a grandmother figure. Then there were his meetings with Snow White, he was surprised that she still remembered him even after all the years that have passed, but he was glad none the less as every time they hang out it was as if they had known each other all of their lives or as if they were never apart for many years.

Yet he could not help but think how it was quite strange how only she made him feel the way.

He once heard of his dad speaking about that feeling when he told him about how he met his mother, how when they met he got that feeling and thank to it he knew she was the one, but was there really such a thing as the one? or love at first sight? soulmates? Did such things existed?

"I don't know...guess I am just going to have to wait and see" though Hans as he decided to take it one day at a time as he continued to finish washing the clothes and sang a bit to help time go faster, not knowing he was being watched.

* * *

 _ **Close by:**_

Watching through a telescope Queen Irene sighted as she was disappointed in seeing that the beautiful voice that she had been hunting down for days did not belong to a supernatural being, but a young man.

"A beautiful man nonetheless, never have I seen one with such red hair and beautiful green eyes" decided Irene as she gave the telescope to one of her guards,

"Your highness, there, the voice belongs to nothing but a common servant" said one who took the telescope and looked through it, personally he was glad that the voice did not belong to a hideous monster or worse,

"Yes, he is a servant, but I know a diamond when I see one" said Irene with a smile as she sat back down,

"A diamond?" said another guard shocked at hearing her say that about a ragged common servant, she was a particular woman, she heavily disliked dirt, ugliness and common as she lived in a palace surrounded by gold, riches, rarities and the most beautiful high class people,

"You heard, he is a diamond in the rough, but like all they can be cut and polished till they are perfect" said Irene with a smirk on her coach,

"You cannot be serious; How can you be interested in a common servant?" said the driver surprised,

"A servant he is, but he is anything but common, rare is his looks, the sound of his voice is priceless, now lets go home, I have plans to make" said Irene as she waved her hand, nodding the driver snapped the reins and left with her as in her mind she made plans to posses the servant who worked at the Chateau.

"Wonder if I can tempt him to leave and work for me, if not then I shall buy him from his employer" she though as she mulled over the possibilities and plans.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Uh ho...Valhalla knows Hans and Karen are missing, will she find them? Double uh ho, seems that Irene is quite interested in Hans, what will she do?**_

 _ **Ohhh Hans and Elsa meet finally after many years! and seems that their bond is still quite strong even to this day. Seems that Anna now is more unsure whether he is Ross red or not...Will Elsa and Hans end up together? We shall wait and see...**_

 _ **Any way, please review and stay tune for the next chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Authors_ _note: Welcome to another chapter of the Asher._**

 ** _guest: lol its true, of course Anna will try and found out, she has a wedding on the line. lol Well, that and she wants her sister to be happy. So you can say she is doing what she is doing for both selfish and unselfish reasons.  
Not really, they are still keeping their names and identity a secret till they both decide to reveal it. Well yes and no, but I cannot say as it would be a huge spoiler.  
_**

 ** _Iceice: Hello again to you too. :) There will be more to come, I promise you that. :) Yes, I gave Valhalla because of that and also because Vikings claimed that it was a beautiful golden place and well...Valhalla is beautiful, but her beauty is only skin deep. Both actually Hans did have a twin who died in childbirth and yes after Hans was born Valhalla was unable to have children as the pregnancy destroyed any other chance to have children. But that is just one part of the reason, there is another more true reason why Valhalla hates Hans, but it will not be revealed later on.  
_** ** _Thank you, to be honest its been fun to write about Anna. Send you regards too. :)_**

 ** _Dreamsandimagination: Well...lets see what happens next. Its fine, life happens. :)_**

 ** _Yubima-chan: I know, but sadly that is one of the many realities about how things were back then in the 1800's, true by the time the story happened things were being set in motion to stop such treatment, but it would take a long time to fully implement those changes as many people were stuck in the old ways or such changes were too far away for people to know. As you can see Norway is pretty isolated so those rules would have taken much longer before they were fully implemented even if people were aware of its existence._**

 ** _They will, and who knows, Anna might get the wedding of her dreams afterwards. ;)_**

 ** _Sorry, that would be a huge spoiler if I told you._**

 ** _Guest:_**

 ** _I apologize for the sloppy grammar, but sadly English is not my first language, also its difficult to write in my tiny iPhone. I used to write in a computer, but sadly the computer died on me and now its difficult to tell the grammar as the text are small and it does not say or correct the mistakes properly._**

 ** _But I will continue to try and improve._**

 ** _Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter...please review when done._**

* * *

 _ **Arendelle:**_

The bells of the church rang as people from around and in town made their way to the holy building. By foot or by carriage it did not matter as people arrived to attend the holy service.

Snapping the reins Hans lead Idunas open carriage to park, getting off he tied the reins to a post next to another carriage then patted Sitron head gently before saying "Stay here, will be back in a bit" before walking over and opening the door of the carriage, holding out his glove covered hand he helped Iduna and Karen off of the carriage.

"We could get a driver so you can ride with us" offered Iduna,

"Thank you, but I prefer to drive carriages rather than ride in carriages" said Hans honestly,

"Why?" asked Karen curious,

"I had a bad experience when I was a kid" answered Hans he reached into the carriage and took out a bag where Pascal, Thumbelina and his snake, lizard and bird brothers were hiding as they too wanted to go to church,

"It couldn't have been that bad" said Iduna covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh,

"Not that bad? I almost died" said Hans and added seriously "And I am not exaggerating", hearing that the two women burst out laughing,

"Sorry sorry, but I find it hard to believe that you are afraid of carriages when you have faced pirates and a lot worse" said Karen between giggles,

"Regardless Karen, if he don't want to be in one its fine" said Iduna as they made their way into the building,

"And I am not scared, I just don't like it that's all" said Hans stubbornly as he walked after them.

The place was full, the front seats were taken so they sat on the back pews, sitting down Hans noticed, Ellen, Anna and Kristoff sitting two pews ahead of them, Anna smiled and waved at him eagerly, Hans smiled back and waved back at her as the priest arrived to start the service.

Time passed, the service was lovely, to be frank Hans had not been to church in a long time, reason for it was not because of his "servitude", but because of anger, for a long time he had been angry with God for taking his family away from him, thinking him to be unfair and heartless, but overtime Hans realized that it was foolish of him to be angry of God, everything happens for a reason and he was now sure that God had a reason for what happened.

Hymns were sung, Hans smiled and hummed a bit of it, soon a final prayer was performed before the service ended.

Getting up Hans, Karen and Iduna left the church, stopping Hans looked back at Kristoff, Anna and Ellen,

"Go ahead with your friends, I can drive myself, Karen, Thumbelina and your brothers home" said Iduna,

"Are you sure?" asked Hans unsure,

"Sure, go ahead, Oh and before you head back, mind if you pick up some chocolates from the local sweet shop" said Iduna as she took out her purse and gave him some money,

"The usual?" asked Hans taking the money and pocketing it,

"Yes the usual chocolate covered maraschino cherries with chocolate cream" said Iduna nodding,

"Alright, I will get them" said Hans, smiling Iduna took Karen's hand while Karen took Hans bag and they left.

Turning Hans walked over to Kristoff, Anna and Ellen,

"Good day Hans, how are you today?" asked Kristoff,

"I am good, though the same cannot be said for Sitron, he is still a little mad that Sven snuck into the stables and ate all the carrots" answered Hans with a light chuckle.

"I sware to you, I have no idea how Sven managed to get into the barn" said Kristoff,

"Its fine, besides, even if he manages to sneak into the barn again I doubt that he will be able to get the carrots as I strung them up on the roof" said Hans,

"That would be a good idea, maybe I should try it, that way I will be able to save some carrots to make carrot cake" said Ellen laughing while Sven looked at them with puppy dog eyes as the reindeer did not want his carrots to be taken away.

"Come on, don't be so mean to Sven" said Kristoff as he scratched the reindeer, the group got on the cart,

"Hans want to come to our home for lunch?" offered Anna,

"I don't want to impose" said Hans,

"We insist" Kristoff,

"Alright" said Hans as he got on the cart, snapping the reins Kristoff jerked a bit as Sven began to pull the cart out of Arendelle town.

The ride was quiet as each one was thinking, Anna more than others as she looked at Hans every now and then and wondered whether he was really Ross Red or not, the not knowing was driving her up the wall, to a certain point she was sure he was Ross as he claimed somebody had called him Ross Red, how that somebody was named Snow white which was like how Elsa asked Anna to call her when she was disgused as a pheasant.

Sadly nicknamed was not enough to prove that they were who they were as it could just be a coincidence.

"There has to be a way to get solid proof" though Anna glumly "Sadly getting information has been harder than pulling nails out"

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Sitting down on the desk Agnarr looked at the doctor who was giving him a check up, sighting sadly the doctor shook his head and began to put away his instruments into his doctor bag.

"How long?" asked Agnarr grimly as he button up his coat,

"Not long, a year if lucky your grace" said the doctor then added "I am so sorry...there is nothing that can be done...maybe...use the time you have to tie up loose ends".

Not wanting to hear more Agnarr nodded before getting up and leaving, entering his office he closed and locked the door behind him, sighting yet again Agnarr rubbed his forehead before walking over to his desk, taking some papers he looked over them. Said papers contained all contracts and laws passed by his daughter Elsa. A part of him was proud of her as she was doing a great job at managing the kingdom, but the next part was worried, he had noticed how time had passed.

It was too fast for him to keep up with, in his grief years had passed then his sickness, now Elsa was what would be called an "Old maid" as she is still not married yet.

"Marriage" he though sighting, marriage was important, even more when the heir was a woman as having a king by her side brought security, again that brought problems as Agnarr knew that Elsa could not just marry anybody in order to keep herself and her own kingdom safe.

He had mulled over possible suitors, finding a suitor is easy, but how to tell Elsa? She had gone so independent that she might not take well to Agnarrs orders.

"Preposterous, I am the king, not her, she is going to have to deal with it, after all...its for the good of the kingdom" though Agnarr before he got up and left to find Kai as he would need help on gathering all the information of possible suitors for his daughter.

"Kai" he called when he saw the male servant busy dusting some vases,

"Yes your majesty, how may I help you?" responded Kai placing the vase back on the table and bowing down to Agnarr,

"I need you to pick up all the information of every single available, marriageable prince in all the lands and kings provided their close to Elsa's age" said Agnarr,

"Your highness, why would you want that?" asked Kai surprised at his request,

"I have found out...I am not getting any younger...I too will not be around forever" said Agnarr as he decided to keep his declining health and soon to approach death a secret.

"Your highness, it is not my place to say, but I strongly advise you this" said Kai grimly "Don't do it, Elsa will never be happy if you do",

"What do you know? Your not her father, I know what is good for her and for the kingdom" said Agnarr firmly,

"I know you are her father and the king, but just because you are it does not mean that it is the right decision" said Kai then added "Why don't you leave it alone and focus on Anna, you two have not spoken in a long time, wouldn't it be nice if you and her could re-connect?",

"It is the right decision and Anna?...she chose to live like a pheasant...I will not speak to her till she comes to me first" said Agnarr firmly then ordered "Find me the info Kai",

"I am sorry sir, but I will have no part in it" said Kai crossing his arms. Elsa did not know, but Kai had been following her for months in secret, to ensure her safety, he knew where she went and specifically who she hang out with and it was not just her sister.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Kai followed Elsa close by as she made her way to the forest, dressed like a pheasant. She looked around as if to make sure she was not followed, yet every time she was unable to spot Kai as he would quickly hide behind bushes, trees, rocks, whatever he could find._

 _After an hour or so Elsa arrived at a lake where a young man had been waiting for her, Kai had seen the young man often times in town, also it had not been the first time Elsa had gone to see him._

 _"Why would you see this one so many times your highness?" though Kai as he watched from his hide out between a couple of bushes._

 _Arriving the young man greeted Elsa with a hug, which shocked Kai as much as when Elsa hugged the young man back, sitting down the two began to speak about something Kai could not hear._

 _"Better get closer so I can hear" though Kai as he moved quietly, getting closer to the pair._

 _Once close he listened in._

 _"Why so sad today?" he heard the young man say,_

 _"I am sorry, its just...never mind" said Elsa,_

 _"Come on Snow, you can tell me" said the young man "It will help you feel better",_

 _"No, it will not...you cannot relate" said Elsa,_

 _"Why don't you let me decide that once you tell me" said the young man,_

 _"Alright...its my mother...she has been dead for a while now" said Elsa sadly "I miss her a lot", the young man frowned then placed his arm around her and said "I know how you feel",_

 _"How can you? You never lost a parent" said Elsa suddenly getting angry as she shrugged off his arm, the young man looked sadly and said "I do...because I lost my mother too...and not long after I lost her I lost my father"._

 _Elsas anger melted away as regret took over, looking sadly she said "I am sorry Ross Red...I had no idea",_

 _"Its okay, I did not tell you" said the young man named Ross Red,_

 _"How did you loose them? If you do not mind me asking" said Elsa carefully as she placed her hand on his._

 _Kai was surprised to hear Elsa call this person Ross Red as he remembered her mentioning that name many times, then he grew sad as he felt pity for the young man having lost both his parents, true Elsa lost her mother, but at least she had her father and sister with her._

 _"I lost my mother to a sickness with is yet to be named...then my father in a storm which destroyed his boat no more than a month or so later" said Ross Red sadly._

 _"Like the queen, she died on a shipwreck" though Kai surprised at the coincidence._

 _"You miss them?" asked Elsa,_

 _"All the time" said Ross Red "We were always a close family and they were the most loving parents I could ever wish for...you would have liked them if they were still around",_

 _" Would they have liked me back?" asked Elsa,_

 _"Yes, very much so" said Ross Red with a small smile "Would your mother would have liked me?",_

 _"She would have called you the son she never had" said Elsa with a laugh,_

 _"I am honored then" said Ross laughing a bit with her._

 _They both seemed so content and at ease, to Kai it was as if Elsa was another person, she had not been like that since she was a little girl, the way they acted...it reminded him so much of how Iduna and Agnarr acted when they were young and dating._

 _Then they stopped, "Snow...I have to tell you something..." said Ross Red,_

 _"What is it?" asked Elsa,_

 _"I love you" said Ross Red taking her hand gently, Kais eyes widen, so much so he swore that his eyes would pop out of its sockets then more when Elsa smiled and said "I love you too", leaning into each other they kissed on the lips._

 _"Could it be?" though Kai shocked, this he had only seen it on Elsa's parents...the spark.._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

Love, that was what it was and Kai was not going to stand in the way as he crossed his arms, showing he was not going to change his mind or decision.

"Alright then, I will have another servant to bring me the info" said Agnarr as he turned and left leaving Kai worried about Elsa and her Ross Red person before going back to his duties not notice Eira the owl/Iduna watching from the window, she had seen and heard everything, with a heavy sight she shook her head.

Agnarr had never been good at separating the father from the king, so frankly this did not surprise her,

"You fool, you should be using this time to re-connect with Anna and Elsa, not ignore Anna and force a marriage on Elsa" though Eira/Iduna not pleased at all as she knew that if he did not apologize and re-connect with Anna before his death Anna would be hurt and if he forced Elsa into a marriage he might as well be killing Elsa.

"If he wants to marry Elsa off then fine, I will make sure she marries the right one" though Eira/Iduna "I will not have her die because her father is not thinking straight" with that she turned and flew away.

She needed to come up with a plan to bring Hans and Elsa closer together before it was too late, hopefully once she did that she will be able to come up with a way for Agnarr and Anna to re-connect before he died.

But right now she had to focus on Elsa as her situation as life or death.

* * *

 ** _Later on outside of Arendelle:_**

Walking down the road Hans made his way back to the Chateau, he walked in a fast pace as he had to get to the chateau before the chocolates Iduna requested melted.

"I wish I had ice powers like Snow, that way I can keep them from melting" though Hans as the chocolates were so delicate that anything other than the perfect temperature would cause them to melt.

As he walked he heard a tapping noise, the kind which you hear when horses wearing horse shoes walked, turning he saw a magnificent gold and white carriage being pulled by 4 magnificent pure black spanish stallions, it was coming from Arendelle town.

Stopping Hans went to the side and bow down, he knew that whoever was inside the carriage was either a ruler or heir as nobody other than those would be able to afford such a carriage.

Then all of a sudden the road went quiet, Hans remained still in his bowing down position, till he heard "Ahem", looking up Hans was surprised to see the owner of the rich carriage peeking from the window, smiling, showing her perfect white teeth she said "Going my way?",

"I would not know" said Hans as he was surprised that she would actually stop to speak to him.

He knew who she was of course, he had seen her visiting Corona, she was Queen Irene of the western lands, the richest, most powerful queen in existence as her kingdom were large lands of fertile and rich terrain of both precious metals, gems and harvest...at least that was what he had heard from word of mouth and read in books.

"Humm seems to be a long road, how's about I give you a lift?" she offered,

"I don't want to impose" said Hans even more surprised, again why would she speak to him in the fist place, much less offer a ride, he was not royalty, true he may have been born to royalty, but he was not a prince, not anymore, he was a servant.

"Nonsense sir, come on" said the woman motioning the footman to open the door, the man opened the door and held out his hand towards Hans to help him enter the carriage.

Hans looked, he was not sure whether to accept the invitation, but decided not to be rude and accept the invitation.

Entering the carriage Hans almost was hesitant to sit as the seats of the carriage were a rich gold cloth, "Sit, we have a long ride" said the woman gesturing the seat across her.

* * *

Irene smiled, for days she had been planning her and the servants meeting for days till all the details were ironed out to perfection.

That day she went to church, she was not one to go as she found it frightfully dull, but she knew that if he was like other servants he would go to Church for the chance to socialize and such.

So donning her best dress of gold and her loveliest jewels she did her hair in a bun with ruby pins and went to the morning service being held. Just as she expected the servant arrived with his employer and a girl.

They sat down on the back pews, smiling she and her guards sat behind them, the service was held, yet her attention was on the servant, when the hymns were sang she heard him humming after them,

"Even his hums are heavenly" though Irene as she opened her fan and waved it a bit rather overly dramatic.

When the service ended she watched as her employer let her servant leave with some other pheasants, friends or aquaintices possibly,

"Perfect, I can try and catch him alone" though Irene as she patiently waited, she saw him leave, then sometime later the servant came back to town and went to a rather expensive chocolatier, bought a box of fine chocolates before leaving, her guess going back home.

"Its time" though Irene as she took out some lipstick and applied it on her face, checked in a mirror to make sure her make up was flawless before signaling her driver to go after the servant.

Now he was there, in front of her.

Though it seems he felt a bit uncomfortable with the way he sat and would not look at her, "Its good, a servant must never look at the face of a queen without permission" she though with a smile before saying "You must be thirsty after a long walk, would you care for some refreshments?" as she gestured to the table before them, she had nice bottles of brandy and all manners of drinks.

"No thank you, I am quite fine your highness" said the servant,

"Very well, then would you tell me your name?" said Irene,

"I have two your majesty" said the servant "I am called the Asher",

"Asher?" asked Irene scrunching her nose in displeasure before asking "The second?",

"Hans" said the servant bowing his head,

"Hans, lovely name" said Irene letting his name roll a bit in her tongue as if savoring it, she liked how it sounded, the servant named Hans nodded,

"My name is Queen Irene of the Western lands" said Irene rather flamboyantly as she offered him her hand, he seemed to understand what she wanted as he took and kissed it.

"Its an honor to meet you" said Hans as he let go of it,

"So charming, for a moment I mistook you for a prince" said Irene,

"Ha...me a prince..." said Hans laughing ackwardly as she noticed how he seemed to grow more unconfortable as he was now fidgeting in his seat.

"Your not? Too bad" said Irene faking a frown, Hans shrugged there was silence before he asked "Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking your majesty",

"Not at all, I am here on a holiday" said Irene then added "I am also looking for new employees" taking a pause she breathed to hold in her exitment before she said "If you want I can hire you, you seem like a capable young man",

"I...thank you...but I already have a job" said Hans nervous as he did not want to upset her or make her angry, he was also surprised by the sudden offer as he could think of others who would be better employers than him,

"Oh I can give you a lot more than your old job" said Irene leaning in closer, purposefully letting him see a bit of her cleavage "I can pay you quite handsomely, give you a better lifestyle, a richer one, you may not even have to work much or at all",

Seems it was not the right thing to say or do as Hans became even more uncomfortable as he scoot closer to the door of the carriage and said "I thank you for the drive and the offer...but..no thank you and I can walk the rest of the way",

"Why? There is still a long way to go" said Irene frowning, she had hope to have him eating out of the palm of her hand or at least agreeing to work for her,

"Yes, but...I'd rather walk" said Hans as politely as possible,

"Alright then" said Irene as she knocked on the wall behind her and called "Driver stop the coach", the carriage stopped,

"I thank you your majesty and I...hope you find employees" said Hans as he quickly got out of the carriage and left, one would think with his reaction he was being chased by a hungry bear.

Watching him go Irene frowned as she did not get what she wanted, but regardless she was not going to give this one up easily or at all.

"What did he say your highness?" asked the driver,

"He said no" said Irene sighting,

"No your majesty?" said the driver surprised,

"You heard, but regardless I will not let this stop me, after all there is more than one way to skin a cat" said Irene smirking. Just because he said no did not mean she was going to stop, in fact it had the opposite effect, she wanted to posses him even more.

* * *

 _ **Iduna's chateau:**_

Once far away from the carriage Hans emmediatly ran the rest of the way to the Chateau while making sure he was not being followed by that Queen Irene of the Western Lands, entering the Chateau Hans went inside and closed the door with a loud thump before peeking through the window before closing the curtains.

Resting he sighted in relief as he was glad she had not followed him.

"I hope I never meet her again" though Hans as the whole situation had left him uncomfortable, he did not like the way she spoke, acted or even stared at him.

Turning he went up the stairs to the common room where Iduna was busy reading a book, looking she seemed to notice how spooked he had been as she asked "Hans, are you alright?",

"Yes...glad to be here" said Hans before giving her the chocolates "Sorry if they melted a bit, I tried to get here as fast as I could",

"Its alright, go upstairs and change, I need you to set the table and make some food" said Iduna,

"I will get to it" said Hans before leaving the room.

When he was gone Iduna frowned, she knew something had happened, what she did not know, but knew it was not good as she had not seen him so spooked and pale since he went to work for her.

* * *

 _ **Upstairs:**_

Walking up the stairs Hans arrived to his room, sitting down on the arm chair he sighted as he relazed and calmed himself as he was still shaken from his encounter with that Queen Irene.

Rubbing his forehead Hans looked at his bed to find a green colored envelope sitting on it,

"Hum, that was fast" though Hans as he got up from the chair and walked over, taking the letter he opened it and read its contents.

Reaching to the side he took out some letters he had been collecting since he was finally able to send letters to his friends/family in Corona.

Opening the first one he got Hans read it, the envelope was plain light sea green, the letter inside was written in a rather sloppy handwriting,

 _" Hello "Hans"...if it is you that is! Are you? Please tell me its you, neither me, Rapunzel, Frederic and Arianna can handle a prank of this magnitude. If you are Hans then write something only he will know._

 _Sincerely Consort Crown Prince Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona"_

Hans smirked a little, he had expected Eugene to question if it was him, his guess he and the rest though he was dead, not that he blamed them for thinking that.

Putting the letter down Hans walked to the desk which was in a corner and sat down, pulling out a letter, ink and pen from the desk drawer he wrote on the paper, when done he looked over it before nodding and sealing it in an envelope as he was going to send it the next day, when he was sure that Irene was not around the main road to town.

Sighting Hans turned and look at the ice snow globe Snow gave him which he had placed on the desk and stroke it gently as he though the kiss he and Snow shared and of their next meeting.

* * *

 _ **Manor:**_

Pacing back and forth Valhalla moved her hands in a manner which suggested that she was stressed. In a way she was as days have passed and she was still unable to find her little doll, her play thing, her niece Katarina.

She always wanted a daughter, one which she would dress and mold to her image, true she did not get one, but God was kind enough to give her Katarina her granddaughter to fill that void.

Was it a selfish love? Yes it was, but it did not manner to Valhalla as she always got her way and what she wanted, regardless of what she had to do and who she had to step on to get it.

"Mother" she heard, turning she smiled hoping that her sons Rudi and Runo found and brought her Katarina, but much to her disappointment she saw that her sons had returned empty handed.

"Well?" said Valhalla voicing her displeasure as she looked at her sons with a disappointing glare, the two moved nervous before Rudi said "We found Katarina",

"Yes" said Valhalla,

"But she was with Asher at Church, they were both accompanied by a strange woman, Ashers..."employer"..." said Runo hesitating, Valhalla's eyes widen as she echoed "Employer?",

"Yes, some woman, we have never seen her before" said Rudi, Valhalla turned and yelled out in anger, this did not went well for her, turning she snapped "Where does this woman live?",

"We don't know..." said Runo and Rudi quickly added "But we followed Ashers friends, maybe we can get the info out of them",

"Then do it" snapped Valhalla "I want them both back immediately!",

"Yes mother" said Rudi and Runo as they turned and left quickly, in truth they did not want Katarina/Karen back, but they did like the idea of having their punching bag of a brother back.

They were of course no fools, without Karen to use Asher is free to fight back,

"We have to thread lightly, Asher is quite strong and will be quite dangerous to deal with" though both Runo and Rudi as they left.

* * *

 _ **Corona:**_

Corona palace went about their business, the servants either cooking or cleaning, the guards guarding the palace, nothing seemed to be out of place, sadly the word to use was seemed as the family felt something was definitely and out of place or missing.

Sitting down at the dinning room King Frederic, Queen Arianna, Princess Rapunzel and her husband Eugene were busy eating their meal quietly.

There was no communication, frankly there was not needed as every now and then they would look at the empty chair next to Eugene or the fruit bowl which Pascal would eat from when he was around while the empty chair was the one which Hans always sat when he was invited to dine.

The family grieved the loss of both, though more Hans than Pascals as they were sure the little chameleon was alright and was probably making his way to Corona about now. Out of the group none grieved more than Arianna and Frederic.

They never said, but Hans had been a blessing when he first arrived to the palace for his royal education, original both Frederic and Arianna were unsure when Alexander came to them with the proposal, but agreed as they felt they needed a childs presence to help sooth the loss of their princess.

Having Hans around helped quite a bit as it brought a distraction, even hope for someday getting their dear Rapunzel back. So loosing him hurt almost as much as when they lost their daughter.

"Your highnesses" they soon heard, looking a servant walked over, holding a tray with a single letter.

"A letter from a Hans" said the servant as he took it and held it out, once he did Eugene quickly got up and took it before any one of them were able.

Opening it Eugene read it, his angry expression turned to sheepish as he said "Yes...its Hans" no sooner than he did the family all surrounded him, wanting to read the letter from the supposed to be dead surrogate nephew till Arianna got it and read it out loud.

 _"Dear Eugene;_

 _Yes its me, it am very alive and for proof, you call Rapunzel blondie because she had blond magical hair before you cut it which made it loose its power and turn brown. You call me Admiral Freckles, when I asked you why, your response was that it was because the nickname Sideburns was taken._

 _How is Arianna, Rapunzel and Frederic? Are you all okay? I miss you all very much. Please answer as soon as possible._

 _Sincerely_

 _Hans De Mointeium._

 _Ps: How is Maximus? Is he still trying to arrest you Eugene or have you two gotten into some kind of understanding while I was gone?_

 _Pps: Rapunzel, I did not appreciate you sneaking Pascal into my bag, but I am glad you did as he has helped me go through...somethings..."_

"He is alive, my dear cousin is alive" cheered Rapunzel happily, the king and queen sighted in relief before the group hugged and Eugene said "He is in Arendelle according to the letters direction",

"Then lets go get him" said Rapunzel,

"Wait Rapunzel, as much as we all want him back home we have to wait, we need to make preparations before we leave Corona" said Frederic,

"How long will it take?" asked Eugene,

"Sometime, the first thing we need to do is inform King Agnarr of our arrival and receive permission to enter or else we can have a war on our hands" explained Arianna,

"I hope we can get permission soon" said Rapunzel,

"Don't worry Rapuzel, we will, but right now lets be happy that he is alive" said Frederic,

"Why don't you send we send him a letter Rapunzel? I am sure he will be happy hearing from us" asked Arianna, nodding eagerly Rapunzel left for her room with Arianna following her.

Once they were out of the room Frederic sighted and read "Somethings...those are not good...",

"How bad?" asked Eugene,

"Nothing good, that is for sure" said Frederic "We better ask Hans, but if he does answer we have to make sure that neither Rapunzel or Arianna know, it will break their hearts",

"I agree" said Eugene "They spent their nights crying when they though he was dead, we don't want to break their hearts by them knowing whatever he went through".

Nodding the two men left to make their own letters, afterwards King Frederic worked to make a letter to Agnarr requesting permission to enter Arendelle and retrieve their dear nephew.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: ..**_ _ **This will be quite interesting, how will Rudi and Runo act now that Hans can freely fight back as they do not have anything to use against him?**_

 _ **Lol, originally I wanted to have Eugene call Hans sideburns as a nickname till I realized that one of the Stabintong brothers was nicknamed sideburns, so I had to change it to Admiral freckles or just freckles, either way both nicknames are hilarious and very much like Eugene.**_

 _ **Finally after a long time Hans has gotten in contact with his "family" back in Corona, will he be able to go home eventually? We shall see...please review and stay tuned for the next one...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors note: Again thank you for all of the reviews. Sorry sorry...typed in a rush...**_

 _ **I should warn you, this chapter will contain mention of violence, punishment and blood...**_

 _ **Any way thank you for reading and please review when done.**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle town:**_

The town was full to the brim with people who were busy doing their shopping, mostly for food and warmer clothes as winter was fast approaching as the leaves on the trees have fallen and a cold wind came from the north which would soon bring snow.

Walking nearby was Anna, Kristoff and Hans, Anna and Kristoff were busy speaking of one thing or another, while Hans said nothing as his mind was elsewhere.

"Hans" he heard making him snap out of it,

"Yes?" said Hans as he looked at Anna and kristoff as both were starring at him oddly,

"You okay? You have been...umm" said Anna,

"Spacing out" said Kristoff bluntly,

"Well, that...more often than not" said Anna with a chuckle,

"Sorry, its just that...I am going to do something later today" said Hans quickly as he looked around, hoping that they would not ask too many questions, soon he wished he had not said anything as both Kristoff and Anna immediately stopped and began to ask questions.

"Doing something?" began Anna as she smirked "What is it?",

"Its nothing, just something" said Hans quickly,

"Does not sound like nothing" said Kristoff, it was that moment that Hans decided that Kristoff and Anna were definitely made for one another,

"Come on, we are your friends, you can tell us" said Anna coming closer,

"Yes, you can tell your friends anything" said Kristoff, both moved cornering Hans, making sure he could not escape without giving them an answer.

"You are my friends, but I'd rather not answer" said Hans as he back away from both Anna and Kristoff, his back hitting the wall of a store with no way to escape the interrogation of the two.

"Why not? We won't tell anybody, will we Kristoff?" said Anna as she giggled a bit,

"Right Anna" said Kristoff smirking.

"God please help me" though Hans as the two looked at him, expecting an answer and an answer they got...but it was definitely not from Hans or God.

"Asher!" Hans heard, the next thing he knew Rudi and Runo barged in, pass Kristoff and Anna, in the process knocking Anna to the ground before Rudi threw a punch.

Said punch made contact with the left side of Hans face, it hurt, but not much as Hans staggered a bit in his feet, holding his cheek. Rage entered his mind and soul as he remembered all the abuse he endured thanks to Rudi and Runo, well this time he was not going to do nothing, they did not have Karen to use against him or his friends, so he was free to fight back.

Turning Hans looked at Rudi with pure rage before returning the punch with all the strength and anger he could muster, which was quite a lot as he ended up knocking Rudi down to the ground.

"You bastard, how dare you hurt my brother" growled Runo in anger before going to help Rudi but was stopped by Kristoff who was furious of him hurting Anna,

"How dare you lay a hand on my girl!" growled Kristoff as he punched Runo in the gut, soon there was an all brawl battle, Rudi and Runo, against Hans and Kristoff.

"Anna run!" yelled Kristoff before he was tackled down by Runo, Anna nodded as she turned and ran as she could not be discovered as the princess.

Getting up Rudi went to punch Hans again but Hans ducked and tackled Rudi to the ground in the process knocking down a fruit stand, he punching and kicked Rudi on his face, arm, stomach, wherever Hans could punch he did.

While Kristoff managed to get Runo off of him before getting up grabbing Runo in a head lock and began to both strangle and punch Runo over and over.

Then all of a sudden guards appeared and tackled the group, apparently they were called in because they were "disturbing the peace", separating the group Rudi hissed as he held his broken nose "You dirty servant, you dare hit royalty!",

"Forget Asher! The reindeer pooper scooper will get a beat down" growled Runo who had a black eye,

"Name time and place you coward!" yelled Kristoff still in anger as he struggled against the hold of two guards.

Hans said nothing and just settled to glaring at the two as he let his actions speak this time, with Karen, his brothers and friends safe he was free to fight back, never would let them abuse him or anybody ever again.

With a hold on the four the guards dragged them to the Arendelle fort where they were put on separate cells to wait.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle fort:**_

The fort of Arendelle, one of the oldest and most ancient buildings in all of Arendelle, other than the Church of Arendelle. So old was it that rumor was that King Olaf, the first king of Arendelle built that stone fortress to protect Arendelle from invaders.

Right now it still served as protection, but most of the time it was used as a holding cell for criminals.

Arriving to the cell Hans was pushed in by some guards,

"Stay there, your employer will come and pick you up later" said a guard before closing the cell door behind him.

Looking at the cold dark cell Hans began to falter, all the bravery he had felt earlier that day left as quickly as it came, feeling like a caged animal Hans ran and pressed his back against one of the corners of the cell as he began to hyperventilate, his eyes darted from side to side, then there was a loud thump as a door closed and his reaction was to fall to the ground in an armadillo position.

There he lay for a while before weeping, he had always though that if given the opportunity he would be brave and fight Rudi, Runo and Valhalla just as he fought many enemies before while in his time as Naval Admiral of Corona, but this...it proved to him that he was broken by them...

Sniffling Hans looked at his hands, gloves, he always wore them, never took them off. Taking the one of his left hand he pulled it off gently before looking at his bare hand, specifically the palm which bore the scar of the power Valhalla, Rudi and Runo had over him.

* * *

 ** _Warning scene of violence, blood and torture!_**

 _Flashback:_

 _It was dark, Hans had been asleep on the ground near the fireplace of the kitchen in the manor. Five days had passed since he first arrived to Arendelle, 5 days since he was forced to become a servant to his own biological family._

 _For a long time Hans tried to convince himself that this was all temporary, yet a part of him reminded him not to fool himself with such thoughts, those people were not like his friends and like those who he considered family back in Corona, no...they were like the pirates, thieves and all the other evil he had faced in his time as Admiral._

 _Just how evil they were he had no idea...not until what happened next..._

 _All of a sudden he yelled as he felt something or somebody kick him in his stomach with such a brute force, as he gasped a rag was stuffed into his mouth making sure he would remain quiet._

 _Looking at his attacks Hans saw they were Rudi and Runo, the two quickly grabbed him and tied him up quickly with a thick rope making sure he would remain immobilized._

 _Hans struggled against his binds, hoping to be free, but it was no use, suddenly across the room he saw something coming, what it was made Hans eyes widen in terror._

 _Valhalla walked over, her face like stone, her eyes shining with malice and evil as she held a hot poker, its tip was not a tip at all, but a metal crest which had been heated till it was a bright white._

 _"NO! NO!" Hans tried to yell, but only gagged as he struggled while Rudi forced his hand open, pressing it on the ground while Valhalla walked over and stood still, looking._

 _For a second Hans stared at Valhalla, his supposed to be mother, mentally begging her not to do this, but his begs were futile as Valhalla immediately pressed the hot branding iron on the palm of his hand, not even hesitating or even looking with some kind of regret._

 _The hot branding iron stung and burned as it burned through the flesh of Hans hand, he screamed and cried, it was the worst pain, so bad there was no good way to drescribe it as he struggled, trying to take his hand away from the pain while Rudo and Runi laughed._

 _After what seemed like an eternity for Hans and a short time for Valhalla she removed the hot branding iron, Hans sobbed almost out of breath as he looked at the burn in it hand, its shape, the form, it was the seal of the southern isle royal family._

 _Tears stung on his eyes as he realized he had been marked, branded, like he was some kind of animal or object, not even human._

 _"The other hand" said Valhalla,_

 _"Yes mother" said the twins with a dark delight._

 _End of flashback:_

 **End of violent** **scene:**

* * *

Closing his eyes Hans let a couple of tears roll down as he placed his gloves back, hiding the branding burn scars on the palm of his hands. They hurt, but it was more of a mental and emotional pain, he had though that as long as he did not see the branding burns then that night did not happen.

But it was all futile, that night did happen, those people branded him as their property, exerting their power over him, turning him to their slave of toil and ash.

Then there was a loud clank, looking he saw the guards opened the cell door,

"Your employer has arrived" the guard said, no sooner than they opened the cell door fully Hans immediately ran out and pressed against the wall outside of the cell, the guards looked rather confused at his reactions but ignored it before shakeling him and leading him out of the dungeons.

* * *

"He is my servant!" Valhalla's voice sounded as the guards and Hans arrived at the court area which was established in the fort. Hearing that made Hans freeze and because he refused to move the guards were forced to drag him to the court where Iduna, Valhalla, Karen, Rudi and Runo were before a judge.

Rudi and Runo were bandaged up and glared at him when he was dragged in, but remained quiet to hear Iduna and Valhalla argue.

Valhalla as always was richly dressed in black velvet and dark emerald green silks with fine embroidery, her hair was hidden behind a black hat with a veil, she was a huge difference to Iduna who wore a simple silk purple dress, light blue cape with beautiful designs and a bow, her hair was in a nice bonnet that had pretty designs on it.

The two were two different beauties, but if Hans had to choose between them he would pick Iduna as the fairest of them all, even if she looked like she was loosing her patience and tolerance for Valhalla and she was not alone on that.

"Sorry Madam, but there is no contract of the servant and true you wrote you had a servant, but it could be anybody as you did not put a name" said the judge tired of explaining it over and over.

"She does not have a contract either" said Valhalla pointing at Iduna,

"Actually I do have a contract and unlike you I know his name" said Iduna calmly yet irritated as she reached into her cape and pulled out reticule which was purple with a snowflake embroidered on it, opening it took out a folded paper.

"Its signed and sealed, proper and legally" said Iduna as she walked over elegantly and with a graceful movement of her hand she gave it to the judge who took it and read over it carefully with his reading glasses,

"She took my servant, he is mine, I have proof" said Valhalla complained,

"Careful, the more you open your mouth the more toads come out" Iduna in a matter of fact tone making Karen snicker, Valhalla gave Iduna a venomous look before turning to Hans and growled "Show them your hands Asher", Hans back away as much as he could with the guards holding him in place, clasping in glove covered hands.

Iduna and Karen looked at him, their looks showed confusion and worry,

"Asher" growled Valhalla, swallowing thickly Hans looked at his hands before removing his worn gloves, dropping them on the ground before turning his hand, showing the judge, Iduna, Karen and the rest his branded hands.

Valhalla looked smug, Rudi and Runo stared in some kind of sick pleasure, while Iduna, Karen, the guards even the judge stared in disgust and horror.

"You branded him!" yelled Iduna showing her outraged,

"Of course, I had to make sure that everybody knew Asher is my property" said Valhalla as if she was talking about the weather.

"He is a person! Not an object!" yelled Iduna as she was even more disgusted about Valhalla, Rudi and Runo, seems she was not alone as the judge spoke "You horrible woman, branding people is considered slavery, which is illegal here in Arendelle",

"But your honor, there is no law against it" began Valhalla,

"Seems I will make an exception to this case" growled the judge before adding "I cannot arrest you, but I can punish you, I hereby allow this young man to continue his working contract with Misses Snow and to make sure you do not do anything, I shall grant the custody of his niece to him, plus you will pay him a sum of 200 coins of silver to make up for a bit of whatever you all did",

"Your honor, you cannot do this!" said Valhalla horrified and angry "I am a queen, while it is nothing but a dirty servant and my granddaughter is a princess",

"You are not a queen anymore Valhalla and even if you were here in this territory you are no ruler" said the judge angry as he wished he could just arrest the intolerable woman,

"How can you call your son that way?" said Iduna in anger, Valhalla looked furious and growled "That thing is not my son" then turning she left with a stunt Rudi and Runo before giving a warning "Enjoy this while it lasts Asher".

Looking Hans felt his knees buck before falling to the ground, he did not know what to feel, he won the battle, yet at the same time he felt that a war was coming.

"Uncle" said Karen as she ran over and hugged her uncle "Its okay, nothing happen, we will never go back",

"Karen, this...thank God, thank God" said Hans as he wrapped his arms around, he held her there for a bit, Iduna walked over in pity and placed a hand on Hans back while the guards undid his shackles.

* * *

 _ **3 days later:**_

The chilly wind blew by, invisible and cold as the leaves were long since blown away, looking out the window Hans breathed as he finished washing the dishes with Thumbelina, Pascal, Karen and his brothers helping him.

"Thanks for the help" said Hans as the chore was finished,

"No problem" said Karen before she noticed that he seemed to be looking at the clock from time to time, like waiting for a certain hour to arrive.

Whipping his hands on a towel Hans put on his gloves and said "I am going to get some firewood",

"But I though you got firewood yesterday" said Thumbelina confused,

"Well we need more" said Hans quickly before leaving so he would not be interrogated more, the brothers and pascal looked at one another before Pascal nodded and ran after Hans as he hoped to follow him.

Going up the stairs to his room Hans entered and immediately opened the drawers of his wardrobe, taking out his coat he put it on, leaving with a hurry, not noticing Pascal jumping into the pocket of his coat as he ran down the stairs, through the foyer and out the door and chateau, making his way towards the forest.

"Better not be late, Snow hates it when I am" though Hans as he made his way through the forest and the thick snow which slowed him down a bit. All the way Pascal peeked from his hiding place in Hans pocket every now and then as he wondered where Hans was going in such a hurry.

* * *

Waiting near the lake which had become the meeting spot Elsa looked around, tapping her foot a bit as she had been waiting for half an hour for Hans to show up. In truth he was not late, she was just early as she had been taught that tardiness was frowned upon when your a soon to be queen.

"Snow" she heard, turning she saw Ross Red/Hans arrive, stopping a couple of feet in front of her he placed his hand on a tree, leaning against it as he breathed, the cold air was much too dry and thin for him, hurt his throat a bit.

"Ross, what time is it?" said Elsa crossing her arms, trying to look seriously,

"Early, after all you always are here earlier than me" said Hans as he quickly caught the game she was trying to play,

"Of course, the early bird catches the worm" said Elsa chiding as she walked over and took out two fishing poles which she had lay against the tree and offered one to Hans.

"Thank you" said Hans taking it and moved the rod a bit testing it before the two made their way to the lake which Elsa had froze earlier.

Elsa sat down quite comfortable near the edge of the lake as Hans grabbed a log and used it as a log to carefully break the top part of the ice, when open Hans walked back and sat next to Elsa before they casted the rods.

"Usual bet Ross" asked Elsa with a smirk,

"Yes my dear Snow" said Hans then though and added "But different prize",

"What prize do you have in mind?" asked Elsa curious,

"Oh, nothing much" said Hans giving a thinking look then said "If I win I want to know who you are",

"You know who I am" said Elsa quickly hoping that would make him change the bet,

"You know what I mean Snow" said Hans seriously "I want this whole secrecy between us to stop, I want to know who you are, your real name and work, everything...",

"But why? We are fine just the way things are" complained Elsa getting up.

"But Snow...I just..." began Hans before sighting and lifting his hand, rubbing his forehead,

"Ross, why do you want that now? Why the change?" asked Elsa confused.

Getting up Hans took her hand, holding it gently before kissing it and said "I love you Snow, I love you more than anything else, I even dare to say that I love you more than my parents",

"Yes?" said Elsa, inside of her she felt conflicting emotions as she heard those words, she felt happy to hear that she held such a place inside his heart, that he was placing her in a pedestal above anything else in his life. But at the same time she felt terrified about it, in social class their relationship was very frowned upon, she was a princess and he was...she was not sure what he was...but he was definitely not of royalty.

"Snow..." said Hans then stopped hesitating a bit,

"What is it Ross?" asked Elsa,

"I want to marry you, but I want to do it properly, ask for you fathers and sisters blessing for our marriage" he said.

The words hit Elsa like a punch as she stared at Hans, the words registering into her head, she wanted to cry of happiness, she wanted to scream yes, hug him, kiss him, all the things she had seen her maids do when their loves ask their hands for marriages, bring him to dinner to meet her father and sister. That would have been...if she was a regular pheasant.

Then despair came to her mind and fear, she was not a pheasant, she was a princess, soon to be heir, what will happen if he found out or worse if her father or the nobles found out about their relationship?

Elsa had seen her father react to her sisters relationship to Kristoff. If her father found out about her and Hans/Ross she would surely be kicked out, deposed then what would happen?

The unknown scared her, at one part she wanted to go and try the life that could be her and Ross but at the same time it scared her as she was used to her responsibility and being a princess; Should she risk all that she has now? All the predictability? The safety?

"Snow?" asked Hans as he looked, hoping for an answer.

Elsa slowly back away, her fear overwhelming her,

"Snow...I am sorry...I-" began Hans but was unable to continue as Elsa turned around and ran off,

"SNOW!" she heard him shout, but that did not stop her run.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Anger, sadness, despair, too many to keep track, Elsa ran to her room and closed the door, locking it behind her, falling to the ground she cried. All around ice began to react to her emotions as the temperature dropped, ice began to form on the floor and walls.

Sniffling and crying Elsa whipped her tears which kept coming out, suddenly she heard a knock on the door,

"Princess Elsa?" she heard, it was Gerda, sniffling Elsa breathed before calming and saying "Yes?",

"Your father King Agnarr of Arendelle requests your presence in the throne room" said Gerda from behind the door,

"I will be right over" said Elsa, she heard footsteps, Gerda leaving the hall, taking another deep breath she walked to her wardrobe, opening it she changed into one of her princess dresses then walked to her vanity and put some make up, mostly to hide that she was crying and fixed her hair to a elegant bun.

When ready she left her room to the throne room, wondering what her father wanted.

"I hope its quick..." though Elsa as she wanted nothing more than to go back to her room and stay there.

Arriving to the throne room she saw Kai and Gerda there, bowing down they opened the door of the throne room, but as they did Elsa did not miss the look Kai was giving her.

Entering elegantly she walked till she was a good ten feet away from her fathers throne and bow down, raising she looked at her father, for a moment she felt pity as she saw him.

Agnarr was very frail, pale skin, dark rings around his eyes probably from the lack of sleep, rising from the throne he said "Elsa, my daughter, it is good to see you",

"Its been too long father" said Elsa because if she did not then she would have said 'I wish I would say the same',

"I have been watching and I have to say, I am proud of you, you have grown quite a lot and in my absence you have ruled over Arendelle greatly even better than I could ever have" said Agnarr.

"Thank you father" said Elsa trying to feel proud but, she could not, the sadness of what happened earlier was too overwhelming,

"You have done so well...I have decided to step down and let you rule as queen" said Agnarr.

Elsa's eyes widen, her power as queen, she could do whatever she wanted and there would be nobody to stop her or go against her.

"I can marry Ross and nobody will say anything against it" though Elsa as the plan formed in her head, it was full proof, all she had to do was tell Ross/Hans the truth of who she was, true he might not be happy or react well, but hopefully if they went pass it they could marry.

"But before you do, you need something" said Agnarr interrupting her thoughts,

"What do I need?" asked Elsa wondering what could it be,

"A husband" said Agnarr as he reached to his back and pulled out a paper and said "I have prepared a list of eligible princes and kings for you to choose from".

Like her hope went up it quickly went crashing down upon hearing those words, Elsa stared, her father spoke, but she could not hear anything he said. How could he expect her to marry any one of them? She did not know them, she did not even love them and would never likely love any of them as much as she loved Ross/Hans.

"So, which one sounds like a contender? Personally I would choose Tsar Rothbart Nicholas Romanov, he has a vast fortune and many lands, true he is one year younger than you, but that is not so bad" said Agnarr.

"No" Elsa finally said snapping out of it,

"No to Tsar?" asked Agnarr as he was prepared to mention the second option,

"No...no to any of them...I do not love them" said Elsa there was sureness in her tone, even if she was afraid,

"if not any of them then who?" said Agnarr "You are an heir, you have an obligation...",

"Yes but, I have to choose who I love, like you did father" said Elsa softly.

Scratching his head he though before saying "Who is Elsa? Who do you love?", swallowing Elsa said "Ross...Ross Red...",

"A man you beraly know...he is not even remotely royalty" said Agnarr,

"But father, I really don't care if he is royal or not...he loves me...and I..." Elsa sighted as she prepared herself for the consequence the next words would bring and said "I love him just the same".

Agnarr looked, his eyes soften, but just as that they hardened before saying "No Elsa, that man is not and will never be good enough",

"And a King or prince will be?" said Elsa angry,

"A king is always a King, A prince is always a Prince" said Agnarr "So help me Elsa, what I will do is for your own good, from now on I will forbid you to leave the palace, you shall remain here, under constant supervision",

"But father, if only you could just" began Elsa to complain,

"Not another word Elsa" said Agnarr before ordering "Gerda, take Elsa to her room, stay there to make sure she remains there till further notice".

Elsa looked at her father, she was angry at him, angry at herself, sad, but most of all she felt disgust and hate as she said "Mother would be disgusted with you!" before turning and leaving crying.

Agnarr turned away from his daughter, as he did he closed his eyes, letting go a few tears as he felt like he had really failed as a father and worse of all, he had disgraced Idunas memory.

Running to her room Elsa threw herself at her bed sobbing, Kai, who had somehow managed to keep up stood at the door, looking at her sadly before saying "You should have said yes",

"To father!? I will do no such thing!" snapped Elsa, shaking his head Kai said "No, not to him...to Ross..." with that he left leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

Closing her eyes Elsa though "Ross...I am so sorry...I wanted to say yes...I should have said yes...we could have been together...we could have run away...now its too late..."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Again sorry for the super sad chapter...:(**_

 _ **Well...a huge wink is in this chapter, a hint, what Hans says to Elsa and what Elsa though he before asked for marriage was based on a certain popular Hans Christian Andersen story of a certain...mermaid...**_

 _ **Uh ho...things have gotten super complicated...**_

 _ **Any way...hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews for they help me write and get the creative juices flowing, lol**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I apologize for the rather...depressing chapter...but there will be an uplifting in this one thanks to the appearance of a certain frozen character...you all know him...you all love him...he is a lovable snowman who loves warm hugs. :)**_

 _ **Oh also the reason why somebody...cough iduna cough cough...nobody recognizes her is because she has an "enchantment" of sorts which keeps people from recognizing her...plus she is back to being her young self so even if she did not wear the "enchantment" people would not recognize her easily.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review when done. It helps my story and such.**_

* * *

 _ **Idunas Chateau:**_

Arriving Hans felt like he was in a surreal state, he felt his body moving, but nothing else, he did not even hear Karen talking to him, just walked passed her, leaving her staring confused.

Entering his room he walked over to the bed and sat down as the events of the earlier day played on his head.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"I want to marry you, but I want to do it properly, ask for you fathers and sisters blessing for our marriage" he said._

 _The words hit Elsa like a punch as she stared at Hans, there was no words spoken, but the look on her face said it all, for a moment she looked happy, but too suddenly her happy look turned to terror,_

 _"Snow?" asked Hans as he looked, he began to regret being impulsive and asking._

 _Elsa slowly back away,_

 _"Snow...I am sorry...I-" began Hans but was unable to continue as Elsa turned around and ran off,_

 _"SNOW!" she heard him shout, but that did not stop her run._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

Closing his eyes Hans let a few tears escape his eyes and slide down his face as he though "What a fool I was". Hans had always been impulsive every now and then, but this, he should have known better.

"Why couldn't I just waited? Better yet been smarter, I have always been better than this" though Hans then sighted as it seemed that his love for Snow blinded him to the point of being too impulsive, but still he could not help but wonder why she reacted that way.

Did she not love him the same way? Was she not ready? if not why didn't she just say it? Why did she ran away?

So many questions circled Hans head as he though of the possible reasons, then one popped into his head.

 _"Oh you think you are so great, well let me tell you something boy, that face of yours will never be enough to impress a lady once she takes a good look at the whole package, not even the poorest most desperate lady in the world would take you as a husband"_ Valhalla said once.

Hans shook his head, not thinking of that anymore, that was not it, it was something else, what Hans did not know, but he always suspected Snow was more than what she seemed, maybe her reaction had to do with that feeling.

"Maybe the next time we meet I can ask her" though Hans hopefully, then he heard a hoot, looking it was Eira the owl. Giving a small smile he said "Eira...I made a terrible mistake today...I fear I might have scared off the only person I have loved more than anybody else".

Eira hooted softly before taking off, flying and landing on the desk, placing a hand on her head Hans gently rubbed it, making Eira hoot softly, even close her eyes as she enjoyed it.

"I hope that when we meet again...if we meet...that I can take it back" said Hans before sighting, looking at the desk his eyes widen a little finding 4 letters on it, all of them addressed to him and from Corona.

Taking the first letter Hans recognized it as it being from Eugene as it was a simple green envelope, plus his penmanship despite it improving was still a little cringe worthy. Opening it he took out the letter and read it.

 _"Okay okay fine...you convinced me Hans now all I want to know is. WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT WRITE SOONER!? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED SICK WE WERE?! WHEN WE HEARD THAT THE SOUTHERN ISLES ROYAL FAMILY WAS ATTACKED AND KILLED WE THOUGH YOU WERE KILLED TOO!_

 _DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY NIGHTS RAPUNZEL AND ARIANNA SPENT CRYING THEIR EYES OUT GRIEVING FOR YOUR SUPPOSED DEATH OR HOW FREDERIC BLAMED HIMSELF AS HE THOUGH THAT IF HE FORCED YOU TO STAY YOU WOULD BE ALIVE!_

 _YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR NOT CONTACTING US SOONER ADMIRAL FRECKLES BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T AND I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL KILL YOU FOR MAKING RAPUNZEL CRY!_

 _Sincerely angry Eugene Fitzherbert"_

Putting the letter away Hans sighted sadly as he though "I wanted to write, but Valhalla made sure I had no way to try and contact you all", that was very true as Valhalla took all precautions to make sure he had no contact with anybody. He could not even have a conversation with random people on the street without being punished for it.

Putting that letter away Hans took the next letter, this one was a plain white envelope, but that was where the plainness ended as on the back it had magnificent cursive writing and the seal of Corona, "Aunty Arianna" though Hans as he was quick to recognize the sender before he opened and read it,

 _"Dear nephew Hans;_

 _You have no idea the joy that your letter brings me. To know you are alive makes me fall to my knees and thank God for bringing you safety._

 _Now, a bit about today, everything is quite fine among us, Eugene is growing more serious in his role as consort prince every passing day and Maximus has stopped trying to arrest him._

 _Now tell me about you, are you okay? Where are you? Are they treating you well in Arendelle? Please answer as soon as possible._

 _Sincerely Aunt Queen Arianna of Corona"_

"I am fine now aunty" though Hans as he closed that letter and then took the next letter, this one to him was more like a work of art as the envelope was lavender with many pretty flowery designs painted on the edges.

"Rapunzel" chuckled Hans before opening it and reading it.

 _"Dear cousin Hans;_

 _I am so happy to know your alive! When I heard what happened I was so worried and sad. Not only me, my mother was too. You have no idea the kind of joy your letter brings us to know your alive and Pascal is with you._

 _Will you two be coming home soon? Please say yes, I miss you a lot, so does Eugene, without you he is so serious and overprotective, so much so it like he is a complete different person, which kinda creeps me out from time to time._

 _Oh maybe you can talk to my cousins, they are the royal princess of Arendelle, they can send you back home in a flash._

 _With love your Cousin Princess Rapunzel of Corona._

 _Ps: Maximus asked me to tell you to tell Sitron that he misses his buddy."_

Closing the letter Hans placed it down and sighted, he did wanted to go back to Corona, but could not go, not yet at least, for some reason he felt that he had a something to do in Arendelle, what it was he was not sure...

Reaching he took the last letter, this one was fancier than the others as the letter was made out of fancy silk paper and decorated gold edges, it also had the crest of Corona, but it was made out of gold.

With a careful hand Hans opened the letter and read the content inside, which he was sure that it was uncle king Frederic,

 _"Dear Nephew Hans;_

 _As I am sure that you know by now, we are all happy to hear that you are alive and well, we also want to bring you back home as soon as possible._

 _Now I need you to be honest...the...somethings..that happened..would you tell me about them?_

 _I promise not to judge if you do and if you decide not to tell me then I will not press on._

 _But know this, I will find out either way as I know that whatever it is was not good and I do this as I want to help you my dear nephew._

 _True we are not family by blood, but to us we see you as family. Please answer soon._

 _Sincerely Uncle King Frederic of Corona"._

"I can't say" though Hans as he closed the letter, taking the others he made them into a neat pile and hid and locked them in a drawer the desk had.

Rubbing his forehead Hans took out some paper and began to write letters to respond to them with EIra watching close by, when finished the placed them on envelopes before leaving the room as he had some chores to do.

Little did he know was that Eira had a plan,

"I am sorry Hans, but this is for the best" though Eira as she moved the letters till she had the one he wrote for King Frederic, placing a talon on it she began to glow silver, as she did it the magic seeped into the letter, changing what Hans wrote.

When satisfied Eira nodded before taking the letters and leaving with them as she was going to send them herself before Hans had a chance to figure out what happened.

* * *

 _ **Earlier:**_

"This is bad, very very bad" though Iduna in her owl Eira form as she watched what happened between Elsa and Hans.

She was very touched and happy to hear what Hans said, but her happiness left as soon as she saw her daughter run away,

"No no no Elsa, don't!" though Iduna in despair as she took off after Elsa, following her daughter to the palace where she perched on the window sill where she saw Elsa get to her room through the secret passage way.

Watching her daughters sadness Iduna longed to go and comfort her, but she could not as Elsa was soon called to her father's, flying to one of the many throne room windows her sadness turned to anger and horror as she heard Agnarrs plan.

True she knew Agnarr planned to marry Elsa off, but never though he would implement it.

"No Agnarr NO! You stupid daft idiot! Your going to kill her!" cried Iduna out as she flapped her wings, not that he would see, hear or understand her in her owl form.

She saw Elsa leave, in anger Iduna too left, flying home yet mentally she continued her rants.

Agnarr had no idea what he was doing, then again she blamed herself for not telling Agnarr or her daughters an important detail about who...more like what...she was and what they were.

Fae, that was what she was, therefor her daughter were half fae too, though more Elsa than Anna, but fae none the less.

Many years ago there were many fea, but now there was only a few, less than a handful if possible, why is that the answer is easy.

True fae had magical powers, but humans or mortals had something much more powerful and more important than their magic, a soul...an eternal soul...it was the one thing which all magical creatures crave and can only gain through true love and marriage.

How it started that fae began to seek out mortals love she was not sure, though she heard rumors about how it began with a little mermaid, either way it happens and with it began happy yet tragic times.

The few fae who were lucky to find true love and marriage received part of the soul of their loved and lived long happy lives, sadly those who failed died almost over night.

Though of course marriage did not always worked as certain conditions needed to be met, the first was the mortal or human had to love the fae above anything else, even more than his or her parents, the fea had to be more to him or her than his parents, that all his or her love was fixed on the fae and when they decided to marry that he or she would promise to be true forever after and only then would part of the mortals soul glide into the fae giving them both happiness and love in both life and afterlife.

So hard was it and Iduna knew as she spent a great deal of her life looking, that was when she met Agnarr, oh how she loved him and still does, despite the fact that all that he has done is unintentionally hurt her daughter.

"If only I could slap him" though Iduna but knew it would not help, not yet at least.

Anna was already on her way of getting a soul, she just had to marry Kristoff which she knew he had every intention of marrying Anna, but Elsa...

Hans had already met all the requirements, if Elsa had said yes and stayed things would have been okay, but with her running away and Agnarr wanting to marry her off to other people and forbidding her to leave her room things obviously got more complicated.

"Seems I need to use a bit of magic...when the time is right of course" though Iduna as she arrived back to the chateau, landing on the window which was Hans room she waited, she knew he would need a bit of comfort from Eira the owl.

* * *

 _ **Weeks later at Arendelle palace:**_

Snow slowly began to fall, with each snowflake falling the more hope was lost for Elsa as she sat on her bay window watching the outside world go on without her. Placing her hand on the window she allowed the frost of her power cover the window, she could not see outside anymore, it was much too painful, almost as much as when she remembered that day.

"I wish I had not been manipulated by fear...but most of all...I wish I would have said yes" though Elsa sadly as she got up and began to pace around her room which turned to a cell, a fancy cell, but a cell none the less.

Ever since her father announce that she was to marry a king or a prince, somebody of "High class and breeding" he made it so she would not leave her room till she decided which one of the "chosen" royals she would marry.

The security got worse when she announced that she wanted loved Ross Red and wanted to marry him, now even if she could escape, how could she find him when she had no idea where he lived? and even if she had the slightest clue of where he lived would he take her after the way she reacted to his marriage proposal, even with good reasons?

"I will never know...I have not been able to talk to anybody, not even my sister...its not like I can send a messenger for me" though Elsa then after a minute or so her eyes widen as she re though what she had though.

A messenger! Of course! Why had she not though of it. True she could not trust any of the servants, not even Kai who was on her side, but she could built a messenger rather easily.

Smiling at that Elsa moved her hands, letting sparks of ice magic swirls and gather before making a snowman, after a while Elsa walked over closer wondering if she was successful.

"Hi, I am Olaf and I like warm hugs" said the snowman all of a sudden making Elsa scream and jump back,

"Oh I am so sorry, I did not mean to scare you" said Olaf the snowman waddeling closer to Elsa, breathing and holding a hand to her racing heart Elsa said "Its okay...I was surprised".

Then froze when she heard a knock on the door and the voice of Gerda ask "Your majesty, are you okay?",

"Yes...I am fine...it was just a spider" said Elsa lying as she quickly hid Olaf the snowman in her wardrobe and opened the door letting Gerda in.

The servant walked in and looked around the room, Elsa tensed a bit when she saw the wardrobe shaking a bit so she stood in front of it hoping Gerda would not notice it.

"Hu, there is no spider here your majesty" said Gerda confused,

"Oh, must have been a shadow" said Elsa quickly, Gerda looked at her a bit before nodding and leaving with a call of "Will bring you your dinner later",

"Right" said Elsa before the door was closed and locked from the outside, sighting in relief she walked over and got Olaf out of the wardrobe.

"You have very pretty dresses" complimented Olaf as he had a purple scarf and a hat with many flowers on his head,

"Thank you, but I need a big favor from you" said Elsa as she carefully took the scarf and hat off of the snowman,

"Sure, what do you need?" said Olaf,

"I need you to find and bring me my sister Anna, it is of upmost importance we meet here in my room" said Elsa as she walked over to the secret passage and opened it.

"Sister, of course I will bring her" said Olaf happily then though confused and asked "Where does she live and how does she look like?".

Elsa smiled a little as she told the snowman everything he needed to know.

* * *

 _ **Kristoff's cabin:**_

Snow covered the entire forest and cabin, to the point that sometimes Kristoff had to dig his way out of the wall of snow that surrounding the cabin to get to work.

Sitting on a wooden stool chair Anna looked outside as she mended some coats, all the while her mind went back and forth between events, her life was getting better and better, she was promoted to designer and creator at her job, Kristoff and her were getting closer and closer as days passed, to the point she was sure he was going to ask her to marry him and if Ellen's "hints" were not sure signs of it she did not know what was.

Then there was her friend Hans,

"He has been acting so strangely, sad mostly" though Anna as she remembered the last time she, Kristoff and Hans spent the day, he seemed to be distracted, but not the happy distracted as he had been from time to time, but a very sad distracted, at one point he asked to continue their conversation some other time before leaving with the false claim that he had work to do.

"Wonder what happened" though Anna before hearing a knock on the door,

"Hello?" said Anna confused, wondering who would be outside, standing up she walked over and looked through a "peep hole" only to find nobody, curious and against better judgement Anna opened the door and looked outside.

"Hello! Are you Anna!?" she heard startling her even more when she saw it was a snowman...and it was talking...

Giving off a loud scream Anna's reflex was to accidentally kick the poor snowmans head off of its body, the snowman squealed as its head flew and landed on the ground, when it did it mumbled "That hurt",

"Oh my, I am sorry sorry sorry" said Anna gathering her bearings before she quickly ran over, grabbed the snowmans head carefully and walked back, placing its head back on its body.

"Ahhhhh much better, nice kick though" said the snowman,

"Umm sorry sir" said Anna,

"I am Olaf and I like warm hugs" said Olaf the snowman cheerfully as he extended his twig arms waiting for a hug.

"Olaf?...Olaf...Olaf!" said Anna as she remembered the childhood snowman before giving him a hug and saying "How?",

"Oh Elsa made me, she told me she needs to see you quickly" said Olaf,

"Sister? Now...okay..just give me a moment" said Anna as she went inside the cabin to grab a window coat, as she did she wondered why Elsa wanted to see her, but was happy to none the less, its been so long since they last saw each other.

Putting the coat on she stopped when she spotted a carrot, taking it she smiled and walked over to Olaf.

"Before we go, here, for you" said Anna putting the carrot on Olaf, giving him a "nose".

"Oh thank you thank you Anna, I love it" said Olaf touching his new nose,

"Your welcome, can you please take me to see Elsa?" said Anna,

"Sure, follow me" said Olaf as he walked ahead, closing and locking the door behind her Anna followed the magical snowman.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Bitting her knuckles Elsa continued to pace, every now and then she looked every now and then at the secret passage, hoping that it would open up and it would be Anna and Olaf arriving.

Soon the door opened and she sighted in relief seeing that Olaf had succeeded in bringing her Anna,

"Anna" said Elsa as she ran and hugged Anna tightly, Anna looked confused but was happy to hug Elsa back,

"Elsa, good to see you again, how-",

"Shhhhhhh Anna, we have to whisper, nobody can know that you are here" whispered Elsa softly as she gently brought Anna to her bed where they sat down,

"What? Why?" asked Anna softly and confused,

"Its father, he..." Elsa sighted and cleared her throat before telling Anna the whole story, from her time with Ross, how he asked her to marry him, her running away then her fathers plan to marry her to a king or prince.

"Elsa...why..." began Anna before Elsa interrupted and said sadly "Before you ask, I know, I should have said yes instead of running away because of some silly fear, its something that I always torture myself with every passing moment",

"Okay..but father cannot force you to marry somebody who you do not love" said Anna changing the subject,

"He can apparently" said Elsa then added "But I don't want to marry anybody who is not Ross Red",

"Does your father know who Ross Red is?" asked Olaf speaking up,

"No" said Elsa,

"Too bad, because maybe if they knew each other he might change his mind about not letting you two marry" said Olaf,

"That's it Olaf!" said Anna, her eyes shinning,

"What's it?" asked Elsa confused,

"What if Ross Red and our father met? Maybe if Ross Red had a chance to talk to our father he could change his mind about letting you and Ross marry" said Anna exited.

Upon hearing that Elsa though then smiled, it was a good plan, but there was one problem with it,

"How will we get our father to meet him? I doubt that he would want to as he is dead set on me marrying royalty" said Elsa,

"Maybe we can set it up so they can meet accidentally" suggested Anna,

"But how? I cannot see Ross, I don't even know where he lives, also I am under palace arrest...so what can we use to make it seem like a coincidence and not make our father suspect?" said Elsa thinking,

"I am sure there is something..." said Anna as the two sisters and snowman though, trying to come up with a plan to save Elsa from an unwanted marriage then she said "A ball!",

"Shhhhhhhh Anna" whispered Elsa making her quiet down,

"Sorry sorry, you can arrange a royal ball Elsa" said Anna then added with a smirk "And what if said ball...everybody was invited and I don't know...Ross Red just happened to be there and...accidentally bump into our father? I am sure they are bound to talk if they do",

"Anna your a genius, but, how can I make it so that my father does not suspect?" said Elsa,

"Easy, the Winter festival is coming, you can use it as an excuse to hold a ball one night per weekend of the festival as a highlight point" said Anna with a smile,

"That works perfectly" said Elsa then added "I can fully convince our father do it with the excuse of meeting all the princes and kings",

"Perfect, its settled" said Anna,

"Thank you Anna, your a life saver" said Elsa as she hugged her sister happily, the two embraced.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: oooohhhhhh the sisters are planning something...hummmm what will it lead to? and they are not the only ones as Eira/Iduna has a few tricks up her sleeve ;)**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next one. Constructive criticism welcomed.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Authors_ _note: Welcome to another chapter of the Asher._**

 ** _Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter...even if it will be rather bloody and violent towards the end...please review when done._**

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

The palace was quiet, quieter than it had ever been since the death of Queen Iduna of Arendelle and the deposition of princess Anna from Arendelle. Walking the halls Elsa stood tall, though in her mind she was a nervous wreck as she mentally rehearsed what she was going to say to her father over and over.

Arriving to her fathers office door she placed a hand on it, taking a steady breath she though "You can do this Elsa, you have dealt with much worse people than this", with a graceful motion she opened the door and entered saying "Father".

Agnarr looked up from the papers he had been reading in his desk, Elsa could easily guess what those papers were,

"Suitors" though Elsa before clearing her throat and saying "I wish to speak to you about something...about...my suitors...", Agnarrs eyes widen in surprise, for days Elsa stubbornly refused to change her mind, much less choose a suitor, frankly the last suitor Agnarr attempted to show Elsa she scared him away with her ice magic and threatening to turn the poor king into a popsicle if he got close to her again.

"Yes?" said Agnarr,

"I...am having problem choosing" said Elsa as she walked and moved some papers on her fathers desk "Just reading their propositions and seeing their pictures is not enough to make my mind up",

"So, what is it that would help?" asked Agnarr as he was secretly happy that Elsa had begun to see things his way, after all he wanted what was best for her and the kingdom,

"I though about it and I realized that the Arendelle winter festival was coming and its the 100th anniversary of the festival" answered Elsa,

"Yes? That is quite right" said Agnarr unsure of where she was going with this,

"Why don't we make it special and have a some balls? One held for every week end till the end of the festival" said Elsa "It can serve as a double purpose, we can celebrate anniversary and invite everybody in the kingdom and at the same time we can use it as an excuse to have all possible prince and king suitors come to us so I can meet them and decide among them".

Agnarr looked and though, sometime of silence passed, too much for Elsa as she could feel the control of her nervousness slowly slipping away every second that passed without an answer.

"I see, grand idea my daughter" said Agnarr praising Elsa then added "I shall sent out the invites and have Kai start the preparations",

"Yes father and be sure to invite everybody in Arendelle, from nobles to commoners, for they all are a huge part of the kingdom and deserve to be a part of this event" said Elsa with a smile as she let go of a breath she had unconsciously been holding in.

"Alright my dear, I will have the announcement done this very day" said Agnarr,

"Thank you father, you will not be disappointed" said Elsa happily,

"I will not; As long as this gets you a royal husband" said Agnarr, stressing the royal husband part of the sentence,

"Yes father" said Elsa as she tried her best not to hiss before turning and leaving, mentally celebrating, the first part of the plan was completed, now all she had to do was hope that Ross Red would show up and the rest would fall into place.

Little did she know was that Agnarr suspected his daughters plan, true he could make the three balls happen and "accidentally" forget to invite everybody, but that would not bode well with Elsa, so he would do it and invite everybody, maybe when Elsa saw that the kings and prince's would make better suitors she would forget all about that childish notion of love for that person, whomever Ross Red was and if she just happened to find Ross Red then he can easily make the young man disappear.

With that in mind he left the papers and reached for a small bell set on the side of his desk, taking it he rang it quickly, soon Kai and Gerda walked into the office,

"Need anything your majesty?" the duo said curtseying,

"Yes I need you two to sent out a proclamation" Agnarr paused then continued "Next month, for the anniversary of the Winter festival, there will be three balls, each one will be held once for every Friday night, said ball is open and everybody is invited, from nobles to commoners, everybody will be allowed to attend and by the end of said balls, my daughter, the Crown Princess Elsa Lucia Demetria of Arendelle will choose a husband among all of the guest".

Both Kai and Gerda looked quite shocked at the announcement, a couple of minutes ago Agnarr was busy planning to marry Elsa off to some king or prince, now he is saying that he was going to hold a ball where his daughter would choose a suitor at the end of the ball.

"Yes, your majesty, we will get right on it" said Kai as he and Gerda left quickly.

Smiling Kai gave his kudos to Elsa as he was sure that she had something to do with this and he would play his part also.

"I will be giving the invitation to Ross Red...personally" though Kai smirking at his plan as he and Gerda walked to tell the royal messangers.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle town:**_

Sitting on the back of a inn famous for its warm comfort foods Anna and Kristoff sat on the back on a table as they waited for Hans to appear.

"You sure he will go for it?" asked Kristoff unsure as he looked around the inns dinning room, watching the people come in or out,

"Of course he would, why not?" said Anna surely as she took a sip from the wooden cup that had been given to her,

"Elsa rejected him, I doubt that he would want to see her again" said Kristoff,

"That is where you are wrong" said Anna with a small smile "He would want to see her more as he would want answers, so I can play that card",

"Okay there is that, but how do you know for sure that Hans is Ross Red and Elsa is Snow White?" questioned Kristoff,

"I don't know for sure, but the coincidence is too much, I mean how could it be that the same time that Hans started acting so strangely was the same time that Elsa rejected Ross Red, plus I heard from Karen that Hans was rejected by his love, true she did not provided name but there is just too much for it not to be" explained Anna,

"Humm your right on that" said Kristoff,

"Also the worst that can be is that Hans is not Ross Red, but he and Elsa would be understanding...hopefully" said Anna before shutting up when she saw Hans walk in, he talked to the host who pointed him at where Anna and Kristoff was sitting.

"Hi Anna, Kristoff, I apologize for being late, had some chores to do and Thumbelina was not feeling well today" said Hans,

"Thumbelina?" asked Kristoff,

"You would not believe me if I told you" said Hans as he knew the two would think he was insane if he told him about his smaller than a thumb friend.

"Alright, so, what will you have? I heard the fish is to die for" said Anna,

"I hope not for I want to have the fish soup and I plan to stick around for a couple more years" laughed Hans a bit,

"Not me, I would prefer a platter of sausage and mash" said Kristoff,

"And let me guess, carrots for Sven" said Anna,

"You know me so well" said Kristoff lovingly as he kissed her, Hans smiled at them, they made such a happy lovely couple, somewhat reminded him of his loving parents with how much they loved one another.

Then frowned as he remembered Snow White, he had not seen her in since the day he voiced his intentions of marrying her, "Did I truly lost you? Or were you and I just never meant to be" wondered Hans as he heard the two saying sweet nothings and basically all sorts of mushy, lovey-dovey things lovers would say to one another.

Deciding not to bother them with his presence Hans left with a quick good bye, not that they noticed and left the inn leaving the two alone.

No more than 5 minutes passed since Hans left that the door of the inn suddenly opened.

Everybody inside the inn watched as guards of the Arendelle palace walked in along with a servant whom they all knew as Gerda. Stopping when she was dead center Gerda took out a scroll from her bag and read out loud.

"On this day, a month hence, in honor of the anniversary of the winter festival there shall be held at the palace, three royal balls, one for every friday and said balls in accordance to ancient customs the princess will choose a groom at the end of the festival, further more at the request of the princess, it is hereby declared that every person in the kingdom, be it royal or commoner is invited to attend, such is the command of his royal highness King Agnarr of Arendelle" announced Gerda.

For a moment there was silence but that soon ended when people began to talk and such, all of them exited.

"A ball, how grand isn't that right?..." Anna's voice trailed off when she saw Hans was not there.

"Where did freckles go?" asked Kristoff, voicing Anna's questions.

* * *

 _ **Iduna's chateau:**_

Entering the house Hans sighted as he rested his back against the door for a bit, looking he saw Pascal laying on the stairs facing the door as if the chameleon had been waiting for him to arrive.

"Hi Pascal" said Hans, the chameleon had been acting strange around him for a while, almost like pity, but he was not sure.

Pascal looked but before he could get anything through there was a knock on the door.

Rather surprised Hans turned and looked through the window where he saw a stranger outside, true the man he did not know, but he recognized the clothes as the person being a servant from the palace of Arendelle.

"Wonder why he is there" though Hans before opening the door and saying "Yes?", the man smiled at him, it was kind of a smile you would give when you found something or somebody you were looking for before saying "Hello, is the mistress or master of this house here?",

"Why yes, she is in the common room, I can take you to her" offered Hans as he opened the door further and stepped aside letting the servant walk in.

Once inside Hans led the servant upstairs where Iduna, Karen and the rest were busy doing what they normally did on their free time, noticing the servant Iduna sat up,

"My lady, my name is Kai, I am a servant to King Agnarr, I hope I am not intruding, I have a message from the king" said the servant named Kai as he opened the pouch of his bag, looking he did a head count before taking out three very fancy deep blue envelopes before continuing "On behalf of the king, I herby invite each and every one of you, to three royal balls, each one will be held on a Friday in honor of the anniversary of the winter festival",

"A ball?" said Karen exited, her eyes lighting up,

"Yes my dear and everybody is invited" said Kai then turned his attention to Hans, pressing an invitation on his hand "Especially you" he added mysteriously.

"How grand" said Iduna smiling happily as Kai handed her an invite then to Karen who took and hugged it happily,

"Not to sound ungrateful but I don't think the princess would appreciate seeing a servant in her ball" said Hans going to hand back the invite,

"Please sir, you can go wearing a sack of potatoes for clothes and she will still want you to come, trust me on that" said Kai then added "Besides you look like you could use a good party and if luck is in your favor, you might end up being chosen as the Princess groom",

"Me? Sorry but there are more chances of me being hit by lightning" said Hans then added sadly "Besides...I don't think that I could ever be with anybody else",

"He was dumped by his true love for no apparent reason" voiced Karen,

"Oh...well...I am sure she had a Very good reason for that" said Kai mysteriously then added "Either way you are all invited and expected to go by the kings command" before making his way out of the Chateau leaving Hans confused as he turned and looked at the letter while Karen went around screaming in excitement.

She had every right to be, she had never been to a ball as her family always though of her not "refine" enough to attend, so this was an opportunity she was not going to miss.

Looking at the invite Hans opened it and looked over the invite, frowning a bit, seems that each ball had a theme going on, the first night was formal which was expected, the second was mythological or magical creatures and the last one was fantasy, each one he did not possessed the money to buy an outfit for each one, he didn't even have clothes to go with the theme...not even decent clothes as all of them were quite old and worn.

"What's wrong uncle?" asked Karen when she noticed the look Hans had on his face,

"I don't think I will go" said Hans pocketing the invite,

"Why not?" asked Iduna quickly as she needed him to go to the ball,

"I know what it is" said Karen quickly before Hans could answer,

"You do?" asked Hans wondering if she did,

"Its Snow right? She rejected you...but don't let her get you down, this is a golden opportunity" said Karen "She works at the palace, you can go at the ball and confront her, make her tell you why she rejected you! You need closure and this is your chance to get it!".

"That was not the right reason" though Hans but none the less he agreed with his niece Karen, he always wondered why Snow had done what she did and he doubted that he could ever fully move on without knowing the why...this could be his last chance to see her for all he knew...

"Your right Karen, this is a too good of opportunity to miss" said Hans,

"SO you will go?" asked Karen sweetly and hopefully,

"Yes, maybe I can ask Anna a favor and have her mend and cheer up a bit one of my old coats and pants" said Hans,

"Yay!" cheered Karen before she grabbed and hugged Pascal tightly while Iduna smiled even more knowing things were falling into place.

"And I did not need to use my magic...so far" though Iduna.

* * *

 _ **The next day in Arendelle town:**_

No more than a day had passed and Anna was gasping as she was drowning in work...literally! It also did not help that she was forced to deal with her "favorite" person in the whole world.

"Make sure you do the dress right" ordered Valhalla as Anna took measurements for her dress while her boss was busy taking measurements of Rudi and Runo.

"Oh don't worry, when I am done with the dress" said Anna then added in a fake sugary tone "You will look as if...if you had wings people will think your an angel", Valhalla smirked hearing that as Anna got up and left as she did she muttered "Or they will think your a nasty fire breathing dragon".

Upon reaching the counter Anna frowned as she saw the huge stack of orders for dresses, coats, suits, anything and everything that you could think off,

"I am going to need a miracle to finish all of these" though Anna miserably then jumped when the door opened, looking she sighted in relief seeing it was Hans,

"So that is what a stack looks like" joked Hans as he placed a bundle of cloth on the counter,

"Yes, the whole town decided to break their banks to get new clothes for the ball" said Anna before smiling weakly and saying "Let me guess, you want new clothes too?",

"No, to be honest even if I wanted to I would not be able to afford it" said Hans as he gestured to the bundle cloth "These are the best coat and pants...I was kinda hoping you could mend and cheer them up a bit for the ball, but I don't have anything to pay it with",

"I would..." said Anna then though and said "Maybe you can work for it? If you could help me with the orders I will fix your clothes up",

"Sounds like a fair deal, thank you" said Hans,

"You can start tonight, I need to work overtime to finish and I could use all the help I can get" said Anna,

"Alright then, see you tonight" said Hans before leaving.

When he was gone Anna smirked, this was a golden opportunity for her, if all went right she would win the bet and Elsa would owe her a wedding and she would be the one to personally make her sisters Elsa's wedding dress, but most of all...

She wanted her sister to be happy and with the person she loved more than anything in the world.

* * *

 _ **That night:**_

Walking to the store, Hans was wary as it was dark night, everything has turned off as the people were in their beds asleep.

Finally he saw a store was lit with Sven the reindeer waiting outside, "Kristoff and Ellen are there too" though Hans as he walked over, knocking on the door, which opened by Ellen "Here to help to?" she asked hopeful,

"Yes, me, Pascal, my brothers and Thumbelina" said Hans, she looked puzzle as she noticed nobody was with him.

Entering Hans went to the back where Anna was hard at work sowing some coats and Kristoff was ironing them,

"Before you freak...these...snakes...are nice...and well...meet Thumbelina" said Hans as he opened the bag, Anna held back a scream, Ellen looked pale and Kristoff looked as if he was ready to use his hot iron against the snakes.

"Wow..their friendly...their my brothers" said Hans as he explained the story of how his brothers turned to snakes, lizards and a bird and how he met Thumbelina.

"Their...unusual...and she is cute" said Anna as she shifted her attention to Thumbelina,

"You were not kidding when you said she was no bigger than a thumb" said Kristoff,

"I may be small, but you will be surprised to learn what I can do" said Thumbelina proudly as she walked across the table, taking a needle and thread.

"With all these hands...tails...and beaks at work we will be done in no time" said Ellen happily,

"Yes, so lets get started; what do you need me to do?" said Hans,

"Need you to help me mend the pile, I will show you" said Anna as she held up a coat, needle and carefully showed the group how to do it properly.

It took a while, but soon they all got the hang of it and the progress went quite smoothly as suits after suits, dress after dress was made or altered or was freshened up, Thumbelina was particularly good at mending and sowing as her stitches were so small they were practically invisible to the naked eye.

Yawning the toil began to take a toll on the group as close to 3 am they had all fallen asleep, Anna head was resting against the table, her mouth opened as she snored and drooled a little, Elle fell asleep sitting up, her head bobbed back and forth as she slept while both Kristoff and Hans slept on the floor.

The snake, lizard and bird brothers were all scattered around the room sleeping and Thumbelina slept near a candle stick who's candle had long since melted away.

Soon a fluttering was heard as Iduna/Eira the owl flew into the room through an open window, turning to her human form the looked at the group and shook her head as she though "Nothing will get done like this, no matter...better lend them a hand".

Opening her hand silver flecks of magic gathered before she threw them around the room, the magic went around and gathered unto the fabrics, sowing instruments and clothes before picking themselves up. Under the power of Idunas magic the clothes fixed themselves, sowing needles, fabric and scissors made new clothes.

"How I love doing magic" though Iduna as the work continued till morning, by then she turned back to Eira and flew away before Anna, Kristoff, Ellen, Hans and the rest woke up to realize what happened and when they woke up they all though that they must have either finished the work without remembering or worked in their sleep.

* * *

 _ **Weeks later:**_

The whole kingdom was holding its breath in excitement as the final week before the first ball was to take place all the while decorations were hung up and merchants from all around went to Arendelle to sell their goods.

They were also not alone as royal boats began to disembark and the rulers, prince's and princess from kingdoms of all around arrived to Arendelle in hopes of either winning Elsa's hand or finding suitable brides among other royalty.

With everything done things could relax, more so for Anna as she smiled with her work done,

"It looks great" said Hans as he held up the coat, it looked as good as new as the faded black coat had been re-dyed so it was pitch black, some embroidery had been done using gold colored thread and new buttons had been added to replace the old ones "Thank you Anna",

"No problem, it was the least I can do for all the help" said Anna "Besides you are much more grateful than the two ogres and the dragon lady", ogres and Dragon Lady was her preferred nickname for Rudi, Runo and Valhalla.

"I should be, it took you a lot of work to make this...so..will see you at the ball?" asked Hans as he folded the coat and trousers,

"Yes and what about you?" said Anna eagerly as she began to clean up a bit of the store as she had to close up,

"Of course" said Hans actually feeling exited about the ball as the initial nervousness and unsureness passed days ago,

"Good, because if you do not show up I will find you and drag you there myself" joked Anna as she poked his chest,

"Alright, I understand miss bossy pants" said Hans with a light chuckle before turning and walking out the store, Anna smirked as she waved him goodbye before going back to cleaning, little knowing that the next few moments would be very tragic.

* * *

 ** _Very very VERY! bloody scene! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH!:_**

 _"You know this has to be done",_

 _"I know, we cannot take any chances"._

It was quite dark in Arendelle town as it was night, also the street lamps had long since been turned off and it was a cloudy night that not even the stars or moon shone. Normally in a situation like this Hans would have been more careful and cautious as he made his way back to Iduna's chateau, better yet he would have not stayed out so late. But sadly he had not careful or cautious and he stayed out very late, it was the perfect mix for the tragic event that would happen.

So fast, too much, the first thing that was registered was pain, awful pain as a fist made contact on the back of Hans head making him fall face first on the ground, his vision seemed to swim as bit as he made an effort to stand back up and flee but something, a person, got on his back, holding him still.

Hans struggled to get free but he was forced down, wait...there was not one, but two as Hans saw the second person in front of him, said person was wearing all black, head covered in a black sack which reminded him a bit of what an executioner would wear and holding a dagger, his eyes widen as he realized that he could die so he screamed...that he soon realized was another mistake.

No sooner than he did there was a sharp pain in his mouth along with the metallic taste of blood...so much blood... so much he gargled and choked on it as it made it way down his throat.

The person made a move to attack again, possibly to kill Hans but was stopped by a loud scream which surrounded the area, nearby a family of 4 had been taking a walk when they stumbled upon the attack going on, the wife and mother was the first who noticed it as she was the one who screamed.

Seeing that they were caught the two thugs immediately ran away from the bloody scene leaving Hans for dead and the family with pale faces from the horror of the brutal and violent attack they had just witnessed.

Hans vision blurred and grew dark from the blood loess, the father of the family ran over while the wife said in horror "Oh my God...SOMEBODY HELP! HELP BEFORE HE BLEEDS OUT!" she turned and began to scream and pound of doors hoping to get people to help while her husband ran over to Hans and moved him to check if he was alive or not,

"God...his tongue...it was cut off" said the father in just equal horror after checking that Hans was alive, that was the last thing Hans remembered before blacking out completely.

 _ **END OF BLOODY SCENE:**_

Guards, alerted by the scream ran over, they were horrified and shock at the scene as they immediately descended upon an unconscious Hans and tried to help stop the bleeding before taking him to the village doctor as fast as they could.

Arriving to the doctor Hans barely clung to life as he had lost a lot of blood on the way, the only thing that had saved him was the cold and snow, the low temperatures had helped slow the bleeding down.

The doctor acted fast and brought Hans inside the healing ward, saving his life, yet the experience left everybody shaken.

Who would be so monstrous as to do such a brutal attack on an innocent? What was to be gained by doing that?

Sadly nobody knew and that was what made them and soon the entire village of Arendelle afraid as the kingdom had been peaceful and never had it experience such a violent and brutal attack in years.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Oh no...why...WHY!?**_

 _ **Well...I know...but will not say. I apologize for the violence...again...now all that is left is to wonder what will happen next...**_

 _ **Oh also, Agnarr is not being bad, what is going on is that he is rather stubborn and his depression, loss of his love Iduna and his sickness have taken a toll on him. Also like mentioned in a previous chapter he was never able to separate the king from the father, the things mentioned is why Agnarr is acting like that. Don't get me wrong, he loves his daughters to death even if he does not seem to show it. He just shows it by doing what he "thinks is correct".**_

 _ **Any way ... please review and stay tuned for the next one...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authors note: Thank you all again for all of the reviews.**_

 _ **(Hidding behind a wall which is covered in daggers and tomatoes) I am so sorry, but the last chapter had to be done as it will lead to this one and the moment we have all been waiting for...**_

 _ **Any way, please enjoy and remember to review when done..**_

* * *

 _ **Iduna's chateau:**_

Long, so long, it seemed like forever before a carriage arrived at the chateau, heading out first Iduna payed the driver before Karen got off of the carriage, pulling behind her Hans who was covered by a long thick cloak, his face was obscured by a hood which every now and then he would pull on it so his appearance would not be seen by anybody.

Iduna sighted sadly as they made their way to the chateau, entering the first thing Hans did was run up to his room.

"Uncle" began Karen as she moved to follow but was stopped by Iduna,

"Don't, he needs time alone" said Iduna, frowning Karen sighted as Iduna tugged her away, hoping to distract the girl with some other activity, at the same time eyeing the reptile, bird brothers and Pascal, silently asking them to go and keep an eye on Hans.

* * *

Arriving to his room Hans closed and locked the door, resting his back against the door he slowly fell to the ground, moving his hand he pulled the hood off. The attack had left him with knife scars, pieces of his cheek were missing on the left side of his face, leaving holes and exposing his teeth, he whimpered, but it made a sloppy noise as his tongue was missing from his mouth, it made everything from chewing, swallowing, especially talking very hard as he could not articulate words correctly making any word or sentence he said sloppy, even disgusting.

Getting up he walked to a wardrobe, opened the bottom drawers and took out some gauze and cloth, with both he covered the holes on his cheek with it.

When done he turned to walk out of his room, back downstairs and work...do anything to take his mind off of the attack and the events, but that was to no avail as his whole body began to tremble as he placed his hand on the door nob, soon he lost control before he fell to the ground on his knees sobbing.

He could not do it anymore, he could not continue, first he is forced away from his home, then he is tortured and forced into servitude and Snow...if she saw him know she would have a real reason to run away from him in fear and disgust.

"I am sorry mama...papa... I cannot continue, that promise has brought me more sorrow and pain than any lie or wrong doing would have" though Hans between sobs "Valhalla was right...I am a fool...".

He continued his sobs, not knowing that he was being watched by Lars the sparrow who had perched on his window with his older brother Richard the snake and Pascal, three stared in shock, never had they though that they would see the day that Hans would break.

To Lars and Richard little brother had always been steadfast and strong, no matter what happened to him or what was thrown in his way, so seing him so broken down and defeated, it was hard for them even made them feel guilty as they too played a part in his suffering, true it was in the past, but still the guilt refused to go away.

"It should have been me...I am the older brother...I should be shouldering this pain and burden" though Richard,

"I wish I had been there...if only I could trade places with Hans, that way he would not have to suffer more" though Lars sadly.

Soon their sadness turned to anger as they both began to suspect the same thing.

Rudi, Runo and Valhalla, they were sure that they were the ones behind the attack, why they were not entirely sure, but they were certain that maybe it was to get rid of the competition for the princess of Arendelles attention, not that they had to worry about it since Hans was only interested and in love with Snow white...whoever she is...

Unlike them Pascal looked down as he knew very well who Snow white was, how could he not recognize Rapunzels cousin?

Sadly all the times he tried to tell Hans, as he was sure the reason why Snow/Elsa ran away, he was not able to as Hans would either leave or had his attention diverted elsewhere.

Sighting sadly the three left as they knew there was nothing they could do.

"Not even magic...if it existed...can fix this" though Lars and Richard,

"I wish Rapunzel still had her magic hair" though Pascal.

* * *

 _ **That night:**_

Fireworks could be heard sounding from far and wide, the gates of the palace were opened as the sea of people and carriages entered, everybody eager to be inside the palace where the ball would take place.

From low or high class, rich or poor, royalty or not, everybody entered the ball as they were equals, even if it was just for one night.

Soon a carriage of purple and gold with a sun crest on the door was pulled in, it had 4 horses, one in front looking around rather suspicious as they arrived at the gates.

"We are here" said Rapunzel as she pulled aside the curtains and looked outside rather exited,

"Yes" said Eugene rather somber while King Frederic said nothing, both Rapunzel and Arianna looked at the two men, they had been acting so strange since they set out for Arendelle.

It was all so fast and sudden, one day Frederic and Eugene went around gathering things for the trip as they decided to take a risk in going to Arendelle without permission of King Agnarr, such a bold feat, though it was lucky that they found out about the ball and they could use that as an excuse to go to Arendelle without insulting or causing a war between the kingdoms to look for Hans.

"Wonder what happened" though the two, but soon that was forgotten as Rapunzel asked "Think cousin Hans will attend the ball?",

"I am not sure, but I hope he will as it was said that everybody was invited" said Arianna,

"I hope so too, I long to see him" said Rapunzel then giggle "I even miss him scolding me about not wearing shoes when out",

"Ya..." said Eugene still distracted as he looked outside the carriage towards the sea of people, hoping to spot a familiar auburn hair,

"Eugene, what's wrong?" Rapunzel finally questions as she looked at her husband seriously,

"hu? oh nothing, nothing" said Eugene quickly as his attention went back to Rapunzel,

"You have been acting so...melancholic...since we got on the boat" said Rapunzel before questioning "Did something happen?", Eugene looked but luckily King Frederic stepped in and said "Its nothing Sunshine, we are just tired, hopefully the royal ball will do us both some good".

Rapunzel and Queen Arianna looked, neither of them were convinced but did not question further.

Both Eugene and Frederic looked at one another, in a kind of silent communication as they both remembered the disturbing letter they had received from Hans, describing his time in the Southern isles, why he was summoned there, his time in the dungeon, the torture, then his escape, his forced servitude at the Hans of Valhalla, Rudi and Runo and the punishments he received...it was graphic in detail, bloody and terrible. So much that both men got so sick to the point they lost contents of their stomach.

Loyalty was not worth that pain and torture, even if it was done for family and friends.

"If he had not been loyal our kingdom would have been lost" though Frederic, he had always suspected that the reason why Hans was summoned was for them to use him to conquer Corona as it was no secret that Hans past as naval admiral of Corona and then later on advisor meant he knew everything and anything about the city, including its secrets. He of coursed had hoped that it was not the case, but sadly it he had been mistaking and if it had not been that Hans had been loyal to them and Corona then the Sourthern isles would have invaded them and they would have been killed in the process.

"If I ever get my hands on any of the southern isle royal family, dead or not...they will pay dearly" though Eugene, he was not a violent man, usually even when he was a thief back then he would try to do things with as little violence as possible, yet knowing that Valhalla, Rudi and Runo would do such things to their own flesh and blood, it brought him such anger he was sure that if he saw the trio he would murder them all with his bare hands.

Suddenly the carriage was stopped, making Eugene temporarily forget his want for revenge and Frederic snap out of his thoughts. Turning they saw the door be opened by a footman and valet,

"Your majesties" they said bowing down, then the footman extending his hand to help them get out of the carriage.

"This is it" though Rapunzel exited.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Another carriage made its way to the palace, this one was dark green and gold and was being pulled by two black horses, the driver held the reins steady as they arrived to the entrance of the palace.

Inside the carriage Valhalla looked at both Rudi and Runo, the twins were dressed in their finest, Rudi wore trousers and a coat of the color emerald green with gold thread, the inside shirt was white and his cravat was sapphire blue with a ruby on it, Runo wore the same but opposite colors, his clothes were gold while his thread was green, the cravat was red and had a sapphire on it.

Valhalla smiled as she waved her diamond studded fan a bit, both her boys were stunning, certainly nobody in the ball would outshine them.

"Mother you will see, when the princess looks at me she will fall to her feet begging me to dance" said Runo,

"Ya right, when the princess looks at e she will beg me to be her husband" countered Rudi,

"Now now boys, it matters not which one of you she chooses as long as one of you two are chosen" said Valhalla then continued "Once that happens we can take back our power and gain some more through...other arrangements.."

Upon hearing that the two smirked, then Rudi says "If you become king Runo I hope you pair me up with a princess, heard that the Northen Princess was looking",

"The same to me brother" said Runo as the two mad a truce...for now...

"Its a shame Asher cannot come" said Valhalla after a while faking sadness,

"True mother...but I doubt he would come with his...deformities" remarked Rudi,

"Yes, such a sad attack..oh well...less competition for us" said Runo not even bothering to fake sympathy,

"Quite so.." said Valhalla as they arrived to the palace and the door of the carriage was opened for them

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

"Its so exiting" said Ellen exited as she, Kristoff and Anna they made their way to Arendelle palace. It was the first time she was attending a royal ball, even the first time she wore such a lovely and elegant dress which Anna made from using the fabric of some of her royal princess dresses she no longer liked or wanted.

Anna smiled at Kristoffs mothers excitement as Kristoff held the reins of their cart which was being pulled by Sven, people gave them odd looks every now and then as it was quite an odd sight, 3 well dressed people on a wooden cart being pulled by a reindeer.

"Yes and we owe it all to Anna" said Kristoff with a smile as he kissed Anna who giggled and said "Stop it, your spoiling me",

"Well you are definetly going to be spoiled tonight" said Kristoff, Anna smiled and blushed as she played with the hem of her green dress before she sighted.

"Whats wrong my dear?" asked Ellen,

"Its...you know the attack that happened" said Anna sadly,

"I heard about it, its all the ice harvesters are talking about as they are fearing that there is a monster on the loose and that their families or children will be targeted next" said Kristoff grimly as he promised if he ever encountered that monster he would kill it before he hurts another person, mainly Anna.

"Yes...and I am afraid" said Anna softly,

"Don't worry, if that creep ever crosses our path I will make him or her regret ever coming to Arendelle" promised Kristoff,

"Its not that, I mean it is..but.." said Anna then sighted and said "I fear that the person that was attacked was Hans",

"Hans?" asked Kristoff and Ellen, Anna nodded and said "I heard how the victim looked like and what he was wearing...",

"Maybe it was a coincidence" said Kristoff quickly hoping to take her mind off of it,

"..yes...I hope" said Anna softly as they arrived at the palace,

"I hope...for my sisters sake..." though Anna again.

* * *

 _ **Iduna's chateau:**_

Fireworks could be seen from the chateau as Hans finished piling up the firewood he had chopped. Sighting Hans rubbed the cold sweat from his forehead trying to ignore the fireworks as he headed back to the house.

After sobbing a bit the sadness left and rage started so much that Hans decided to take his anger out by chopping wood, it worked, but afterwards he felt the aftertaste of disappointment as everywhere he saw reminders of what he could be doing now.

Which was being at the ball, finding Snow white, possibly finding out why she ran away when he voiced his intentions to marry her, maybe afterwards they could dance and have a good time and if she decided she wanted nothing to do with him then he could move on and enjoy his time dinning or having a glass of champagne or claret while walking around the royal gardens.

"That would have been good" though Hans sadly as he entered the kitchen where much to his surprise Karen was there, she was sitting on the table, next to her was Thumbelina and Pascal, all three looked seriously, which was surprising as Karen was wearing a simple dress of light green, her hair in pigtails and a ribbon, while Thumbeline was just too cute and Pascal too comical.

Hans tried to ignore them as he turned to wash some dishes but soon he had enough of them starring at him as he could feel them burrowing their eyes on his back, so turning he mouthed "What?",

Pascal answered by pushing forward his invitation to the ball,

"I can't go..." Hans simply mouthed,

"Why not?" questioned Thumbelina crossing her arms,

"Because..." mouthed Hans not wanting to answer,

"Because what uncle?" said Karen then added "You promised you would go, you always told me that you should never break a promise because once you do you can never glue it back together",

"I can't! Can't you see that!" mouthed Hans beraly controlling his voice or emotions,

"Why? Its not like our legs are broken" said Karen,

"Have you taken a good look at me? I..." Hans sighted and rubbed his forehead "I look like something out of a horror book, if I took one step into the palace I will be chased out in a heartbeat...I want to go...I wish to go...but I can't...not like this" turning his back to them hans breathed as he felt his eyes watering "I wish to go..."

Karen frowned as she walked over and hugged her uncle while Thumbelina, Pascal and the brothers stared sadly, "Maybe its good not to go...I bet its boring" said Karen softly trying to cheer him up.

Hans gave her a watery smile and mouthed "Probably",

"And maybe its good you don't see Snow, your too good for her" added Karen,

"I wouldn't say that" mouthed Hans with a chuckle as he appreciated her trying to cheer him up.

"What a lovely sight" they heard, looking they saw Iduna standing at the doorway, she had a smile on her face,

"Iduna...sorry...I forgot to make dinner" mouthed Hans quickly as he remembered one of the tasks he neglected to do.

"No no, its fine, I just stop by to give you your pay" said Iduna,

"That won't be necessary, besides in the contract you stated there would be no pay" mouthed Hans,

"Actually it stated there would be no money to be payed...after all there are other ways to get pay" said Iduna mysteriously,

"I don't understand" mouthed Hans confused,

"I would explain, but it would take too long, so its better I show you as I get you two ready for the ball" said Iduna as she turned and left the kitchen.

"What?" asked Hans wondering if he heard right before he, Karen, his brothers, Pascal and Thumbelina followed Iduna to the backyard where she was busy looking around the garden.

"What are you doing?" asked Karen,

"Looking for something that says coach...I originally wanted to use a pumpkin but pumpkins are so overused and don't grow during winter and snow" said Iduna musing as she looked around the snow covered garden,

"Pumpkin? Coach" questioned Hans,

"Ah! Ivy! Perfect!" said Iduna as she ran over to a wooden crate which was covered in bright green ivy,

"Wait...what are you doing?" asked Hans as he followed her and at the same time wondered what got into her,

"What do you think? I am going to turn this" Iduna gestures at the wooden crate covered in ivy "Into a coach".

The group stared shocked, their minds registering what she had said, turning that wooden crate of ivy into a carriage?

"She is craaaaazzzzzzyyyyy" Lars whispered to the brothers who all nodded in agreement.

"Okay?..." mouthed Hans as he and Karen backed away slowly, ready to run as it was clear to them that Iduna had lost her mind at some point of the day.

"What? You don't believe me?" questioned Iduna crossing her arms,

"No no..its just that...well...it will take magic to do that" mouthed Hans,

"Of course it will take magic" said Iduna stating the obvious, then Karens eyes lit up before she said "I get it! I get it Hans!",

"Get what?" asked Hans,

"Iduna! She is a fairy godmother!" said Karen happily,

"Well yes actually, I can be called that" said Iduna with a smile.

"I am sorry but...I find it impossible" mouthed Hans "If she is then where was she when we were both in the Southern isles?",

"Everything happens for a reason, I could not help you until I was sure that you were worthy of it and you are by remaining the same way despite all the suffering and hardship, remaining honest and kind despite all bad situations is something everybody even rulers need to learn...another reason for the test is that I have big plans for the future and I could not choose just anybody for them...as for magic you will see...just watch" said Iduna then paused and said "I already started". Hans looked confused before licking his dry lips...wait..lick?

Sticking out his tounge he was surprised that he had one after loosing it, then it went to touching his face, feeling it he quickly peeled off the gauze and cloth to find that he had no wounds or opening. His wounds and the damage done had been fixed.

Looking at Iduna shocked she just replied with a pleased smile before she walked over to the crate of ivy, she breathed before waiving her hand, much to their surprise wisps of light and silver came out of her hand and surrounded it.

As the wisps and silver surround it the ivy began to grow, so did the crate as it moved and changed in size as the ivy wrapped around and changed, soon instead of a crate and ivy, it was a magnificent and grand, grander than anything either one of the had ever seen as the coach was a dark pine wood yet the ivy which turned to metal was silver and encased it, the seats inside were embroidered with silver ivy designs and looked to be quite comfortable.

"Wow" said Karen as she ran around the coach exited and gapping at all the different details, while Hans followed slowly and in shock, he could not believe what his eyes had just witnessed, he even went as far as touching and poking the coach over and over as if to make sure it was actually there and not a figment of his imagination.

"One coach fit for royalty...now all I need are...your brothers" said Iduna,

"My brothers/father and uncles?" asked Hans and Karen at the same time, why would she need them?

The brothers all looked Iduna wondering/praying that they heard wrong, only for Iduna to smile and call in a manner which was similar to a person calling their cat "Here brother brothers, come to aunty Iduna",

"It was nice knowing you guys" said Thumbelina as she ran back to the kitchen as she was not eager to be exposed to magic,

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" though the brothers before deciding to run way just as Iduna threw her spell at them, acting quick all the brothers scattered or tried to as Henry, Andrew, Arron, Spencer, Francis and Louis were ensnared by the magic and turned from reptiles to horses before Pascals, Thumbelinas, Hans and Karens eyes.

"All black fjord horses" said Iduna proud of her work while the brothers lament the fact that they went from reptiles to horses,

"Well...could be worse...nobody will try and kills us as horses" though Louis bitterly before he and his now horse brothers pranced over to the coach and took their places at it as it seems they will be the ones to pull...much to Sitrons displeasure as he glared at them from his stable quite jealousy as he felt that as Hans horse he had to have the sole right on pulling that magnificent coach.

"Now, where are they?" muttered Iduna as she looked around for the rest of the brothers who managed to escape her initial, after a bit of looking she found the missing brothers trying to hide under some flower pots which were scattered around the garden, seeing her they immediately tried to run away from her, but she was ready.

With a wave of her hand she used her magic on them, turning Richard and Caleb to footmen and Lars and Erik to coachmen, all three wore black coats and white trousers, Richard, Calebs and Eriks coat had a reptile scale like pattern to the coat and pants while Lars was the only brother who wore a hat with a feather on it and a feather like pattern on his coat.

The four brothers looked between one another and themselves reveling over the fact that they were human again,

"PAPA" said Karen as she ran over and hugged Richard,

"My daughter, my little princess" said Richard hugging her back, back then he would have pushed or pulled her away from the hug, now he savored it, how he missed her hugs.

"You really are a our fairy godmother" said Hans shocked as he acknowledged the fact,

"Well you can call me that...and I don't do this just for anybody" said Iduna before she tensed as she looked at the moon, realizing time was passing and said "Look at the time! Come on everybody places, places" as she moved her hands, the brothers quickly took their places on the coach.

Lars and Erik immediately sat at the drivers seat, taking the reins as they were the ones who will drive the horse pulled coach while Caleb and Richard opened the double doors.

"Oh wait! Wait a minute! Iduna I-" began Hans as he stopped, Karen looked and she nodded as she guessed what he was going to say and she agreed with it. It would be quite strange them arriving to the ball with such elegant coach, footmen and drivers yet they were not dressed the part...mostly her uncle..

"If its thank you, no need for it" said Iduna interrupting them,

"No, I mean, yes, I am thankful, this is more than I could ask for" said Hans carefully as he did not want to insult her,

"Iduna...don't you think that Hans clothes are...unappropriated" said Karen using a word which her grandmother Valhalla always used for just about everything,

"Unappropriated? His clothes are fine their..." Idunas voiced trailed off as she saw fully well what Hans was wearing, true it was alright for being around the house as it was casual wear for a servant, but it would definitely not do for a royal ball. There was no way in this earth she would let him go like that.

"The ones Anna made were ruined" said Hans looking down, he was quite upset about it as Anna worked very hard to fix his coat and pants for the ball.

"Oh, I am sorry, I cannot return them" said Iduna then smiled a little and offered "But I can give you some new ones", Hans though about it, as disappointing as it was to hear that Anna's efforts were wasted it would be rude to not accept Iduna's offer, so he nodded yes.

"Oh, you will not be disappointed" said Iduna exited then added "And you too Karen",

"Me?" asked Karen,

"Well I can't give to your uncle and not to you, it would be terribly unfair" said Iduna as she moved her hands gathering her silver magic "Now leave it to me, I will make you two the talk of the ball" before letting it go.

As the silver magic surrounded them, it felt warm like when you are submerged in a warm bath, as their clothes changed even their hair and such. When it faded away,

"Karen, you look lovely my niece" said Hans as Karen looked at herself and giggled before spinning around a bit, she wore a dress made out of the most expensive Chinese silk as it had gold patterns on the fabric of the dress, the skirts color is green and reached her knees, she wore red stockings, the top of her dress was a yellow Chinese like top with poofy sleeves, her hair was loose yet over it small strands of hair were done in small braids and braided together and across simulating a kind of net and had nightingale feathers for decoration.

"You too, you look like a prince" said Karen stopping then smiling at her uncle,

"I am a not a prince" said Hans,

"Actually you are as you were born to royal parents, even if deposed you are one again tonight" said Iduna while Karen smiled glad that Iduna agreed with her.

Compared to Karens outfit Hans was much more simpler, it consisted of black rider boots, the trousers were dark yet elegant gray color, the imperial coat was also the same color and it was embroidered with silver thread in a nice pattern, the only color Hans had was on his cravat or neck tie which was purple, he no longer had a beard as he was shaved, his hair was also done nicely.

Soon both their smiles faded as they realized something, Karen had no shoes and Hans hands were exposed revealing that the magic had not been able to make his branded scars go away.

"I am so sorry, I could not remove those as it was done out of pure hate...only true love will be strong enough to heal it" said Iduna softly then added "But lets fix this shall we? Lucky you two, I am rather good at accessories".

With another wave she looked as on Karen's feet toe shoes materialized and on Hans hands new gloves appeared, Karen's shoes were most unusual, they were shiny and crystal like, green in color with green ribbons attached to it while Hans gloves were silver with some gray on the edges, said gloves fit him like a second skin and felt unusual.

"The shoes are made out of jade?" said Karen in awe as she stared,

"These gloves are made out of pure silver thread" said Hans also in awe as he could not stop starring at the gloves on his hands,

"Yes and you will find they will never go out of style" said Iduna proud of herself "Now off you two go, you both have till midnight to enjoy yourselves",

"Midnight?" asked Hans,

"Yes, sadly the spell does not last forever, you both need to be home or out of sight before the last stroke of midnight for once that happens everything will turn back to its original form" warned Iduna,

"Thank you...we will be back before then" promised Hans,

"Oh also, one more thing, don't worry about Valhalla, Rudo and Runi, I made sure they do not recognize any of you" said Iduna,

"Good to know" said Karen happily,

"Alright, that everything now go, have fun you two" said Iduna as she waved them to go to the coach.

Stopping infront of it Hans hesitated, he never liked coaches or carriages, never have, never will, "Uhh I think I will take-" he was unable to finish as he was forced in with a mighty push by Richard who then proceeded to help Karen in then close the coaches door before Hans could get out.

"You will thank me for it later little brother" said Richard as he as he walked to the back of the coach where Caleb was, once he got on and held on he waved at Lars and Erik snapped the reins, the brothers turned horses began to move, pulling the coach.

Watching them go Iduna waved them off, so did Pascal and Thumbelina as they watched them go from the home as they were on their way to Arendelle palace where the ball was being held.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Karen and Hans got to go to the ball; How will Hans react when he finds out that Snow is princess Elsa? Will Agnarr succeed in his plan? Will Anna win her bet? What will happen next?**_ _ **We shall wait and see...**_

 _ **Fun fact: the coach/carriage used by the queen of England Diamond Jubilee is where I drew the inspiration for the description/design of the coach/carriage in the story.**_

 _ **Hans outfit was loosely based on the character the poor prince from Hans Christian Andersen story the swineherd. The story supposedly takes place back in 1700's where back then the royalty had to dress very extravagantly and such, so the prince being poor would have to have worn cheap colors like gray, white and black, used silver which was the cheapest precious metal you could get (well...it was cheaper than gold) and to show some kind of royal status he would have worn a bit of fabric (probably a neck tie or cravat) in the color purple as purple was considered the color of royalty.**_

 _ **Karen like her uncle her outfit was also inspired by one of Hans Christian Andersens tales, her was the Nightingale as she is wearing Chinese silk, traditional Chinese colors and patterns and she has nightingale feathers on her hair. It in itself is also tied to the swineherd as one of the poor princes treasures is a nightingale and to Hans his niece Karen is a precious treasure as he loves his niece dearly.**_

 _ **Any way, please review and stay tune for the next chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews for they help me write and get the creative juices flowing, lol**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review when done. It helps my story and such.**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

The carriages and coaches of all manner were still arriving to the palace entrance, that Elsa could see very well from her bedroom window. Sighting Elsa grabbed the curtains of her window and pulled them closed before turning to her vanity and sitting down to inspect her reflection before taking a soft cloth and cleaning her face and doing her make up and hair for the 12th time in a row.

Whether it was because of nervousness or not she did not know why as she applied a bit of moisturizer, then powder, lip balm that had a soft color to it then blush made from rose pigment, the blush she was careful not to add to much as too much make up was considered unbecoming for an heir.

Taking her hair off of her bun she combed it, massaging some scented oil made from the most fragrant wild flowers in the kingdom then wove and moved it till it was back to being a flawless intricate bun with a blue ribbon holding the hairstyle then turned her attention to her dress. It was teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice. On her feet she wore dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath the shoes.

Taking a dainty gold tiara with a blue gem on it Elsa put it on, she was dressed perfectly in the eyes of everybody, but in truth she did not want to go like this at least not now as she did not know how Ross Red would react to see her as a princess, all decked out in her best, would he be scared of her? Intimidated? Would he think this was the reason why she disappeared?

"Probably" though Elsa,

"Elsa" she heard, turning she smiled a little to Olaf who had become her constant companion in her loneliness,

"You look lovely, so much like an angel" gushed Olaf happily as he waddled over,

"Thank you Olaf" said Elsa with a smile before sighting,

"What's wrong Elsa? You don't want to go to the party?" asked Olaf worried as he took her hand into his twig hand,

"No, I want to go...I am worried" said Elsa,

"About what? You can tell me, I won't say anything" promised Olaf.

Elsa moved a invisible strand of hair as her mind went back to that day, her regret of running away when Ross Red voiced his intentions to marry her, then later on... a night just a week ago, terrible it was, she had such a vivid horrible nightmare of being attacked, when she woke up she began to gagged and choke as if she was drowning in air without being able to take a proper breath. That lasted so long that Elsa was sure that she was dying.

Finally as soon as mysteriously as it started it stopped leaving Elsa with the sudden feeling of wanting to cry.

What it was she was not sure, but for a moment she began to fear that something happened to Ross Red, how she knew she also did not know, but she felt it, her instincts told her so.

Listening to them Elsa took a risk and snuck out in the middle of the night wearing nothing but her nightclothes underneath a thick cloak and hood, till sunrise she spend all her time and effort looking for Ross Red, hoping to find him or at least where he lived, but she found neither as she was forced end her search and go back to her room before people...mostly her father...found out that she was missing.

Since that moment the feeling of uneasiness lingered, it grew worse as the time of the ball approached, what if Ross Red did not show up? What would she do? She could not chose between her suitors, would her father forced a choice upon her?

Opening her mouth Elsa moved to tell Olaf her troubles, but was stopped when there was a knock on her door and Kai's voice was heard "Your majesty, its time for you to come to the ball",

"Guess its time" said Elsa to Olaf who gave her thumbs up before hiding on her wardrobe as she opened the door and headed outside where Kai and Gerda were waiting for her.

"You look lovely your majesty, so much like your mother" complemented Gerda,

"Thank you" said Elsa as together they walked through the halls slowly, mostly because Elsa was taking her time.

Stopping on the side door where Elsa would make her entrance Kai said "You are ready",

"I don't feel ready" commented Elsa,

"Well you are.." said Kai then added in a whisper "Don't worry, I personally made sure he would be here". Elsa turned and stared in surprise, what did he meant by that? Even more when he gave her a full face mask, holding it Elsa admired the craftsmanship of the mask but was puzzled as to why he gave her that.

"Put it on your highness, you will thank me for it" said Kai giving her a mysterious smile before he winked at Gerda who nodded.

After Kai managed to locate Ross Reds/Hans home...after hours of delivering invitations...he told Gerda who both devised a plan should he did not show up...mostly involved going to the household he served and forcing him to go if he did not show up.

True it was rather disappointing to see that Ross Red was a servant, but in all honestly Kai preferred him over other possible suitors as in the few minutes he met him he understood why Elsa liked him so much.

Opening the curtains Kai took a peek into the room where Agnarr was already sitting on his throne, watching people come into the ball.

"You would be a fool if you did not like him Agnarr" though Kai as he was confident that Ross Red would be able to make the king have a change of heart.

"Now, may I present Crown Princess Elsa Lucia Demetria of Arendelle" said Agnarr in a boisterous voice, breathing in Elsa put on the mask, stood up straight before elegantly walking over to the small elevated stage and standing next to her father facing the crowd.

Murmurs were heard, all of them praising the heiress beauty,

"She is even more beautiful up close with that dress, it must cost a fortune" said one,

"So lovely yet delicate, a suitable bride she will be if her face is anything like her form" said another.

It took everything single ounce of self control Elsa had not to glare, it was all looks and riches, they don't know her, not one thing about her.

"Now my daughter will pick a partner for the first dance" announced Agnarr, the crowd clapped as all the single lads or bachelors pushed one another in an attempt for Elsa to see and pick them.

Held back a sneer in anger as she delicately walked around, looking through the crowd, a lot of blond, brunettes, gingers and dark hairs, many suits of all colors and men of all manners of shapes and sizes.

"But no Ross Red" though Elsa as she slowly began to become discouraged as she could not find Ross Red and her father began to look at her rather impatient. But she ignored him as she continued to look, stalling in hopes that Ross Red was running late and would show up at any minute.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

"Wow" said Lars as he and Erik held unto the reins as their brothers turned horses pulled the coach into the Arendelle palace entrance. Looking from inside the coach Karen was grinning, she was feeling exited and happy, she very much enjoyed the coach ride, though the same could not be said for Hans who was glad that it was over with.

"Last time" said Hans, his fingers dug into the fabric of the seat so much that it looked as if he was hanging on for life,

"Come on, its not that bad" said Karen before the coach stopped, Hans breathed as he let go of a breath he did not know he was holding unto as Caleb and Richard opened the doors.

As soon as they did Hans quickly got out of the coach and stood on land happy to be back on solid ground.

"You know, if somebody saw you they'd think you were running away from a wild bear or a hungry wolf" said Karen as Richard helped her out,

"Sorry, but like I said I do not like coaches or carriages" said Hans as he glared a bit at Richard for he was the one who pushed him in, forcing him to get on the screaming death on wheels which was called a coach.

"I was hoping to cure you of your silly phobia, but regardless we are here" said Richard gesturing to the palace.

Looking Hans stared a bit at the entrance which seemed to grow long and big in his perspective, rather intimidating, so much he froze. Sensing he needed a little push Karen walked over and took his hand and said "Come on, we got till midnight so lets enjoy this while we can".

Nodding both Hans and Karen made their way into the palace, with the brothers silently wishing good luck to them.

"I hope he finds Elsa" said Richard to Lars,

"Regardless of whether he finds her or not I wish them both to have a good time" said Lars,

"God knows they both deserve it, they-" Caleb voice stopped as he noticed a carriage, a particular carriage,

"It...is it?" said Caleb as he recognized the carriage and he was not alone, Erik recognized it also,

"They...they are alive?" said Erik, his eyes wide with shock and delight.

* * *

"Now my daughter will pick a partner for the first dance" Karen and Hans heard somebody, possibly the king of Arendelle announce followed by the loud thunderous claps of the crowd clapped.

"Come on, hurry hurry" said Karen as she held unto Hans arm practically dragging him in all dirrections through the halls trying to find the room where the ball was taking place.

"Karen slow down" said Hans as he tried to keep up, meanwhile the guards and servants who saw them giggled a bit as they found the whole scene to be rather endearing.

After a moment Hans felt Karens hand slip from his, she continued to run ahead in her excitement not noticing he was not with her,

"Karen" called Hans as he made a move to go after her but accidentally bumped into a passing servant,

"I am so sorry" said Hans getting up and helping the plump man back on his feet,

"Its quite all right sir, its quite" the servant stopped and got a good look at him, Hans did the same and immediately recognized that he was Kai, the servant who had given him the invitation.

Before Hans could get a word Kai quickly said "Right on time, come on, Snow white is expecting you",

"Snow white? Where? Where is she?" asked Hans quickly,

"Come on good sir, she has been waiting for you" said Kai as he quickly led Hans down the halls of the palace towards two large double doors,

"Through there, now quickly, wouldn't want to keep her waiting" said Kai before leaving.

Looking at the door Hans sighted as he felt excitement and happiness fill him, Snow white had been waiting for him?

With that he tried the door nob but found it was locked so he knocked on the door, much to his surprise it opened to reveal a room full of light, so much it nearly blinded him.

Once his eyes adjusted he looked around, captivated by all the beauty around, true he had been to balls before in Corona, but those balls, banquets and parties could never compared to this.

Then there was silence and soon he noticed that all of the attention was on him as people stared.

* * *

Elsa sighted as she walked back and forth, she knew she could not delay the inevitable as she looked at two men, identical twins, one wore trousers and a coat of the color emerald green with gold thread, the inside shirt was white and his cravat was sapphire blue with a ruby on it, while the other wore the same but opposite colors, his clothes were gold while his thread was green, the cravat was red and had a sapphire on it. They both stared at her with dangerous eyes which she did not like.

Turning she saw her father looking at her very sternly, his face clearly said "Choose now", swallowing she stared at them and all around but before she made the choice the doors of the ballroom opened and a young man walked in.

He seemed to stand still as he noticed all the attention of the party was on him, of course it was not out of the disrespect of being late, it was just hard not to stare as he was rather handsome, his outfit was simpler than any of the outfits Elsa had seen that night, but none the less fine as the gray imperial coat had silver embroidered designs, the pants fit nicely along with the boots and the purple cravat seemed to add the right amount of color without it being over the top. The gray color of his outfit also seemed to make his auburn red hair and green eyes stand out more.

"Ross Red" though Elsa as she smiled then nodded her head at the two saying "Excuse me" before making her way towards the young man who entered the room.

* * *

Recovering his sense of motion Hans moved or at least was going to hoping that the attention would be diverted elsewhere, soon it seems it did as people began to move out of the way and bow down, surely it was not for him as he was not a prince or anything.

Soon he noticed that it was for a woman, if he had to guess it was the princess of Arendelle as he recognized the design on her crown, she looked lovely, even with a not letting him see her face.

Then again she might not be the princess of Arendelle as he did not know how she looked like, never had he seen a painting or heard how she looked, but regardless this was a princess.

"Excuse me your majesty" said Hans bowing down low and moving out of the way thinking he was in the way of her leaving or doing something.

"Excuse you? Why? Your not leaving so soon are you?" said the princess with a light giggle, Hans tensed a bit, her voice sounded strangely like Snow's voice even the giggle, "Could not be" though Hans shaking that though from his head before answering respectfully "No, I am not leaving your majesty, I just merely though that I was in your way",

"No, Your not in my way, quite frankly I was walking towards you" said the princess,

"My way? Why so? If you do not mind me asking" said Hans,

"I need a partner for the first dance" said the princess,

"Then I wish you luck in finding one, I am sure that there are many here who would make fine dancing partners" said Hans,

"Yes, there are many, but I choose you for it" said the princess shocking Hans as he had not expected that, out of all of the guest, why him? He was nothing special as far as he knew, though it he found it to be a great honor that she would choose him as a dance partner over others, but then his mind went to Iduna's warning and Snow white.

 _"The spell does not last forever, you both need to be home or out of sight before the last stroke of midnight for once that happens everything will turn back to its original form"_ Iduna had warned.

It was already nine at night if the clock Hans saw before entering the ballroom was correct, there for he was in a bit of time crunch to find Snow white...also he doubted she would be very happy seeing him dancing with the princess.

"I am very flattered, but with all due respect I have to refuse, for you see I am looking for somebody" said Hans as respectfully as possible as he hoped that unlike the Queen Irene of the Western lands he had met weeks before that the princess of Arendelle would understand the concept of no...and hopefully not punish him for refusing...

"Looking for somebody? She must be something if your refusing me...the richest...powerful..most sought out heiress in all the kingdoms" said the princess, Hans chuckled a bit though he was not sure if it was because of nervousness or fear of insulting the princess.

"I am sorry your majesty, but riches and powerful I am not interested, for I have seen how both have corrupted people" said Hans honestly,

"So your not interested" said the princess,

"I am sorry, you are beautiful, there is no doubt, you are rich and have power...but I already have somebody and I doubt that she would like to see me dancing with you" said Hans,

"You are a rare kind indeed, honest and charming, tell me, who is the lucky lady?" said the princess, through the mask Hans was sure that she was smiling,

"I will tell you if you promise not to hurt her" said Hans,

"I promise" promised the princess,

"Snow, Snow white...she is a member of the court" said Hans,

"Ahhh Snow white...so your Ross Red?" said the princess,

"Yes and I would very much be grateful if you were to tell if she is here and if she is would you tell me where she is" said Hans hoping she did know where Snow white was as it would help him save precious time.

"Actually I do and she is here Ross, to be frank she has spoken highly of you" said the princess,

"Where is she your majesty? As I need to talk to her urgently" said Hans,

"Yes I do and I will tell you" the princess stopped then added "If you were to dance with me".

Hans sighted mentally as he expected it, after thinking he decided to stop wasting time and said "Alright your majesty, but just one dance",

"Just one, its all I ask" said the princess as she held out her hand.

"One dance would not hurt" though Hans as he took her hand and kissed it,

"Charming as usual..." said the princess as they began to walk to the center of the ballroom, hesitating Hans placed a hand on the princess waist when she said "I hope you do not mind me leading the dance after all" stopped then added smirking underneath her mask "I was born to lead".

The words hit Hans like a punch, she wants to lead...born to lead...those were the same words Snow white said, she also always wanted to be the one to lead too.

It was hard to tell what the princess expression was as she took his hand, then once in position lead him into a simple waltz which he was quite familiarized...too much familiar... as it was the same waltz he taught Snow white one day in the forest.

* * *

Walking pass the buffet Anna sighted distracted, not even bothering to get chocolate which she loves so much.

"Relax Anna, I am sure that Hans will be walking in at any moment now" promised Kristoff as he walked behind her with a plate of her favorite chocolates, hoping to distract and ease her worry.

"I know, I just cannot shake the feeling I have that" Anna's voice trailed off when she noticed something, the ballroom went from noisy to dead silent, so much so that you could hear a pin hitting the ground quite easily.

Looking she noticed Kristoff looking,

"What are you?" Anna began before looking and smirking, oh she so won the bet.

* * *

Looking from the throne Agnarr was quite surprised, Elsa had refused all the guest, not even a dance as she walked around, as if waiting and stalling as every now and then she would look at the door. Then all of a sudden this stranger walks in and his daughter is emediatly taken by him.

Snapping his fingers he gestured to Kai to come, nodding the servant walked over,

"Do you know who this person is?" Agnarr whispered to Kai, looking Kai said "Not sure, but Elsa seems to like him", but deep inside his mind he though "You don't know who he is...now that is one thing in his favor as you would not have anything to criticize for now",

"She went straight for him as if she..." Agnarr's voice trailed off before he said "Is he Ross Red?", Kai mentally smirked as he said playing dumb "I don't know sire, but if he is...judging by his outfit I'd say he is very royal, a prince...maybe even a king".

Agnarr said nothing more as he continued to watch while Kai walked back to where Gerda was, both giving smirks of victory. Though underneath it Kai was left terribly confused, he had though that the boy was a servant, but then again the boy was sending mixed signals as true he was humble, but his walk was very much like that of a nobleman's and it in itself was impossible to imitate if you were not raised by royalty or high class.

"Was he doing like Elsa? Disguising himself like a pheasant?" wondered Kai.

* * *

"Who is he mother?" asked Rudi as he moved to get a closer look of the of the dancing couple as they waltz across the room,

"Do we know him?" asked Runo curious,

"No, I have never seen him before" said Valhalla as she hid dark anger for the stranger as when Elsa was going to choose Rudi or Runo he came in and took the heiress attention away.

"Seems that the Princess knows him" said Rudi,

"No matter, she will tire of him soon and when she does you two need to turn her head quickly" instructed Valhalla,

"Yes mother" said Rudi and Runo as they continued to watch.

* * *

Twirling the princess once more the music stopped followed by applaused as the crowd was very pleased with the dance.

Hans bow down to the princess while she curtsied, but as soon as he made a move to excuse herself she grab hold of his arm and said "Follow me", just then the second dance started and the guest all went to the floor to dance.

Keeping a firm hand on him as if afraid that he would leave she dragged him out of the ballroom and down some halls, the farther they went they quieter it got till nothing could be heard.

Reaching double doors the princess opened it and ushered him in before closing the doors behind him, shutting out any noise or prying ears.

"Princess I-" began Hans,

"Want some claret?" offered the princess interrupting Hans as she walked over to a cabinet and proceeded to open it, taking out two very fine glass cups and a crystal bottle full of some kind of red liquid, pouring some into cups she put the bottle away and offered one to him. Taking it but not drinking the liquid Hans narrowed his eyes at her as he began to feel as though she had lied and was distracting him before saying in a firm voice "No your highness, but what I do want is for you to keep your words as I have kept mine",

"Words?" said the princess hesitating,

"Yes, you promised that if we had the first dance you would tell me where Snow white is, I kept my words and I expect you to do the same" said Hans "For if you are lying then I shall take my leave and I doubt your father will be very happy to hear that his daughter is a liar".

The princess hesitated, her body began to tremble for a moment Hans began to wonder if it was because he caught her in the lie, but something told him it was something else entirely.

"I am sorry...this...this is just harder than I though" said the princess,

"What is? Your not making any sense your highness" Hans confused.

Sighting the princess reached to the back of her mask, undoing it before taking off her mask, once she did there was the sound of broken glass as the cup Hans was holding dropped to the ground, breaking.

He stared at her in a mix of shock, even a bit hurt before saying "Snow white?".

The princess nodded sadly and said "Yes...this is the truth...my name is Elsa...Crown Princess Elsa Lucia Demetria, first hand to the throne of Arendelle".

"Princess? Heir?" said Hans as the words registered into his head,

"Yes...I am sorry I did not tell you sooner" said Elsa/Snow as she walked, reaching to take his hand, but Hans refused as he back away and said "I understand..." with that he slowly began to back away,

"Ross?" said Elsa,

"I am sorry...this was a mistake..." with that Hans turned and ran out the room,

"Ross!" called Elsa as she ran after him, there was no way in this world she would let him leave after she finally found him after being apart for so long especially when he had to know the full truth.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Okay...this was not what Elsa expected...but don't worry she will catch up to him...I hope...**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next one. Constructive criticism welcomed.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors note: Again thank you for all of the reviews. As for why Hans ran away it will be explained in this chapter.**_

 _ **Any way thank you for reading and please review when done.**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Thinking, more not than yes as Hans pushed the doors opened and left the room, running pass the halls almost bumping into somebody before heading out of the palace. He felt his boots hit against the stone walkway of the palace gardens and crunch a bit against the snow, slowing down Hans stopped as he breathed in, gathering his thoughts.

Snow white was a princess, she is not even Snow white, she is Princess Elsa,

"This has to be some cruel sick joke fate has played me" though Hans rubbing his hand through his hair before looking up ahead, there a couple of foot steps away was a stone bench set between two bushes obscuring it from sight a bit.

Walking over Hans sat on it, not caring that the stone was cold as he was too distracted thinking.

"A princess...that explains a lot...no wonder she insisted in us keeping secrets and why she reacted that way when I told her I wanted to marry her...its laughable...a princess marrying a common servant...she probably though it was the joke of the century" though Hans as he could not help but feel a little bitter even like a fool as he wondered how he had not realized the truth sooner as he always prided himself in reading people quite well.

"Love really blinded me" he decided it was the case.

"Ross" he heard making him look to the side where he heard the voice, much to his surprise it was Elsa/Snow, how did she find him so quickly? Then again he was not trying to hide.

Shaking his head Hans decided not to think about it as he settled on acting as if she was not there, not even speaking in fear that he might say the wrong thing.

"Ross...talk to me..." said Elsa as she walked over and sat next to him, she tried to place her hand on his only for him to move it away because as Valhalla would say "it is improper for a servant to have any physical contact or even look at a person above their station"..besides he doubted she would like him dirtying her royal gloved hands with his dirty servant ones..even if he was clean and dressed in fine clothes.

"Ross...I am sorry...this was not the way I wanted you to find out" said Elsa softly,

"Find out what? That your not a court magician? That your rich? That you are royalty? That your a princess and heir?" said Hans as he gripped the stone bench trying to keep his disappointment and emotions in check.

"All of that..." Elsa softly, breathing Hans found his words before saying with surprising control "Is this why you left that day?".

Frowning Elsa nodded and answered "Yes",

"I see...then I am glad that I amused you" said Hans bitterly as he made a move to get up, he found the answer he wanted, there was no other reason for him to stay, he will get his niece and leave and let Sno...no...Elsa find somebody suitable.

"Ross wait, its not what you think" said Elsa "I wanted to say yes" as soon as she said that he stopped dead in his tracks, another flurry of emotions ran pass his body, a part of him was happy, but another skeptical, how would he know that she was serious?

"You wanted to say yes?" asked Hans voicing his skepticism,

"Yes, but I was afraid..." said Elsa then laughed a bit "I am sorry, its stupid, but a part of me worried you would only loved Snow white for real and that the moment you knew that I was the princess you would either leave or want me for my riches and power".

Hans frowned as he listened to her reasons, he understood what she meant, he had seen that situation with Rapunzel in the past, while she was dating Eugene many men tried to lure her away, even the servants though the servants tried to push her to marry somebody whom they though was more worthy...mainly Hans..., but it didn't work because Hans was not interested in Rapunzel and the men who tried to woo her loved her riches and power, not her which she and Eugene knew and never they let others separate them. It also helped that Rapunzel's parents were supporting of their daughter marrying a commoner as such a thing was very scandalous, it was even more scandalous as Eugene is an ex-thief. But it mattered not to them as he was the only person who truly loved her besides her parents and Hans...though Hans love for Rapunzel was more brotherly love.

"Wonder if Elsa's father played a part in her running away" though Hans but that though was interrupted as Elsa continued

"It was stupid...I should have come clean sooner...I regretted every day not saying yes..." breathing she looked, her eyes shinning with unshed tears "I am sorry...so sorry...would you ever forgive me for making you think for even just a second that I was rejecting you...or did not love you the same way you love me..".

Showing emotions, it took a lot for Elsa to do that as Hans knew far too well how she liked to keep her thoughts and emotions inside, never revealing them till they exploded out of her, too many times Hans had to bother her and pry to get her to talk and show emotions, but never she did it freely.

"Guess in that she is much like me, but for different reasons for I hid my emotions in the past for survival, then again maybe she did it for the same reason as royal life can be a dog eat dog world" though Hans before sighting, he really hated seeing her like that.

True she lied, but if he looked at it, he had hid info from her which could be considered lying...so they were even...

Walking over Hans reached and wrapped his arms around Elsa, holding her in a hug before saying "I understand and I forgive you", resting her head on his chest Elsa wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed, she was happy to hear that he forgave her, but wondered if he would give her another chance and ask her to marry him as he had said before on that day.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Laughter, that was heard as Karen spun around and around in pirouettes as the ballroom had been emptied from dancers as the attention was placed on the buffet which was spread on the otherside of the ballroom leaving her with all the space she could want.

"More for me to dance" though Karen happily as she enjoyed the music, seems that the conductor and the band were impressed by her ballet, so much that all the music they began to play were from ballets such as the gipsy, Giselle and many others.

She spun around again, standing on point and moved along, letting the music flow and lead her graceful moves, true the pain each movement brought thank to her blood disease was uncomfortable but she bore it willingly as she loved to dance.

Stopping she stood in point, one leg raised up high as she was determined to stand there for as long as she could only to stop when she heard an yell. Tilting her head she walked over.

* * *

"What a bore" a guest wondered out loud as he sat in a chair nearby nursing a drink which he no longer seemed to want. His posture was slouching, which was considered "unbecoming", oh he could hear it now, "Your the Tsar of Russia, you must never sit like that or ac like that, bla bla bla", that is all his mother ever tells him and quite frankly he was very tired of it.

"Surely sire, maybe a dance would cheer you up" suggested a person, his attendant, and added "There are many fine ladies here",

"Bore, bore, that's what they are, they are no different from peacocks and parrots, such annoying and irritating things" snarled the tsar as he got up or tried, but was unable to as he was still getting used to his wooden leg prostetic, after trying again and failing barked "Give me my crutches, I don't know why mother convince me to see this princess Elsa when I am not even remotely interested in her",

"But your highness" began the attendant,

"Dare to defy me, Tsar Rothbart Nicholas Romanov? Emperor and absolute ruler of Russia?" said Rothbart making the attendant coward, he smirked that was till,

"You can't talk to him that way" a voice scolded, his anger turned on Rothbart turned to glare at the person who dared to scold him only to raise his eyes a bit in surprise.

A young woman a year or two younger than him or so probably, stood behind him, her arms crossed, her pose defiant as she stared at him with her blue eyes which reflected anger even disgust before she opened her mouth as she was not quite done speaking "That is not the proper way to treat a person".

Rothbart wanted to snap at her and he would, but he did not as he smirked, he found her attitude quite amusing and said "Oh I am so sorry my dear, pray tell how should I treat my servant",

"How else should you treat him? Nicely, he works for you and you as his employer should give him the respect he deserves, so say sorry for acting so rudely and ask nicely" said the girl,

"Oh pardon me, but why I the ruler say sorry to a common servant" said Rothbart shocked that she would even dare to say such a thing,

"I beg a differ, we treat people like how we want to be treated, that is what my uncle always tells me, so by the way your acting it suggests to me that your no better than a swine" she said turning her nose up in disgust.

Starring Rothbart said nothing as he was quite shocked at her bold words, yet after a while his smirk grew wider, she was definitely something different, a breath of fresh air for him as he was quite bored with flattery and lies, her honesty and defiance was definitely a rarity.

Turning Rothbart sighted as he decided to do as she says for the sake of her being around to converse with him, "Higor, I apologize for my behavior and mean words...and would you be so kind as to bring me my crutches?" he said almost forcing the words as he never had to apologize to anybody other than his mother.

"Uh..yes..your highness" said Higor before leaving then coming back with his crutches which were made out of fine polished oak, taking them Rotchbart got up and said "Now my lady, may I get your name?",

"Why should I give you my name? I very much not like to associate myself with people like you" she said crossing her arms,

"Strange, usually woman throw themselves at my feet" said Rothbart,

"Not this one so you can get that idea out of your head Rotty" said the girl crossing her arms,

"Rotty?" said Rothbart both disgusted and amused,

"Yes, I don't feel like to call you your highness as your no king to me, a swine yes, but not a king" said the girl as she turned to leave,

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot, maybe we should start over" suggested Rothbart limping after her, cursing his missing part of his leg.

"Give me one reason to?" said the girl as she crossed her arms and continued her way, taking faster steps,

"One reason not to" commented Rothbart as he hurried up, keeping up with her,

"Your rude, mean, full of yourself, you have no honor and-",

"I SAID ONE AND NO HONOR! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HONOR?!" said Rothbart growling, how dare she claim he had no honor, what does she know about it? What woman knows about honor either way?

"More than you, would you allow yourself to be tortured and starved for the sake of the safety of your home? Would you endure countless suffering just to protect your friends and family from harm? Would you say the truth even if it brings you hurt, misfortune and/or death?" said the girl.

Closing his mouth Rothbart said nothing as he was impressed that a girl would know of such a concept, so much too as what she said...was the truth...hearing said truth brought a feeling he had long since tried to bury deep inside him as he said "Yes...I can relate".

The girl stared, somewhere between believing him or not before saying "I doubt it...your actions do not speak it" with that she turned and left, to where he did not know but even if their meeting had been short, it had left a great impact on him.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

"Do you think they are here?" asked Erik as he and Caleb snuck into the ballroom and began to look around the many guest, "I am sure, I recognize those crest anywhere" said Caleb as he looked around, both were searching desperately for their wives whom might or might not be in the party.

"Erik, there" said Caleb as he pointed towards the other end of the ballroom where there was a group of females talking among them were two who were known to them. Despite that they had changed a bit, mostly in dress and hair..no...it was not that, it was happiness as before there were somber and had stone looks on their faces which reflected great unhappiness, but not anymore as now they were both happy as they chatted away with guest and possibly friends.

For a moment the two smiled as they made their way towards them, wanting desperately to hold their wives again, kiss them, tell them how sorry they were for their actions and ask how their children were.

But that feeling was short lived for before they got even a foot close two men from the crowed walked over, taking their wives and kissing them.

The two looked happy as they kissed the strangers before hugging and leaving with them.

Both Caleb and Erik stared, their hearts broken because of what they saw, they...they had moved on...they were happy with other people...and they could not blame them for it, for they had been very cruel to their wives and even their own children.

"All it took was for us to be turned to snakes, loose it all and watch the cruelty our brother suffered to open our eyes" though the two though sadly before moving away and going back to the coach, hearts broken, but relieved, the wives were alive and happy and if them continuing to think they were dead made the wives and their children happy...then it was all that mattered.

"This is for the best" they two decided, but soon their sadness turned to resolve, this whole experienced had been eye opener for them, if someday their curses would be broke and they would turn back to human they will use all what they had learn to do good and even if they never turn back human they will still continue to do good as they will never go back to their old way, never again as they rather die then go back to how they were before.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else:**_

Victory, that was all that Anna felt as she danced around the room with Kristoff. She had gotten everything she could desire, she had a loving sister, good relationship with her soon to be mother in law, the most loving man. Winning the bet...or soon to be winning...was just the icing on the top especially when said bet will bring her sister a person she could love and would love her.

"Your in a good mood" commented Kristoff as he spun her a bit, his moves a little clumsy but better than they had been when Anna first started to teach him how to dance.

"Why should I not be? Tonight has been perfect so far" said Anna happily "I am with you, my sister is with her love, everything is how its supposed to be",

"Almost" said Kristoff mysteriously,

"Almost?" asked Anna confused,

"You will see...in the last ball" said Kristoff giving her a mysterious smirk, hearing that made Anna exited and curious, he had something planned, she knew it, what was it? A surprise obviously, maybe chocolate or a present,

"Ohhh why do I have to wait?" though Anna as patience was never one of her many virtues.

* * *

Speaking, that was what Elsa and Hans mostly did, at first Hans felt tensed and formal, mostly afraid to insult her, but overtime he relaxed and began to speak to Elsa as comfortably and informally as he had when he though she was Snow white the court magician.

She was still Snow white, different name, but still the same person as her head rested on his side like she had done many times before, his hand was on her hand as they talked about one thing or another.

"You have how many brothers?" said Elsa surprised as she laughed,

"12 brothers, well...10 as 2 of have a...big dislike towards me" said Hans sugar coating his situation a bit as he did not want her pity or worse going to freeze Rudi and Runo, no matter how much they deserve it,

"Why?" asked Elsa,

"I am not really sure, they just never liked me since we met" said Hans shrugging then froze as he looked at the time which he could easily see from his sitting position on the stone bench in the garden as he looked at the tower in the palace where there was a clock, it said 11:30 pm,

"I have to go" said Hans getting up from his sitting position in a panic as he remembered Iduna's warning, he had to get out before midnight,

"But you just got here and the ball is not even over" said Elsa confused,

"I know..I am sorry...its just hard to explain...and even if I could you would think of me as nuts sorry" said Hans getting up but Elsa latched unto his hand in a surprising strong grip,

"Wait, will you come to the next ball?" asked Elsa,

"I...I don't know" said Hans trying to pry her hand from his arm, but she gripped tighter, her ice powers acting up as he felt his arm grow cold,

"Promise me, promise me you will be there Ross" said Elsa,

"I am sorry...I don't know...but I will try" said Hans as he quickly managed to get off of her grip and take off running leaving Elsa confused as to why the hurry to leave. Was he still in shock of her real identity?

"Probably...but felt nice to see him again" though Elsa as she sighted feeling happy.

* * *

Running Hans made his way out of the ball, nearly tumbling against some guest before making his way out of the palace to the coach where Karen and his brothers were waiting, Karen had a sour look in her face as she sat on the coach with her arms crossed.

"Hurry hurry" said Hans as he got in, trying to ignore that he was inside a coach...again...and mentally muttering how he hated coaches for the who knows what time in a row tonight.

After closing the door quickly the coach took off,

"You seem to be in a good mood" said Karen as she lowered her arms then smirked "Then again you would be because you danced with the princess...ohhhhh I bet Snow white really regretted rejecting you if she saw you and Rudi and Runo were mad with envy",

"I don't know about Rudi and Runo, but for Snow..." Hans cleared his throat and said "Well...I was surprised",

"Surprised about what? Don't tell me, she is the princess of Arendelle?" said Karen before she laughed, after a while she stopped laughing when she realized Hans was not laughing and was looking at her seriously, so seriously she realized that her joke had an answer.

"Wait...no...No...your not serious" said Karen gasping,

"Sadly I am...turns out that Snow white is Princess Elsa of Arendelle" said Hans,

"Snow white is Princess Elsa?" he heard Erik yelled "Did you hear that!? The princess of Arendelle is Snow white!",

"What!? Talk about lucky" he heard Caleb said,

"Forget luck, Hans you hit the jack pot!" said Erik, Hans sighted and said "Karen...next time we keep things to a whisper and away from other ears" as the brothers began to chatter away talking about the change of luck.

"Well at least you had a better night than me" said Karen sourly,

"Why do you say that?" asked Hans worried,

"My night was all fine till I met the biggest jerk in the world, he was Tsar of something, but he acted like an ass" said Karen angrily,

"Karen watch your mouth, I did not taught you to curse" she heard her dad Richard scold,

"You curse all the time" complained Karen,

"I am a man and an adult, your a young lady of 18 years old and I expect you to act like it" said Richard, hearing that Karen pouted even more and said "I still say that guy was a jerk" making Hans cover his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

* * *

 _ **Back at the ball:**_

Getting up after being knocked down by the stranger both Rapunzel and Eugene were left confused,

"Wonder why that guy left in a hurry" said Rapuzel as Eugene helped her up,

"Not sure..." said Eugene as he looked at the door, he had not gotten a good look at the stranger other than a small glimpse but said stranger was...familiar...to him for some reason...maybe it was the auburn hair.

"The next time I better get a closer look" though Eugene before helping the other person.

"Are you alright?" asked Eugene as he helped the woman who was dressed in a large and wide ball gown encrusted with precious stones, a little too heavy as Eugene had a hard time helping her up.

"I am quite fine" said the woman briskly when she was back on her feet then proceeded to wipe her hand against her dress in disgust before leaving,

"Your welcome" muttered Eugene angrily as Rapunzel's grabbed his hand and began to tug him towards the dance floor to dance again while Eugene muttered about how he should have not helped her get up from the ground.

* * *

Walking away Queen Irene was indignant, how dare that ex-thief touch her with his grimy hands, married to a princess or not he was still a thief.

"Ugh, I need to wash my hands with hot water and burn my gloves" though Irene as she shivered in disgust before thinking back at the stranger, the one who Princess Elsa was interested in, she did not blame her for it, the stranger was very handsome with his auburn hair which seemed more red than not, green eyes, seemed to be quite charming and not a bad dance partner too.

"I have seen him before" though Irene as she though, strangely, he reminded her a bit like that servant Hans, but it could not be, there was no way that the servant could afford such clothes, unless he was not really a servant.

"I better get a closer look the next time to be sure" though Irene.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Now you all know why, it was historically accurate Hans reaction as he cannot marry royalty, no commonor could marry royalty during the 1800's, its only during the 1900's that it started to become more acceptable.**_

 _ **True he is born royalty and a prince, but he is not anymore as for the moment Valhalla sent him to the dungeon Hans tittle as prince and such were stripped from him even if it was not he would have been a deposed prince which would not have helped in the situation as he had no money or power to offer.**_

 _ **Any way...hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Authors_ _note: Welcome to another chapter of the Asher._**

 ** _Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't worry, there will be two more balls after this and hopefully you will all love them. I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and now I have a small contest as a thank you, for the mythological/magical creature theme of the ball, I want you all to write a review of what costume should Hans and/or Elsa wear, the one which I pick will not only be featured in the story but also I will make a one shot of whatever the person desires (Provided that its not lemons and such). So please be as creative as you want in the costumes as I very much would like to hear what you all would imagen as an outfit._**

 ** _The deadline of the submission will be July, Friday the 21._**

* * *

 _ **Idunas chateau:**_

Stepping out of the coach, Hans and Karen both watched in a bit of disappointment as when the last stroke of midnight happened all went back to the way things were originally.

The coach went back to being a wooden box covered with ivy, the brothers changed back to their lizard, snake and bird forms, Karen and Hans clothes went back to what they were wearing, Hans scars returned along with his lack of tongue.

Placing his hand on his face Hans felt the holes on his cheek, moving his tongue or trying to he found he had none before sighting sadly and looking at Karen who gave him a look of pity, shaking his head Hans smiled a little as if saying "Its okay, it was nice while it lasted",

"Yes, but why did it had to end so soon?" said Karen disappointed as they all made their way back to the chateau where Thumbelina, Pascal and Iduna were waiting for them in the common room with some biscuits and hot chocolate.

"Welcome back" said Iduna as she took a sip of hot chocolate before sighting happily at it,

"How was the ball?" Thumbelina asked as she got up from her tiny seat and walked to the end of the table where she was standing, looking up she waited for the answer quite eagerly.

Karen smiled and told the story, since Hans could not as he was without his tongue again.

"Ohhhhhhh! This is just like a fairytale, two lovers reunited" said Thumbelina happily,

"Well its over now..." mouthed Hans trying not to show disappointment and sadness before adding as he looked to Iduna "Thank you for letting me and Karen go to the ball and for everything",

"Your very welcome, but its not over yet" said Iduna making the group look confuse,

"What? You though that I would make you all miss the other balls? Preposterous, the next ball is going to be better I promise you that" said Iduna hapilly then added "Now you all must be tired, go up to bed and rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day",

"I know, I have school" said Karen,

"Food shopping and chores" mouthed Hans,

"So off to bed, all of you" said Iduna waiving her hand, with that Hans picked Pascal and Thumbelina up to take them to his room where they sleep, the reptile and bird brothers went to their own sleeping places and Karen to her room, when they left Iduna quickly turned to her owl Eira form.

Flying out the window she flew up to Hans room and perched herself in the window sill, patiently waiting for him to walk into the room. Which he did after a minute or so,

"Hello Eira" mouthed Hans as he walked over, placed Thumbelina next to the doll house that served as her home, then Pascal on a pillow that was next to the window sill, curling up Pascal went to sleep rather quickly.

Eira hooted, Hans smiled and rubbed the feathers on her neck gently before taking his shoes off and coat before getting to bed and mouthing "I had a great night tonight, shocking mostly, but great", Eira hooted again,

"Why you ask? Well turned out that Snow white is actually princess Elsa" said Hans, Eira/Iduna hooted, pretending to be surprised and shocked at that,

"I was like you too, never would I have imagined that the princess and Snow were the same person" mouthed Hans before yawning again "I am very thankful that Iduna let me go, well more than thankful as that woman did the most amazing thing with magic, she turned ivy into a coach, some of my brothers to horses and others back to human to be footmen and drivers, my and Karens clothes to the most beautiful outfits I had ever seen or worn",

Eira hooted showing interest,

"She says that me and Karen will go to the next ball" mouthed Hans "Maybe you could come", Iduna/Eira shook her head no,

"No? Don't want to go?" mouthed Hans confused, she nodded,

"Okay, I will respect your wishes" mouthed Hans before resting his head on the pillow which was on the bed before mouthing "Good night" and going to sleep, his mind replaying the events of the ball while Eira watched.

* * *

 _ **A**_ _ **rendelle town:**_

The first ball ended yet it made a huge impact, as the day went on people spoke about nothing else but the ball as they went about with their regular lives and schedules. Though the main topic of the ball had been all about the stranger whom they dubbed "The mystery prince" who danced with the Arendelle crown princess and the graceful dancer dubbed "The nightingale" that had been there.

"Wow, when Iduna said that she would make me and Karen the talk of the ball...she meant it" though Hans as he went around doing grocery shopping at the market.

"Did you see the dancer?" said one,

"Oh yes, her movements are as graceful and beautiful as the flight and song of a nightingale" said another,

"What about that prince?" said others,

"The mystery prince? I saw him, how handsome he is, no wonder our princess was quite taken by him" said the next,

"If she does not want him I will take him... if only I can find out who he is" said another,

"I heard he was a rich prince or king from overseas" said a child,

"I heard that like the dancer, nobody knows where that person comes from or who he is, not even King Agnarr" said another.

Hans snickered at the gossiping bunch before continuing his way, making sure that his face was obscured by the hood of his cloak and the scarf as he did not want anybody to see his gruesome wounds or recognize him as he had been avoiding Anna and Kristoff.

Its not that he does not want to see or speak to them, quite the contrary as he misses Anna's feisty attitude and optimism and Kristoff's calm nature and humor, Ellens motherly nature and advice, he even missed goofy reindeer Sven. But he could not let them know of his attack or injuries, he did not want them to feel sorry for him or worse feel that its their fault what happened as he was sure that Anna would blame herself for it as he stayed up late because he had been helping her in the store.

Besides even if Hans could he would not be able to speak to them.

"Sorry Anna...Kristoff...Ellen...Sven" though Hans before making his way to Anna's shop, standing outside he saw her busy handling Valhalla, Rudi and Runo who looked to be quite busy giving her orders while Anna looked as if she was going to blow up in anger at any time.

Seeing that she was busy Hans quickly slipped into the store leaving her a letter more or less explaining the situation before heading back to the chateau as he had food to prepare before Karen got back from school.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Walking around the palace Agnarr was deep in though, the events of last night played in his head over and over as went around attending his duties and arranging the second ball which was to happen in 6 days or so.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Sitting down in the throne Agnarr watched as his daughter walked around the ballroom, looking at all of the lads and bachelors which attended the ball. Many fine choices there were as Agnarr could easily recognize different princes even some kings of different parts of the world, even the Tsar of Russia was there to attend. Yet it seemed that Elsa was not interested either one of them guest as she walked around for the sake of appearance and every now and then she would stare at the door as if waiting for somebody to walk in._

 _Agnarr was no fool, he knew who Elsa was waiting for, it was that Ross Red person she seemed to like and claim to love._

 _What did Ross Red have that would make her reject all the nobility and richest suitors he did not know or understand, he just hoped that Elsa would come to her senses soon and realize that this was not only for her own good, but for the good of the people._

 _"Hope that she comes to her senses, unlike Anna did" though Agnarr as he for a moment began to wonder about his other daughter, he may not show it or say, but he missed her terribly and wanted to see her again, but could not as they were very clear that they did not want to see one another. So until she decides to "grow up" and stop her foolish antics and come to him with an apology he will never see her and she will never see him._

 _As time went on the guest seem to grow restless as Elsa still had not made any decition, so Agnarr shot her a look which said "Choose now" and she got the message as she stop dead in her tracks as she looked between two twins._

 _The twins Agnarr knew, the princes Runo and Rudi, both were deposed princes of the Southern isles, not the obvious choice, but they were rich and had land in Arendelle so it made up for them being deposed._

 _She looked between them and just before she chose Agnarr heard the door open taking the attention of not only Elsa, but the entire crowd._

 _The stranger who he was Agnarr did not know, but seemed to be of high class if the clothes were anything to go by and Elsa seemed to know who he was as she emediatly went to him, they spoke a bit, what he did not know, but in the end they ended up dancing._

 _Speaking to Kai, who usually knew everybody, said he did not know who the stranger was, but suggested that the person was Ross Red before leaving._

* * *

"Seems like he is judging by Elsa's actions" though Agnarr as he was left confused. Was this Ross Red royalty?

Could be as he was wearing fine clothes, also had the walk and stance of somebody of high class, but whether he was or was not Agnarr was not sure.

"Hum, I might have to look in on that" though Agnarr as he continued his way with a plan for the Ball which would suit his needs. A banquet, it would be quite large and hard as he would have to accommodate every guest, but he could use it as an excuse to have Ross Red sit close to him and interrogate him.

"For the good of my daughter and the kingdom this will be done" though Agnarr as he was resolved to find answers.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle dress store:**_

Anna walked around the front of the store while looking at all the orders for the next ball, they all varies from simple dress/suit costumes to very complicated and rich ones.

"I am going to need a miracle" though Anna then she heard the door open, sadly instead of a miracle walking in it was quite the opposite.

"Dress maker!" Valhalla's familiar voice gratted into Annas ears as she mentally growled "Great, the dragon lady has returned", forcing a smile she turned, facing Valhalla and her two ogers of a son and said "Hello this is Aren-",

"Never mind the introductions" said Valhalla before quickly shoving a huge bag full of the finest fabrics, richest gold threads and bejeweled buttons at her almost knocking her down and said "I want your full attention on these suits, I want them to be the finest creations you have ever made",

"Yes, we have to beat the competition" said Rudi and Runo, bitting her cheek to hold in her insulting words at them Anna got up and with much difficulty hauled the bag to the back of the shop before asking "Whats the occasion?",

"The ball, what else?" said Vahalla as if she was stupid low class illiterate,

"I know that Madam, but I was wondering why spend so much money on suits when I am sure you all have many fine suits and costumes to wear" said Anna,

"We would not need it if it was not for that person, the mystery prince" complained Rudi,

"Mystery prince? How charming" said Anna playing dumb and hiding a smirk as she knew who said person was,

"He was no prince let me tell you that, he was nothing but a pussbucket galumph who made a spectacle of himself" said Valhalla in disgust while it took everything Anna had not to get up and slap Valhalla for calling Hans that and she was not done yet.

"You should have seen it, the degenerate marched right into the ballroom, late and unannounced and to the horror of everybody forced himself unto the princess" said Valhalla,

"Yes and she actually danced with ugly thing" continued Rudi,

"ya, that was till the princess out of the kindness of her heart took him aside and told him off, sending him running out of the palace" laughed Runo,

"I pity her, being a princess will attract the bad crowd" said Rudi nodded.

"You sure you all are not talking about yourselves?" though Anna mentally glaring at them before asking "So...what do you want the costumes or suits be?".

The three went and basically ordered her around as they demanded their costume suits to be a certain way, Runo wanted to go as the great and powerful Thor while Rudi wanted to go as Loki, Valhalla wanted to be some kind of Fae version of Frigga. When done the three left, but not before making Anna loose her temper because as soon as they were gone Anna ran to the back, grabbed a bunch of soft textiles and pressed her face on it muffeling her screams of anger and frustration.

When done she sighted as she felt a little better before going back to the front of the store where she noticed a letter addressed to her sitting on the front desk, taking it she opened it and read the letter. Towards the end of the letter she was left confused.

The letter was of Hans, it said something had happened and he could not see her or any of his friends for a while. But that was the thing, what happened? The letter did not say and the other night at the ball he was fine...unless that was not Hans as he did not have the money or means to afford that outfit the mystery prince used.

"What is going on?" though Anna as she closed the letter and decided to work on the costumes as time was short and she knew she would not find the answers now,

"Maybe later on at the ball" Anna decided as she grabbed materials and such and started to work.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Agnarr is planning something...but what we shall see in the next chapter as the second night of the ball will happen. Will Hans be able to speak and change Agnarrs mind? Will Karen and Rothbart meet/fight again? We shall see...**_

 _ **Any way ... please review and stay tuned for the next one...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Authors note: Thank you all again for all of the reviews.**_

 _ **Now..to announce the winners of the little contest...cause we have a tie between Dreamsandimagination, Autiger94 and guest. Please, send me a review or pm about the kind of one shot you all want me to make you. :)**_

 _ **Any way, please enjoy and remember to review when done..**_

* * *

 _ **Iduna's chateau:**_

The second night of the ball arrived, just as before people swarmed in masses, outfits were much more colorful and unique, even the simpler ones were quite extravagant as they all went into the palace eager for a night of dancing, eating and making merry.

Looking out towards the road Hans moved as he was finishing shoveling snow out of the entrance of the chateau, nodding happy at the work as the pathway was clear of snow he turned and headed to the shed dropping off the rake there before going back to the chateau where Iduna was waiting with Karen, his brothers, Thumbelina and Pascal.

"Hans what are you wasting time? We wasted a good hour waiting for you to finish" complained Karen,

"I had chores" mouthed Hans as he gestured to the now free of snow pathway on the front of the home,

"Never mind that Hans, the rest can be done later, now come on, we got to get you and Karen ready for the ball again" said Iduna as she quickly waved at them so that they would go to the backyard.

Hearing that made Hans smile as he had for a moment began to wonder whether Iduna was serious about them going to the other balls as he hurried, following Karen, his reptile and bird brothers and Thumbelina and Pascal following after him as they were curious as to what will Iduna conjure up next with her magic.

Arriving to the backyard Iduna used her magic on the ivy covered box, turning it back to the magnificent coach, then turned the brothers again to either horses or coachman and footmen.

"Iduna, not to be rude, but I am not getting on that coach again" mouthed Hans firmly as he crossed his arms,

"Well how do you expect to get there?" asked Karen,

"We can always force Hans back on the coach till that ridicules phobia of his is gone" whispered Richard to Erik who snickered, but stopped when Iduna looked at them scolding then said in a worry tone "Alright Hans, if you do not want to go in the coach then you don't have to, but I do not like the idea of you walking over there as its dark and I do not want you to be attacked again",

"It will be okay and I don't plan on walking, I was hoping to take Sitron" mouthed Hans as he pointed at Sitron who was starring at them from the stables with what could be called puppy dog eyes as he though that they would be leaving him behind again.

Iduna looked, pondered then smiled and said "Alright then, Sitron come here" with a movement of her hand silvery wisps of magic surrounded the stables gate, opening it allowing Sitron to leave and make his way to the group. When he arrived Iduna ran her hand through the horses muzzle, her hands began to glow with the same magic, a silver bridle with onyx gems showed appeared on the horse along with black reins, a black girth and a saddle that was black with some silver decorations on it, his mane was done nicely and even his coat seemed to have been groomed.

As if sensing what had been done Sitron began to prance around as if to show what a happy horse he was.

"Thank you Iduna" mouthed Hans as Sitron stopped prancing like a proud peacock and moved so he was standing next to Hans letting him take the reins,

"Don't thank me just yet, just wait till you see the outfits" said Iduna with glee making Hans snicker mentally, seems that she was enjoying dressing him and Karen up, it kinda reminded him how when he was young child and how grandmother Agatha and Amelia enjoyed dressing him up and such,

"Wonder if Iduna at some point was a mother..." though Hans curiously while Karen looked quite exited as Iduna used her magic on them again.

Like the last time the same feeling surrounded them, their clothes changing and Hans scars healing, when done they saw they wore two very different, much more elaborate outfits.

Karens smiled as she twirled around, she wore a dress most unusual, the bodice was covered in flower petals, the tulle skirt was made out of rose petals, her stockings were a green with some petals on it which matched the "painting" which had been done on her arms and part of her neck, her hair was loose with pretty curls and a wreath of strange white lilies who's each flower leaf was half a pearl, on her feet she had the most unusual toe shoes which were made out of pink quartz.

While's Karens was whimsical and happy, Hans was quite the opposite as he looked over his own outfit. It was almost all black, he wore a long hooded cloak which was as black as the night with silver designs on it, underneath he wore a fine suit that consisted of an ash black coat which matched his pants, black rider boots, his gloves were also black with pure white gold thread. The outfit reflected mystery and darkness, not a dark evil, but more of an unknown.

"Come on, come on, we cannot be late" said Iduna as she waved her hands, ushering Karen who emediatly ran to the coach eagerly, Richard helped his daughter into the coach before Lars and Caleb snapped the reins making the coach take off. While Hans quickly mounted Sitron and with a snap of his reins Sitron moved quickly, following the coach close by.

Iduna waved at them, smiling, if all went well tonight then Agnarr would be seeing reason soon.

"Hope Hans understands when he realizes that I dressed him in black when it was not proper for a ball..." though Iduna as she turned to her Eira owl for and flew off to see how the ball would go.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Pulling on the reins Hans made Sitron slow down when they arrived at the Arendelle palace, getting off of the horse Hans patted the horse before Sitron decided to make his own way to the stables where water, hay and a warm place waited for all horses.

Chuckling Hans looked to see Karen had arrived and waited no time running up the stairs and into the palace,

"Here we go again" though Hans as he went after her to try and catch up, but there was no catching her as she ran across the halls and through doors before arriving where the ball was taking place and disappeared among the crowns.

For a moment Hans looked around, trying to ignore all the eyes which were placed on him as he walked, soon he noticed Elsa, starring he felt his breath be taken away.

She always looked beautiful, but whether it was the ambiance or the time, she looked even more beautiful tonight, she wore a dress which started a dark blue but as it went down it faded to a white, it was quite fitted then expanded, mimicking a kind of mermaid tail, it shone and shimmered like crystals and snowflakes, her hair was loose with many crystals on it and a tiara.

Sadly her face, though beautiful, it was in a slight pout as she looked quite miserable as she listened to Rudi and Runo speak about one thing or another.

Trying to hide a bit of anger Hans began to walk over in hopes of telling Rudi and Runo off, but there was no need because as soon as Elsa saw him she excused herself and made her way towards him.

"Just in time Ross Red, you just saved me from the most boring one sided conversation in history of mankind" said Elsa with a laugh,

"Glad to be of service my lady" said Hans bowing down, Elsa looked over and smiled "So...what are you supposed to be?",

"I don't really know and if I said I would be lying...I though grim reaper, death, something like that" answered Hans "What about you? A mermaid?",

"Yes, I wanted to make something different" said Elsa,

"So, will the little mermaid like a dance?" asked Hans extending his hand,

"No need for you to ask" Elsa said as she placed her hand on his with quite ease, kissing it she and Hans walked to the dance floor where there were people dancing already to a simple waltz.

It started slow as Hans was not familiar with the dance, but soon it picked up the pace as he grew familiar with the movements then after a while he asked "Aren't we supposed to be switching partners?" as he noticed how every other twirl partners would be exchanged from one another,

"True, but I am the princess there for I have the right to demand the total attention and time of the person I want" said Elsa then added with a smirk "You could say I am free to bend the rules of the dance to my favor".

With that Elsa did not relinquish him for the next dance, or the next. Then in one dance one of the foreign princes prevailed on her for a dance,

Turning Hans got a new partner while Elsa danced with the other, but soon regretted it as he was quick to recognize the person...it was Irene,

"Well hello, where did you come from?" said Irene, her voice sounded smooth, yet made Hans skin crawl as he still remembered their last meeting,

"Around" said Hans not giving a straight answer as he begged in his mind that she would not recognize him as they danced,

"Then you should come around more often" joke Irene as they danced, then after a moment she narrowed her eyes as she stared at him and asked "Have we met before?",

"Probably" said Hans hesitating,

"Probably is right, you seem very familiar to me..." said Irene as she continued to stare then asked "What is your name?".

Hans hesitated as he did not want to answer, luckily he didn't have to as Elsa finished the dance and went to collect him,

"Your highness" said Irene bowing then said "Careful, you would not want to loose this one",

"Don't plan to" said Elsa as Irene left, Hans mentally sighted in relief before saying playfully "You're monopolizing me".

"A lady's prerogative, surely" answered Elsa with a smirk,

"I don't mind" said Hans as they danced again.

The words he said made her feel warm all through, and she stopped, letting the other dancers swirl around them. "Come with me," she said, and then she was tugging him off the dance floor and out of the ballroom, entering the library quickly, closing the door behind her Elsa wrapped her arms around him, wrapping his arms around her Hans held her for a moment, there was silence till it was interrupted by Elsa as she asked "Ross Red...who are you?",

"What?" asked Hans wondering if he heard correctly,

"Its fair...you know who I am, all that I am...now...I want to know who you are...what is your real name...everything..." said Elsa then added "Like you said before...I don't want any secrets between us anymore".

Hans felt frozen, his mouth opened and closed, he had heard "be careful what you wish for" and right now he was agreeing with it, he did not want her to know, he did not want her to know Hans the dirty servant without a penny to his name with a blood family who hated him.

"Ross?" asked Elsa as she waited,

"I...my..." hesitated Hans but luckily he was saved by Kai the servant who entered the room and announced "The banquet is ready".

"Banquet?" echoed Hans and Elsa, neither had expected it, so parting Hans looked and asked "Will see you later?",

"Seem so and I expect an answer when we meet again" said Elsa as they parted as it was quite clear that they would not be sitting together.

Walking to the banquet hall Hans looked around the many tables and seats as people began to take their seats, quite away he noticed Karen waiving at him and pointing at the empty seat in front of her.

Smiling back Hans made his way to the seat only to be stopped by a rather sour looking servant, said servant cleared his throat and said "His royal highness King Agnarr of Arendelle requests you take the seat next to him and his daughter Princess Elsa of Arendelle".

Hans raised his eyebrow in surprise, the seats were always in ranks, the ones who sat closes to the king were other kings, if kings were not present then heirs and if heirs were not present then marquis, so why would the king want him to be seated next to him?

"Probably knows about me and Elsa's relationship" though Hans as he nodded and followed the servant, all eyes of the guest were on him, most was surprise and others were anger as princes and kings watch him walk over to the empty seat next to Agnarr and across Elsa.

Stopping Hans bow down respectfully before Agnarr moved his hand, motioning him to take the seat, which Hans did, yet hesitating a bit as he felt quite intimidated. This was the father of the woman he loved so yes, this was a very...tensed...and awkward situation.

Once sat Hans carefully took the napkin, grateful that he still remembered the royal manners that his uncle King Frederic and aunt Queen Arianna taught him since he was young.

* * *

As dinner courses went on Agnarr kept a close eye on this person, this...Ross Red...whom his daughter was so infatuated with. He was not going to lie, he was quite upset when he saw this person come in wearing all black, it almost made him loose his temper, but he controlled himself as he was curious about him.

The dinner went quite smoothly, a little too much, so far Agnarr was convinced that this Ross Red was indeed of high birth as he used all the correct silverware and watched his manners. His clothes despite it being the incorrect shade, they were very expensive and well made, so much so that Agnarr began to wonder what tailor Ross Red used as he desired similar clothes for himself.

At closer look Agnarr admits that he did look like a prince, was handsome, "If I decide for him to marry Elsa at least I will not have to worry about my grandchildren being ugly" though Agnarr as an attempt to joke with himself as he watched the silent language going on between his daughter and Ross Red, it was very clear that the two love one another, but..when it comes to ruling a kingdom, sometimes love has to take a backseat as Agnarr decided to start with the questions.

"So...Ross Red...tell me a bit of yourself" said Agnarr breaking the silence, for a moment he saw Ross Red/Hans grow tense before he answered "I have done a bit of everything in my life, I was a naval admiral for quite sometime",

"Naval admiral? But your so young" said Agnarr as he was quite impressed, he had a bit of military history himself though it took him a long time to reach admiral,

"Yes, I was a naval admiral, I been to many battles, saw many placed" said Ross Red then added sadly "I met many good people...lost them too...", Elsa frowned as she reached under the table, placing her hand on his leg hoping to bring some comfort, she knew that was a touchy subject for him.

"Like all battles...the good always die young" said Agnarr then asked "What about family?",

"Family sir?" said Ross Red,

"Yes, any parents? I would like to meet them" said Agnarr as he took a drink from his wine and added as a joke "Unless of course their like those parents who throw their children away or if you were sent off to be raised by some nasty nun or midwife", there was a loud crash, looking the delicate wine cup Ross Red was holding broke on his hand, he began to tremble, so much so that Agnarr began to wonder what was going on.

"I am sorry sir" said Ross Red, a bit of whimper in his voice before he got up and left rather quickly, as soon as he did Elsa got up and much to Agnarrs shock she slapped him.

The crowd gasp in shock seeing that even more when Elsa said "How dare you father!",

"I just wanted some answers" snapped Agnarr angry at his daughter,

"That was no way to do it! and how dare you say that about his parents! I shall have you know that his parents loved him to death, he lost them so soon...too soon...his mother to a mystery illness and his father no more than a couple of months later during a shipwreck! He loved them so much and he still has not recovered from his grief of loosing them!",

Agnarr was taken back, he was quite shocked to hear the hard loss Ross Red had gone through and he could relate as he still had not recovered from Iduna's death,

"Daughter...if I had known I-",

"No father, you don't care, you just do what you do and say what you say and don't care who gets hurt" snapped Elsa before she turned and left hoping to catch up to Ross Red leaving the guest quite surprised and shock at the turn of events.

* * *

Hans mind was in a blurr, tears pricked his eyes as he made his way, where he did not know or care, stopping he found himself in a balcony overlooking Arendelle. Taking deep breaths Hans tried to calm himself as he rubbed his eyes trying to make any tears go away.

Why? Why did Agnarr had to bring up his parents?

Such topic...it brought many sadness..he terribly missed his loving parents Amelia and Alexander...it also made him think of the parents who birthed him Valhalla and Stephen who brought nothing but sadness and cruelty to him.

"Ross Red" he heard distracting his thoughts, turning he saw it was Elsa whom had followed him and then he remembered he had barged out during dinner,

"I am sorry Elsa, I must have ruined dinner" said Hans sadly,

"You did not, it was my father who ruined dinner, he should have not brought up your parents" said Elsa softly as she took his hand, squeezing it gently Hans said "Its alright...guess I am still not over their death",

"Its normal...to be fair even when I know my mom is gone...I sometimes find myself in my room, starring out my bay window, hoping for my mother to return from her trip to Corona" said Elsa,

"Guess that makes two of us" chuckled Hans lightly then sighted and said "I apologize again...in truth, what happened was that he reminded me of my parents",

"I doubt that Agnarr would be able to remind you of-",

"No...not them...my birth parents" said Hans shaking his head slowly,

"Birth parents?" asked Elsa confused, he had other parents?

Hans nodded and said "My loving parents raised me, but I was not their real son...I was given to them by my birth parents..whom I don't see as parents even if I am referring to them like it",

"You were adopted?" asked Elsa curious as this info she did not know,

"No...I was given to my loving parents when I was an infant...to be raised by them...but it was a trick...they wanted to-" Hans voice trailed off when he heard the sound of the clock tower bell ringing looking for a moment he feared that it was already midnight.

Luckily it was not midnight, but was fairly close as it was at least 20 minutes before midnight, frowning sadly Hans turned and said "I have to go",

"Why?" asked Elsa as she grabbed his arm, holding it firmly "Why must you always go so soon?",

"Its hard to explain Elsa, I wish I could, but you must believe me when I say that I have to go" said Hans as he managed to pull his hand off of Elsa's grip.

She stared then all of a sudden snowflakes began to dance around her as she said in a quiet yet angry voice "Its my father is he?",

"No, its not him...its complicated...I am sorry..." said Hans "I wish I could remain forever by your side...but I can't..." with that he turned and ran off leaving Elsa watching.

She was sad and confused, what did he meant by he can't?

"I will find out when he comes back" though Elsa as she left for her private quarters, walking she remembered what she did earlier that day.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _The servants were hard at work as they were putting plates, hanging decorations and lighting candles. Looking over it Agnarr nodded as he was quite pleased with how things were going according to plan and he was not the only one as Elsa had a plan of her own._

 _Walking to the common room she found her cousins husband Eugene waiting there just as she had requested earlier._

 _"Eugene, thank you for meeting with me" said Elsa as she closed the doors behind her making sure that there was nobody eavesdropping,_

 _"Had to, but was it necessary? I was in the middle of something" said Eugene,_

 _"Eugene, those files can wait...now I need a favor from you" said Elsa as she walked over, starring seriously,_

 _"It depends, what is it that you need?" asked Eugene as he looked a little irritated that she was interrupting whatever he had been doing,_

 _"Tonight a the ball...I need you to follow Ross Red" said Elsa "Find out where he lives and if its possible bring him back to the ball",_

 _"Ahh the mystery prince everybody is talking about" said Eugene then added with a smirk "He must be something if you are going through all this trouble",_

 _"Just do it Eugene or else I will revoke your and Rapunzels access to the Arendelle citizens forms and files" warned Elsa,_

 _"Alright fine, I will go after that prince of yours" said Eugene._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

"Eugene and Max are the best...surely they will succeed in this task" though Elsa as she entered her quarters, not eager to go back to the party and deal with the snobs and stuck ups who clamored for her attention.

* * *

 _ **Earlier at dinner:**_

Karen looked curious as Hans was taken away by a servant who began to direct him to another table. Shrugging Karen could not help but smile as the first course meal was served.

Taking the spoon she hopped to dig in but was interrupted when a voice asked "Is this seat taken?",

"No its-" Karens voice trailed off when she saw who it was and could not help but yell "YOU!?", it was Rothbart alright and surprisingly he was dressed rather grandly, he wore a blue and silver suit, a feather cape, his ginger hair was nicely done, he smirked quite smugly as he bow down mockingly before taking the empty seat before Karen could even say another word.

"That seat is taken" said Karen quickly, hoping he would buy it and go away,

"It is taken, by me" said Rothbart as he got comfortable then added "Now, little nightingale, as I recall, we did not finish our conversation the last time",

"Because there is nothing to converse Rotty" snapped Karen at him,

"Oh I am so hurt, all I wanted to converse" said Rothbart facking that he was hurt,

"Well converse with somebody else" barked Karen,

"So feisty" said Rothbart,

"So annoying" said Karen,

"Then we are even" said Rothbart with a smile making Karen scream in her head, this guy was driving her up a wall, he was so intolerable and annoying she wondered how people had not rebelled against him.

"So, nightingale, like I had said before, we got off on the wrong foot and I am willing to admit it was on my part" said Rothbart,

"How charming" said Karen sarcastically,

"But there is a lot you don't know about me" said Rothbart,

"And I don't think I want to find out" said Karen crossing her arms,

"What you told me, I could not stop thinking about it, your right, my behavior was appalling and unbecoming" said Rothbart,

"If your trying to woo me then you can forget about it" said Karen "I am not to be wooed or impressed by you" said Karen,

"No, I don't want to do either, I just want to chat, your the first wholly honest person I have met" said Rothbart "Its very rare and I was hoping we could continue having an honest conversation".

Karen was about to call him off using not so nice words she had heard her father and brothers using, but did not as she knew that if her uncle Hans saw or heard her he would be very disappointed in her. So for his sake she swallowed the anger and words before saying "Alright, provided that you act like how a man in your...status..should act...which is with noble, honorable intentions and kindness",

"Fair enough Nightingale" said Rothbart,

"So, how is Russia?" asked Karen with a bit of curiosity, she had read about Russia and heard about it from Hans stories as he had gone there many times before during his travels.

"Cold, big, different, you should visit sometime" said Rothbart,

"I plan to" said Karen "I want to see the world, go to China, Egypt, India, everywhere",

"Its fine as long as you promise to stop by" said Rothbart impressed by her sense of adventure, for a moment he wondered if there was nothing the girl would not do,

"Provided you welcome me and my crew with open arms" said Karen,

"Seems we have a date then" said Rothbart grinning, the two laughed.

It was then when Karen decided that the one she called a swine nights before was not so bad, provided he did not slip back to his cruel ways..she will still call him Rotty.

Finishing their dinner Karen and Rothbart proceeded to chat about one thing or another, Karen was impressed with his book knowledge, he even had similar tastes in books as he preferred the works of Lewis Carol and Robert Louis.

Then they danced a bit, though it was mostly her doing the dancing, he would try, but with only one good leg it was hard. Though none the less they enjoyed the time.

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

Getting on Sitron Hans rode away as fast as the horse could, the farther he went from the palace the more at ease he felt, but that feeling was short lived as he noticed that he was being followed.

At first he scolded himself for it, feeling that he was being paranoid till he looked behind and for a moment he felt the blood running through his veins turn cold, following close behind and gaining speed was Eugene and Maximus.

"Oh no" though Hans as he snapped the reins, making Sitron go faster, then pulling on the reins and tugging ducking through alleys and short cuts, hoping to loose Eugene and Maximus. Sadly it was impossible as the two kept up with them and if Hans knew anything about the two...mostly Maimus...is relentlessness, they would not stop.

"Come on Sitron, we got to loose them" said Hans in a panic as he knew that time was running short as the clock was ticking against them, he did not want Eugene to see him when the spell wore off.

Looking around Hans spotted a boat leaving the port, "Perfect" though Hans as he turned Sitron towards the port with Eugene and Maximus chasing them, the horseshoes sounding like thunder as they went through the port then with a fast movement Hans and Sitron turned and jumped on the boat, making a few sailors yell as they ran across the deck and jumped to the other side of the port safely.

The same thing could not be said for Eugene and Maximus...mostly Eugene because as soon as Maximus saw the boat he halted into a stop making Eugene fly off of his saddle and land in the ocean water.

Hans winced at that and mouthed his sorry before he and Sitron quickly continued their way back to the Chateau.

Upon arriving there Sitron was exhausted, dragging his tired horse legs as they made their way into the chateau and to the barn, stopping inside Hans got off of Sitron and patted the horse,

"I am sorry" said Hans as he knew that Sitron was ridden too hard, yet the horse gave his all. Taking a step back Hans went and got a bucket of feed with carrots and apples mixed in, then another full of water, both which he gave to Sitron.

Looking at the two buckets Sitron dove in quickly eating the feed quickly before drinking the water a little too fast, but not caring. Hans chuckled at that then looked outside as he heard the clock striking twelve.

It sounded for a while then grew quiet and then the spell wore off leaving Hans in his old clothes and mutilation. Sitron looked sadly at him but Hans patted the horse before closing the stable and barn, leaving quickly back to the chateau.

Entering the home Hans made his way upstairs, what his mind was happy now grew into despair as he began to realize the big picture and situation was setting in. He had been followed and he was sure that Elsa had asked Eugene to follow him as Iduna promised that nobody would recognize him, then there was the dinner with Agnarr and all the questions he asked...so when he thinks about it the two events meant one thing and only one thing.

That Elsa was seriously considering on choosing him.

The very though which once would have made him happy was now making him feel dispair, when he went to the ball for the first time his plan was to get answers from Snow/Elsa, but instead it seems that he unknowing got caught in a web of lies which he further complicated by the way he had been dressed.

"She and her father probably think that I am a rich nobleman or a prince with a vast kingdom" though Hans as he ran his hand through his hair as he paced back and forth.

How could things have gotten so complicated?

He loves Elsa, he wanted to be with her...but he can't...he is but a common servant, a mutilated common servant while she was a beautiful princess, heir to the throne, if she saw him for how he really was she would not even look at him twice.

"What am I going to do?" though Hans in despair.

* * *

Arriving from the ball Karen was happy as she went upstairs to her room. Tonight went much smoother...more than smooth...it was perfect.

"Who knew a swine could chance to a prince" though Karen as she though of Rothbart but then for a moment she could not help but wonder what had happened that made Rothbart so cold.

"Does it have to do with the argument we have over honor?" though Karen as she changed out of her clothes and into her night dress before getting to bed, looking she saw her dad Richard turned snake climb up and lay down at the bottom of the bed, curling up to sleep.

Smiling Karen said "Guess almost everybody deserves a second chance" before going to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Back at Arendelle palace:**_

Soaking wet and angry, that was how Eugene was as he made his way up the palace steps, leaving behind wet foot prints, even shaking himself every now and then as the water soaked clothes were very uncomfortable.

"Stupid horse" though Eugene as he blamed Maximus for him taking a "midnight dip" into the freezing waters of Arendelle as he finally arrived to Elsa's private quarters and knocked on the door, a little too loudly, but he did not care as he was not in a good mood.

The door opened quite quickly, looking out Elsa looked a little disappointed as she saw her mystery prince was not with Eugene and confused over why Eugene was so wet,

"Don't ask...and sorry..I was unable to follow your mystery prince as he gave me and Max the slip at the Arendelle port" said Eugene almost hissing, looking down Elsa nodded and said "Its okay...thank you for trying", nodding Eugene turned and left back to the room he shared with Rapunzel hoping to take a warm bath and change into dry clothes before he caught something.

As he walked he could not help but wonder about that prince guy, he seemed to familiar to Eugene, but where had he seen him before?

"Hans is right...I should pay better attention to all the nobles whom I met" though Eugene exasperated as he could not remember where he had seen that person and from where he knew him, true he knew him, but he could not identify who he was.

"I should tell Rapunzel about it" decided Eugene as he got to the room.

* * *

Closing the door Elsa rested her back against it, she was between hopelessness and sadness. Her father had done everything to keep her from her love, then Ross Red running away; Why did he ran away? What was it with all the secrets? What was so bad that Ross Red refused to tell her about his past?

Last night he had given her more info of his past, but what he said left her deeply confused.

He was not adopted...he was given to his loving parents? He had birth parents, but he refused to talk about them. What did he meant by it?

She had heard of parents doing that, sending children away to be raised by others, but only people of noble birth did that and...what was the purpose which he refused to speak about?

"Is Ross Red of noble birth?" though Elsa as it was the only explanation she could think of, but it still did not explain why he kept it a secret,

"Is it my father to blame?" though Elsa again, it seemed very likely, so much so that it made her grow angry as she decided "He wants me to marry somebody else? Fine, then whoever marries me will have to deal with everything about me...including my magic...And Ross Red...he will not continue to run away...tomorrow I will demand answers from him even if I have to freeze his feet to the ground in order to get them".

Then after a while Elsa smiled as plan was formed, the next ball she would force Ross Red to stay, no matter what she will make sure that he would remain with her pass midnight and if her father disapproved her choice then he would loose one more daughter.

Getting up she asked Olaf to get Anna and Kristoff then went to talk to Rapunzel, she would need all the help she could get if the plan was to succeed.

* * *

 _ **Idunas chateau, days later:**_

Time passed fast, too fast for Hans liking as for every day that passed the day for the last ball grew closer and the more his despair grew. He tried to distract himself by doing chores, playing with Karen or sometimes one of his brothers. He is still baffled at how well they could play cards and chess despite their lack of opposable thumbs.

But no matter what he did, the dread of the day still followed him, till finally at the night of the ball Hans mouthed "I don't think I should go" surprising his brothers, Thumbelina, Pascal, Karen and Iduna,

"Why not? Its the last ball, you have to go" said Thumbelina confused while Pascal nodded in agreement,

"Yes Hans, it could be the last chance to see Sno...I mean Elsa again" said Karen as she was still not used to calling Snow white Elsa,

"I can't see her...this was all a huge mistake...I should have never gone in the first place" mouthed Hans as he ran his hand through his hair,

"Why Hans?" asked Iduna worried as she needed Hans to go,

"I lied...I may have not spoken it...but Elsa and her father...everybody...they think I am a prince with a vast kingdom and riches at my disposal, the perfect match for Elsa...but..I am not...I am but a common dusty servant...a mutilated one..." mouthed Hans "The moment Elsa realizes that..." sighting he shook his head and mouthed "All I wanted was answers, maybe a night of fun..but instead I find myself tangled in a web of lies I accidentally wove without knowing".

Karen was going to speak against it, but found herself unable to as she realized he was quite right, with the way they had been going for the past few nights it was normal for people to think that they were royals with money and power when they were not. True they were "blue blood" like she had heard in the past, but it was nothing if they had no money or power to show for it.

"What am I going to do? Should I go or not go? Should I tell Elsa the truth? Should I not go and give another prince the chance to win her?" mouthed Hans, Iduna frowned as she took his hand and said "You should be up front and honest...your a good man...and if she really loves you then she will accept you, all of you, like you have accepted all of her",

"What if she does not?" mouthed Hans,

"Then she is not the one for you" answered Iduna,

"That is what I am afraid of" mouthed Hans sadly, for a moment there was silence before Iduna asked "Do you still want to go?".

Hans remained silent for a while as he though about what Iduna said before nodding yes then mouthed "Your right...I need to tell Elsa the truth...do you mind not healing me tonight".

Iduna nodded yes, she knew he had done the right thing, even if it was difficult, but hopefully things would turn out, if not then...the least she could do is send him back to Corona with the people who love him.

So with a wave of her hand she used her magic, tonight was the night, it was now or never, either her plan would succeed and Elsa would be saved or her plan would fail and all hope would be lost.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: This will be very interesting...wonder what will happen...**_

 _ **Any way, please review and stay tune for the next chapter.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews for they help me write and get the creative juices flowing, lol**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Alright I should explain, Agnaar was asking right, but where he ruined it was towards the end when he implied to Hans that his parents were...degenerates...more or less... That was why Elsa was mad at him as he was quick to judge or speak without thinking. Also like in the movie Elsa was acting out an anger which she had been bottling up for a long time when she did and said what she said.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review when done. It helps my story and such.**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

The people had gathered outside wondering when were the gates going to open as they were closed, not letting anybody in. Whispered and speaking went around as people were eager to get into the palace and start the celebration.

Finally the gate doors opened but before the people could go inside they stopped when they saw Princess Elsa of Arendelle standing before the opened gate, she had her hair in a loose French braid that was swept over her left shoulder, it was woven with snowflake incrustations and tied with a hairband with a beautiful snowflake on it, wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead and a beautiful ice snowflake tiara resting on her head.

She wore a beautiful crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress that much to their shock was entirely made out of ice with a right knee-high slit which may or may not have been scandalous, a crystallized bodice and translucent powder blue sleeves, a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes was attached to the back of her bodice and ice-made shoes on her feet.

Smiling she called "Are you all ready for the final ball?", then the people cheered and clapped, happy at what she said.

"Its time" though Elsa as she breathed then with a wave of her hand she made the water of the two fountains turn to beautiful ice sculptures shocking the crowd then with a final wave she threw her ice magic to the sky making snowflakes fall.

The people were quiet, till one by one they began to clap and cheer, making Elsa smile even more as she saw people seemed to accept her magic,

"It would make my night if it scared off some of my unwanted suitors" though Elsa as she lead the people into the palace, for a moment she glanced at her father who stared at her blankly.

Turning her head she ignored him, she was much to angry and tired to deal with his whims and wants, this was what she wanted and if it made her selfish and "unlady like" like her father described Anna to be sometimes then she was glad about it.

Besides she was tired of always having to play the perfect girl, it was time for her to be free and let herself go without fear.

* * *

Arriving Hans got off of Sitron, leaving the horse on the stable in the palace of Arendelle before walking up the palace stairs, as he did Hans felt nervous as he tried to ignore the looks the servants and guards gave him when he went pass them, they would look between shock and pity.

For a moment Hans wanted to turn back, leave the ball and not let anybody see his mutilation, but he forced himself to continue as he reminded himself why he was doing this, he wanted to know for sure if Elsa loved him and in order to know for sure the truth needed to come out.

"I can do this" he repeated in his head like a mantra as he made his way into the palace.

* * *

The party was going as the guest were dancing and making merry, all but Elsa who paced around, waiting for Ross Red to show up. Most of her suitors steered clear of her in fear of her ice magic, but a few others were bold enough to try and ask her to dance, but Elsa would politely decline their invitation before continuing her pacing.

Finally the doors swung open, looking Elsa smiled as Ross Red walked into the ballroom, then her smile turned to shock and horror as she got a very good look at him. He was dressed in the most impressive costume Elsa had ever seen, it was of red and gold, blended so well together very much like fire, the suit looked to be more like light armor, on his shoulder hug a half cape which looked to be like a wing and gloves which were gold with silver designs sown on it.

That was where the beauty ended and the horror began, his face...it was unlike anything Elsa had ever seen... one side was normal the other...his pieces of his cheek and lips were missing exposing his teeth, he had some scars there too as if he had been cut in that side of the face with a knife or dagger.

As he walked kept his head and eyes down on the floor, not wanting to face her or the crowd who looked in shock, pity and very few in disgust.

Getting over the shock and even a bit of horror Elsa felt herself be filled with grief as she wondered what kind of monster would do this to the person she loves.

"That is disgusting!" yelled Rudi as he stared at Ross Red walk in, part in fear and another in glee, the glee being that he was sure that Elsa would reject him, the fear was that the wounds looked strangely familiar to him, but he could not remember where he had seen them before.

"I'll say, the pussbucket ruined the ball by showing up with his ugly face" said Runo agreeing loudly, but deep inside he shared the same thoughts and feelings Rudi had.

Hearing that Elsas eyes widen in anger, turning she snapped "Dare to speak about him like that again and I will personally throw you both in the dungeon to rot away",

"Your highness" said Rudi shocked, he could not believe that she was standing up for a man who looked like something out of a horror story,

"You surely don't mean it, you don't need to fake pity for the-" before Runo could get another word in Elsa flicked her wrists, making ice appear in their lips, freezing them shut.

Both Runo and Rudi muffled and groaned in the pain of the ice in their lips as they could not speak or open their mouths anymore.

With a final glare Elsa turned and made her way to Ross Red, while giving her servant Kai a silent command, the servant nodded before leaving quickly as Elsa stopped when she was right in front of Ross Red who still refused to look at her.

"You came" said Elsa hoping he would feel better and more at ease, to be honest she was very glad he came to the ball as for a moment she had feared that her father had scared him off,

"I would have gone to the ends of the earth if it meant to see you again" said Ross Red still not looking at her,

"Ross...look at me..." said Elsa,

"I can't...for I fear I am too ugly for you" said Hans softly as he held back a couple of tears, Elsa frowned as she heard that, so she took his hand and said "Ross, you are not ugly...I have seen ugly and its not you",

"You are too kind your highness" said Hans,

"Never call me that Ross...it is Elsa" said Elsa softly as she asked "What happened? Who did this to you? Tell me and I will see to it that the person who dared hurt you is punished for it",

"It does not matter Elsa, for there are others who need justice more than I" said Hans as he squeezed her hand gently and said "I have to tell you something, it is important, but it is not easy to say",

"Before you say, why don't we dance a bit then we can speak in...a more private setting" suggested Elsa, he nodded before saying "Yes, for sadly what I have to say...I am afraid it will tear us apart...",

"Nothing will tear us apart, that I can promise, you are free to tell me anything and I will never leave" said Elsa promised as they started a simple waltz.

As they danced Elsa began to wonder what was it that he was going to say that was so hard for him to say? At the same time she wondered what had happened to him; Who hurt him? When?

"No matter, when I find the person I will have said person punished" though Elsa as the crowd looked in shock over the fact that she would dance with such a horribly mutilated person when there were many handsome princes she could choose.

* * *

Elsa, upon seeing her Hans was taken back, true she always looked beautiful, but this time she was more as she looked happy, free, she was free of fear as it was clear that she had stopped holding back who she really was. Then, when she saw him, the truth of how he looked, he had expected her to be taken back, disgusted and reject him or worse have the guards chase him out. But she did not.

True she was taken back, but she was not disgusted and she did not reject him either. In the ball there were many handsome princes and guests, yet she ignored all of them as she went to him, still choosing him to dance with her.

"How can it be possible for such a person to exist? Somebody who is so beautiful and wonderful both on the outside and in?" though Hans as they danced through the ballroom, ignoring the shocked and looks of surprise, though Hans did noticed Karen who was smiling happy for them.

When finished dancing Elsa turned and began to tug him out of the ballroom leaving the shocked crowd, some admiring Elsa while others were sure that she was going to "let him down gently" as they were sure nobody would ever pick somebody as ugly as how the mystery prince was now.

* * *

"How can this be?" though Valhalla over and over as the events which happened replayed in her mind. How could Princess Elsa choose that prince again? Even now that he was so unsightly.

"hummm hummm" muffled both Rudi and Runo as their mouths and lips were still frozen shut.

"This puts a dent on our plans" though Valhalla not paying attention to her sons plight, she though that with that prince being so unsightly now Elsa would choose one of her handsom twins. Like her they were smart, Elsa having ice powers made her even more of a catch than she had been before.

Whoever became her husband not only would gain a crown, a kingdom and riches, but also the magic in Elsas hand and become the most powerful person in the world.

She wanted one either Rudi or Runo to be the one, yet it seems that no matter what they did nothing could take away Elsas attention from that prince...that Ross Red as Valhalla had overheard one of the servants call him.

"What does Ross Red have that has the princess eating out of the palm of his hand?" wondered Valhalla, at the same time she could not help but notice how strangely familiar Ross Red was to her. She had seen him before, but where?

* * *

Walking, it was easy, but Hans feet were betraying him as each step he took felt like he was using heavy lead for shoes, his heart thumped loudly, so loud that he wondered if Elsa could hear it.

Nervous he was, scared he was even more, he was going to say the truth, show the truth and that in itself was the hardest one that he had ever done as he though of ways to tell her the truth without her getting upset or turning him to an icicle. Each conversation he though of was always worse than the last.

Finally they arrived at a room, this one was an office as it was quite small, contained nothing but an elegant desk, chair behind it, a large fireplace with a roaring fire on it and a chair placed in front of it.

Closing the door behind them Elsa turned to face Hans as he walked over to the fire, pacing a bit as the silence persisted.

"Ross..." said Elsa hoping to break the silence,

"I am sorry Elsa...its just...like I said..not easy" said Hans as his voice cracked a bit as he tried to control himself.

"Ross, you have nothing to fear, you can tell me anything" said Elsa,

"Says the person who has ice magic" said Hans trying to joke a bit,

"I mean it Ross, surely what your going to say is not that bad? " said Elsa then added "Unless your a criminal of some sort",

"No, I am not a criminal" laughed Hans a bit, weakly but he felt better afterwards,

"Then what is it that you want to tell me" said Elsa,

"The truth...but...its not easy" said Hans, Elsa paused then though before saying "How's about we play a game?",

"A game?" asked Hans curious,

"Hide and seek, you hide and I will seek, if I find you you will tell me everything, your past, present, who you are, your name, you will not keep anything a secret" said Elsa.

Hans though, he wanted to say the truth, but maybe the game might buy him more time to rehearse what he was going to say, so he nodded yes.

"Now, hide, I will give you till the count of 10" said Elsa as she turned and closed her eyes, began to count slowly "1...2...3..." acting quick Hans went to hide, as he looked for a hiding spot he continued to think up ways to tell her the truth.

* * *

The dance started the moment that Elsa and her mystery prince left, but it was not as happy as it was before. Unknown to one another the sight of the two had a huge effect. At first they began to think why had she chosen such an unsightly person, soon those thoughts turned to themselves, if it had been them...would they done the same thing?

No, they would not have and that scared them, had their worlds focused so much on material possessions and looks that they had forgotten the human aspect of their lives? Had they forgotten their morals? To be kind? Sadly the more they though about it the more it seemed so.

Karen smiled as she knew what they were thinking as she danced around, tonight her dress was simple but none the less beautiful, it was pure white, the bodice was embroidered in silver, the skirt was white tule, all the white made her ruby toe shoes stand out along with her hair which was loose with a blue bow accent, Rothbart sitting nearby, perfectly content with watching her.

"I can see" he finally said,

"See what?" asked Karen,

"Why you admire your uncle so much" said Rothbart "He is indeed a rare kind of person and if the princess chooses him I would not blame her...neither one of us would be able to hold a candle to him",

"I am impressed that you would admit that" said Karen as she spun around,

"Yes its hard to admit your faults and I know when one is wrong" said Rothbart,

"What are you wrong about?" asked Karen curious as she stood in point,

"I was wrong about there not being any more good people in the world" said Rothbart with a smile surprising Karen, this was the most genuine smile she had ever seen on him...so far...

"Why do you believe that there are no more good people in the world?" asked Karen after a while,

"Being ruler since your 12 does that, its a long story, someday I will tell you, but now is not the time" said Rothbart then added "Just know that I am thankful of meeting you and getting to see your uncle".

Karen smiled a little, glad to be of some help to bring about a positive change, but at the same time wary as she knew that he could probably not be honest or truthful.

* * *

Kristoff looked at Anna warningly, she was angry, beyond angry, so much that he could compare her to a boiling cauldron that was ready to burst when she saw Hans walked in, mutilated.

He himself was also angry that somebody would dare to hurt their friend, but he was more controlled then Anna who as soon as Elsa and Hans left marched straight to where Rudi, Runo and Valhalla were.

"Wow wow wow, hold it Anna" said Kristoff trying to stop her before she did anything in her anger state.

"It was them! They did that!" growled Anna accusingly as she looked like she was ready to tear off the leaf skirt of her dress and duck it out with the brothers. Anna may be small but she could pack a punch whenever she wanted to.

"Wow, be calm, you just leave them be, their not worth it" said Kristoff as he grabbed her by her waist, trying to hold her, Anna struggled angrily as she yelled "Let me go",

"Not till you calm down" said Kristoff,

"Fine...fine...I am calm...I am fine" said Anna as after a while she stopped struggling and yelling, thinking she was calm Kristoff let her go...turns out she was not calm.

Running quickly Anna somehow managed to grab and carry the punch bowl full of punch before throwing it at the unsuspecting three, soaking them and staining their clothes with the red of the punch.

"And you did that" said Kristoff as he ran over, grabbed Anna, ready to get them away if needed as the three royals looked at them with rage.

"How dare you! This dress cost me a fortune!" growled Valhalla as she moved the soaked skirt of her dress, she was dressed as an angel. While making the dress Anna had to hold her stomach as she wanted nothing more than to puke for making the dress for such an evil woman.

"Like it would make a difference! People like you wear mud for clothes!" yelled Anna angrily as she struggled on Kristoffs grip,

"Sir, control that beast you have there!" growled Valhalla,

"You cannot talk to her like that" growled Kristoff,

"Oh please, I can talk to her however I please, I am a queen after all and very soon one of my sons will be married to the princess" said Valhalla while both Rudi an Runo, who's lips were still frozen could only just glare.

"Not even in your dreams! I know Elsa! She loves nobody but Ross Red" then Anna smirked and added "If it came to it she would pick Hans over anybody else",

"Pick a dusty servant? Blasphemy" said Valhalla,

"Your the blasphemy around here" growled Anna then added with what could be called an evil smile "I suggest you enjoy your life while you can, cause its going to change very soon and very fast",

"That's enough Anna" they heard, turning the group was surprised that the one who spoke was Agnaar, he was dressed in his regular king clothes, not in a costume like they expected, then again Anna expected him not to speak or even show his face to her after their last argument.

"Stay out of this your majesty" said Anna saying the majesty with despise and anger,

"Anna, let the queen be, enjoy the party with your..." Agnaar paused,

"Kristoff is his name and you have no right to order me around!" growled Anna then added "Why don't you do something about them!?" she pointed at Valhalla, Rudi and Runo "You are so busy trying to control your daughter you forgot that your a king and your duty is to protect your people from monsters like them! You let monsters run free and the innocent suffer! I am glad mother is dead or else she would die from horror seeing you tarnish everything our old kings have worked so hard to protect!",

"She does not mean that!" said Kristoff quickly as he dragged a screaming Anna away, hoping to get away before Agnaar decides to hang them, he does sadly have Anna's temper problems.

"Did you see how that pheasant behaved!? Hope you have her flogged properly for it" growled Valhalla a little bit overdramatically, hoping that King Agnaar would take her side.

Turning Agnaar looked at her, his anger contained before saying "That pheasant you want to flog is my daughter and I will not have you or anybody hurt a single hair of hers" before leaving.

Watching the king leave the fear Valhalla, Rudi and Runo felt began to multiply as the words Anna said played in their head over and over, though no matter how many times they tried to ignore it, they could not. The only comforting though was that Hans was not around to try and woo or even speak to the princess, because if he was around and told her what happened then they would surely be placed in a dungeon for sure...or worse...be hanged before sundown.

* * *

"Kristoff let go of me! I am not done!" growled Anna as she struggled to be free from Kristoff as he dragged her to a balcony, closing the doors behind them he let her go.

The anger disappearing Anna felt overwhelming sadness before she began to cry "How could they!? How could father let people like that roam free and get away with such horrible crimes", frowning Kristoff walked over and brought her into his arms, holding her as she cried "Its them! They did it! You have to believe me!",

"I know, I believe you, please...don't cry" said Kristoff, it always tore him apart seeing Anna so sad, even more knowing that the person whom was her father was bringing her the most pain.

Anna continued to cry and sniffle before she calm down a bit, looking Kristoff smiled a little and said "I want to see your surprise?",

"Surprise?" asked Anna confused before her eyes widened as she remembered the surprise Kristoff promised to show her at the last ball, for everything that was going on she forgot about it.

"yes, yes please, what is it? is it chocolate? a scarf? a hat? chocolate?" said Anna, her mood doing a complete shift, Kristoff laughed and said "No, but its better I promise",

"What is it? I am dying to know" said Anna begging, smiling Kristoff took her hand and lowered himself to one knee, Anna looked confused but then her eyes widen as she realized what was happening.

"This was not how I expected things to be, but a friend of mine always said that broken promises are never a good thing" said Kristoff as he reached into his pocket and took out a simple band, it was a cheap metal, nothing decorative, "I love you Anna, I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I love you so much that no words would be enough to say, here I ask, would you be my wife?" as he slipped the ring into her ring finger.

Anna began to cry, but these were not tears of sadness, they were of joy as she jumped unto Kristoff making him fall to his back as she held on and kissed him over and over saying yes again and again.

"FINALLY! I THOUGH I WOULD BE AS OLD AS DUST WHEN YOU DECIDED TO POP THE QUESTION!" they heard Ellen's voice say.

"Mom!" groaned Kristoff embarrassed while Anna laughed happily as she continued to hold unto her love, happy beyond happy she was as whatever anger, sadness or foul emotion she had felt earlier left her. She was going to be Kristoff's wife, that alone she wanted more than anything else in the entire world.

* * *

Looking around for a place to hide Hans paced around the large, maze like palace as he searched for a place to hide from Elsa, but no matter where he looked all hiding placed seemed to be obvious hiding spots she would find in a matter of seconds or minutes.

"Where to hide" though Hans when he heard a familiar hoot, looking out the window he was surprised to see Eira there, standing on the open window sills,

"What is it Eira?" asked Hans as he walked over, but before he could get too close Eira flew away into a specific room, curious Hans entered it to find Eira.

The owl was sitting on a seat which was placed in front of a piano, it was quite grand instrument, even more than the ones owned by the Corona ruling family. Walking over Hans stroke the keys gently as Eira flew off and perched elsewhere.

Sitting down Hans laughed and said "Eira...I don't know what to do...how can I tell Elsa the truth without either one of us getting hurt...I don't want to loose her...she is so wonderful and I..."

 _Do I love her because she's beautiful_

Eira hooted almost seemed to say "Or is she beautiful, because you love her?"

 _Am I making believe I see in her_

 _A girl to lovely to_

 _be really true?_

 _Do I want her because she's wonderful?_

Eira hooted again as if saying "Or is she wonderful because you want her?

 _Are she the sweet invention of a lover's dream,_

 _Or is she really as beautiful as you seem?_

"How will you know for certain if you do not tell her the truth" Eira seemed to hoot before flying away when they heard the door open behind them.

Looking he saw it was Elsa, he expected her to speak, demand her answers, but she did not, she just walked in and sat next to him before saying "You sing beautifully",

"Thank you, my mama taught me to sing, my friend Thumbelina helped me perfect it" said Hans,

"Thumbelina?" asked Elsa trying not to laugh,

"Long story" said Hans chuckling a bit "Don't let her name fool you, she may be small, but when she sings she can easily fill a room with her singing",

"I bet" said Elsa, there was a bit more chuckle, more on Hans part as he was nervous before sighting and saying "Guess...I can tell you the truth...",

"The truth, that is all I want" said Elsa.

Sighting Hans steadied himself as he remembered the promise to his mother, his friends, everything to give him strength and keep him from running away as he was goin to say was easily one of the hardest things he ever had to say. Not even all the other past events would measure up to this.

"Elsa...I am not what you think I am" began Hans, Elsa looked confused, so he continued "I am not a prince, I don't have a castle, kingdom or even a penny to my name" he gestured to his clothes "These clothes are not even mine, they were given to me by a good friend who let me borrow them for tonight, I have nothing else, no family, no home, what I do have are very good friends and a niece whom I treasure".

Pausing Hans breathed again and continued, though his voice began to shake and crack a bit in sorrow "I am sorry if I fooled you, it was never my intention to make you think I was something I was not...I admit that I have been many things, I was the son of a merchant and count, then naval admiral, then advisor to the prince and princess of Corona, I was a prince, but not officially in a sense, then thrown into a dungeon because I refused to lead an attack on Corona that would have destroyed my loved ones and..." Hans stopped as he hesitated to continue..

Elsa said nothing, he dared not to continue, much less look at her as he did not want to see the look on her face, would she be shocked? Angry at him? He just did not want to know.

Then Hans flinched when he felt Elsas hans on his back,

"May I?" asked Elsa softly, sighting Hans knew what she wanted, he nodded and allowed her to take his coat off, then vest and shirt till he had nothing to cover up the scars of what had been done to him.

"Ross" he heard Elsa say in horror as she looked at the scars which littered his back, a few of them were old, but not too old, the rest were very much recent as they were new scars, what caused them Elsa could easily identify thanks to her reading about wounds.

The scars were either stabs, cuts, bruises and some welts, the most marked ones were of whipping and there were many of them as Elsa could easily count 24 or more which marked his back with slashes.

"Why?" asked Elsa finding her voice as she stared at the abuse her love was forced to endure.

"It does not matter..." said Hans softly as he put his shirt and the rest on, making sure his scars were hidden, looking at his hands he was tempted to show her the branding scars he had, but decided not to as Elsa might not react well to it, so he continued "When I arrived here...I was forced to become a servant...I am sorry, but that is the truth...I am a dusty servant, one that loves you more than anything and yet you deserve so much better than me...I am unworthy of you...",

"No" said Elsa interrupting him, Hans looked at her confused, taking his hand Elsa said "You are not unworthy of me and I want you to not even think about that, I love you, I love you before and I love you now, I don't care if your a prince, a servant or scarred or not, I feel in love with the person who taught me that bravery was more than not being afraid, the one who danced with me, who listened to me, held me when I was sad, embraced me despite my ice power...I love you and nobody but you",

"But Elsa, your a princess...I am nothing but a servant" said Hans "The people-",

"The people can rot for all I care, so too can my father, if they do not accept who I love then I might as well never be queen" said Elsa "I am done sacrificing my happiness all the time, I made the mistake of running away when you told me that you wanted to marry me...it is a mistake I regret and I shall never repeat again".

"You can have anybody else, a prince or a king" said Hans,

"I don't want a prince or a king, all I want is you" said Elsa softly as she leaned, wrapping her arms around him before kissing his forehead, Hans closed his eyes, letting a few tears escape whether they were because of relief, happiness or what he was not sure.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I do" said Elsa before she pressed her lips unto his, Hans eyes flew open in shock, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her back. Her fingers ran through his hair as his arms tightened around her, wanting to hold her close to him for all eternity.

For a moment they broke apart to breathed but returned to the kiss. In that moment Hans did not care for anything, not that there was a party going on elsewhere, that Valhalla, Runo and Runi where somewhere, that his and Elsa's relationship was not permitted. He didn't even care that midnight was fast approaching.

All he cared about was that Elsa was with him, that she loved him despite knowing the truth and he loved her in return more than anything else, even his own life.

For how long they spent there Hans was not sure, when they parted Elsa pressed her head on his chest then asked "What is your name?",

"Its-" Hans began but the sound of the clock bell sounding interrupted him.

Looking out Hans stiffened in fear as he realized what time it was, it was midnight.

Moving Hans got up to run, but found himself unable to move as Elsa tighned her hold on him,

"Please don't go...stay with me" begged Elsa, looking at her sadly Hans kissed her again, gently before pulling back, breaking contact between them and saying "I love you Elsa, I thank you for being there, making even my most horrible days better...for the three nights we spent together...every time we spent was the best in my life and for that I thank you..." he backed away "I am sorry for leaving you like this...we will probably never see each other again...but I want you to know I love you...and I hope you find a prince or a king who will love you even more than I and is more worthy of your love...good bye..."

With that he turned and ran as fast as he could.

"No! No, please! Please don't go!" Elsa cried, but he did not stop, he covered his ears as he did not want to hear her crying for just hearing it made his heart break even more.

With shaking hands Elsa threw ice on the grown making something appear, it was a huge wolf made out of ice, it looked waiting for orders "Get him back Tundra!" ordered Elsa, she was not going to let him go.

With that Tundra ran after fast quite quickly, looking behind him Hans paled as he saw the huge ferocious looking ice wolf running after him so he picked up the pace, praying that he wolf would not catch him.

Going through the halls Hans found himself lost as he could not remember where he had gone, but kept running and moving till he found the ballroom, going through the dancers everybody looked confused as he made his way out only to bump into somebody.

"Excuse me" he heard looking it was Agnaar, tensing a bit Hans bowed and said "Your highness I am so sorry",

"It is fine" said Agnaar as he stared seemed as though he was going to say something but Hans said first "I am sorry for ruining your dinner last night, also I want you to know your a lucky man to have a daughter like Elsa, she is so wonderful, kind, an angel really...I hope you find a man who is more worthy of her than I...and that will give her all the love she deserves".

There was a scream, looking back Hans saw the guest screaming in terror and scrambeling away as the ice wolf made his way through the party.

"Excuse me" said Hans as he resumed his run, leaving behind a confused Agnaar who in a matter of seconds reacted and got out of the way before the wolf barreled through him.

* * *

Running Hans was relieved when he made it outside but it was short lived as he heard a scream. Looking he saw his niece stuck on the stairs, for a moment he wondered why was she not moving, till he got a closer look and saw the sticky tar smeared on the steps and Richard who was busy trying to pull his daughter free from it.

If he had gotten out at the same time as Karen he would have been stuck too.

"A trap" though Hans as it was very clear that it had been set for him by Elsa and he was sure that the night had been planned so that he would stay pass midnight or captured.

Running over Hans quickly tried to help Richard pull Karen out, they managed to pull out one leg, but not the other so Hans undid the strings of the toe shoe, leaving it behind.

"My shoe" said Karen as her father carried her to the coach,

"Forget it" said Hans and Richard at the same time as Richard placed Karen on the coach while Hans got on Sitron,

"Lets separate! We can loose them if they try and follow us" instructed Hans before they all made their way out of the palace quickly and just in time too as they heard.

"Stop them! Close the gates!", the gates did closed, but luckily it was behind them as they left quickly, but the wolf was not so luck as he hit the gates head first with such force it knocked him out cold.

* * *

Arriving to the outside Elsa stared as she saw Ross Red and company had managed to escape, turning she yelled at Kai "Saddle my horse",

"My lady, you cannot be serious" said Kai worried,

"I don't care! I want my horse saddled" ordered Elsa as Eugene, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Anna arrived,

"Kai is right, its not safe for you to go running after him in a dress in the middle of the night" said Kristoff,

"But" began Elsa,

"No buts" said Kai,

"Don't worry Elsa, we will go after him" said Kristoff, though Eugene was not happy to hear that as they turned and left for the stables to get Sven and Maximus,

"We will bring him back, we promise" said Kai as he too left to gather some guards for the chase while Anna and Rapunzel stayed behind with Elsa.

"Out of all the guys...why did she had to pick that one" grumbled Eugene not happy as he and Kristoff arrived at the stables,

"If your so angry about it why not stay?" Kristoff pointed out,

"First I am not angry, I am annoyed that having to chase after this guy keeps cutting on spending quality romantic time with Rapunzel and second if I stay behind then Rapunzel will be upset with me for not helping her cousin" said Eugene as he got on Maximus saddle,

"I see what you mean" said Kristoff as he got on Sven and the two left the stables along with more than half of the palace guards.

Each one taking a different rout, one chased after the coach and the other after the horse as they were not sure if the horse rider was a diversion or actually Ross Red.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Arendelle:**_

Hans pushed Sitron as hard as he could, so much that Sitron was sweaty and blowing hard as he was growing tired very quickly. He hated to do this to Sitron as he was always careful not to push him too hard, but Hans could not as he already began to feel the tingle of magic against his skin as his clothing began to change back to his old clothes.

To make matters worse behind him could hear the palace guards chasing him, shouting "You there! Stop in the name of the king!".

"This is bad" though Hans in fear, then all of a sudden Sitron whinnied as he made a sharp movement, barely managing to dodge a merchant who was coming into town with his cart full of goods and two huge draft horse. When Sitron turned sharply Hans felt the reins slip through his hands. They were sweaty from Sitrons neck and the fine material of his gloves wasn't helping his grip.

Acting quick Hans clampped his legs hard against his horse's sides, using his teeth Hans pulled his gloves off, but as he tried to hold them and collect his reins again he felt one of the gloves slip out of his grasp, falling somewhere on the ground.

Shaking his head Hans decided to forget the glove as it was not important, as it would disappear when the clock finished striking.

The clock bell tolled again.

How many was that now? Seven? Eight? Hans lost count as he was not paying attention.

"Come on Sitron, just a little more," he whispered to the Fjord horse.

He snorted, and despite that the horse was tired Hans felt them pick up a little speed as they went down the road out of town and into a forest following a familiar path Hans knew that would keep them off the main road and get them back to the Chateau faster.

When Hans was sure they were well hidden, he pulled Sitron to a walk, then a stop before waiting. Quietly he watched the palace patrol gallop by on the main road with Eugene leading them.

Only after they passed Hans sighted in relief before urging Sitron to forward again, slowly this time as they were not being followed so there was no need to go faster.

Making their way back to the Chateau Hans sighted sadly as he told himself "It was better this way, Elsa deserves much better than me...this way she will move on, forget about me, find a suitable prince to marry and they will rule the kingdom together. While me...I'll find something to do something, maybe head back to Corona...",

Sitron snorted, shaking his head, that made Hans snap out of his thoughts before he patted the horses neck and mouthed "I'm sorry I pushed you so much Sitron, I'll give you a bucket of extra grains and carrots when I'm done rubbing you down, okay?",

With that they continued their way, only silence as their companion.

* * *

"Stop in the name of the king!" Karen heard, looking outside she held back a scream as she saw the guards torches from far away, they were chasing them and growing closer.

"Hurry uncles, hurry" said Karen terrified that they would be caught as they made their way across town, it was only a matter of min...no..not minutes...seconds before the spell was broken and everything was turned back to normal.

"Bad timing" squeaked Lars as he could feel his human form slowly fade away as he snapped at the reins hoping to make the horses run faster.

Then all of a sudden the clock stopped striking, Karen shrieked as there was a bright light and then nothing, opening her eyes she saw she was sitting on a box covered with ivy, her dad and uncles went back to their normal form along with her dress.

Gasping Karen reacted as she grabbed them before running out of the way and hiding behind some bushes as the guards rode away, trampling the ivy covered box in the process.

"That was close..." said Karen as she voiced what they were all thinking at that moment as she left her hiding spot and looked at the road.

"Guess we will have to walk home" said Karen softly but as soon as she took a step she stopped when she felt something on her foot, looking down she gasped as she saw.

Her ruby toe shoe, it had not faded away...

Placing her dad and uncles down Karen undid her toe shoe and held it, touching it to make sure that it really was there. Smiling a bit Karen said "Guess this will make a good reminder of the three nights", the brothers and her dad nodded as they agreed before Karen picked them up again and began to make her way back to Iduna's chateau with a pep in her step as she was quite happy with the times she spent in the ball.

* * *

The Chateau was quiet when Hans and Sitron went up the road which would lead them to it, looking around Hans wondered where Karen was as they were supposed to meet half way, but she never showed up.

"Hans!" he heard, looking Hans sighted in relief seeing Karen making her way to the chateau a couple of feet away from him, quickly Hans made Sitron turn around and go to Karen when arrived Hans got off of Sitron and made Karen get on the horse to rest her feet.

"Hans?" said Karen as she looked at him confused, Hans ignored her as pulled Sitron to the chateau and to the stable where he helped her down, Karen still looked at him shocked.

"What's wrong?" mouthed Hans confused,

"Your face" gasped Karen as she pointed, even his reptile and bird brothers stared at him with their mouths and beak open so wide that flies could fly in and out of it.

"I know..." mouthed Hans sighting as he was sure that what she was going to say was how his scars and mutilation returned.

"No you don't, come on" said Karen as she grabbed and held his hand before dragging him out of the stable and towards the pond in the garden, with the moon lighting softly and the ice being new, it acted like a mirror.

Stopping Karen pointed at the ice, sighting Hans went to look at his reflection though for a second he wondered if Karen was starting to take on some mean traits from Valhalla as she was making him see what he already knew.

Upon looking his eyes widen as he touched his face, ho holes, no scars, no indication of the mutilation that had been done to him,

"How?" said Hans amazed before he spotted his hand, it too was healed as the branding scar was gone,

"True love...its just like Iduna said Hans" said Karen as she remembered "She said that all your scars and injuries were done out of hate...and because of that only true love would heal them",

"It did..." said Hans before he noticed the glove he held in his hand, it did not disappear like the rest of his clothes did.

"She loves you for real uncle, you have to go to her" said Karen happily, but stopped when Hans looked sad and shook his head before saying "I can't...I love her...and because of that I am letting her go",

"But why? Your her true love and she is your true love" said Karen sadly,

"Karen, I am sad to say that life is not like a fairy tale, if people found out that I was a servant...I am afraid she would get hurt...and I don't want that for her" said Hans sadly,

"But its not fair" said Karen sadly,

"Its life...maybe...its crazy, but maybe in another life we might be able to be together" said Hans trying to cheer her up,

"But why can't it be now?" whined Karen,

"If her father would give me his blessing I would...but its very clear he would not want her to marry a servant" said Hans "I don't want to cause any trouble...especially over something that is not meant to be",

"Hans...if Elsa found you again...and chose you again...would you reject her?" asked Karen softly, Hans sighted though then said "No...I would not be able to reject her",

"If that happens do you promise that?" said Karen,

"I promise" said Hans but though sadly "Even if I doubt it would happen...she will marry whoever her father wants and that is the end of it..." as they made their way into the chateau.

As sad as it was, Hans did not regret anything and at least he would be able to replay the events in his mind and memories, which is something nobody would be able to take away.

* * *

 _ **Back at the palace:**_

Agnaar stared as he watched the couples dance, but his mind was distracted as he though of what Ross Red said.

When Ross bumped into him Agnaar had been looking for him to have a chat, scare him away from his daughter, he had a whole speech even a threat planned, but much to his shock the young man apologized for bumping into him then proceeded to say what lovely daughter he had and how he hopped that he would find him a worthy husband who would give her all the love she deserved.

Upon hearing that Agnaar felt a lump grow on his throat as it seemed that he had judged Ross Red very wrongly as a person,

"Maybe Ross Red does deserve my daughter" though Agnaar as he was sure that any person that was willing to let go of a princess really did love her and was more than worthy of her.

"Sir" he heard, turning he looked at the captain of the guard who walked in,

"What happened?" asked Agnaar,

"I am afraid we failed the princess, we chased Ross Red to town, but somewhere on the way we lost him, it was like he vanished into thin air" said the captain, Agnaar frowned, if he was honest a day ago he would have been happy that Ross Red disappeared, but now knowing what he knows and knowing how his daughter loved him...it made him sad as he knew his daughter would be quite disappointed and sad when she hears the news.

"There is no trace of him?" asked Agnaar,

"Not one trail...but I did find something while looking through town for clues" said the captain as he reached into his bag and pulled out a glove, it was the same one Ross Red had been wearing that night. "I found this where we lost Ross Red" he said as he gave the glove to Agnaar.

Nodding Agnaar took it and held it before saying "Go find Kai, tell him that your king wants you and the guards to have a decent reward for your efforts",

"Thank you your majesty, thank you" said the guard bowing down before leaving.

When alone Agnaar looked at the gold gloves that had fine silver designs sown on it, feeling the material Agnaar though, he could destroy the gloves, lie to Elsa and chose a suitor for her. But he could not...after knowing about Ross Red he could not find another person that would make a better suitor than him, no king or prince could even come close.

So sighting Agnaar left to find his Elsa.

* * *

Sitting on one of the common rooms away from the crowd Elsa sat on a bay window, looking outside, nearby Anna and Rapunzel stared, both wanted to comfort her, but knew their words would all be in vain with how heart broken Elsa was about the news of her love disappearing into thin air.

Then the silence was interrupted when the door opened, for a moment Elsa looked at the door hopeful when Kristoff and Eugene walked in before looking sadly when she saw Ross red was not there.

"What happened?" asked Rapunzel softly,

"I don't know, me and Max followed him through town before he gave us the slip somewhere" responded Eugene rubbing the back of his head,

"Is there any trace of where he could have gone?" asked Anna hopeful,

"No, I scoured the place from top to botton, not a single track was left" said Kristoff sadly,

"So...its over?" asked Elsa quietly. The group decided not to answer that.

Then the atmosphere changed when Agnaar walked in, Anna glared at her dad, Kristoff placed a hand on Anna's shoulder ready to grab her in case she tried to attack her father, Rapunzel said nothing, Eugene also remained quiet as he noticed how the daughters reacted to their father and it was not good.

"Elsa" began Agnaar, Elsa sighted as she resigned to her fate and said "Its over father...you won...just...just pick my suitor and get it over with".

Agnaar looked sadly at his daughter before walking over and slipping something to her hand and saying "How can I choose when we announced at the ball that you would choose a groom by the end of the ball" with that he turned and left.

Elsa looked confused before she saw what her father had given her, when she saw her face broke out in a smile as she held the object which was a glove, stroking it gently as she felt the soft material, the warmth, for a moment she swore she could feel a bit of essence left behind by its owner as she pressed it unto her cheek.

"Elsa?" asked Anna confused,

"Its Ross Reds" said Elsa as she showed them the glove.

It was a glove, but it could be what will lead her to Ross Red, maybe if she can track down the taylor who made the glove he or she can point her to where Ross Red and if that does not work then she will find another way to track him down using the glove.

"I will find you Ross, even if I had to search the entire kingdom and try the glove on every bachelor and lad to find you" promised Elsa.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Hans got away, but not entirely, Elsa is going to track him down no matter what it takes. Seems that Agnaar saw the light, will it lead to father and daughters reuniting and recovering their lost bond? We shall see...**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Authors note: Thank you all again for all of the reviews.**_

 _ **Thins are coming to an end, which is sad. :( Only 3 to 4 chapters to go...**_

 _ **Any way, please enjoy and remember to review when done..**_

* * *

 _ **Idunas Chateau:**_

The moon continued it silent journey through the night sky as the chateau had fallen into silence, outside in the stables Sitron had gone to sleep as he was tired out from the nights events.

While inside Karen was in her room fast asleep, she clutched her pillow closely as she slept, placed in her desk she had her ruby toe shoe, the reptile and birds brothers were scattered around the chateau, all sleeping, resting off the night events. Iduna too slept peacefully in her master bedroom.

All were sleeping, all but Hans who stayed up, wide awake, sitting on the roof which he managed to access through the window of his bedroom. Looking out into the night he was quiet as his mind spent all the time thinking of the time spent in the ball...with Elsa...

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"It does not matter..." said Hans softly as he put his shirt and the rest on, making sure his scars were hidden, looking at his hands he was tempted to show her the branding scars he had, but decided not to as Elsa might not react well to it, so he continued "When I arrived here...I was forced to become a servant...I am sorry, but that is the truth...I am a dusty servant, one that loves you more than anything and yet you deserve so much better than me...I am unworthy of you...",_

 _"No" said Elsa interrupting him, Hans looked at her confused, taking his hand Elsa said "You are not unworthy of me and I want you to not even think about that, I love you, I love you before and I love you now, I don't care if your a prince, a servant or scarred or not, I feel in love with the person who taught me that bravery was more than not being afraid, the one who danced with me, who listened to me, held me when I was sad, embraced me despite my ice power...I love you and nobody but you",_

 _"But Elsa, your a princess...I am nothing but a servant" said Hans "The people-",_

 _"The people can rot for all I care, so too can my father, if they do not accept who I love then I might as well never be queen" said Elsa "I am done sacrificing my happiness all the time, I made the mistake of running away when you told me that you wanted to marry me...it is a mistake I regret and I shall never repeat again"._

 _"You can have anybody else, a prince or a king" said Hans,_

 _"I don't want a prince or a king, all I want is you" said Elsa softly as she leaned, wrapping her arms around him before kissing his forehead, Hans closed his eyes, letting a few tears escape whether they were because of relief, happiness or what he was not sure._

 _"I wish you could see yourself the way I do" said Elsa._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

She knew the truth, she knew he had been scarred, that he was a servant with not a penny to his name, yet she still chose him, loved him and it was real.

Hans ran his hand through his face, licked his lips then looked at the palm of his hands, his mutilation was gone, his tongue was restored and his branding scars vanished. What was done to him was out of hate...and only true love would have been able to heal it.

"She is your true love" Karen had said, Hans knew it was true and if he was being honest with his himself he would admit that he wanted nothing more than to go back to Arendelle palace and be with Elsa, but he can't.

He knew what would happen the moment the nobles and her father found out that he was a servant, he had seen it happen in the Southern isles, one of Calebs children fell in love with the butchers daughter, the moment it was found out it made a huge scandal, but that was not the worst of it, the worst was that no more than a week passed when the butchers daughter was found dead in a field not to far from the palace. Her body was mutilated and thrown out as if she was nothing but trash.

Hans loved Elsa, that was true, he would have gladly been with Elsa even if the fate of the butchers daughter was what fate reserved for him, but he can't as he knew that Elsa would be hurt and Karen would be left with nobody and even if she had her father and his brothers in their current state they would not be able to help her and she would be force to fend for herself.

She would not be able to survive.

"I love Elsa...but I cannot abandon Karen" though Hans as with a heavy heart decided not to go to Elsa.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle town:**_

2 days, with the balls already done people expected things to go back to normal, yet things never did as people, mostly all the lads and bachelors waited anxiously for the announcement of who "won" the Arendelle crown princess hand in marriage.

Pulling the hood and making sure that it was well covered Hans walked around, hoping to attract no attention as there were still guards looking around for him.

"Don't notice me" Hans though over and over as a mantra in his mind. Then all of a sudden he felt arms grab him, he went to yell but felt a hand cover it as he was dragged into a solitary abandoned inn.

When Hans was inside he noticed it was all dark till the light turned on by many lanterns, when it did he saw who they were,

"Thugs!" yelled Hans as he recognized the people, how could he not recognize the thugs from the snuggly duckling, Rapunzels and Eugenes friends, they laughed,

"Ah, we just wanted to say hello Freckles" said Hook hand as he patted Hans back a little too hard,

"Also Princess Rapunzel and Eugene asked us to keep an eye out on you" said Attila as he was passing out cupcakes among the thugs,

"Rapunzel? Eugene? They are here?" asked Hans,

"Yes, Frederic and Arianna are looking for you too" said Big nose "We all though we would find you at the ball since everybody was invited",

"But we never saw you" said Vladimir,

"Well...maybe I was there...maybe I was not" said Hans mysteriously as he pulled his hood down and walked over, taking a cupcake,

"What do you mean by that? Were you there or not there?" asked Hook hand confused.

"Its hard to say, it felt like a dream" said Hans as he placed the cupcake down and walked away,

"A dream?" asked Big nose interested.

Hans smiled as he walked, the group of "thugs" followed interested and curious.

"I do not know if it is so" said Hans slowly

"I only just suppose..."

 _"I suppose that when you come to the ballroom"_

 _"And the room itself is floating in the air"_

 _"Then you're suddenly confronted by her highness"_

 _"You are frozen like a statue on the stair"_

"It sounds right" said Atilla,

"I would certainly feel that way if it would have been me" added Big Nose agreeing before Hans continued.

 _"You're afraid she'll hear the way your heart is beating"_

 _"And you know you mustn't make the first advance"_

 _"You are seriously thinking of retreating"_

 _"When you seem to hear her asking you to dance..."_

As if to show an example Hans took Big nose's hand and began to dance about as he explained

"And when you waltz with her, you whirl around so that your feet never  
touch the floor...",

"They probably don't!" said Big nose happily as Hans traded placed with Attila, soon all the thugs were dancing about as they imagined themselves in that situation.

"And it feels like you weigh nothing at all" added Hans,

"That's right it does!" said Hook hand as he waltz around with Shorty,

"And for a few precious moments, you're the only two people in the entire world" said Hans as he walked, his mind going back to the memories of those nights he spent with Elsa.

 _"A Lovely night, a lovely night"_

 _"A finer night you know you'll never see"_

 _"You meet your princess, a lovely princess"_

 _"As lovely as a princess will ever be"_

 _"The stars in a hazy heaven"_

 _"tremble above you"_

 _"While he is whispering:"_

 _"I Love you so much"_

 _"You say goodbye, away you fly"_

 _"but on your lips you keep a kiss"_

 _"All your life you'll dream of this"_

 _"Lovely, lovely night."_

 _"A Lovely night"_ sang Big nose a little out of tune as he danced around, he was a hopeless romantic, then again the thugs were deep inside as they were swept away by that idea of romance.

 _"How lovely!"_ sang Attila,

 _"A lovely night"_ sang Big nose,

 _"How lovely!"_ sang Atilla

 _"A finer night you know you'll never see"_ sang Big nose

 _"How lovely"_ sang Shorty a bit drunk,

 _"You meet..."_ began Attila

 _"Your princess"_ finished Big nose,

 _"A Lovely-..."_ began Attila

 _"..Princess"_ finished Big nose before the two were pushed away by Hook hand who sang

 _"As lovely as a princess will ever be"_

 _"The stars in a hazy heaven"_

 _"Tremble above you"_ said Attila

 _"While she's is whispering:"_ sang Hook Hans,

 _"Darling I Love you"_ sang Big nose as he grabbed Attila, sweeping him off of his feet as he would have to his girlfriend.

 _"You say goodbye, away you fly"_ sang Hans

 _"But on your lips you keep a kiss"_ sang the Thugs,

 _"All your life you'll dream of this"_ sang Big nose dreamily,

 _"Lovely"_ sang Hans

 _"Lovely,"_ sang Atilla

 _"Lovely"_ sang Hook Hand

 _"Lovely night!"_ all the thugs sang before they continued their merry making, all of them dreaming of what would have been their own lovely night. Sadly soon, like all dreams they would come crashing down as unknowing to them a pair of eyes were watching the entire scene unfold.

"The mystery prince...is Hans?" said a voice before soon footsteps were heard as the person left quickly.

* * *

Tiny, another way to say small which referred to in size, Pascal knew he was small and because of that it made things rather difficult...like making his way to Arendelle palace to talk to the royal Arendelle sisters...mostly Elsa

Gasping for breath the little chameleon rubbed the sweat from its forehead before continuing its way to Arendelle town as he had a long way to go.

He had tried to convince Hans to go back to Elsa, but it seemed that the message he never understood so the chameleon decided to take matter into its own and get the two together.

"Why does love have to be so complicated" Pascal wondered before shrieking as he was almost run over by a cart pulled by horses, once the cart was far away Pascal 'shouted' angrily at the cart before continuing his way.

Then shrieked when he felt a pair of hands grab him, looking Pascal saw it was Karen,

"You going to talk to Princess Elsa?" asked Karen, Pascal nodded,

"I am too" said Karen with a smile "Since Hans won't go to Elsa, we can bring Elsa to Hans", Pascal smiled, this made things a lot easier.

Placing Pascal on her pocket Karen walked, continuing her way to the palace. Arriving she walked over to the guards who she explained, their reaction was expected, they laughed.

"Its the truth" complained Karen as the guards laughed,

"Your, your uncle the mystery prince? Its hilarious...oh oh...wait and and you are that dancer" laughed one of the guards,

"I am and he is the mystery prince Ross Red, I have to talk to Elsa so they can be together" snapped Karen angry that they do not believe her,

"Listen kid, we are not believing you or letting you in unless you have some solid proof" said another guard, this one was serious as he stared at Karen quite sternly.

Looking annoyed Karen sighted before reaching into her bag and taking out her ruby toe shoe, showing it to the guards whose faces changed immediately once they saw it.

"Is this proof enough?" said Karen, they looked at one another before shouting up to the top of the gate "Open the gates!", Karen smirked as the gates opened letting her in before saying "Thank you" before she was lead inside the palace to a common room.

"Wait right here, Princess Elsa will be with you shortly" said the servant who left Karen there with a small table full of fruit, candies, chocolates and cakes.

"Thank you" said Karen before taking Pascal out of her pocket and saying "We made it inside", Pascal cheered before he dove into the fruit bowl, helping himself to grapes, strawberries and other things.

Giggling Karen took a chocolate and ate it, savoring it, then when she reached for the second she heard the door open, "That was fast" though Karen as she turned expecting to see Elsa. But much to her shock it was not Elsa, but Rothbart.

"You?" said Karen, she had though that he had already left for Russia,

"Ya...I overheard the guards..." said Rothbart as he walked over, he looked unsure, vurnable even, not like the past nights as he asked "Were you nightingale?",

"Yes" said Karen then added "What is it to you?",

"Nothing...I...I wanted to return you this" said Rothbart as he reached into his pocket and took out something, held it out for Karen to see,

"My shoe" said Karen looking at it,

"Here, assuming its yours that is" said Rothbart as he held out the shoe for Karen to take, taking it Karen held it before looking at him suspiciously and asking "Whats the catch?",

"No catch" said Rothbart then smirked "Though I would like it if we can continue to converse through letters",

"I'll think about that" said Karen before the doors opened again.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Elsa sighted as she paced back and forth in her room, Olaf watched as he was sitting in her bed,

"Don't worry Elsa, at any moment now the guards and Kai will walk right in with Ross Red" said Olaf,

"I hope...I hope" said Elsa softly, but knew not to delude herself, she personally had taken the glove to all the tailors in Arendelle, neither one of them claimed the work as their own, though asked if she were to find the tailor that made the glove to send him or her their way as they would like to learn the technique used to crafting such a fine piece of clothing.

So her father, who surprised her as her biggest supporter suggested to give the glove to Kai so that the servant would take it to other parts of Norway thinking that maybe the tailor lived elsewhere.

"Why is my father on my side now?" though Elsa curiously, for a moment she wondered if it was the night that she slapped him made him start thinking or was it that somewhere along the way in the 3 night Hans and her father ran into one another and spoke.

Either one could be the cause of Agnaars change of heart, but which one precisely Elsa had no idea as almost anything could have happened before Ross Red/Hans and her met and after he ran away.

Looking outside Elsa though of their last meeting, she knew why Ross would leave like that, their relationship would be frowned upon if people found out that he was a servant, people might approve but the council would not, they would not stand the idea of having a servant "climb up the ladder of society" in a sense.

But still, a lot of his story made no sense, it just seemed a little too...unusual...

"Guess I will have to ask Rapunzel, if he is telling the truth about him being an advisor to her then Rapunzel would know" though Elsa after a while when he heard the door opened.

In went Kai who shook his head in disappointment before handing her a wooden box which contained the glove,

"I am sorry your majesty, but I asked every single tailor, dress and fabric maker I could find, nobody claimed the work as theirs" said Kai,

"Its okay...you tried your best" said Elsa softly as she held the box before placing it on her vanity,

"Elsa...may I suggest something" asked Olaf softly, he did not like seeing Elsa so sad so he hoped that what he would say would help her.

"Yes Olaf?" said Elsa softly,

"This is going to sound crazy, but why don't you do like you once though of doing? Why don't you go and try the glove on every bachelor and lad in Arendelle?" suggested Olaf,

"You have to be joking" said Kai raising his eyebrow,

"Why not?" asked Olaf,

"I can think of 10 young lads who's hands would fit into that glove" said Kai,

"Not necessarily" said Elsa after a while surprising Kai and Olaf, turning Elsa opened the box, took out the glove and gave it to Kai with the simple instruction "Put it on".

Kai looked confused before putting it on or trying to put it on as the glove was much too small to fit in his hand,

"Its too small" said Kai handing the glove back to Elsa,

"Right, now watch" said Elsa as she tried to put the glove on herself, but much to Kai and Olaf's shock the glow was much too small for Elsa's hand to fit.

"How can it be? You hands should fit as they are much smaller than mine" said Kai,

"Exactly...seems that the gloves are enchanted" said Elsa as she took the glove and placed it back on the box,

"If its enchanted" began Olaf,

"Then it will only fit its owner" said Kai smiling as he got the idea,

"Exactly, it will be hard work, but right now its our best bet" said Elsa,

"Better do it discreetly your majesty, if we announce it then we will have large crowds to deal with" said Kai,

"Alright then, we shall start in sectors, it should make our search quicker that way" said Elsa,

"It will be done your highness" said Kai as he turned and left.

When he did Kai walked over to Gerda who was waiting for him to show up,

"Did you find Ross..I mean Hans?" asked Gerda,

"I tried, but I went down that road up and down and there was no house, it was quite strange as a house like that would not disappear like that into thin air" said Kai,

"You sure? Maybe you took the wrong road" suggested Gerda,

"No, I am quite certain" insisted Kai,

"So what will we do? Should we not tell Elsa his real name?" asked Gerda,

"And let Agnaar know we were in on it? No, we have to keep it a secret for now as we do not know what that man is thinking" said Kai,

"Your right, ever since Idunas death his actions have gotten more out of control than usual" said Gerda,

"I am just hoping he sees the light soon, I would hate for him to loose his daughters forever" said Kai sadly before he left hoping to try again and find the chateau where Hans worked, but just before he left a servant stopped him and said "A Karen is asking to see Elsa, she claims she is the dancer and has brought proof of her identity, she says she knows who the mystery prince is and where he is".

As soon as the servant said that both Kai and Gerda looked at one another before running to inform Elsa. Only to find out that Elsa had already left,

"Oh dear" said the two servants as they were sure she had left with Kristoff, Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene to use the glove to find Ross Red.

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

Sitting on his office Agnaar was busy looking at a map of Norway, Denmark, England, every single kingdom that he could think of as he too was conducting his own search for Ross Red with the hopes of finding and bringing him to his daughter.

True he had been against the his daughter being with Ross Red, but now he was all for it as last night he had proven himself...also it was for the sake of his daughters happiness.

Getting up he sighted as finding Ross Red proved to be like finding a needle in a hay stack, then there was a knock on the door,

"Yes?" asked Agnaar as he looked up to the door to see a servant standing there,

"A Queen Valhalla and Irene are here..they say they have info on that Ross Red your looking for" said the servant hesitating a bit.

"Ross red?" though Agnaar as he wondered about it, how can two queens know him? before saying "Send them in", nodding the servant moved allowing the two queens to walk in.

"Irene, Valhalla" said Agnaar bowing down,

"Your highness" said the two curtseying before Agnaar,

"The servant said you had info about Ross Red" said Agnaar,

"Yes and sadly we come to bear terrible news and a warning" said Valhalla sadly as she walked over giving him an ice snow globe which Agnaar was quick to recognize as one of Elsa's creations.

"A warning?" asked Agnaar as he set the snow globe aside,

"Ross Red is not who you think he is, he is a very cruel, manipulative, evil man" said Valhalla "Which is sadly my fault, I tried my best to raise him but I failed miserably",

"Is he?" asked Agnaar swallowing thickly as he heard the words,

"Yes, but sadly no matter what I did nothing could change him" said Valhalla,

"So she sent him to my court, hoping that I could...educate him...but sadly that did nothing as I caught him planning to use your daughter to overthrow her and take over the kingdom...the horror of what he was planning" said Irene with a tone of terror in her voice.

For a moment Agnaar stared but soon his shock turned to anger and outraged, when it did Irene and Valhalla smiled mentally, seems their lies had convinced and manipulated Agnaar.

So they went on, continuing to tell their lies of the horrible "Ross Red" in hopes of getting what they wanted.

* * *

 _ **The next day:**_

Walking around town Hans looked around for his missing niece Karen and his chameleon friend Pascal. In his bag he carried his snake brothers while the lizard brothers were busy looking around as they could get around without being spotted or freaking people out.

"Where is she?" though Hans panicked as he hoped to find Karen safe and sound.

"Herya! Herya!" he heard making him jump in surprise, looking he saw a servant standing in the town square with two guards, he was not the only one as everybody in town was paying attention to what was about to be said.

Clearing his throat the servant took out a letter and read for all to hear.

"Know that our crown princess hereby declares her love to one" the people gasped and began to chatters among them exited, lads and bachelors hoping that they were the ones whom the princess was going to declare her love while mothers were sure that their sons were the ones who won the heart of the princess.

"The mysterious prince only known by the name Ross Red, who wore gold gloves to the ball, Crown princess Elsa Demetria Lucia of Arendelle request that he presents himself at the palace, where upon when presented proof of his identity and if he is willing, she will forthwith marry him..so it has been declared, so it shall be done"

People cheered, while Hans he stared shock as the words registered into his mind, he knew Elsa loved him, he loved her too, he knew he had wanted to marry her but after what happened and what he knew he decided to abandon the idea, especially as he was not sure whether she would want them to marry, but now...

"She wants to marry me" though Hans then his mind went to Karen, he chuckled a bit, it was Karen, she must have gone to speak to Elsa.

"Karen, you..." though Hans trying to be mad at his nieces ingenuity, but then ended up laughing about it, it was obvious she had done it as she wanted him to be with the person he loved...

Then felt another flurry of emotions, Elsa had picked him yet again, out of all the princes and kings, she still chose him to marry even more when Karen probably told her everything about his past.

Looking at his reptile and bird brothers they all seemed to grin as if saying "What are you waiting for? Go to her", with that Hans placed them back into his bag before running to Sitron who he had tied to a post nearby, getting on the horse and ridding out of town to the chateau where he went to his room.

Opening the desk he took out the glove which he hid under lock and key then went to get the snow globe as further proof, but when he looked at the nightstand he frowned when he could not see it anywhere.

"Maybe Karen brought it to Elsa as proof" though Hans since as far as he knew nobody else would have a reason to take it as he closed the open window which he was sure he had closed.

But paying no mind he ran downstairs again and got on Sitron again and began to make his way back to Arendelle palace, his mind happy with the thoughts of permanently being with the one he loved more than anything in the world.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Noooooooo! Elsa left before she could see Karen...and worse Valhalla and Irene are lying to Agnaar and Agnaar is going papa bear...this will not be good. (Covers eyes)**_

 _ **Any way, please review and stay tune for the next chapter.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Authors note: Thank you all again for all of the reviews.**_

 _ **In the last chapter Agnaar was lied to by Valhalla and Irene...what will happen you will see...will Agnaar find out the truth? Lol You have to read and find out. ;)**_

 _ **Any way, please enjoy and remember to review when done..**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

It was a fairy tale, Hans heard it over and over from Karen and Iduna, but never had he agreed with them till now as he went into the palace exited. With glove in hand as evidence the guards let him in and a rather sour looking servant showed him to the throne room, arriving he was given instructions to stay there.

Standing there Hans unconsciously moved his hair then his clothes hoping he was presentable enough as he hoped that Elsa would be going through the door soon.

In his mind he though of nothing more than being with her forever and starting a family, he personally always had wanted children, maybe two or three children.

"Maybe" he though before the door opened, at first he stared happily, but in a fraction of seconds it turned to fear and confusion as guards ran over and grabbed him,he struggled against their grip as they shackled him,

"What is going on?" Hans yelled as he struggled, soon Agnaar walked in, behind him was Valhalla and Irene, both looking rather smug. Hans felt himself grow pale as he knew what this meant, this had been a trap and who knew what lies those two told Agnaar.

"Agnaar, you have to listen, those two" began Hans hoping that he could say the truth, but he was unable to as he fell to the ground cluthing his stomach as Agnaar punched him as hard as he could.

"That was for fooling me, making me believe that you actually loved my daughter...that you were worthy of her" he growled,

"I do love her! Don't listen to those two! Their liars" said Hans,

"The only liar around here is you!" growled Agnaar "If I had my way I would have you hanged, but since your Queen Irene's problem I will let her deal with you",

"Thank you for showing mercy to my servant, your grace" said Irene as she bow down,

"Just keep him away, if he sets foot in Arendelle again I shall have him executed with no mercy" said Agnaar,

"Agnaar please, you have to listen to me" said Hans,

"You do not speak to me so informally" growled Agnaar as a warning "Now mark my words, I see you again in any way trying to contact, speak or even look at my daughter...I will make you wish you were never born".

There were no words exchanged for a moment, just silence, before Hans looked down and said "I already wish I was never born...so I doubt anything you can do will be worse..." with that he was dragged away.

Looking as the doors closed for a moment Agnaar felt his stomach drop, something deep inside was telling him that this was wrong, but what choice did he have if he wanted to protect his daughter from that evil man?

"Is he really evil?" he heard somebody say,

"Who dares to-" Agnaars voice trailed off as he looked, his eyes widen, his mouth opened, he could not believe what he was seeing.

"Hello my love...its good to see you again..." said the woman with a smile,

"Iduna..." Agnaar gasped.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else:**_

Elsa screamed as she wrapped her arms around her, holding her stomach as pain rippled through her, the pain had been so bad that she nearly fell off of the horse which she was ridding.

"Elsa" said Anna worried as she, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene rode to her side, Eugene grabbed the reins of the horse, steadying it while Anna and Rapunzel held Elsa, keeping her from falling off of the horse.

Gasping Elsa breathed slowly, "That's it, we are not going to continue this search with you like this" said Anna firmly,

"But Anna" began Elsa,

"No buts, we are going back to the palace right now" said Anna as they turned their horses around and went back to the palace, with Elsa in tow who wanted nothing more than continue the search. But knew they would not let her till they were sure she was fine.

"What is it with this pain?" though Elsa as they got back to the palace, there they found Kai and Gerda waiting for them. The two ran over and began to speak all at the same time, not letting any of them understand.

"Wait...wait...one at a time" said Elsa,

"Your highness, a girl name Karen" said Gerda,

"She is the dancer and knows where and who Ross Red is" said Karen, those were the magic words because as soon as they said that Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene all ran into the palace with the servants in two who showed them where Karen and Pascal were waiting.

Entering Rapunzel squealed happy when she saw Pascal, the chameleon did the same as she ran over, scooped Pascal and hugged him.

"You know Pascal?" said Karen as she and Rothbart looked oddly at Rapunzel,

"Yes, I missed him so much" said Rapunzel,

"Oh then your Rapunzel! Hans told me a lot of you and Eugene" said Karen happy,

"If he has then it means your Karen his niece" said Rapunzel happily,

"Yes its me and if he has told you about me I hope its all the good things" said Karen mischievously,

"He has told me what a lovely niece you are" said Rapunzel,

"And what about me? What has he told you about me?" asked Eugene curious,

"He has-",

"Let me guess, he has told you what a handsome, daredevil, adventurous, greatest person I am" said Eugene interrupting Karen,

"Well...he told me your love Rapunzel more than anything in the world and your the most faithful and caring husband in the world" said Karen,

"Awwww" said Anna as they all began to talk and mention one thing or the other.

Elsa watched the group before finally interrupting "Excuse me, but who is this Hans person?", the group looked confused, but then Karen said as she realized why Elsa was so confused "Oh oh, I was getting to that, Hans is my uncle and he is the one your looking for",

"I am sorry, but you must be mistaking, I have never met a Hans in my life" said Elsa confused,

"No your not mistaking and you have met him, my uncle Hans is Ross Red" said Karen softly then added "He would have come, but he didn't because he wants to save you from the trouble that would happen if people found out he was a servant...and he also was afraid that if something happened to him because of it I would be left alone",

Elsa listened and gave a smile before saying "That sounds like something Ross Red would do",

"Because Hans is Ross Red" said Karen,

"Wait wait...Hans is the guy you had me chasing after! No wonder he was familiar to me" said Eugene,

"So you do know him?" asked Elsa hopeful,

"Yes we do, he is why we are here in Arendelle" said Eugene,

"We have been looking for my cousin all over" said Rapunzel,

"Cousin?" asked Anna confused,

"We call him like that, he really has no blood relation to us, but he is like family to us" explained Rapunzel,

"So...if he is of no blood relation, what is he to you two?" asked Elsa both curious and wanting to confirm what Ross Red/Hans told her,

"A lot of things, his father was a merchant till his death, Hans also did that for a while, but most of the time he spent as a naval admiral to Corona then after that he became our most trusted advisor" said Eugene.

Elsas eyes widen as this definitely not only confirmed Ross Red/Hans story, but also proved that Ross Red was indeed was Hans, then she grew confused, if this was all true, then how did Hans ended up as a servant? Who was the one who hurt him and gave him those scars? and Why?

Then for a few moments Elsa began to fear that Eugene and Rapunzel were the ones responsible...but...it could not be...their too kind to do something so monstrous.

"So...he was your advisor or servant? and how did he end up here in Arendelle? and where did he get the mutilation?" asked Elsa barely containing herself,

"I will explain" they heard, turning they saw Frederik and Arianna,

"Mother? Father?" asked Rapunzel confused,

"I am sorry sunshine...but you cannot know...its too awful" said Frederik as he took out one of Hans letter and gave it to Elsa to read, taking it Elsa read it, towards the end her hands began to shake in rage.

"It gets worse...I know because I saw it...if it had not been for me, Thumbelina, Pascal, Eira and a couple of other people he would have been dead by now or worse" said Karen sadly as she could guess what was written on the letter.

"Why?" said Elsa,

"I don't know why...I have been asking myself the same question" said Karen sadly then added "You won't leave him right? He was very hurt when you did that the first time...I don't think he can take a second time".

Walking over Elsa took Karens hands gently and said "I love him, the first time was a mistake, one which I will not repeat again and if father is against it then he will loose one more daughter".

Karen smiled as she let go then hugged Elsa while saying "Thank you", Elsa simply smiled and placed her hand on Karens head,

"Well, now that that is over and we know that, me and Frederik can speak to Agnaar" said Arianna,

"Yes, Agnaar still owes us from helping him in a battle years ago, I'd say letting his daughter marry my trusted advisor is enough to pay us back and if he disagrees I am sure we can negotiate an agreement" said Frederik,

"Thank you uncle, aunt, everybody" said Elsa happily, the turn of events were more than she could wish for and quite frankly the only thing that would make it perfect was for Ro...Hans...to be there.

"I will find him...I am sure Karen knows where he is" though Elsa.

* * *

Iduna walked over to Agnaar who stood without moving, just shaking and trembling, his eyes watered, his arms reaching out to her yet at the same not as he was afraid that she was nothing more than a figment of his imagination.

"Its okay Aggy, its me" said Iduna softly calling him by his nickname as she reached to him, placing a hand on his cheek,

"Iduna...so many times I imagined...all the things I would have said if you ever..." said Agnaar as he placed his hand on hers, holding it "How?",

"Remember when I told you the story about the fae who loved a man so much that she decided to risk her life for a chance at his love?" said Iduna,

"That fae...was you?" said Agnaar,

"Yes it was me...its funny how fate seems to repeat itself" said Iduna, then Agnaars eyes darkened and said "Fate did not repeat itself",

"Agnaar...you have to understand something...it was no coincidence Ross Red...Hans...came here...our daughter loves him...and he loves her...very much how Anna and Kristoff love one another...how we love one another" said Iduna,

"But he is a liar and a manipulator he-",

"Says who?" said Iduna then added "Trust me when I say he is not, if anything he is the opposite of what those witches have told you",

"But Iduna, they said",

"Their words do not matter, what matters is what your daughter thinks about him" said Iduna softly "You have no idea what that boy has gone through...or what lengths he went to not only come to the balls...but also prove his love and devotion to Elsa, his family and friends".

Pausing she kissed Agnaar forehead and said "Please...open your heart and mind...so long have you played king that your forgot that part of being a good king...a good father...and person...is listening to what everybody has to say",

"Iduna...I...when you died...I just...I lost myself" said Agnaar, finally breaking down before letting his tears go,

"There is still time to set things right...go...let Elsa be with the one she loves...make amends and re-connect with Anna...because if you don't...then all you will have left when you die is nothing but an eternity of regret and misery" said Iduna as she leaned in and kissed him.

Pulling away she said "I love you Aggy",

"And I love you too...my fairy" said Agnaar before Iduna disappeared leaving Agnaar alone, falling to his knees he wept softly, somewhere between gladness and sadness.

Getting up he walked out of the throne room, breathing and gathering his nerves, but then he ended up running into Frederik and Arianna.

"Frederik, Arianna" began Agnaar,

"I am sorry for cutting in, but we need to speak to you about Ross Red" said Frederik quickly surprising Agnaar, how did they know Ross Red/Hans?

"Yes, what do you need to say?" asked Agnaar finding his voice,

"It has come tour attention that Elsa is in love with him...and he is in love with her...he is our advisor and before that he was our naval admiral..." said Frederik,

"We know he is not considered royal blood, he is royal blood, but his...horrible...parents stripped him of his tittle after he refused to lead an attack on us" said Arianna,

"He was locked in a cell, tortured, starved, then forced into servitude" said Frederik then added "Through all that he remained loyal to us...your daughters love helped sooth his pain and bring him some happiness".

Hearing that made Agnaar nervous as he remembered his earlier actions, Frederik was a close friend of his, his wife was his sister, they had no reason to lie him, swallowing Agnaar said "Yes?",

"We are hoping that you, as our friend..would let them marry...Ross Red would make a good husband for her...and if you feel that is not enough we are willing to give you our crowns in exchange for you to let them marry" said Arianna.

Agnaar almost fell to his knees, they were willing to give him their crowns, the most priceless objects they as rulers could posses to him so that Ross Red would marry, "Why? Your crowns are your most priceless treasures" Agnaar choke still in disbelief,

"Ross Red...Hans...which is his real name...was nothing but a loving nephew and loyal to us and Corona, when it came to the choice he chose to let himself be thrown in a dungeon, starved and tortured rather then lead an attack on us and live a comfortable life...if it had not been for that loyalty we would have been killed and our kingdom destroyed" said Arianna,

"Because of that...our crowns have no worth or meaning...and for priceless treasure...Rapunzel, Eugene and Hans...they are our most precious treasures...worth more than any crown or kingdom we could ever posses" said Frederik "We hope that you agree...for if you do not then...as much as it pains me my old friend...we will be forced to declare war on you and your kingdom".

"But he is a dusty servant" Agnaar could not help blurt out,

"Does that make him any less of a person of worth?" asked Arianna as she and Frederik narrowed their eyes at him as he called Hans by what he was called by Valhalla, Rudi and Runo.

Agnaar began to back away slowly as his mind went back and forth between what he said and did, what Iduna told him and what the two rulers of Corona said.

"Agnaar?" said Arianna, the next thing they knew Agnaar turned around and ran out as fast as his feet could carry him.

Making it outside he yelled to his guards "Gather around! Quickly! We have no time to loose!" as he yelled and gathered up guards he prayed to God that he was not to late to get Ro...Hans back to his daughter.

"What a fool I have been" though Agnaar over and over in his head.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle port:**_

The sea, Hans always loved it, but now, it was gloomy and sad, almost mimicking how he felt as he sat on the deck of the ship looking out into Arendelle, more focused on the palace than the town.

From the bag the reptile and bird brothers watched sadly, soooo close their brother was at happiness only for it to be ripped away mercilessly by Valhalla, Rudi, Runo and that horrid queen.

Richard began to move to try and comfort him but was forced to hide when Irene walked over, dressed in heavy purple and gold she moved her fan as she sat next to Hans or tried to because as soon as she sat down Hans scowled and got up, moving away from her.

"Hans, I really hate seeing you like this...I would really like it if you...re-consider my offer" said Irene as she got up,

"I'd rather starve to death" spatted Hans angrily, he had no reason to be polite to Irene,

"Fiesty aren't we? You did not show this side when we first met" said Irene, Hans turned his back to her and scoffed again, of course he did not show this side to her, first he was being polite that time.

"You know you belong to me now" said Irene as she walked over to Hans,

"I belong to nobody, much less you" growled Hans, watching from the bag Richard eyed to his brothers then pointed to a sword just peeking from behind a crate, nodding the brothers slowly made their way over unnoticed. Grabbing the sword they slowly dragged it over to Hans, unnoticed by anybody but Hans who pretended not to see them so that Irene would not spot them.

"That is where you are wrong...you belong to me fully...I can do whatever I please with you for I am your queen and you are my servant" said Irene as she wrapped her arms around his waist then buried her nose unto his neck, smelling him, mentally she groaned with pleasure at possessing the one thing she had wanted the most from Arendelle.

"Madam...personal space is very important to me" growled Hans a he looked at his brothers whom were dragging a sword over, just a bit more,

"Get used to it, as my property you do as I say...one of your duties from now on will be to keep my bed warm" said Irene as she pressed herself against him as she leaned and kissed his neck only for Hans to bend down grabbing the sword and pointing it at Irene who back away.

"I could hang you for this" warned Irene,

"Not if your dead" growled Hans as he held her at sword point.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Yay! Agnaar to the rescue! Will he get there in time? Will Hans, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff get their happily ever after? You shall see**_

 _ **Any way, please review and stay tune for the next chapter.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews.:)**_

 _ **Oh also by offering their crowns their not offering Agnaar their kingdoms, but giving him their crowns is an action that is considered shocking as crowns are a symbol of high rank and power, so if at that time somebody did a similar offering the offered would have been accepted immediately.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review when done. It helps my story and such.**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle port:**_

A stand off was done as Irene and Hans both stood, Irene with her arms up, her eyes between showing how impressed she was and how she was afraid, while Hans held her at sword point, his eyes reflecting rage and disgust at her.

Ignoring the warning signs Irene said "I always did liked it when my servants had spirits" she moved and managed to force a kiss on Hans only for him to swing his sword at her, cutting her cheek before pushing her down to the ground.

She stared at him incredulous as he pressed his sword against her chest, after whipping his mouth in disgust Hans spit before saying "You made a mistake Madam, you see you have nothing to use against me, nothing to make me behave like Valhalla, Runi and Rudo did who would use my love ones to keep me in line, because of that I can act however I please...it also does not help you that I am an excellent swordsman who learned well from his father and uncle...as an admiral I put them to good use against pirates and all sorts of fiends" as he spoke he slowly backed away from Irene, making his way out of the boat.

"Are they good enough to go against my royal guards?" said Irene as she smirked, turning Hans cursed as he saw the guards already there, blocking the exit,

"I can forget this happened...as long as you do as I say" said Irene,

"Like I said, I'd rather starve" growled Hans before he acted quick and ran, his brothers slithering/running/flying behind him, the guards gave chase,

"After him!" yelled Irene as Hans ran even fought off some guards, but there were just too many, his brothers helped their best, but in their animal state there was little they could do.

Disarming a guard Hans back away as he was placed in a corner, nowhere to go but to fall into the icy waters of the fjord.

Turning Hans was going to try and force his way through the guards only to have the hilt of the sword hit Hans, hold his forehead as he back away, his head racked with pain, the next thing he knew he fell overboard and into the icy sea water.

Hans felt his muscles freeze up, then twitch, they refused to move as he desperately tried to reach the surface for a moment before he gathered himself and rose to the surface for some breath, all around him his reptile brothers fell as they had jumped after him.

Gathering them Hans swam with great difficulty to the port which was thankfully close by. Gripping the wooden planks Hans coughed and gagged as he struggled before pulling himself up to the port and laying on his back, trying to catch his breath.

All around his brothers rested, exhausted from the ordeal.

Recovering enough Hans rose into a sitting up position before looking at them and saying "Thank you for the help", Richard moved his tail exhausted as if saying "No problem".

Turning Hans got back up on his feet, gathered his brothers before he turned to make his way back to Arendelle before Irene decided to go after him and make true to her threat of hanging him.

But just as he began to walk he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Agnaar ride into the port with a small army of guards behind him, for a moment Hans and his brothers grew afraid as they all began to think that maybe Agnaar decided to personally make sure that Hans was never seen again in Arendelle.

Stopping Agnaar got off of his horse, Hans back away slowly as he placed his brothers on the ground and held out his sword, ready to defend himself if needed.

Sensing that Agnaar raised his arms up to show he meant no harm before said "I did not come to fight, I...came to rescue you...but it seems that you rescued yourself",

"Horse shit!" growled Hans not believing a word of what Agnaar saying,

"Please...let me speak" said Agnaar.

The reptile and bird brothers glared, even Hans did as spoke "Why? You did not let me speak before you send me away", the king looked down and sighted "Are right...I am a king...I was supposed to listen to my subjects...all that they have to say...listen to all points of view before making a decision",

"Yes..." said Hans as he gathered his brothers again then turned to move away as he decided he had had enough of Agnaars conversation and presence,

"Wait...I need you to come with me..." said Agnaar as he walked after him,

"Why? I am just a 'lying servant'..." said Hans bitterly,

"I was wrong, I was a fool to listen to the three...I should have given you a chance to express your point of view...I should have listen to my daughter...Hans please" said Agnaar, Hans stopped dead in his tracks before he turned to face Agnaar "What?",

"I am sorry Hans..." said Agnaar as he walked over, reaching into a bag he had he took out the glove Hans had lost and said "If you remain angry, if you want me to be punished its alright...but please...my daughter wants you and only you...don't leave her for it will hurt her and she has already been hurt enough by me...",

Hans said nothing, as he though, so Agnaar continued "I give you my blessing to marry my Elsa...all I ask of you...is to give her all the love she deserves".

Turning Hans nodded and said "Thank you your highness...you have my word",

"Call me Agnaar...for we are equals...all of us" said Agnaar as he motioned them to follow, Hans did, with his brothers who stared at with suspicion even made threats by trying to bite Agnaar in case he did anything as they walked back to the palace instead of going by horse.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle Palace:**_

Elsa listened to Karen, who brought Thumbelina who further confirmed the story, plus shocked everybody with her height which was hence her name no bigger than a thumb.

Suddenly there was frantic knocking, looking she, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, Arianna, Frederik and the rest looked as Kai and Gerda burst through the door, looking all happy and exited,

"My lady,my lady, he is found, your father brought Ross Red" said Kay and Gerda at the same time,

"Ross Red?" they all echoed before they ran out of the room, the servants smiled before they followed them to outside, to the front of the palace where they saw the gates open, walking in was Agnaar with some guards and..

"Ross?" said Elsa as she smiled before walking over to the auburn man, stopping in front he smiled a bit and said "Elsa",

"Hans" said Elsa, it felt good to call each other by their real names,

"Ya...well..." said Hans as he wondered what to say, everything he said over and over in his mind to tell her vanished because of his nervousness.

"First...I would like to find the owner of the glove which was found" said Elsa as she took out the glove she had in her hidden pocket,

"Yes...but..I don't know if it will still fit a dusty servant like me" said Hans honestly,

"I am sure it will...and your not a dusty servant...your the man I love..." said Elsa as she gave it to him, taking it Hans held it and said "If it fits...I promise to love you for you",

"I promise the same, now please..the glove" said Elsa with a small smile.

Smiling back a bit Hans moved the glove, putting it on, it slipped on easy, fitting his hand perfectly, like a second skin, looking up Hans reached into his pocket and took out the second glove before slipping it on, proving his identity.

Taking his hands Elsa said "You asked me to marry you before...now I ask you...will you marry me?",

"Yes" said Hans, then froze a bit when Elsa jumped and latched unto him, he held unto her, kissing her while the rest awed and cheered, mostly Anna who jumped and began to hug and kiss Kristoff, happy for her sister.

Smiling a bit Agnaar left the two alone before walking over to Anna and kristoff, noticing him the two stopped, Kristoff looked at him wary while Anna glared at him.

"Anna" began Agnaar,

"Your highness" growled Anna, looking down Agnaar closed his eyes, letting a few tears fall before saying "I am sorry...I miss you my daughter...so much"

Annas glare broke as she stared in disbelieve at what she was hearing,

"Will you forgive your foolish father?...Let me be part of your life?" asked Agnaar almost begging, Anna though then said "Alright, but not without conditions", Agnaar smiled and said "Yes, whatever it takes for you to come back", Anna smiled, that was exactly what she wanted to hear as now they had just one more thing to deal with.

* * *

 _ **Manor:**_

Sitting down Valhalla, Rudi and Runo were having breakfast, on their table they had the most sumptuous meal prepared which consisted of fish, bread, eggs, butter, cheese and many other fine things. The occasion for the feast? The end of their worries.

With Hans out of the way and Agnaar believing them to be the "saviors" of his daughter by "telling him" of the "horrible Ross Red/Hans" they were sure it was only a matter of time before they could extract a favor from Agnaar. Maybe have him help them reclaim the Southern isles or making his daughter marry one of her sons or even better, both.

"Guess Asher was of use to us after all" said Rudi as he took and ate the fish on his plate,

"Ya, thanks to him we are close to getting everything on a silver platter...knowing that kind of makes me feel sad for having him to leave" said Runo faking sadness,

"Think Queen Irene will treat him well?" asked Rudi,

"Who cares? He already used up his usefulness" said Valhalla as she sipped her wine then added "He never meant anything to me either way",

"Rightly said mother,

I find it disgusting how he even though of trying to reach above his station" said Runo,

"Oh well, he got what he deserved in the end" said Rudi as he nodded in agreement to what Runo said.

Then before they could finish their meal there was a knock on the door, "Get the door" barked Valhalla to their new servant, nodding meekly the servant girl left then came back a couple of minutes later and said "Its a servant from the Arendelle palace named Kai, he is waiting outside with a coach as the King of Arendelle asked for you three",

"Hum, he asked for us...why?" asked Valhalla barely able to conceal how pleased she was to hear that.

"He said that the King of Arendelle is pleased for your actions and wants to reward you justly for what you did" said the servant girl.

The three looked at one another before Runi said "What are you waiting for? Get our things ready!", nodding meekly the servant left as fast as she could to do what she was told.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Standing Hans moved his hands a bit as he got used to his new clothes, it consisted of a dark blue almost black coat with red trims along the edges and gold leaf like designs around the cuffs of the sleeve of his coat, black pants and shoes.

It felt odd to be wearing so much finery after going without it, not even while working for Frederik, Arianna, Rapunzel and Eugene he wore such fineries, even the ones he wore during the ball were not nearly as fine...or maybe it was because the ones he was wearing now were real.

"Maybe" though Hans as he ran his hand through the coat then his hair out of nervousness before he heard the door open, looking he smiled a bit seeing it was Eugene and Frederik,

"Well..well...future mister consort to the queen of Arendelle" said Eugene joking,

"Eugene" said Hans crossing his arms,

"Kidding, kidding" said Eugene then huffed "Your no fun",

"And that is why I was your advisor" chuckled Hans,

"Alright will give that to you" said Eugene raising his hands up in defeat then added "Its a shame that you will no longer be our advisor",

"That is a real shame, you worked miracles on Eugene" said Frederik as he chuckled at the joke,

"Hey! I was not that bad" said Eugene before the three of them laughed.

"Now that I think of it, since you married Rapunzels cousin it makes us family" said Eugene,

"I always though I was family to you" said Hans faking that he was hurt,

"You always were, now we can look at one another freely as equals" said Frederik then though and added "But your missing something".

Both Hans and Eugene looked confused, what was missing? Frederik just gave a smile before reaching, taking his crown off then placing it gently on Hans head, it was gold with some jewels decorating it, surprisingly it was light on his head yet felt strange having it on.

"There" said Frederik then added "It suits you nicely",

"Uncle Frederik, I can't" said Hans as he made a movement to take it off but was stopped by Frederiks hand,

"Yes you can, think of it as an early wedding present" said Frederik then added "I have a new one waiting for me back in Corona", Hans and Eugene chuckled at that when they saw a councilman enter.

Silently he nodded before motioning them to leave,

"We have to go...we will meet back here later" said Frederik,

"Yes...we have some...trash to take care off" said Eugene hissing before the two left.

Staring suspiciously Hans wondered why he had to stay before deciding to follow the two to figure out what was happening.

* * *

Entering the throne room Valhalla, Rudi and Runo walked in, glowing with victory as they walked pass all the lords, ladies, barons, baronesses and all other forms of aristocrats as they made their way to Agnaar and Elsa.

The nobles and such gave them weird looks and even glares which they ignore as they were sure that they were like that because they were jealous of whatever reward they were going to receive from Agnaar.

"Maybe its that he will have me marry the princess" though both Rudi and Runo as they stopped when they were in front of the royal two then bow down.

"Ex-Queen Valhalla of the Southern isles, Prince Rudo and Rudi Westergaar" she heard they rose and stared at the king of Arendelle before noticing the look on his face...it was not a good one...

"Did you or did you not..Lie to me the king of Arendelle" said Agnaar, upon hearing those words the smiled and happiness faded away to terror and fear as Valhalla somehow still composed looked and said "Pardon me Agnaar",

"Very careful Valhalla, your threading on thin ice as it is" warned Elsa,

"I am sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about" said Valhalla playing dumb,

"THEIR LYING!" shouted a voice from among the nobles, Valhalla, Rudi and Runo turned to glare at whoever spoke but could not see who. Hiding among the nobles Karen smiked while Rothbart said "Do you always speak your mind?",

"Of course, that's what makes me me" said Karen,

"A very admirable quality" said Rothbart as they watched the events unfold.

"Really? Then judge Arthur, my most trusted judge is lying about you performing slavery in Arendelle where it is illegal to keep slaves" said Elsa as she gripped her hands in anger, yet somehow she still managed to keep her ice magic in check.

"People say things to incriminate others" said Valhalla,

"Yes, that judge was bribed" said Rudi,

"Oh then is my sister a liar too?" said Elsa hissing "She witness you and your brother assaulting her, her husband to be and an innocent for no reason other than to cause pain",

"Sister?" the two though as they stared at the strawberry blond haired woman who smirked, at first they did not recognize her till they realized that if she had black hair she would be that pheasant girl dress maker that they had known.

"Your sister always was...always fantasying through her life" said Valhalla,

"I have had enough of you, you and your sons are as intolerable and evil as people have said" said Agnaar having enough of the three, Valhalla, Rudi and Runo remained quiet even more when Agnaar spoke again "For your crimes you Valhalla and your awful sons will be sent back to Southern isles for you all to be hanged for all the crimes committed by all of you..." pausing he breathed before saying "That will be my decision...unless by some miracle...somebody here in this room will speak for the three of you".

Slowly backing away Valhalla's cold and indifferent mask broke as she looked around the people gathered there, they all stared at them with satisfied smirks and arms crossed, not one of them made a move to speak for them.

"Mother" said Rudi, for the first time fearing for his life as he realized they were not as untouchable as he had once though.

"Ha...seems we are missing a lot of people" said Valhalla faltering as time went on and the silence persisted, the more it passed the more fear they felt as they were sure that their doom they would meet soon.

That was till a voice broke through the silence,

"I will speak for them" he said making Valhalla, Rudo and Runi freeze,

"That voice" the three though as they recognized it, but at the same time refused to believe it belong to the same person they though it belonged to, all around them the gathering nobles bow or curtsied.

Slowly the three gathered their nerves as they turned around to face the person who had entered the room...who was going to speak on their behalf... as they did they heard Elsa speak "Valhalla...Rudi...Runo...I believe you have yet to meet...my husband to be".

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Authors note:_** ** _This is going to get goooooooodddddd._**

 _ **Hummm wonder what will be the fate of those three...any one care to guess or to give me any suggestions, be as creative as you want. :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Authors_ _note: Welcome to the chapter we have all been waiting for of the Asher._**

 ** _A lot of love and work went into this chapter._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy it, thank you all for reading and reviewing, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done.:)_**

* * *

 _Arendelle palace:_

 _Reality, it was quite strange, none more for Hans as he followed Eugene and Frederik through the Arendelle palace, maintaining his distance he made sure he was close enough to see where they were going but far away enough so that they would not realize he was following._

 _Running pass random servants he noticed them bowing down as he went pass them, referring them as either your highness or your majesty, it made him feel a little uncomfortable as he never though he would be placed in such a situation._

 _But knew he had to accept it as it was part of being with the woman he loves._

 _"I bet grandma Agatha in heaven is celebrating the fact that she was right" though Hans then added quietly "Grandma if you are hearing me...you were right...I did marry a princess just like you always said"._

 _For a moment he swore that he heard her say "I told you so", but shook his head, ignoring it before he noticed Frederik and Eugene enter a room, Kai and Gerda closed the door behind them before standing guard over it._

 _"Why all the secrecy?" though Hans as he walked over to enter the room but was stopped by Kai and Gerda,_

 _"Your highness, where are you going?" asked Kai who moved so Hans was not able to enter the room,_

 _"It should be me asking you what is going on" said Hans then added "Its Hans please",_

 _"Sorry, it is very improper for us to call you so informally" said Gerda as she moved, both servants standing in between the door and him,_

 _"What is going on?" asked/demanded Hans crossing his arms,_

 _"Nothing your majesty" said Gerda quickly,_

 _"Just a boring council meeting, nothing of interest" said Kai waiving Hans away "Go...explore the castle...there are many things better to do than to attend it",_

 _"If its boring then you would not mind me joining" said Hans as he quickly forced his way through both servants and through the door._

 _"Hans no" said both servants as they went after him to stop him only for it to be far too late._

 _Standing on the side, not announcing his presence Hans watched the events unfold, he saw Rudi, Runo and Valhalla standing before the court, Agnaar and Elsa who looked at them with anger and disgust, even glaring._

 _"Did you or did you not..Lie to me the king of Arendelle" said Agnaar, Valhalla seemed to stumble a built before saying "Pardon me Agnaar",_

 _"Very careful Valhalla, your threading on thin ice as it is" Hans heard Elsa say in a very icy tone,_

 _"I am sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about" Valhalla responded,_

 _"THEIR LYING!" shouted a voice from among the nobles, Valhalla, Rudi and Runo turned to glare at whoever spoke but could not see who, Hans covered his mouth as he knew who said that,_

 _"Really? Then judge Arthur, my most trusted judge is lying about you performing slavery in Arendelle where it is illegal to keep slaves" said Elsa almost growling, Hans noticed how she gripped her hands, she did that when she was angry._

 _"Take it easy Elsa...we don't want to bring a blizzard to Arendelle" though Hans as he continued to watch the events unfold._

 _"People say things to incriminate others" said Valhalla,_

 _"Yes, that judge was bribed" said Rudi,_

 _"Oh then is my sister a liar too?" said Elsa hissing"She witness you and your brother assaulting her, her husband to be and an innocent for no reason other than to cause pain", Anna stood next to Kristoff, smirking like a cat who swallowed a huge canary,_

 _"Your sister always was...always fantasying through her life" said Valhalla,_

 _"I have had enough of you, you and your sons are as intolerable and evil as people have said" said Agnaar as it was clear to Hans that he had had enough of the three._

 _Valhalla, Rudi and Runo remained quiet even more when Agnaar spoke again "For your crimes you Valhalla and your awful sons will be sent back to Southern isles for you all to be hanged for all the crimes committed by all of you..." pausing he breathed before saying "That will be my decision...unless by some miracle...somebody here in this room will speak for the three of you"._

 _Hans watched as Valhalla slowly backed away, her cold and indifferent mask broke as she looked around desperately at the people gathered there, they all stared at them with satisfied smirks and arms crossed, not one of them made a move to speak for them._

 _"Mother" said Rudi afraid._

 _"Ha...seems we are missing a lot of people" said Valhalla faltering as time went on and the silence persisted, the more it passed the more fear they felt as they were sure that their doom they would meet soon._

 _Watching Hans was torn between letting them be punished for their actions or not, true they deserved it...but in his he kept hearing the promise he made to his loving mother Amelia._

 _Feeling a hand of his shoulder Hans turned and saw it was Kai and Gerda,_

 _"Leave them, they will get what they deserve" said Kai,_

 _"Yes, our highnesses will make sure that justice is served for you and Karen, once that is done you can forget anything ever happened" said Gerda as they tried to lead him away but Hans stood firm as he said "I am sorry...but some things are not so easily forgotten" with that Hans walked into the room and said loudly for all the room to hear "I will speak for them"._

 _He noticed that as soon as he spoke Valhalla, Rudi and Runo froze in their spots while the gathering nobles bowed down or curtsied when he made his presence known._

* * *

Valhalla, Rudi and Runo stood still for a couple of more seconds before they turned around to face Hans, as soon as they lay their eyes on him their faces showed emotion, more emotion than Hans had ever seen before.

Rudi and Runo stared, their eyes wide and their skin turning pale, it was as if they had seen a ghost. They might as well have been as before them stood their brother Hans, his face bore no signs of their deed and what's more he was dressed like a king. Valhalla whom Hans had never seen express emotion showed fear for a brief moment before going back to her stone face, though it was not like before as her face twitched every now and then, trying to keep herself from showing anything as she could not believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Valhalla...Rudi...Runo...I believe you have yet to meet...my husband to be" said Elsa giving Hans a small smile.

Taking a breath Hans walked foreword, stopping when he was merely 3 feet away from the three people who had hurt him the most.

"My boy" said Valhalla as she walked, in her mind she though she could manipulate the situation, but Kai and Gerda quickly moved and stopped her,

"Who do you think you are madam to try an approach and speak to his majesty so informally" said Kai, deep inside he was smirking as he was enjoying this greatly,

"You shall refer to him as your majesty and bow low before his presence" added Gerda who could barely hold back the smile that was threatening to come to her face as she was now glad that they were not able to keep Hans away from the going on.

"I don't have to" said Vahalla,

"Why? Who are you to not do that? Are you a queen now? Empress?" said Kai raising his eyebrow at her,

"I...I..." stammered Valhalla as se tried to come up with an answer, queen she was not...definitely not an empress...then her eyes widen before she looked at Hans and said "I am his mother".

Those words hit Hans as he stared at Valhalla before his eyes darkened, how dare she!? She is not his mother! She never even tried to be his mother! His mother was Amelia and nobody else, just like his father is Alexander, not Stephen who was probably rotting in hell for all Hans knows.

Gripping his hands into a fist Hans said "No",

"Pardon" said Valhalla with a fake sugary voice,

"No...you are not my mother...and you never will be my mother" said Hans, his tone firm and angry as he continued "You may have given birth to me...but that does not make you my mother the same way it does not make Stephen my father",

"Asher Westergaar!" yelled Valhalla angrily as she did not bother to learn Hans name, also she said it angry hoping that it would make Hans cower, but it had the opposite effect as it made Hans angrier.

"It is Hans! Hans De Mointeiun, I am the son of Count and Countess Alexander and Amelia De Mointeiun of Corona, not Asher...and not a Westergaar" Hans said in outrage as by claiming that she is his mother she is soiling the memories of his loving parents Amelia and Alexander and his family, a memories he will defend and hold as precious till the end of time.

Valhalla, Rudi and Runo stood still, they knew their plans were up in flames, nothing could save them now as they were in Hans mercy.

"What was it that you said once to Hans Grandma?" said Karen as she walked over from the spot she had been hiding in the crowd, letting Valhalla, Rudi and Runo see her, she paused as if thinking then said with a smirk "Oh yesssss... bow before royalty you insolent fool?", she was probably getting a little too much enjoyment from this.

Saying nothing Valhalla, Rudi and Runo remained still, before slowly, as if forcing themselves, to bow/curtesy to Hans.

For a moment there was silence before Hans broke it by saying "You three brought great sorrow and pain to me, yet like everything it will be forgotten and like the scars I had it will be healed",

"How long?" asked Valhalla all of a sudden surprising Hans.

At first he did not understand why she asked that question, but then he realized why, she though he was going to sentence them to death...like they were going to do to him once...

After thinking Hans nodded before looking at Karen, Anna, Ellen, Kristoff, Iduna who was hiding nearby with his brothers, Agnaar and finally Elsa before saying "I would have liked it if you three were tortured like I was...banded...hurt...then finally killed..." the three grew tensed hearing that, but Hans was not done yet as he continued "But, if I ask for that...I would be breaking my promise to my loving mother... So... All I ask...Is that you show them the same courtesy that they bestow upon me".

The three looked silent while Agnaar, Elsa and Anna though then smiled, seems that they happened upon the same idea.

* * *

 _ **Lumber yard in Russia:**_

Loud noises and thumps were heard as workers were at hard work chopping down pine which was to be sold and shipped to other kingdoms.

Walking around Rudi and Runo looked almost gagging in disgust at all the manual work that needed to be done, even at one another as gone were all their precious jewelry and clothes, replaced by plain heavy winter frocks.

This was their punishment... to live in a life of hard work and poverty while at the same time being forced to live with the knowledge that their brother whom they had tortured and abused and a cousin/niece whom they use would be living a life of luxury and comfort.

"This is all your fault!" growled Rudi to Runo as they were trying and failing to cut down a pine tree with axes as they were not used to such hard work and labor.

"My fault! You mean your fault!" yelled Runo to Rudi,

"Your the one who whipped him the most!" countered Rudi,

"Your the one who cut off his tongue and face!" yelled Runo as he pushed Rudi, growling Rudi got up and tried to attack Runo with his axe only for Rudi to fight back.

The two clashed and fought till suddenly they heard an ominous noise, then fall, turning they looked before yelling then everything went dark.

* * *

 ** _Tannery, South of France:_**

Valhalla gagged as she walked pass the large piles of nasty animal pelts, vats full of cleaning or dye or other sorts of chemicals and a couple of other things that when mixed it made such a foul and offending order it almost made her die.

"You can start on this pile, then when your done washing you will hang it to dry then take the already dry to the dyeing vats " instructed her new boss who lead her to a large pile of cloths and pelts.

Repulsed Valhalla said "You cannot have me do this",

"I can and will, now get to work as there is more than enough to go around" said the woman,

"Why I will not! I am queen! I am above such horrid tasks" said Valhalla,

"Not anymore! Now get to work!" barked the woman as she turned to leave, outraged Valhalla growled before decidingto retaliate by grabbing some bags of the dirty cloths and pelts which she intended to throw at the woman.

But in her anger she miscalculated how much she could actually carry as she began to totter in her steps before the weight of the bags caved in, making her fall backwards into the vat of disgusting tanning chemicals.

Spatting and gagging Valhalla quickly scrambled out of the vat, yelling in disgust as the laundry ladies around her began to laugh at her.

Yelling Valhalla kicked the ground, in her mind she cursed at herself for not fully thinking through the possibility of her plan failing, if she had she might have been in a much different situation now.

* * *

 _ **A year later:**_

Bells around Arendelle sounded as people cheered and threw flower petals in celebration of Anna and Kristoff's wedding, smiling happily Anna walked hand in hand with Kristoff who looked happier than he had ever been down the streets where the crowds had gathered.

Following behind was Ellen who was crying hysterically...and crushing Agnaar in a bone crushing hug, while next to them Elsa and Hans snickered a bit at the amusing scene,

"Should we help him?" asked Hans,

"No, let him suffer a bit more" said Elsa between snickers as Agnaar was turning pale.

Arriving at the palace the reception was held where everybody was invited, though people steered clear from one of the tables, which was where Hans reptile and bird brothers had as they too were guest of honor.

Thumbelina was busy dancing with a flower she held, her pink dress had been a present from Rapunzel who sowed her an entire box full of outfits for the little thumb size girl to wear.

Karen too was dancing, but with Rothbart more or less who were now more than just on friendly bases.

"The wedding is great" said Hans as he and Elsa danced,

"It was not me, Anna planned it all by herself" said Elsa with a small smile, Anna won the bet and for once Elsa did not mind loosing, quite the opposite, she was glad that she lost the bet.

"Think about it, soon it will be our wedding" said Hans,

"Yes and I plan to make it a grand affair" said Elsa playfully as she mentally planned to get back at her sister by having a better wedding than her. Hans chuckled at that as he could guess what she was thinking then said "I almost forgot, there is somebody you and Anna need to meet".

Turning he left with Elsa behind him and Anna who followed them to the balcony where a woman was waiting,

"Meet the person whom I owe it all, Iduna" said Hans but then looked confused at the shocked faces Elsa and Anna,

"Hello my flower...my snowflake" said Iduna with a smile,

"Mom?" said Elsa and Anna shocked before they ran over and hugged the woman,

"Mom?" asked Hans confused as he though that their mother had been dead,

"I am happy to hug you two...even if its just this last time" said Iduna softly as she held the two girls close, kissing their forehead,

"Last time?" asked Anna sadly,

"Please don't go..." said Elsa,

"I have to go...I finished my un-finish business" said Iduna with a small smile "I ensured that you two will live long and happy lives" she gave each one of her daughter a hug and kiss then turned and looked at Hans and said "And you...seeing you get the happiness and love you deserve...so my debt to you have been re-payed",

"Debt?" said Elsa, Hans and Anna at the same time before the sisters looked at Hans questioning and Hans looked confused, he had no idea what Iduna was talking about,

"I am sorry Iduna, but its a mistake...if anything I am in debt to you" said Hans confused, Iduna smiled and said "You don't remember Hans?",

"Remember what?" asked Hans,

"Remember when you rescued a corpse from being vandalized by two thugs? Remember how you sacrificed your fathers watch so that they would leave and you could bury the corpse properly?" said Iduna.

Hans though then his eyes widen as he remembered, yes that is true, but how did Iduna know that? he never told anybody and unless Sitron could talk...which he doubts...there was no way Iduna would have known.

"How? How do you know that?" asked Hans shocked,

"Because Hans...that corpse you saved...it was me" said Iduna shocking them,

"How?" finally Hans said,

"Your mother always said that there is magic in kindness...good deeds never go unrewarded...you kept your promise to her...suffered to protect your friends and family... I hope you keep it up as you, Kristoff and my daughters will be role models to others...inspiring the future generation" with that Iduna vanished, in her place was Eira the owl.

"Eira" said Hans as he reached but she flew away vanishing up into the sky in a cloud of shimmers.

The three looked on in shock, not believing the events which happened, that was till Olaf came in,

"hey...geawt purtey" he said with a mouth full of ice cream cake then stopped when he noticed how they were standing still and in shock,

"What happened?" said Olaf after swallowing making them snap out of it,

"Nothing...nothing" said Elsa, Hans and Anna before they each smiled and headed back to the party to enjoy it and their lives.

* * *

 _ **Another year later:**_

Standing before some paintings hanging on the wall both Hans and Elsa smiled at them, on the left was the portraits of Alexander, Amelia, Thor and Agatha, on the left were the portraits of Iduna and Agnaar, in the middle was a huge painting, one with the entire Arendelle family, it had Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Elsa, Iduna, Agnaar, Alexander, Amelia, Karen, Ellen, Agatha, Thor, Sven, Thumbelina, even Hans brothers in their human forms and Eugene, Rapunzel and her parents were there.

"This is my favorite of all" said Elsa as she stroke the painting in the middle gently wit her glove covered hand before smoothing down her ice white wedding dress,

"Mine too" said Hans as he wore a suit of white,

"Think my parents would have loved your parents?" asked Elsa,

"I am sure, just as I am sure that your parents would have loved mine" answered Hans surely as he took Elsas hand, she smiled and squeezed his gently before Kai and Gerda walked in, behind them were Hans reptile and bird brothers, Thumbelina, Anna and kristoff.

"Its time" said Gerda as she walked over and helped adjust Elsas veil while Kai helped Hans a bit before they were ushered to the balcony where a large crowd of people were waiting outside to celebrate the union of the two.

Upon seeing the couple the crowd cheered loudly, turning to one another Hans said "I love you Snow white",

"I love you too Ross Red" said Elsa before they shared a kiss.

 _ **The end...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Not...its not over not yet...stay tuned for the next chapter...**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments.**_

 _ **And uhhhh...please don't hate me for this...(hides behind a protective wall)**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle:**_

The kingdom sat quiet, unusually so as people always gathered when ships were coming and a ship was coming.

Standing on the deck Elsa looked at her kingdom which slowly was getting closer and closer, she missed being home so much, being with her family, it had been very sad when she was forced to leave to attend business overseas, luckily Karen had accompanied her to keep her company in her trips.

"Finally, home sweet home" said Karen happily,

"I though you enjoyed our trip to the south of France, Russia and China" said Elsa with a small smile,

"I did, but after a while I began to feel home sick" said Karen then added with a smirk "So...when are you going tell my uncle about your...extra special surprise?",

"When I get there" said Elsa somewhat nervous,

"I am very happy for you and my uncle, that...special bundle...will bring you two only sunshine and joy" said Karen rather exaggerated, but in truth she was happy for them,

"Yes...we do need some of that" said Elsa softly as she remembered her father who died sometime ago, following his death the council had began to show their...dislike...towards Hans, despite all the good he did, they just could not forgive him for having been a servant. Too many times Elsa had lost her temper when either one of her council suggested that she get a "better partner".

For a moment Elsa grew angry as she remembered, but then calmed down and placed her hands on her belly which was a little larger than before, she could not risk getting too angry as she was afraid that it might make her ice magic react and said ice magic could hurt the baby that was growing inside of her.

"Mine and Hans baby" though Elsa with a smile, she knew he had always wanted to have a child and in truth she was unsure if she would even be able to have a baby because of her magic, so knowing that she was pregnant now brought her great joy and she was sure that it would make her husband happy as well.

"I can't wait to tell him" though Elsa with a smile.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the boat docked on the port, almost unable to contain herself Elsa walked off of the boat, escorted by guards and Karen as they made their way to the palace, walking through town Elsa immediately saw something was not right.

People who were out were gloomy, even the children were gloomy as they went about with their heads down, dressed in black, when they saw her coming they would move away, not look at her, some women and men would burst into tears and left.

The last terrified Elsa to the core as she finally made it to the palace, the doors opened and out came Kai, Gerda, Anna, Kristoff and a group of 10 people, Elsa felt her heart fall to her stomach as she noticed Hans was not with them...and they all wore mourning frocks.

"Elsa...my sister" began Anna,

"Where is Hans?" asked Elsa as she began to feel scared, even desperate,

"Elsa, we should go inside and-",

"Hans! Where is he!?" demanded Elsa, the group looked at one another sadly before one of the strangers...who looked a little too much like how Hans describe Richard to look like.

"I am sorry...we tried to stop them...the council...they...they executed Hans on false charges of witchcraft" said the man, the rest Elsa could not hear as she fell to the ground screaming and crying.

"We are sorry" said the group, all of them Hans brothers and a young woman, whom was tall and graceful,

"No! No! It is not!" said Elsa between cries "He can't be dead! He cannot leave us!", hearing that made the group look shocked,

"Elsa...what do you mean by us?" asked Anna almost dreading the answer,

"I am pregnant..." cried Elsa "They killed him! They took my babies father! My baby! My poor baby will grow up without a father".

Frowning the woman walked over and placed a hand on Elsa, a soft glow surrounded it before she went limp, falling asleep,

"She will be asleep for a while...for the time being I turned off her magic...so it would not harm the baby" said the woman,

"It is not fair! We got our humanity back but in turn we lost our dear brother Thumbelina" growled Lars in anger,

"No...lost not...Hans is alive...I can sense him...but I don't know where he is...but rest assure he will return someday" said Thumbelina who now stood tall and graceful, behind her a pair of wings and a crown of flowers on her head symbolizing her status as queen of the fairies as she turned to leave.

"I will be back for the childs birth..." said Thumbelina then added "Don't be said...think of it as redemption...a new beginning for all of you".

* * *

 ** _Months later:_**

A heavy snowfall and frost was happening outside of the palace of Arendelle, sitting in chair watching it happen was Elsa, in her lap was a book which she had been reading out loud, her belly was much bigger as she was close to the birth date.

Sitting nearby, always keeping close eyes on her were Lars, Richard, Caleb and Erik, the brothers always were near Elsa, they even went to as far as taking turns sleeping in front of her door in cushions in order to protect and keep her and her baby safe. So devoted were to her task that the servants dubbed them the Arendelle knights, body guards to Queen Elsa and the royal family.

Elsa appreciated all they did for her and Arendelle, in turn she helped them move on and get new lives, Lars was a teacher now, he gave free classes to underprivileged children 3 days a week in the new public Arendelle library, Caleb was now a merchant, working only for Arendelle, Richard who had grown far wiser was now trusted as Elsas advisor, they were just the start as all of them were great and helpful people.

Sighting Elsa rubbed her belly, for a moment relishing as she felt the baby inside her press his hand where she had placed her hand, she smiled then rested her head against the chair then narrowed her eyes when she noticed an unusual sight. Resting outside of the window on top of the powdery snow was a single deep red rose.

"How?" wondered Elsa as she got up slowly from the chair, opened the window before reaching and taking the rose, holding it.

How could such a rose be in the middle of winter? Then the though entered her head,

"Hans?" she wondered, then the wild wind blew startling her, so violent it was that when she dropped the rose it flew and landed on the fire.

"No" said Elsa as she moved to try and get the rose, only to wince when the fire burned her slightly,

"Elsa!" yelled the brothers who ran to her, one closed the window while the others made sure she was okay.

Saying nothing Elsa shook as she glared at the flames...

Hans...he died on a fire...because the council though that if he was an "evil wizard/warlock" then he should die like one on a burning stake.

"You burned me...was it not enough that you took my husband?!" growled Elsa at the fire...an element she had grown to hate with a passion..."Why can't you protect and be helpful!? Like..."

She sighted as she rubbed her belly again, she hated the fire, yet at the same time...she could not...it was funny how the one thing she hated also reminded her of her husband...warm and comforting...the rose reminded her of him too.

Sighting she said softly as she placed her hands on her belly "I will love you...no matter what...but...I really wish you are born a little boy...with red hair like a rose...like your father...green eyes like the stem...warm like a fire...so I can have a living memory to hold unto..."

Placing his hand on her shoulder Richard said "Come on Elsa...lets go get you to bed...its getting late" with that they left...not noticing how the fire mysteriously fizzling out...

* * *

A scream rang out from behind the door of the birthing room where Elsa was at, meanwhile outside were the brothers who were either sitting down or pacing about nervously, Eugene who was trying to play it calm but was freaking out on the inside as he and Rapunzel held their twin children Sol and Moon,

"I am she is fine" said Olaf optimistically, only for another scream to be heard making all of them cringe,

"I am sure that is of joy" said Olaf,

"I doubt it" said Lars wincing a bit at the high pitch of Elsa's screams.

Meanwhile on the inside of the room the screams quiet down considerably as Elsa lay resting from her ordeal, Anna was next to her sister whom she helped with the birth.

"Anna..." said Elsa tired, her hair was a mess, forehead and face covered in sweat,

"Yes sister?" asked Anna,

"Where is my baby?" asked Elsa, Anna grinned "The baby is fine, the matrons are cleaning the baby up". Just as she finished saying that a plump midwife walked in carrying a bundle.

"Congratulations your majesty, you gave birth to a healthy baby boy" said the midwife happily as turned to leave and give the baby to a wet nurse.

"Give him to me" said Elsa quickly making her stop,

"Your highness?" said the midwife confused, sitting up Elsa said "Give me my baby" as she extended her arms.

For the mid wife this was not quite right, the mother queen never held the baby, said baby was always handed off to wet nurses and servants for the first couple of days.

"I would...but the baby is hungry...I need to get him to a wet nurse" said the midwife as she turned to leave only to stop when Elsa for the first time in a long time used her ice magic to seal the door.

"My baby! Give me my baby!" growled Elsa angry,

"Midwife...I would do as she says" said Anna quickly as she wanted her sister to be calm,

"But your highness the baby, the wet nurse" began the midwife again,

"Fire her! I specifically said that nobody but me will breast feed my child!" snapped Elsa,

"Its not proper for a queen to breast feed her son" stammered the midwife,

"What is not proper is a stranger breastfeeding my child! I shall not have that! Now give him to me or else I will make sure you never set foot in Arendelle again like I did with Queen Irene" growled Elsa warningly,

"Yes your majesty" said the midwife terrified as she quickly went over, gave Elsa the bundle containing her child then back away.

Holding her baby boy Elsa smiled as she stroke her babies cheek, he had little bits of hair which was red in color, so red that it could put reddest rose to shame, the babies green eyes looked at her quite tired.

Elsas eyes widen a bit, red like a rose...green like the stem...reminds her of her husband...she got exactly what she had wished for...

"He is soooo cuuuuutttteee" cooed Anna happily breaking Elsas thoughts,

"Yes..." said Elsa with a small smile,

"What will you name him?" asked Anna, Elsa though then smiled and said "Ross Red, that will be his name" then kissed her babies head and said "I promise you...I will be the very best mother I can be to you".

* * *

 _ **3 months later:**_

Moving the baby into her room Elsa tucked her son Ross into his crib before going to bed herself, it was expected that the royal child would sleep in a separate room from his parents, but Elsa had non of that as she had her baby with her constantly, she even fired the nanny as she wanted to raise the child herself and not let some stranger do the raising for her.

The same was with breast feeding, all nobles were shocked when they found that she was the one breast feeding her child instead of a wet nurse which was what was done among the high class, but Elsa too ignored that as she also did not like the idea of some stranger breast feeding her son. Who knew what kind of things was inside the milkof a strangers that could harm her baby...no...best she breast feed him herself and just herself as she knew what was going into her body.

Closing her eyes she fell into an uneasy sleep as every now and then she would wake and keep an eye on her sleeping baby.

She knew her baby would be fine, but could not help being overprotective and she was not the only one as all of his uncles and aunts were being overprotective, so much to the point that Eugene and Rapunzel decided to stay a couple of months to help out...Hans brothers were far worse as they now insisted that one of them sleep inside the room at all times.

Finally after a while sleep came to Elsa, while Ross cooed, still awake and starring at the mobile which was set on the crib, Elsa had made it using ice crystals, when they spun around they made pretty ting noises.

Giggling Ross laughed as he squirmed about, as he moved his hands small balls of flames came out of his hands and began to dance about, lighting the room slightly.

Smelling smoke Richard got up from his sleeping position on the floor, for a moment he rubbed his eyes as his sleep riddled mind began to put together what he was seeing before he screamed loudly, waking Elsa and the entire palace up.

Gathering in the room the entire group stared in shock and awe...none more than Elsa who was now fully convinced that her wish came true...though she wished she would have not wished for warmth as her baby having fire magic was not what she had in mind.

"...I will get the gloves..." said Anna as Ross reached and held one of the fire orbs, cooing at it as if it was his favorite toy.

 _ **The end...for now...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Don't worry...this is not the end...quite frankly its only the beginning...also Hans is not dead...what happened to him?**_

 _ **You will find out in the sequel...Red Rose and the big wolf...and well...the brothers and thumbelinas curse was removed thank to Hans, what he did was similar to what the princess did in the Hans Christian Andersen Wild swans story.**_


End file.
